High School Musical 3: Senior Year
by bangelluvforever
Summary: Basically the title explains it all! What will happen to the Wildcats during, while and after Senior Year? Will Troyella split? Will college drive them all apart? Will relationships end and be stressed by drama? Troyella, Zekepay, Chaylor, Jelsi, RyMar
1. Before You Read

Dear Readers, 4/27/08

Hi, how are you all today? I'm good., I'm just on Spring Break right now. We got out Thursday at 1, but I had to stay after school to get on the bus for my LAST basketball game of JH and of the season. Well, since two of my bff's didn't go we are all staying at one of their houses Wednesday since we have ALL of next week off! . Well, see I have been having some free time lately and I came up with this story the other day and figured that I could write it and post it to see what you all think. I just got the Bratz movie for Easter and I just loved it! It inspired me to write a story, but using Sharpay, Gabriella, Taylor and Kelsi as the four "Bratz". It won't be like the movie, but the girls just inspired me.I KNOW that I should be working on my other stories, I am don't worry. I'm just having a writer's block on those stories. I just want to give you guys some details and pointers on this story. Okay? Well here are the nicknames that each character has for one another. Have a Happy Easter!! Best Easter Wishes to you!!

P.S. Baby V just got home from Austin, TX/ NYC today! So welcome home Baby V! Love ya! Maybe we will see new Zanessa pics this week. Plus HSM3 starts filming in Utah on April 21st so look out for that on Oct. 23rd!!

Full names of Everyone I made up middle names, thank you (I know the Middle names suck, but please give me a little credit)

**Troy Alexander Bolten**

**Gabriella Marie Montez**

**Sharpay Anne Evans**

**Ryan Joshua Evans**

**Martha Lynn Cox**

**Zeke Lake Baylor**

**Jason Allen Cross**

**Kelsi Monique Nielsen**

**Chad Nicholas Danforth**

**Taylor Annabelle McKessie**

* * *

**Troy's Nicknames for People...**

**_Gabriella_**...baby, my Gabi, Gabi, sweetheart, love, darling, Brie, Silly Gabi

**_Kelsi_**... playmaker (Troy and Kelsi both call each other that)

**_Jason_**...Jas (all the boys on the basketball team call him along with the girls), Dude

**_Chad_**... Dude, bro (since they have been like brother since Pre-school, like Chad said in HSM2 when him and Troy were fighting in the kitchen)

**_Ryan_**... Evans (all the boys call him by his last name)

**_Sharpay._**.. Anne

**_Taylor_**...Sis (since Gabi and Taylor always hand out, and since Chad is like his brother and since Chad and Taylor are dating it just seemed to fit.)

**_Zeke_**... Lake

**_Martha._**.. Lynn

**Gabriella's nicknames for people...**

**Troy**...Wildcat, Troy Alexander Bolten (only when she is picking on him or she is mad or annoyed), honey, babe

**Taylor**...Tay Tay

**Chad.**.. C, big brother (since Chad takes care of her like a big brother.) chaster,

**Kelsi**... Sweetz, Kels

**Martha**... Dancing babe

**Ryan**... Ry Ry

**Sharpay**...Shar-Bear

**Zeke**...LA, Laker

**Jason**...Jas Allen

**Sharpay's Nicknames for people...**

_**Gabriella**_... Brie-Ella,

_**Taylor**_...Tay

_**Troy**_... Superstar

**_Zeke_**... Zekey

_**Chad**_... Danforth

**_Ryan_**... Ryan, brother dearest( only when she wants something or is in a great mood) Ryan Joshua(When she is mad)

**_Martha_**... Mar

**_Kelsi_**...Memo

**_Jason_**...Jersey

**Ryan's Nicknames for People...**

_**Gabriella**_... Gabriella Marie

_**Sharpay**_... Shar

**_Troy._**.. Superstar (Sharpay and him share the nickname for Troy)

**_Chad_**... Chad Nicholas

**_Zeke_**... Zeke Lake

**_Taylor_**... Anne

**_Jason_**...Jas

**_Martha_**... My dancing queen, Mary, baby, hun

**_Kelsi._**.. Kay

**Taylor's nicknames for people...**

_**Chad**_... lunk head basketball boy, baby, honey, sweetie

**Gabriella**...Marie

_**Sharpay**_... Sharpie (Sharpay only lets Taylor call her that and get away with it)

**_Martha._**.. Mary Lynn

**_Kels_**i... Monique

**_Troy_**... Alexander

**_Zeke_**... Z, Laker(her and Gabriella share that nickname for him)

**_Ryan_**...Ry

**_Jason_**... Jas, J

**Chad's nicknames for people...**

_**Taylor**_...Taylor Anne, my Taylor, my nerd, my babe, babe,

_**Gabriella.**_.. Montez, Little sis, ella, gabster

_**Troy**_... Bro, dude, man, Hoops, Captain (all the guys on the b-ball team call him Captain)

_**Sharpay.**_.. Ice Queen, Drama Queen (he and Kelsi share that name for her)

_**Zeke**_... Baker boy

_**Kelsi**_... Kelly

_**Jason**_... Jas, Allen

_**Martha**_... Lynnsters

_**Ryan**_... Evans

**Martha's nicknames for people...**

_**Ryan**_... My dancing king, honey, baby

**_Gabriella_**... Angel

**_Troy_**... Basketball boy

**_Sharpay_**... Shar Anne

**_Zeke._**.. baker

_**Kelsi**_... Darling

_**Jason**_... Jas

_**Taylor**_...Taylor Annabelle

**_Chad_**... jokester

**Zeke's nicknames for people...**

**_Sharpay_**... Baby, my Sharpay Queen, my Sharpay,

**_Troy_**... Captain

_**Gabriella**_... Troy's Girl, Rie,

_**Ryan**_... Evans

**_Martha_**... Ryan's Girl, MLC

**_Jason_**... Jas

**_Kelsi._**.. Kel

**_Chad_**... Chaddy

**_Taylor_**... Tay Bay

**Jason's Nicknames for People...**

_**Kelsi**_... babe, my baby

_**Troy**_... Captain

_**Gabriella**_... GM, sunshine, happy girl

_**Sharpay**_... Shar Evans

_**Zeke.**_.. Zeke man,

_**Martha.**_.. Hip hop queen

_**Ryan**_... Evans (almost all the guys gave Ryan that nickname so they all share it)

_**Taylor**_...Tay Annabelle

**Chad**... All and Mighty Chad

**Kelsi's nicknames for people...**

**_Jason._**.. Jas baby, my basketball star, honey,

**_Troy_**... playmaker

**_Gabriella_**... Shinning Star

**_Sharpay_**... Drama Queen

**_Ryan_**... RJ

_**Martha**_... Hip Hop Martha

_**Zeke**_... Lake, cookie man,

_**Chad**_... king of hunger

_**Taylo**_r... Tam (using her initials)

* * *

Well, there are the nicknames , so its cleared up in the story. Okay so some more facts ...

**_The Characters..._**

The Characters that you don't recognize belong to ME!  
The Characters that you recognize DON'T BELONG TO ME!  
Some of these Characters are real, as you will see later on in the story.

**_  
SURPRISES..._**

THERE ARE PROBABLY GOING TO BE SOME BIG SURPRISES SO BE AWARE OF THAT FACT...

_**LINKS...**_

There will be some links to some of the stuff in this story on my page. I will let you know if there is a link for that one chapter at the end of each chapter.

The links will be listed in my bio under the name and chapter of the story.

**_Comments or Questions..._**

Comments or Questions PLEASE PLEASE PM me. Thanks..

**_Thanks--_**  
To my readers of course and the websites for the links to stuff. I love all of you readers.

Always,  
Jessica

P.S. This is my third Troyella/HSM story so please be nice. Thanks a bunch!


	2. Volleyball & A Date

**(4:27 PM on Wednesday, August, 20, 2008)**

"Shar-Bear, you ready to go?" Eighteen year old, Gabriella Montez, asked her best friend slash adoptive big sister, eighteen year old, Sharpay Anne Evans, who was putting on her red volleyball socks and her white sequined slip on sandals on.

"Yep." Sharpay said grabbing her white and red Wildcat duffle bag that had 'Wildcats Volleyball Team' on it in gold writing, the same one Gabriella had strapped over her shoulder.

"Awesome. Let's Go." Gabriella said as they both slipped on their pair of matching white Chanel sunglasses, looping arms they jogged out to Sharpay's silver with red interior 911 Turbo Cabriolet Porsche. Smiling Sharpay and Gabriella buckled up their seatbelts before Sharpay put the windows and top down, plugged in her iPhone into the stereo, started the engine and pulled out of the garage and speeding off toward East High for their volleyball practice with Coach Lucille Marie Bolton and with their best friends slash sisters, Taylor Annabelle McKessie, Kelsi Monique Nielsen and Martha Lynn Cox.

"Alright girls, I want seven laps. Three Rockies, three high step and one regular. Ready. Set. Go!" Coach Bolton told her girls who got right to running with Gabriella and Sharpay ahead of all the other girls.

After they finished their laps, they all got into a circle with Gabriella and Sharpay (their captains) in the middle to start the exercises.

After they the did their spinal twists, hamstring stretches, calf raises, calf stretches, chest stretches, shoulder stretches, quadriceps stretches, forearm stretches, triceps stretches, butterflies (inner thigh stretches), "cat" (back) stretches, incline/decline presses, dumbbell flies, 30 pushups, 20 wall pushups, seated rows, one arm dumbbells rows, 5 pull ups, lunges, fingertip pushups, 20 side crunches on each side, 50 regular crunches, 2 volleyball suicides and 2 net jumps, Coach Bolton told them to get a partner for pepper.

"Gabriella, want to go with me?" Taylor asked Gabriella.

"Sorry, Tay Tay! I already promised this chica I would pepper with her. Maybe next time." Gabriella told Taylor flashing her a sweet smile before her and Sharpay jogged to the other side and started to pepper.

After ten strait minutes of pepper, Coach Bolton let them get a drink before she told them to get ready for blocking progression which would teach the blockers to surround the ball and penetrate the net so the other team wouldn't score off of a spike.

"Montez, Evans, McKessie and Cox, I want you four as blockers. So I want you on the right side standing on those chairs so we can eliminate timing errors and the tossers are going to thrown ten balls to you four. Your guys objective is to surround the ball with your hands and catch the ball. Alright. Ready. Set. Go." Coach Bolton told them as she sent Kelsi, a girl named Ava Noel Miller, a girl named Jada Grace Jenkins, and a girl named Kayla Isabel Foster to the left side and be the tossers.

After the first set of ten balls were thrown and blocked, Coach Bolton blew her whistle and said, "Alright great job Montez, Evans, McKessie and Cox. Now switch side with the tossers. NOW for the next set of ten balls, the blockers need to surround the balls with their hands and block them down, WITHOUT batting at the ball. If you DO then you will RUN TWO laps. Ready. Set. Throw."

As the first ball was thrown it went to Ava who batted it down and Coach Bolton blew her whistle and made her left pointer finger make a circle in the air telling Ava to run two laps.

At 7:15 PM, Coach Bolton blew the last whistle of the day and told the girls to get on the end line so she could talk to them.

"Alright, ladies nice practice. So tomorrow we are going to start doing three hour practices. So practice tomorrow at 5:15 to 8:00 is our practice WITH the JV so be here five minutes EARLY and ready to get strait to practice. We are already two weeks in to this. And we are still working on BUMPS which we should be past and onto another thing. So from now on I want 1000 from everyone. Got it. So Gabriella close us up.''

"Trade weakness for?" Gabriella asked the girls.

"POWER!" They yelled back.

"Trade doubt for?"

"CONFIDENCE!"

"Trade fear for?"

"COURAGE!"

"Trade?"

"VOLLEYBALL!"

"For NOTHING!" Gabriella told them before she signaled Sharpay to come up and join her in front of the other girls.

"WHAT TEAM?!" Sharpay and Gabriella yelled/asked the girls.

"WILDCATS!"

"WILDCATS WHAT?!" They yelled together.

"VOLLEYBALL!"

"WILDCATS VOLLEYBALL!" They all yelled together as a team.

"So Gabriella we all hanging at yours tonight?" Kelsi asked Gabriella as they all walked out to their cars.

"Sorry, girls. I have a date with my hottie of a boyfriend." Gabriella told them and then blushed when Coach Bolton heard what she said about her son. Coach Bolton just smiled and laughed at her son's girlfriend.

"So I say we all hang out at mine tomorrow. You guys go?" Sharpay asked the girls as she and Gabriella threw their duffle bags in the backseat of her Porsche as Taylor threw her duffle bag (that matched Sharpay's and Gabriella's) into the trunk of her silver Audi Q7 SUV, as Kelsi threw her matching duffle bag in the backseat of her dark green Audi A4 Sedan, and as Martha threw her matching duffle bag in the trunk of her white Audi S5.

"Yeah, sounds cool." Martha, Kelsi and Taylor said.

"Sorry guys I promised my dad, Troy and Jack that we could make up that game of two on two that we didn't get to do last week cause it rained." Gabriella told them.

"Its okay and we forgive you as long as you promise to hang out with us Friday." Taylor told Gabrielle with the other four agreeing with her.

"Promise." Gabriella told them as they all hugged each other goodbye before they all hopped into their cars, except for Gabriella who was riding to Sharpay's to pick up her car.

Gabriella smiled and said hi and goodbye to Vance Kyle Evans, Derby Anne Evans, and Sharpay's older (by three minutes) twin brother, Ryan Joshua Evans before she said promised Sharpay she would call her after her date with Troy. Smiling, Gabriella grabbed her duffle bag from Sharpay's Porsche and threw it in the back seat of her black Audi S4 Cabriolet Convertible, got in the car, buckled up, put the top and the windows down, started the engine, plugged her black iPhone into the stereo after checking for any missed calls or messages, slipped on her black Chanel framed sunglasses and drove off toward her house to get ready for her date with her boyfriend.

* * *

At 7:30, Gabriella arrived back at her house; parked her car in the garage; grabbed her duffle bag and white Louis Vuitton monogram shoulder tote; locked up the car after putting up her windows and top, shutting off and getting out of her car, she literally flew up her garage steps that lead into the house, and up the stairs after kissing her parents cheeks and giving them a quick tight stairs, she threw open the French doors that lead into her bedroom, threw her duffle bag in her Princess Dairies 2: Royal Engagement closet that had remote controlled drawers and doors, picked out an outfit and then she flew into her full Italian marble bathroom to take a quick shower.

Thirty minutes later, Gabriella got out of shower, washed her face with ProActive, put cream and deodorant on before she slipped on her black satin thongs and matching strapless DD cup sized bra, over her thongs and bra she slipped on her black tube dress that had a high waist belt around her waist, she left her down in her natural curls, lightly did her make up, put on her T necklace that she got from her boyfriend, a pair of silver hoop earrings, a set of silver thin bangles on her right wrist, her black leather with white rhinestones Chanel watch on her left wrist, she slipped on a pair of black peep toe heels with an adorable bow tie in the front and lace ruffles around the edges and overlapped material and she grabbed her black soft ribbon clutch and put the stuff she needed in it. Smiling she checked herself over in her full length mirrors that let her view each side of herself.

"Baby girl, he's here." Gregory "Greg" Anthony Montez told his daughter who smiled as she grabbed her black satin wrap and wrapped it around her bare arms.

"Thanks daddy." Gabriella told her daddy kissing his cheek and tightly hugging him before she went downstairs to see her boyfriend.

* * *

"Wow! Brie you look…breathtaking." Said a teen boy with chocolate brown hair, brilliant and loving electric blue eyes, a tanned and toned body who was wearing a navy and white wide striped polo from Hollister Co. (HCO), a pair of dark wash jeans from HCO and a pair of black Vans slip ons, seventeen year old, son of boys basketball coach Jack Andrew Bolton and girls basketball and volleyball coach Lucille Marie Bolton, Troy Alexander Bolton, the most wanted, envied, popular and basketball God guy at East High.

"Thanks Wildcat!" Gabriella said blushing as she did a mini twirl for him.

"Well, shall we get going malady?" Troy asked Gabriella offering his arm for to her which she gladly took and looped their arms together.

"You guys have fun, now." Inez Anne Montez told her daughter and her daughter's boyfriend with a gentle smile and hug.

"We will mommy. Love you. Love you daddy." Gabriella told her mom and her dad as she kissed their cheek and gave them a tight hug.

"Love you too baby girl. Have fun." Greg told them as they walked out the door, but before he shut the door he said to Troy, "Hey Troy?"

"Yeah, Greg?" Troy said turning around.

"Take care of my little girl will you." Greg more like told him than asked him with a smile.

"Always, Greg. Always and Forever." Troy told Greg before he opened the door to his black Audi S4 Cabriolet Convertible (that matched Gabriella's) and let Gabriella slide into the passenger seat before he gently shut the door and jogged around to the other side and got in the driver's seat.

Smiling Troy leaned over and passionately kissed Gabriella who didn't complain when he did so, all she did was smile.

After they had dinner at Lava Springs, Gabriella and Troy decided to go to the beach to walk around for a bit. Right now, Gabriella and Troy were sitting in the sand, Gabriella in between Troy's legs, leaning against his chest as Troy had his arms wrapped around her petite (but healthy) waist with her fingers laced with his fingers. Both sitting in comforting silence, happy to be together.

"Can you believe we start our senior year Monday?" Gabriella asked Troy, her chocolate brown, loving and brilliant eyes locking with his electric blue, loving and brilliant eyes.

"I know. The summer went by so fast." Troy told her with a soft and loving smile.

"Just think the last week of June, we broke up and then got back together and then I became close friends with Sharpay and her adoptive little sister. And Ryan's friend." Gabriella told Troy with a soft and gentle smile.

"Don't remind me." Troy said groaning.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Gabriella asked him with a questioning and wondering look in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Nothing, just that for one, I didn't take do so well with the break up. Two, I hated seeing Ryan and you having fun together, ALONE. And then you and Sharpay being so close that you guys practically live at each other's house. And when you stay at Sharpay's it bothers me because I know Ryan like really likes you as in a girlfriend really like. It also really bothered me to think all you replaced me with Ryan. But I couldn't blame him." Troy confided in her.

"One, I hated the break up too. I bawled my eyes out, wouldn't eat, wouldn't sleep and wouldn't come out of my room or get out of my pajamas. But Troy I HAD to break up with you. You changed and I didn't like the change in you. I know you were working on the scholarship, but you became a total different person along the way. Missing dates, blowing off your friends, you acted like someone your not and you became that person.

Two, Ryan was there for me when you weren't. He understood and he didn't blow off the guys and forget about the employ baseball game, he played in it and his team one. Him and Chad even started a friendship. He taught me and Chad how to dance. He was there for me to talk too. He looks out for me and I look out for him.

Three, as for me and Sharpay being closer than me and Taylor, well I absolutely love that we're not fighting over you anymore, we're not fighting along, and that we have A LOT in common. She looks out for me and I do the same for her.

Four, Ryan likes may like me, but he likes Martha more. Believe me he told me.

And five, Troy Ryan could NEVER EVER replace you. There is no one like you in the world. We all wouldn't even dream of replacing you." Gabriella told him while rubbing her thumb over his knuckles.

"Not even you?" Troy asked her.

"Not even me. I…" Gabriella started to say, but didn't.

"You what, Brie?" Troy asked her locking their eyes together.

"I…I…nothing. Never mind its not important." Gabriella told him.

"Well, I have something to tell you." Troy told her with a soft nervous smile.

"What is it Troy?" Gabriella asked him.

"I love you Gabriella Marie Montez. I love you so much. I knew it all along, but I think I really realized it when you walked away that night on the bridge." Troy told her.

"Oh! Troy! I love you too. So much!" Gabriella told him with a million dollar smile only reserved for him and tears in her eyes.

Troy smiled and leaned down to connect their lips in a passionate kiss.

Well, there's chapter one of a new story. Everything up until after volleyball practice, happened to me. LOL! My coaches name is NOT coach Bolton. By the way, Ava, Jada and Kayla all belong to ME! Well, anyway this story is going to be about senior year, but I decided to start it from today and work threw the days up until school starts (which is Monday, August 25th for us) to wait to start the school chapters. Sorry about spelling and grammar mistakes!! I totally suck at that!!

* * *

_**1.**_ I just started volleyball…JV and Varsity Volleyball two weeks ago. My coach decided that we need to have **THREE** hour long volleyball practices so we start them tomorrow from 5:15 to eight o'clock, same with all week day practices and weekend practices are from 8AM to 11AM. Joy!! Not!! Joy!!

_**2.**_ Hershey was awesome!! Especially the love of my life…**rollercoasters!! ****(J/K about the love of my life. But they are one of the loves in my life) **

_**3.**_ School starts the 25th of this month **(NO!!) **so prepare for the homework (that will probably interfere with my updating), the drama (that will probably come in -also inspire- in my stories) and tears (that will probably most likely come into my stories). School though _**IS**_ the thing that does inspire (and where I come up with) some and all my stories (and ideas!)!!

_**BUT I WILL TRY TO UPDATE & I DOUBLE PINKY PROMISE!! IT WILL JUST BE HARD!! BUT I WILL MOST DEFIANTLY TRY (especially when I don't want, feel, or know how to do my homework smile) LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!!**_

**ESPECIALLY YOU GIRLY411! **

Sorry so short!!

Love you all!

XOXO!

--Jessica!!


	3. Park Fun

**HSM3: Senior Year**

**-Chapter 2-**

**(1:26 PM, August 21, 2008)**

"Hey baby girl. You ready to go?" Greg asked his daughter as she walked downstairs dressed in a pair of chocolate brown arrow point twill short shorts from HCO, a hot pink Malibu tank top from HCO, a pair of HCO leather flip flops, her hair was up into two low braided piggy tails with little ringlets around her face, she had on a pair of silver hoops, a her T necklace from Troy, a set of silver thin bangles on her right wrist, a black leather with white rhinestones Chanel watch on her left wrist, a chocolate brown 'Endless Love' cap from Ed Hardy on her head, a pair of white framed Chanel sunglasses sat on her eyes and over her shoulder was a chocolate brown and white floral China Cove shoulder tote from HCO.

"Yep. So are Troy, Lucy and Jack meeting us at Ruby Tuesdays?" Gabriella asked her dad.

"Yep. Let's go." Greg said as him, his daughter and his wife followed him out to his black 2008 Lincoln Navigator. He opened the passenger side door for his wife and then closed it gently once she got in before he opened up the back passenger door for his daughter and let her slide in before he kissed her cheek and gently shut the door before he jogged over to the driver's side and got in.

At 1:49 PM, the Montezs parked their car by Jack Bolton's red 2008 Lincoln Navigator. They all got out after Inez and Gabriella checked their make up and grabbed their totes before they walked into the Ruby Tuesday's.

"Hello, welcome to Ruby Tuesday's. Do you have a reservation?" A guy behind the podium asked them.

"Yes. Under Bolton." Greg replied with a kind smile.

"Yes, here it is. Right this way." The guy said before he led them over to the Boltons who got up and hugged them.

"Here you go my beautiful Brie." Troy said with a bright smiled as he pulled out Gabriella's chair.

"Why, thank you my hottie of a boyfriend." Gabriella told him with a giggle causing the parents to laugh at the two.

"So we took the liberty of ordering your regular orders. Is that okay?" Jack asked them.

"Sure is." They replied with a smile.

"So Lucy, what are we doing at practice tonight?" Gabriella asked Lucille who smiled at her.

"You'll just have to wait and see. All that I can tell you like I will tell the others tonight is that if you don't put a 1000 at practice and during games get out of my gym and stop wasting my time because Ava would not do what I was telling her to do and neither did Abigal. Those girls are making me so mad." Lucille told Gabriella.

"Oh, I know. Me and Sharpay did what you said and told Ava and Abigal that they have kneepads don't be afraid to use them and to bend their legs more. We're varsity players we should have all this down by now." Gabriella told Lucille before she took a drink of her Pepsi.

"Exactly. And I thank you too. You guys are amazing and wonderful and powerful captains." Lucille told Gabriella with a smile.

"Why thank you. And on behalf of Shar-Bear, thank you." Gabriella replied before they all started to eat their lunch.

After eating each Montez took home a piece of Blondie dessert and the Boltons each took home a piece of chocolate tall cake dessert from Ruby Tuesday's.

And right now the Montezs and Boltons were all at the park having the time of their lives talking, laughing and playing together on a picnic blanket that was laid out underneath 'their' big oak tree.

"So what are you doing tomorrow, Brie?" Troy asked Gabriella who was seating in between his legs with her head on his chest and his arms wrapped around her waist and her hands sitting on top of his hands, their fingers laced.

"Hanging out with the girls at Sharpay's. We're going to go clubbing and have some girl night out fun." Gabriella told him with a smile.

"Oh." Troy said.

"Don't worry a guy hits on me. I'll show him the necklace and say 'Sorry. I'm taken. I have a hottie of a wonderful boyfriend'." Gabriella told Troy with a smile.

"That's good cause I don't want someone to steal you away from me." Troy told her with a soft loving smile.

"No one EVER will. I love you." She told him with a soft smile.

"I love you too." Troy told her before he leaned down a passionately kissed her.

"Troy please remove your tongue from my daughter's mouth." Greg told Troy in his father tone, but with a smirk on his face.

"Sorry." They both mumbled and blushed and their parents just laughed at them.

"We are." They both said lying threw their teeth.

"Sure you are." Jack said rolling his eyes.

"We are." Gabriella said.

"Are not." Troy said finally telling the truth.

"Are too." Gabriella argued back.

"Are not." Troy said.

"Are too." Gabriella told him crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at him.

"Are not." Troy said before he started to tickle his very ticklish boyfriend.

"Troy….stop….it….Troy…..Alexander….Bolton….you…better….stop….or…I'll….never…ever…kiss…you..again," Gabriella said threw her giggles.

"Like you can resist my lips." Troy told her while he still tickled her and the parents laughed at the young couple before they started their own conversation.

"I can too." Gabriella told him once he stopped tickling her.

"Can not."

"Can too." Gabriella said giggling.

"Can not." Troy said leaning in to kiss her. When he got an inch from her lips Gabriella giggled, got up and sprinted away from her boyfriend who was laughing hot on her heels.

After having fun at the park, they all went back to the Montezs' and decided to go have some pool fun in the Montezs' massive backyard that was what made them by the house. The backyard was a massive Japanese Garden like backyard, that had an irregular lagoon-shaped swimming pool edged in Palos Verde stone, in the center of the pool a hillock of rock was covered in exotic plants with waterfalls flowing off two sides, a fresh water stream appears to emanate from the pool trickling under a stone bridge to the Japanese koi pond; there were didn't safari like paths that lead in the backyard and out to different things that the Montezs' owned on their massive, massive, massive property.

Gabriella walked over to the pool dressed in her seafoam blue and black heart print beach sexy bandeau string bikini top with matching low rise string bikini bottoms and her hair up in a high pony tail. Gabriella quietly and quickly snuck up behind Troy who had his back facing toward her while he was talking to the parents who were all standing in the pool beside him. Gabriella counted to three and then jumped in and splashed Troy who was startled by it causing the parents to laugh, but also to get splashed.

"Hey!" Troy said to her with a smile.

"Hey Back!" Gabriella said giggling before she dove underneath the water and swam to the other side.

At three o'clock, everyone got out of the pool and dried off before they all said goodbye.

"Hey Brie?" Troy asked Gabriella while they hugged each other.

"Yeah?"

"Can I pick you up and drive you to and from practice?" Troy asked Gabriella locking their eyes as he softly smiled at her when she smiled and nodded her head.

"I love you." She told him pecking his lips.

"I love you too. Bye Brie, I'll see you at 4:45 to pick you up." Troy said as he pecked her one last time and walked out with his parents and got into his dad's SUV.

* * *


	4. Last Day of Summver Va Ca

**Chapter started: August 24, 2008**

**Chapter finished: August 24, 2008**

**Guess what suckers?! (j/k, j/k about the suckers part) Anyway, anywho, I start school tomorrow. What fun right! Right along with drama, blood, gore, sleepiness and soreness and more indescribable feelings. Joking about the blood and gore, but then again you never know. Anyway I can start adding the some or all of the drama and stuff that happened a school and that into my lovely stories. So I don't know if I'll be able to update tomorrow because I have school from 8AM to 3PM and then volleyball practice from 5:15 PM to 8 PM. Also guess what?! We only have 2 months and 24 days left to wait for HSM3!! Yeah!**

**-Incase you don't know **_**Va-Ca **_**means****Vaca****tion- **

**HSM2: Senior Year**

**-Chapter 3: The Day of Summer Va-Ca-**

"Can you believe it's the last day of summer va-ca, Wildcat?" Gabriella asked her boyfriend as they walked into the Arizona Jeans store in the mall, holding hands, finger laced with Troy having now empty hands after they ran the other shopping bags out to his sleek black Audi S4 Convertible.

"I know right. We'll be seniors. How sweet is that?" Troy said as Gabriella went to the Decree section of Arizona Jeans and looked at stuff.

"These are cute!" Gabriella exclaimed as she looked at a pair of pink, cream and chocolate brown Bermudas.

"Get them then Brie." Troy said grabbing them and draping them over his arm with a wide smile.

"Troy, I can't! I already spent over a thousand and two hundred dollars today! And then almost a million when I went shopping with Shar-Bear yesterday. And my dad told me to get everything I saw with no if ands or buts so I ended up spending a million with him last week. I spent over a thousand with you and your parents Friday! I think I have enough clothes, shoes and everything else don't you."

"Gabriella Marie Montez! We're girls we can NEVER EVER have to much clothes!" Came the voice of a blonde haired, brown eyed, drama and pink princess, seventeen year old, Sharpay Anne Evans.

"Shar-Bear!" Squealed Gabriella before she hugged Sharpay who squealed 'Brie-Ella' back, both using their nicknames for each other.

After Troy and Gabriella got done visiting with Sharpay, they purchased what they wanted and then Troy took Gabriella home while he ran home to change for when him, his parents, Gabriella's parents and Gabriella all go out to Ponderosa to eat.

* * *

After Troy helped Gabriella, her dad and mom get everything inside and up to Gabriella's room; they all started to get ready to go eat dinner.

"Baby girl, you ready?" Greg asked his daughter coming into her room after he knocked and got the 'come in' from Gabriella.

"Yep. How do I look daddy?" Gabriella asked her dad doing a small twirl. Gabriella outfit consisted of a Decree dark washed flap-pocket mini skirt, a berry plaid two-pocket cami from Decree, a pair of black rubber HCO flip flops from Hollister Co., her hair was in a high neat bun with a silver headband to hold her bangs back, a set of nine silver bangles sat on her right wrist, a white leather Chanel rhinestone watch sat on her left wrist, a pair of silver hoop earrings were in her ears and her T necklace from Troy was around her neck. Around her left arm was a black Louis Vuitton monogram shoulder tote that had some of her daily needs in it and draped over her right arm was a black Decree button-front babydoll cardigan incase it got cold.

"You look beautiful." Greg said as he looped their arms together and kissed her forehead with a smile before they walked downstairs, meet up with Inez downstairs, and together they all walked out to Greg's car and headed to Ponderosa.

"Baby Brie, you look beautiful!" Troy told Gabriella as he pecked her on the lips and then pulled out her chair for her getting a smile as a thank you.

"Well, you don't look half bad yourself Wildcat." Gabriella told Troy before she said 'hi' to Jack and Lucy.

"Ready for school tomorrow, Gabi?" Jack asked Gabriella taking a sip of his Pepsi.

"Sure am. How about you?" Gabriella asked Jack who was not only the East High athletic director, boys basketball coach, and gym teacher, but the health teacher.

"Oh yeah." Jack said with a smile as he rolled his eyes causing everyone to laugh knowing he was being somewhat sarcastic and somewhat not.

"We still having our first three hour practice tomorrow from 5:15 to eight tomorrow, coach?" Gabriella asked Lucille who nodded her head and smiled.

"Awesome." Gabriella said with a smile as she and Troy started playing footsies underneath the table.

After the enjoyable dinner, everyone said a short (except Gabriella and Troy who had a long) goodbye before they all went their separate ways to get ready for school or work tomorrow.

After getting in the shower, picking her clothes and jewelry and shoes, and getting her South Pole backpack around for school tomorrow; Gabriella went into the home movie theater that was across from her bedroom doors and went to watch _Evan Almighty _with her parents.

At 9:26 PM, Gabriella's dad carried his sleeping daughter into her room and watched and smiled as Inez pulled Gabriella's comforter and sheet down so Gabriella could sleep comfortably. They both kissed her forehead and covered her up before they headed into their own room to go to bed.

* * *

**Well, there you go. It was only five pages. Sorry so short, got to make sure I have everything ready for school tomorrow. Love you all! Be nice with the reviews! Love you Girly411! Xoxo**

**--Jessica!!**


	5. First Day of School

**Chapter started: August 25, 2008**

**Chapter finished: August 25, 2008**

**Author's Note…**** Heyy! Guess what?! My first day of school went great it was kinda and kinda not exciting, but yet it was to see all my friends who are my life and I missed. Plus I started to get bored over the summer and needed more ideas for my stories which my friends and everything at school happens to give me ideas. Well, anyway ninth grade is gonna be a big change from eighth grade. I don't know we'll see.**

* * *

**HSM3: Senior Year**

**-Chapter 4: First Day of Senior Year-**

The next morning Gabriella woke up with her alarm clock going off at five thirty in the morning telling her it was time to get up and get ready for the first day of school.

Yawning and stretching, Gabriella jumped out of her bed and tiredly walked into her Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement closet with remote controlled doors and drawers. She walked over the tan and creamy looking chaise lounge couch and picked up the outfit she chose last night for the first day before she walked into her full Italian marble bathroom that was connected to her massive master suite bedroom.

When she got in the bathroom she had the lights turned on dimly before she stripped herself of her black and white skull and plaid pajama pants from rue21 to reveal her black lace thongs before she put on a the pair of berry plaid Bermudas she picked up with Troy yesterday at Arizona Jeans and pulled them over her tanned, toned and shaved legs and buttoned them on. She then slipped on a pair of black ankle socks on to her feet that had black fingernail polish on her toenails. After finishing with putting her cream colored holed belt threw the belt loops of her Bermudas she then put on the black lace strapless bra that matched her thongs before she put on a black cami that had lace trimming from Old Navy on and then a pink shirt that had a black and white argyle front pique polo.

Gabriella then combed her hair as her hair straightened got hot. Once it was hot she used it to straighten her hair before she pulled half of it back with a black rhinestone barrette from Claire's. Gabriella then put on her T necklace from Troy, a set of 18 thin silver band bangles on her right wrist, a set of three rings that were on her wedding ring finger that had two white rhinestones in it and each one read a different thing (one had hope, one had faith, and one had dream) and a white leather band Chanel watch that had rhinestones in it and in her ears were a pair of silver hoop earrings. Smiling she then lightly did her make up before she walked into her walk in closet after shutting off her bedroom light, she grabbed her pair of pink and black Vans skate shoes before she walked downstairs after shutting off all the lights in her room.

Downstairs she saw that her four dogs, Shadow (a black toy poodle), Buddy (a golden retriever), Duchess (a white Samoyed) and Lady (a Goldendoodle) all sleeping peacefully in the living room while her parents sat in the dinning room eating breakfast and drinking coffee peacefully.

"Morning baby girl." Greg said with a smile as his daughter sat down between him and his wife.

"Morning daddy. Morning mommy." Gabriella said kissing both of their cheeks with a sleepy smile before they all started on their breakfast.

"You ready for school?" Inez asked her daughter.

"Kinda. Are you ready for work?" Gabriella asked her mom, work referring to her job as the C.E.O at the top major law firm in New Mexico.

"Kinda." Inez replied.

"What about you daddy?" Gabriella asked her dad who was one of the top brain surgeons in the world.

"Always." Greg said with a smile as he collected their now empty plates and glasses/cups.

Knock…Knock…

"That must be my boyfriend who we told could just come on it since we gave him a key. I'm going to scold him." Gabriella said with a smile before she ran to the front door which was located in the foyer/ballroom of the house.

"Yeah, she's going to scold him by kissing him." Inez said with a laugh causing Greg to look at her.

The next sound they heard was Gabriella squealing 'Troy, Jack and Lucy' before they walked out to find Gabriella finished hugging Troy's parents and now passionately kissing him.

"I told you she was going to scold him with a kiss." Both Lucille and Inez said with a smile causing everyone to laugh and a 'hey' to come from Gabriella and Troy causing the parents to laugh harder at the teens.

The parents and teens all talked until seven when Troy got up and said to Gabriella, "Brie, we have to get going if we going to meet everyone by the fountain."

"Alright, let me go grab my backpack, tote and your letter man jacket real fast." Gabriella told him as she ran up to her bedroom and came down two seconds later with her black and gold canvas tote she used as her book bag from Juicy Couture, a custom made red Louis Vuitton monogram shoulder tote, and Troy's letterman jacket draped over her left arm.

"Ready?" Troy asked her with a smile.

Gabriella nodded at Troy before she looked at Lucille and Inez who both worked together at the law firm and hugged them and kissed their cheek before she said, "Bye Lucy. Bye mommy."

"Bye, Gabriella. Have a fun first day. You too Troy." Lucille and Inez told both Gabriella and Troy who smiled and nodded.

"Bye Jack. Bye daddy." Gabriella said hugging both Jack and Greg and kissing their cheek.

"Bye baby girl. Love you and have a fun first day." Greg told his daughter.

"Bye Gabi. Have a fun first day. You too son." Jack told Troy.

"Always, dad." Troy said with a role of his eyes and a smirk.

"Well, see you guys at school." Jack told Gabriella and Troy with a smile.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Troy parked his sleek black Audi S4 Convertible in a parking spot beside Chad's red Luxury Utility SUV LX 09 from Lexus and on the other side of Zeke's red Jeep wrangler.

Getting out of the car Troy grabbed his black and navy backpack and laced his right hand with Gabriella's left hand and together they walked to the fountain to meet their friends saying hi to people they didn't even know or remember, yet.

"Brie-Ella!" Came a squealed that Gabriella knew very well.

"Shar-Bear!" Gabriella squealed back hugging Sharpay who was dressed in a pair of pink and silver Decree Bermudas, a pink cami that had a silver sequined see threw cami over it, a pair of pink rubber flip flops from HCO, over her shoulder was a custom made pink and silver Louis Vuitton monogram shoulder tote, her make up was lightly done, she had on a matching jewelry set, a white leather Chanel watch with rhinestones in it on her left wrist, her hair was straightened and pulled half back by a pink rhinestone barrette, and hanging from her left arm was the same tote Gabriella was using as her backpack, but in pink and silver which Sharpay was going to use as her book bag.

"Tay Tay." Gabriella said as she hugged Taylor who was in a green and chocolate polka dot sun dress from rue21, a chocolate brown Louis Vuitton monogram tote, a green and chocolate brown messenger book bag and she had on gold matching jewelry, her make up was lightly done and her hair was pulled up into a neat bun.

"Marie." Taylor said back with a smile as they embraced.

"Gabster!" Chad said opening his arms with a smile.

"Chadster!" Gabriella squealed before she ran into his open arms and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around her waist, and giggled as he twirled her around. He then let her down and kissed her forehead in a brother sister kind of way.

Soon later, the group all said their heys before they all walked into the gym were all the seniors were having an assembly were they would get their stuff for this year.

After the assembly they all put their stuff in their lockers finding out the girls were all on a left wall of red lockers and the guys were on the right wall (across) from them with white lockers. The girls all closed their lockers and then walked into homeroom with the guys which was homeroom with Ms. Darbus.

"Jason." Ms. Darbus asked after she went over her welcome back seniors speech.

"How was your summer, Ms. Darbus?"

Everyone looked at him before rolled their eyes and sighed at him for defiantly not changing over the summer.

"Many summers have past fleetingly Jason." Ms. Darbus told him before she started to go over the papers and that that sat on their desks in front of them before she let them all get up and talk to each other quietly.

"I have prep advanced SAT math first period." Gabriella told the group and watched as they all raised their hands meaning they were all in the same class.

"I have advance physics, second period." Gabriella told them and watched as Taylor, Martha and Ryan raised their hands.

"What class do you guys have?" Sharpay asked the others.

"I have bio-chemistry." Troy said and then watched as Sharpay and the rest of the group (minus the four in advanced physics).

"I have advanced Spanish for third period." Gabriella said and watched as the whole group raised their hands.

"I have prep advanced critical writing for fourth period." Gabriella said as she watched everyone raise their hands.

"I have lunch then a free period after fourth anyone else?" Chad asked them and watched as they all raised their hands.

"I have gym on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays and then Health Tuesdays and Thursdays, for fifth period." Gabriella told them she watched as they all raised their hands again.

"I have drama for sixth period." Sharpay said and then watched as Ryan, Kelsi, Gabriella and Troy raised their hands.

"I have advanced Art." Chad said and watched as the rest (minus the ones in drama) raised their hands.

"I have French for seventh period." Ryan said and then watched as Gabriella, Taylor, Kelsi, Sharpay, Ryan and Martha raised their hands.

"For seventh period I have Family and Consumer Science." Jason told them and then watched as Chad, Troy and Zeke raised their hands.

"I have History for my last period." Gabriella told them and then watched as they all raised their hands.

"Well at least we all are in most of all the classes together or at least have the group is with each other." Kelsi told them as they finished reading and comparing their schedule for their periods.

The bell went off and Ms. Darbus said, "Was that a cell phone?"

"No it was the bell for signaling go to the next class." Some one told Ms. Darbus before they all walked out to and joined the crowd of people in the halls of red, white and gold.

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly for the Wildcats as they just got papers to take home and have their parents sign and fill out along with them, but they all had a name poem assignment due in advanced critical writing from Mrs. McIssac due Thursday of this week, along with an extra one for extra credit about someone different; they all had 16 problems to do in prep-advanced SAT Math from Miss Wiltrout, that would only take five minutes to do; the part of the group that was in bio-chemistry had a review of chemistry due tomorrow; plus the girls all had volleyball practice from 5:15 to 8:00 tonight.

Finally, the last bell rang signaling it was time to go home for the day which some where very happy for. Everyone said goodbye before they hopped into cars and left in different directions to different houses.

When Gabriella and Troy got to Gabriella's they went into the dinning room and sat their down and started on their homework and other stuff. After homework they basically just made out and hung out before Troy took Gabriella to practice.

* * *

Troy picked up a tired Gabriella from practice. Soon later smiled when he pulled up to her house to see her asleep in the passenger side seat. Smiling he lifted her and her bag out of his car and carried her to the door where Inez opened the door with a smile as Troy passed Gabriella over to her father before Troy said goodbye to both of them and whispering an 'I love you' in Gabriella's ear and kissing her forehead before he went home and went to bed. Ready and kinda not ready for the next day of school.

* * *

**Well, there you go. Another chapter. That's basically how my (boring/exciting) day went for the first day of school which was today. I had all the same homework assignments ****EXCEPT ****not for those classes. Meaning that my classes ****REAL ****names are from period order**

**1****st**** period- Geometry**

**2****nd**** period- Science 9**

**3****rd**** period- Spanish I**

**4****th**** period-English 9**

**5****th**** period- Gym 9 (on Mondays, Thursdays and Friday) / Health 9 (Tuesdays and Wednesdays)**

**6****th**** period- Music 9 (for the first semester)/ Art 9 (for second semester)**

**7****th**** period- Family and Consumer Science (first semester)/ Shop (second semester)**

**8****th**** period- History 9 **

**I also had my first three hour volleyball practice today and it was exhausting, my coaches are really proud of me for working really hard and improving. I'm proud of myself to because I love volleyball!**

**Well, please read and review! Thanks! Love you all! I love Girly411 more though!! XOXO**

**--Jessica!!**


	6. Third Day of School

**C****hapter started: August 27, 2008**

**Chapter finished: August 27, 2008**

**Author's Note…**** Heyy! Guess what?! My first day of school went great it was kinda and kinda not exciting, but yet it was to see all my friends who are my life and I missed. Plus I started to get bored over the summer and needed more ideas for my stories which my friends and everything at school happens to give me ideas. Well, anyway ninth grade is gonna be a big change from eighth grade. I don't know we'll see. **

**TODAY is my third day of school so you guys gotta clue what the chapter is going to be called.**

* * *

**HSM3: Senior Year**

**-Chapter 5: Third Day of School - **

**( Wednesday, August 27, 2008)**

The next morning Gabriella woke up to her alarm clock going off at five o'clock telling her it was time to wake up from her dream of a future dream with Troy and having his kids.

She stretched and groaned before she just laid their staring at her white colored ceiling. After spending three minutes staring, she threw her blankets off and sat up over the edge and put her red furry slippers on and dragged her feet into her closet after turning on a nightstand lamp. Getting her outfit, she shut off the lights, and dragged her feet off to the bathroom to take a shower.

After taking a thirty minute long shower, she got out, dried off, put cream on her body, put deodorant on, and then slipped on her pair of blue lace thongs from V. Secret before she slipped on her pair of light wash jeans from Vigoss Jeans. She then hooked her blue lace bra behind her back before she slipped on an ON (Old Navy) basic white cami and a blue and white stripe tunic over it from rue21.

Gabriella then took the now wet towel that was wrapped around her hair, out of it, and combed threw it before she scrunched her hair to get her natural curls back so she could hairspray them to stay in place. After she did that, she then lightly did her makeup and then added her jewelry. She put on her T necklace, her watch from yesterday on, a pair of silver disc dangle earrings from Claire's and her bracelets from yesterday.

She then walked out to her bedroom and sat down on her cherry wood computer/study desk and did her homework that she fell asleep without doing yesterday. And how did she get into bed? Troy, Gabriella though and then instantly smiled.

Gabriella then made her bed and grabbed her book bag after putting her homework back in it, grabbed her custom made red Louis Vuitton handbag, and Troy's letterman jacket before she ran down the stairs and sat her stuff on the table on the left wall of the door before she dragged her sleepy feet into the kitchen where she saw that her mom had made pancakes, sausage, eggs and bacon for them all this morning.

Gabriella kissed her dad's and mom's cheeks after giving them each a tight hug and they both returning the kiss and hug before she took a set at the island next to her dad as Inez dished out the food.

"Is Troy going to pick you up this morning?" Greg asked his daughter as he took a sip of his black coffee.

"Yeah, he says its going to be like that all year and I told him we get into a fight or if I want, I will drive myself." Gabriella told her dad before she took a bite of her pancakes.

"Anyone home?" They heard Troy's voice say threw the house.

"In here Wildcat!" Gabriella hollered back with a smile before she finished up her pancakes and started on her eggs bacon already haven eaten her sausage earlier.

"Good morning, Greg, Inez. Morning my beautiful baby Brie." Troy said kissing the top of Gabriella's head before he took a seat next to Greg.

"So do you think Chad will have his math finished for today and remember his papers due today?" Gabriella asked Troy before she took a drink of her glass of milk.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Hard to tell with my best friend." Troy told Gabriella with a smirk.

"By the way did you do your homework?" Gabriella asked Troy as she put her glass and plate in the stainless steel dishwasher.

"Sure did, I even did it in front of my parents in the living room as we were having family time and they watched me do it before I checked my answers in the back of the book. What about you?"

"Finished and checked." Gabriella told him with a smile.

"Well, you guys better go before your late." Inez told them both, kissing their right cheek and giving them a hug before Greg kissed Gabriella's cheek and gave her a hug and before he gave Troy a manly hug.

* * *

Troy parked his car between Chad's and Zeke's before he turned off the engine and turned to Gabriella who was in deep though before she snapped out of it and together they both meet their friends by the fountain.

After talking for ten minutes, Gabriella went silent and into deep thought that everyone noticed.

"Brie is something wrong?" Troy asked her with a concern showing his is brilliant and loving electric blue eyes as their friends listened to him and were wondering the same thing.

"What?…Oh, sorry! No nothing's wrong." Gabriella told him, lying to him.

"Gabriella Marie Montez, I know you better than that. Now what is the matter. Come on baby your scaring me." Troy told her with worry and concern both in his eyes and voice.

"Alright, but don't say anything until I'm finished. First of all, don't worry I'm not breaking up with you. Second of all, I just have this….feeling in my stomach that something bad is coming today. I just really don't like this feeling today." Gabriella told him as she began to tear up.

"Oh baby come here." Troy said pulling her into his strong embrace before he rubbed her back, kissed the top of her head and said to her, "I want you to listen and listen good. This feeling might or might not be true, but whatever the case we will get threw it together because I love you so much and I don't want to lose you."

"We love you too, Gabster and we don't want to lose you either." Chad added with a serious smile and look in his eyes.

"We all love you and each other and don't want to lose you or each other. Remember Brie-Ella we are friends forever till the end of time and for much longer way longer than that." Sharpay told Gabriella.

"Promise?" She asked them all.

"Promise." They all said with a serious smile and look in their eyes.

"GROUP HUG!" Chad hollered and everyone laugh, but did as they were told and all the Wildcats got into a big group hug before they walked into the school and to their lockers before heading off to Ms. Darbus's homeroom.

* * *

Somewhere in the school hallways a girl with curly reddish brownish hair, beady green eyes, a lot of make up on, blue jeans, a green low cut tank top, a black (fake) Chanel bag and sunglasses over her eyes, a pair of gold metallic flip flops, and at the age of 17 and named Meredith Ann Marie Ward.

"Well, here is your stuff that you will need Ms. Ward and if you have any questions you know where my office is." Mr. Matsui told Meredith before he walked off.

She put her stuff in her locker before she strutted off to Ms. Darbus's homeroom and handed her a slip about her being knew. Ms. Darbus talked to her before she turned around to see the whole homeroom class spread out all over the room in groups.

Ten minutes later, she made friends with two snotty girl named Avery Marie Lynn Aversion and Helga Olivia Olsen.

Meredith ran her eyes over everyone again until someone caught her eyes. Not knowing who or what the group was she turned to Avery and Helga and asked, "Who are they? And more importantly who is THAT?"

"That would be the 'Wildcats', their the most wanted, envied, hated, loved and popular group in the whole school. That there is Sharpay Evans co-president of the drama department which makes her one of five of Ms. Darbus's teacher pets, co-captain of the volleyball team, she is known and still known as East High's residential Ice Queen and she is dating one of the five starting varsity basketball players, Zeke Baylor, which is the one standing beside her with a bag of cookies in his hand." Avery told Meredith pointing out Sharpay and then Zeke to her.

"Zeke not only plays basketball, but he bakes and I heard his food is really breathtaking amazingly good. The only ones that know this for sure are the people that try it and the rest of the Wildcats, of course." Helga added.

"That is Sharpay's older by three minute twin brother, Ryan Evans who is co-president with his sister of the drama department which makes him the second of Ms. Darbus's teacher pet. He loves to dance and sing. He's also charming and smart. He's also the captain of the varsity baseball team." Avery told her pointing at Ryan who gave a pointed look to his sister.

"That girl there is Martha Cox. She's on the scholastic decathlon and volleyball team, she loves to dance all kinds of dances, she is a nerd, but not as bad as Taylor and Gabriella, and she is dating Ryan." Helga said.

"Who's this Taylor and Gabriella?" Meredith asked.

"Wait we'll get there. Next we have Kelsi Nielsen whose a song writer for everything. She writes the plays and songs for the drama department. She is also dating one of the five starting varsity basketball players, Jason Cross who can be clueless 99.9 percent of the time. They both are really shy. Kelsi is also on the varsity volleyball team and the third of teacher pet of Darbus." Avery told her pointing out Kelsi and Jason who were talking quietly to themselves before saying something to the rest of the group and making them laugh.

"And then we have the second most perfect and popular couple of the school, Taylor McKessie and Chad Danforth. Taylor McKessie, plays on the varsity volleyball team and is a nerd. Chad Danforth is the co-captain of the basketball team and one of the starting five varsity players. He is also clueless and stupid 99.9 percent and also best friends with the captain of the basketball team. Chad also plays on the baseball team." Helga told Meredith.

"Who's the most popular and perfect couple of the school?" Meredith asked.

"That would be them." Avery said pointing to the two cuddling and stealing kisses when Ms. Darbus wasn't looking.

"And they are?"

"They are Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez. They are East High's Golden Couple. Troy is the varsity basketball captain and also does some drama plays. Gabriella is the girls varsity volleyball, cheerleading, scholastic decathlon and basketball captain, she also does some drama plays, her and Troy beat Sharpay and Ryan out last year for the roles of Minnie and Arnold in the winter musicale called, Twinkle Towne. So that would make them the other and last two of Darbus' teacher pets. Every guy wants Gabriella. Every girl wants Troy. Every guy wants, envies and hates Troy. Every girl wants, envies, loves and hates Gabriella.

Now what I'm about going to tell you next is why they are all dating out of their cliques like everyone else in this school. Its all because of little Miss Gabriella Montez…" Avery said but was interrupted by the bell ringing and told Meredith that they would finish it in chemistry since they had it together first period.

Meredith watched and stopped when Avery and Helga held her back as everyone in the room let the Wildcats out of the room before they all left.

* * *

"Everybody makes mistakes. Everybody has those days, a 1,2,3,4.

Everybody makes mistakes. Everybody has those days. Everybody knows what, what I'm talking about. Everybody gets that way. Everybody gets that way." Gabriella sung as her and Sharpay listened to Sharpay's iPod part of her hot pink iPhone as Ms. Darbus let them have the next thirty minutes to do whatever, but the only rule was no cell phones or leaving or disrespecting the theater, of course didn't apply to Ryan, Sharpay, Troy or Gabriella cause they were Ms. Darbus' teacher pets.

"Sometimes I'm in a jam. I've gotta make a plan. It might be crazy. I do it anyway. No way to know for sure. I'll figure out a cure. I'm patchin' up the holes. But then it overflows, if I'm not doing well. Why be so hard on myself?" Sharpay sung next the verse while her and Gabriella still listened to it.

"Nobody's Perfect! I gotta work it! Again and again 'til I get it right. Nobody's Perfect! You live and you learn it! And if I mess it up sometimes... (Hey) Nobody's perfect." They sung the chorus together."

"Sometimes I work a scheme. But then it flips on me. Doesn't turn out how I planned. Get stuck in quick sand. No problem can't be solved. Once I get involved, I try to be delicate. Then crash right into it. But my intentions are good (Yah yah yah). Sometimes just misunderstood." Gabriella sung while her and Sharpay spun together causing everyone to laugh while watching and listening to the two teen girls. The class didn't even see Ms. Darbus come back in from talking with someone else and laugh and smile at the two girls.

"Nobody's perfect. I gotta work it! I know in time I'll find a way. Nobody's perfect!." Gabriella and Sharpay sung the chorus together as they still danced together.

"Sometimes I fix things up. Then they fall apart again. Nobody's perfect! I might mix things up. But I always get it right in the end!(You know I do)" Sharpay sung and then she smiled at Gabriella as she talked the next verse just like Hannah Montana (Miley Cyrus) does in the song and video.

"Next time you feel like...it's just one of those days...when you just can't seem to win. If things don't turn out the way you planned. Figure something else out! Don't stay down! Try again!" Gabriella said to Sharpay as they spun around together, again.

"Everybody makes mistakes... Everybody has those days...(that's right). Everybody knows what, what I'm talkin' 'bout. Everybody gets that way. Everybody gets that way." Sharpay sang with a smile.

"Nobody's Perfect! I gotta work it! Again and again til'. I get it right. Nobody's Perfect! You live and you learn it! And if I mess it up sometimes. Nobody's perfect. I gotta work it. I know in time I'll find way. Nobody's Perfect! You live and you learn it cause everybody makes mistakes nobody's perfect! Nobody's Perfect. No! No! Nobody's Perfect!" They sung and finished the song together before they giggled and blushed when the class clapped for them. Smiling they took a curtsey before they went to their boyfriends and sat on their laps while the boys kissed their forehead telling them they were amazing.

"Bravo! Bravo, Ms. Evans, Ms. Montez. That was amazing! You two must sign up for the spring musicale." Ms. Darbus told the girls who blushed.

"We'll think about it Ms. Darbus and we'll let you know." Sharpay answered for both her and Gabriella.

"We'll alright. I'll see you all in homeroom tomorrow." Ms. Darbus told them giving them a smile as the bell rang signaling the end of sixth period.

* * *

Troy along with Chad, Jason and Zeke walked Gabriella, Taylor and Sharpay along with Ryan and Martha to French class before they headed to F & C (Family & Consumer Science).

Gabriella, Sharpay, Kelsi, Taylor, Martha and Ryan all sat down at their normal French class table and waited for their French teacher, Ms. Ayers, start class.

"Bonjour classe!" Ms. Ayers said to them in French saying 'Hello class'.

"Bonjour Ms. Ayers!" They all said.

"Comment ça va tous ?"

"Bon!" They all answered in reply.

"Well, that's good. Now class today we are going to order things in French. So please take the laptops sitting in front of you that you already logged onto and open up a new Microsoft Word 2008 document and typed what ever I write on the Promethean board. Alright, lets get started." Ms. Ayers said with a smile before she sat down in her white spinning chair and started to type on her red Apple Mac laptop and whatever she typed appeared on the Promethean board.

Ten minutes later, they all finished typing and just talked about anything and everything with each other and Ms. Ayers who gave them all a brownie.

"Ms. Montez?" Ms. Ayers said to Gabriella with a smile.

"Yes, Ms. Ayers."

"I was wondering if you would mind watching Isabella Sunday while I go with the moms and bridesmaids to get wedding dress and dress fittings and while Adam and the guys get tux fittings?"

"It's no problem Ms. Ayers. What time do you want me there?"

"About three and thanks Ms. Montez and do feel free to bring Mr. Bolton and Ms. Evans with you Isabella loves playing with all of you so much. She always asks when you guys are going to come see her."

"Well, tell her we'll see her Sunday." Gabriella told her with a smile.

"Alrighty. Well, thanks Ms. Montez. And have a nice day." Ms. Ayers told Gabriella giving her a hug before the bell rang and she walked out to the others.

* * *

The Wildcats all walked out to their were their cars were parked after the bell rang at the end of eight period which was History and the last period of the day, so they could go home.

They all drove to Gabriella's house were they all hung out, ordered Chinese take out, watched movies, talked, did their homework and laughed with each other before everyone went home and went to bed. All thinking day three of school complete.

* * *

**Well, there's another chapter. By the way we have the Promethean boards in our school. Promethean boards are: **Promethean is a global leader and innovator in interactive learning technology that empowers teachers to engage, educate, assess and motivate learners. Developed by and for education professionals, its award-winning products help teachers to prepare digital lessons quickly and easily.

The technology enables them to create, customize and integrate text, images, quizzes and tests, web, video and audio content, so they can more easily capture students' attention and accommodate different learning styles.

The company supplies Activboard and the latest Activboard+2, the world's most durable interactive whiteboard technology; Activstudio, a software platform for secondary teaching; and Activprimary, the leading whiteboard software designed specifically for use in primary schools and kindergarten.

It also offers personal hand-held Activote response units which provide instant polling and analysis to promote learning and teacher productivity. Promethean are committed to supporting effective use of classroom technologies and offer a comprehensive support and professional development service to enable optimum usage and return on investment.

Promethean's headquarters are in Blackburn, in the United Kingdom. Its products are distributed through a global network of partners and inspire millions of learners in more than 70 countries.

**Together we are achieving more...**

Together we are achieving more through the development and enhancement of learning opportunities and teaching strategies, helping to light the flame of learning in children around the world. Promethean are passionate about education and believe in building partnerships which enrich the learning environment.

Source from

Well, I'm going to start another chapter now. Love you all! Specially Girly411! XOXO.

--Jessica!!

**(By the way this one was twenty six pages)**

**French Translations:**

_Bonjour classe_ **means** Hello Class!

_Bonjour Ms. Ayers!_ **means** Hello, Ms. Ayers

_Comment ça va tous_ **means** How are you doing today?

_Bon_ **means** Okay


	7. Sick Friday

**Chapter started: ****September 5, 2008**

**Chapter finished: September 6, 2008  
**

_**Author's Note: In this chapter please bare with me I'm not a doctor or nurse so I don't know if it does happen in real life.**_

* * *

**HSM3: Senior Year**

**-Chapter 6: Sick Friday-**

"Hey baby girl. How are you feeling?" Greg asked his daughter as he walked in to check on her in the morning seeing as she was up all last night sick and coughing.

"Not good, daddy. I hurt all over." Gabriella moaned with her eyes still closed as cold sweat ran down her face and goosebumps were all over her body.

"Well, I'm going to call the school and tell them that you are staying home sick even though I know you don't want to. I just don't want you to get more sick. Do you need me to call Troy and tell him not to worry about picking you up for school?" Greg asked his daughter as he tucked her snuggly in her nice warm bed.

"No, I told him I was driving to school today." Gabriella told her dad before she started to cough again.

"Alright, baby girl. I'll be right back." Greg told his daughter walking quietly and quickly out of her room and downstairs to call the school.

"Alright, baby girl. You're all set and I'm all set to stay here with you cause I called in. So you have me all day today. Do you need anything before I go downstairs?" He asked his daughter with a soft and comforting smile.

"Can you get me a glass of water and some Advil?" She asked him.

"Sure thing, baby girl. I'll be right back. Do you want the dogs up with you too?" He asked his daughter and smiled as she nodded her head yes. Two minutes later, he returned with some Advil and a glass of water with the dogs hot on his heels as he walked over to Gabriella's bedside handing her the Advil and the glass of water which she downed half the glass of water after swallowing her Advil. "I'll be downstairs if you need me. And I'll be up to check on you in an hour. Try to get some sleep. Love you."

"Love you too daddy." Gabriella said as she cuddled up to all four of the dogs that were cuddled up to her sides.

* * *

Troy hurriedly sat in his homeroom seat in Ms. Darbus' classroom as the late bell went off as soon as he got into school. Troy being one of Ms. Darbus's now teacher's pet she didn't say anything to him, but she did say something to Josh Cole who walked in three seconds after he did.

"Now that announcements and role is over with you may talk with each other, but NO CELLPHONES!" Ms. Darbus told the class.

"Hey Troy, where's Brie-Ella today?" Sharpay asked Troy as she sat on Zeke's lap as he sat in his seat.

"She told me last night that she was driving to school today." Troy told them while they all could tell as his voiced was laced with worry.

"I'm sure she's fine. She probably just had to do something this morning. Like a doctor's appointment or something in those lines." Kelsi told them all especially Troy as the bell rang signaling the end of homeroom.

"Probably." They all said hopping that was it.

An hour later, Greg walked into his daughter's room to find her sleeping while Take a Bow by Rihanna played from Kaleidescope System (the same one 50 cent has) that was hooked up to the whole house and her massive flat screen TV that sat above the white brink fireplace. Greg cheeked her forehead felling her hot head before taking the now empty glass downstairs to refill it with more water.

Two minutes later, he came back upstairs to find Gabriella throwing up in her bathroom. He sat the glass down in its previous position before he jogged into her bathroom to help her stand up seeing as how bad she was shaking. He went to touch her right side so that he could pick her up under her knees and carry her bridal style back to her bed, but when he touched his right side she yelped in pain and said, "Daddy don't do that! It hurts!"

"Oh, no baby girl I think you have appendicitis, I need to get you to the hospital. Come on baby girl." Greg told his daughter as he gently went to pick her up not touching her left side, but picking her up by her thighs and making her wrap her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as he carried her out to his car.

Placing her softly in his car, he buckled her up and then jogged over to driver's side of the car and got in, started up the engine, buckled up and sped off toward Albuquerque General Hospital while on the way calling his wife.

* * *

"Ms. Wiltrout can I see Troy, Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Ryan, Zeke, Martha, Jason and Kelsi please?" Mr. Bolton asked the math teacher.

"Sure thing Mr. Bolton." Ms. Wiltrout told him as the teens got their things together and walked out with Ms. Wiltrout.

"Dad what's the matter?" Troy asked his dad as they walked toward the office.

"We need to get to the hospital." Jack told them as he signed them all out of school.

"Why?" They all asked as they all walked out the school doors.

"Because Gabriella's in the hospital." Jack told them as he unlocked his car.

With nothing more needed to be said by the Wildcats they all got into their cars and sped off to the hospital, Troy first with the others right behind him.

* * *

Arriving at the hospital, the gang jogged over to the admitting desk, completely ignoring the calls from their parents that were already there.

"Excuse me," Jack started politely, and the admitting nurse turned to look at them, smiling reassuringly at the teenagers and Jack.

"Yes how can I help you?"

"We're looking for Gabriella Montez." Troy replied.

"She's just gotten out of surgery," as the nurse said this, the whole group physically brightened now at the thought of seeing Gabriella, "She currently in room 1414, on the fifth floor, if you want to see her." The nurse smiled again, before turning around to talk to one of the male doctors.

The gang all looked at each other before all (minus Jack and the other parents) racing for the elevator doors, banging into people right and center and knocking each other out of the way as they all tried to barge into the empty lift as one, their parents trying to follow hopelessly, behind as the group teenagers ended up falling into the open elevator in a heap, each screaming at least one other.

"If you all aren't quiet right now, we're taking you all home," Jack told them in his stern voice but in a whisper, "there are other sick people in this hospital, who need genuine rest."

They all mumbled sorry, each looking suitably embarrassed as they helped each other off of the floor.

Kelsi's mom, Miranda Nielsen smiled at them, "It's ok guys, we know that your all worried about Gabriella, but we're going to go home, because we have a feeling that you aren't leaving to soon." The whole group nodded, looking at their parents as if daring them to try and contradict them. Miranda smiled again, "However, Chad's parents are up in the cafeteria, if you need anything, because they want to be here for Gabby as well, and I believe that Lucille is also there." She finished, looking at the teenagers, that were all nodding, but were each looking at the control buttons, and each one edging closer towards them, before Ryan suddenly lunged, hitting the number five as they all called a goodbye to their parents.

The families all looked at each other and laughed, rolling their eyes, before heading for the door.

As soon as they reached the fifth floor, the whole gang spilled out of the lift and started to race sown the corridor, dodging people and trolleys every minute.

They all came to a screeching halt outside of room 1414, except for Chad, who went flying straight past, before coming back up to the gang, his head held low as the rest of the group laughed weakly.

Slowly, Zeke reached out to turn the handle of the door.

"You can go in you know," a voice from behind them said causing them all to jump, turning around to see Greg, Inez and Lucille stood behind them each with a cup of coffee. They smiled at the other teens and Jack weakly, before lightly pushing past them and walking into the room, his expression an extremely somber one.

The teens and Jack all looked at each other before carefully following Inez, Greg and Lucille into the room, seeing them sit down all around Gabriella and leaving a chair on Gabriella's right side for Troy to take which he came in and did, lacing his and Gabriella's pale and weak fingers together, kissing her knuckles, before placing a kiss on her forehead. The only noise in the room was the machines providing a rhythmic beeping noise.

"She's alright isn't she?" Troy asked quietly to Greg, Inez and his mom.

"She's just fine. The surgery was a success. If I waited another hour to get her here she would have died." Greg told Troy taking his daughter's left hand and kissing her palm.

"When is she going to wake up?" Jack asked them taking a seat next to his wife.

"They said it depends." Lucille answered, before taking a long sip of her hot coffee.

"Depends on what?" Sharpay asked worried like the others.

"Depends on when she wants to wake up. The doctors say she could wake up in a few hours or tomorrow." Lucille restated better to them.

* * *

The next morning, the other families (minus the Boltons and Montezs) walked into Gabriella's hospital room and smiled at the sight in front of them. On the floor all spread out in couples were Chad and Taylor on the side next to Troy who was sleeping in the chair his head on Gabriella's bed and their fingers still laced, on the other side of the bed Greg and Inez where sleeping cuddled up on the window seat, Sharpay and Zeke were laying on the other side right beside Gabriella's bed, Jason and Kelsi slept cuddled up on the floor next to Sharpay and Zeke, Ryan and Martha slept on the floor of the end of Gabriella's bed and Jack and Lucille slept on the small couch in the room.

"I see you found them." A nurse with black hair, blue eyes, a tanned body wearing a pink nurse's shirt and a pair of black nurse's pants with the name tag reading 'Nurse Embry'.

"Yeah, how long have they been sleeping?" Vanessa Danforth asked Nurse Embry.

"They have been sleeping since midnight last night. Its just such a cute sight in this room I had to take a picture and put it at the nurses station, I hope they won't mind." Nurse Embry told them.

"Oh, I'm sure they won't mind and neither do we seeing as we were just about to take a picture of them anyhow." Derby Evans told the nurse before the moms all took pictures of them with their digital cameras.

"Well, if you all need anything or having any questions or concerns please feel free to come find me at the nurses station and I'll be happy to answer them. Oh and if Ms. Montez wakes, up please come and get me right away that way I can get the doctor."

"Will do." Kyle Danforth told Nurse Embry before she smiled and walked away, clip board in hand.

"Since they're all sleeping how about we got to Bob Evans' and get them some breakfast. I'll pay." Vance Evans suggested and the others all happily agreed leaving them all to peacefully sleep.

* * *

Troy awoke do to gentle small fingers running threw his bangs, he still had eyes closed as he stretched back and yawned before opening up his eyes, his loving and beautiful electric blue eyes meeting a pair of loving and beautiful chocolate brown eyes that belonged to his beautiful girlfriend. Once the shoke wore off he said with a huge smiled, "Gabriella!"

"Gabriella?!" The others in the room all asked causing Gabriella to giggled and Troy to shake his head and laugh before he locked Gabriella in a death grip and passionately kissing her.

"Hey you! I want to see my little sister!" Sharpay told Troy before pushing him off of Gabriella so she could latch on to Gabriella, hugging her tightly and kissing her cheek.

"Shar…Bear…can't…breath.." Gabriella said.

Zeke just laughed before he pulled his now happy crying girlfriend off of Gabriella before he gave her a hug, a 'welcome back' in her ear and a kiss on her forehead. All the guys (minus Troy, Greg and Jack) did the same thing as Zeke as all their girlfriends latched onto Gabriella crying happy tears of joy.

"So I guess I had surgery then." Gabriella stated trying to joke around.

"Yeah and had us worried sick!" Chad replied.

"Sorry big bro. Forgive me?" Gabriella asked with a smile.

"Of course." Chad replied.

* * *

Later that day around one o'clock in the afternoon, Gabriella got the a-okay to be released and sent home to be on best rest for two days ( (rest of today -Saturday- and Sunday) and then she should be okay to go to school on Monday, but if she hurt at all she was to be sent strait home and the doctor even took the liberty of calling the school and telling them about it and why Gabriella was out Friday.

"Doctor Hanson?" Gabriella said to the doctor while Troy passed rolled her past in her wheel chair past Dr. Hanson.

"Yes, Ms. Montez?" Doctor Hanson asked her with a kind smile.

"I was wondering if I would be okay to play in my volleyball scrimmage and game Monday and Tuesday?" Gabriella asked him praying and hoping she would be allowed to.

"Alright, you can play because you should be well enough, now I would like to tell or send your coach my intrustrions about you. Do you have an address of phone number?" Dr. Hanson asked Gabriella.

"I'm her coach." Lucille spoke up.

"Alright, then Ms. Montez should be fine to play on Monday and Tuesday, but I do suggest if she even feels any pain pulling at her stitches or anything like that then you pull her out immediately and have your team physical trainer look at it and if its really severe then bring her strait to the E.R. so we can fix her up. So that should be okay as long as she not to rough." Dr. Hanson told Lucille who listened to every detail carefully.

"I promise to all those rules. Thanks so much doctor and don't worry I'll make sure she won't be roughed up to bad." Lucille told Dr. Hanson before her and the doctor turned around to see Gabriella grinning like a manica thanking God she was aloud to play their scrimmage against North High and their first season opening game against West High at West High School.

* * *

"Hey mommy, daddy?" Gabriella asked her mom and dad as they drove to their home.

"Yeah, baby girl?" Greg replied glancing at her through the rearview mirror.

"I was wondering is it okay if the Wildcats stay tonight, if they are aloud?" Gabriella asked her parents.

"Anything for you sweetie and if you want them to stay tomorrow its perfectly fine." Inez replied for both her and her husband.

"Thank you. Thank you." Gabriella told them before she texted all the wildcats as her parents smiled at her.

Once home Greg picked Gabriella up so that her legs were wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck as he held her careful not to touch her lower right side as he carried her into the house as Inez held the front doors open for them with a soft and caring smile.

Greg took her up and laid her down in her bed seeing as she was tired and still drowsy from the medicine the hospital gave her, he tucked her in bed with her sweats still on before he kissed her forehead and whistled for the dogs to come in and sleep with her.

"You get some sleep baby girl and I'll make sure to wake you up when the others get here."

"Alright daddy. Love you." Gabriella told him yawning.

"Love you too." Greg told her before shutting off her lights and closing her bedroom doors.

* * *

"Hey guys come on in. Gabriella's sleeping." Inez told the Wildcats as she let them in to the house.

"Oh. Are you sure its okay if we stay? We can always stay another time." Troy told Inez with the others agreeing.

"No its fine. She wants you guys here so she's not bored to death. Her words not mine." Inez told them before she added, "You guys can take your stuff up to Gabriella's room, but be very quiet she's sleeping. I know she's a deep sleeper, but still she's trouble when you wake her up."

"For a minute there Inez I thought you were going to say 'be very quiet were hunting rabbit'." Chad told her.

"Chad." The teens all groaned before each person smacked his fro.

They all quickly and quietly took off their shoes and waved hello to Greg before going to up the grand staircase and turning toward the west wing of the house which contained the home movie theater and Gabriella's master suite bedroom and plenty of other rooms.

Troy quietly opened up Gabriella's set of in-swing French glass doors to reveal a Gabriella sleeping with the dogs cuddled up to her side.

They were all startled when Duchess and Buddy started barking at them.

"Duchess! Buddy! Shh!" Troy told them quietly and smiled when they listened and laid back down next to Gabriella, but still keeping a very close eye on the teens like Shadow and Lady were also doing.

"Wow, they listen to you well." Jason told Troy as they all sat their bags by Gabriella's computer desk where a screensaver that was made of pictures of all of them (mostly Troy and Gabriella) changing every five minutes to a new picture.

"I still after all these months believe how large Gabriella's mansion is compared to ours, Ryan." Sharpay whispered to her brother.

"I know me neither. I always thought we would be the only ones to have the largest mansion in Albuquerque, but nope Gabriella's parents own a mansion…no excuse me palace and courtyard bigger than ours." Ryan replied.

"How bout it." Sharpay more like stated than asked.

"Guys lets let Gabriella sleep a little more before we wake her up." Taylor told them and they all agreed.

Before they walked out they saw Gabriella roll on her stomach and smile while she moaned 'Troy' in her sleep. Troy just smiled and shooed everyone out the room before he looked at her one last time before closing the doors and letting his beautiful girlfriend sleep.

Walking downstairs they looked for Greg and Inez and found them in the living room sipping a glass of Inez's homemade ice tea.

"Is she still sleeping?" Greg asked them with a smile as Inez poured them all a glass of ice tea.

"Yeah, we decided to let her sleep a little more." Troy told them before taking a long sip of the ice tea and them 'mm-ing.'

"Daddy!" They all heard three minutes later coming from upstairs.

Greg smiled as he set his ice tea down and then excused himself before running up the stairs to see what his daughter wanted.

Four minutes later, he returned downstairs with Gabriella on his back giggling like a manica.

"Morning sunshine." Chad joked with Gabriella.

"Its afternoon Chad, but morning to you too." Gabriella told Chad giggling as her dad sat her down on Troy's lap were he sat in the black leather lazy boy recliner chair making everyone smiled as Gabriella immediately cuddled into Troy's side as he protectively wrapped his arms around Gabriella, but being careful not to touch her stitches and scare from the surgery.

"How you feeling Brie?" Troy asked Gabriella as he kissed the top of her head, worry laced in his voice.

"My side is sore." Gabriella told him before groaning a little bit.

"Greg can you please do me a favor and get Brie her pain pills?" Troy asked Gabriella's dad who nodded and went to get them as her mom poured her a glass of ice tea.

"Thanks daddy. Thanks mommy." Gabriella thanked her parents as they handed her the pills and the tea.

* * *

"So me and Greg were thinking for dinner we could order Chinese or Mexican and then we can go up to the theater and watch a movie. What do you all say?" Inez asked the teens who were all sitting around playing clue, all except for Gabriella, Troy, Sharpay and Taylor because they won so many times.

"Chinese." They all said raising their hands immediately causing Inez and Greg to laugh at them.

After they all finished Clue and got their Chinese they all ate their food downstairs laughing and talking before the teens all changed into their pjs before heading into the home theater where Greg and Inez already was getting Bad Boys II set up on the Kaleidoscope System and 102 inch screen TV. Chad and the other boys headed strait for the popcorn, ice cream and snow cone machines while the girls headed strait for the candy and Jelly Belly Jelly Beans.

After watching Bad Boy II, the teens all said goodnight to Inez and Greg before they all went to bed, Troy in Gabriella's bed, Chad and Taylor on one of the two white chaise lounge couches facing Gabriella's white brick fireplace and 102 inch flat screen TV that had also had the Kaleidoscope System (the same one as 50 cent), Sharpay and Zeke on the other lounge couch, Jason and Kelsi in the window seat/bed, Chad and Taylor on the couch at the foot of Gabriella's bed and lastly Ryan having his head on one of the many, many bean bags of Gabriella's with Martha's head on his chest a blanket draped over them.

"Night, guys and thanks for staying. I love you all." Gabriella told them with a yawn before she snuggled even more (if humanly possible) into Troy's bare chest and closed her eyes as Troy's arms wrapped tightly and protectively around her being careful not to touch her lower right side.

"Night. Love you Troy and Gabriella." They all replied, all snuggling into their significant other and closing their eyes.

"Gabriella?" Chad asked.

"Yeah Chad?"

"We all know you don't love us as much as you love Troy." Chad told her with a smile she couldn't see since the lights were off and only the moonlight lit the room.

"True, true." Gabriella told Chad causing everyone to smile and laugh and Troy to just reply that he loved her the same before he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you Troy Alexander Bolton." Gabriella told him placing a kiss on his lips.

"I love you Gabriella Marie Montez." Troy said pecking her on the lips too before they fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

_**Sorry it took so long and sorry for the spelling and grammar errors. I used Bad Boys II as the movie because one its fucking hilarious, two Will Smith is FUCKING SMOKING HOT and I love it plus I was watching it will finishing this. Two, sorry I didn't make a Labor Day chapter. And lastly three I was at my friends party today and their was so much drama so don't yell if near the end its horrible or if the whole thing is. Nice R&R please and thank you. I love you all (not as much as Girly411)!!**_

_**--Jessica!!**_

_**(by the way it was seventeen pages)**_


	8. Volleyball Season Opener Part 1

**Chapter started: September 9,2008**

**Chapter finished: September 9, 2008**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm going to skip a head a week in this story so Gabriella is fully healed and rejuvenated.**

**HSM3: Senior Year**

**-Chapter 7: Volley Season Opener & A Surprise Part One-**

Today was the day that Taylor, Sharpay, Gabriella, Kelsi and Martha all had been waiting for, today was their season volleyball opener against the West High Knights over at their school at six that night. And to say the girls were ready to kick their butt was the understatement of the century. They were more than ready ever since Sharpay, Lucille and Gabriella had been pushing them hard for the game.

So that morning Gabriella woke up at five o'clock sharp and went to get a shower. Getting all dried off and done washing her face and putting deodorant on, Gabriella slipped on a pair of black lace thongs and a matching strapless bra. She then pulled on a white fleece short shorts, a pair of white with red stars knee high socks and a red spaghetti strap cami that had lace trimming and red 'Wildcats Varsity Volleyball' in big gold letters, also on the back of the cami was her last name and her number, number 14 in big gold letters. She then combed and hair blow-dried her hair before putting it into two low piggy tails leaving little ringlets to help frame her face, she sprayed in Aussie hairspray into her hair before she sprayed in her red glitter hair spray to make her hair glitter, she then moved on and lightly did her makeup. Gabriella then put on her T necklace from Troy along with her 14 necklace that hung right above the T so you could see both, she put on a set of white, gold and red colored bangles on her right wrist, a white leather band Chanel rhinestone watch on her left wrist and in her ears a pair of Tiffany & Co. hoop earrings that were diamond crusted. Gabriella then slipped on her she put on her pair of red and white VANS skate shoes. Finally she grabbed her Wildcats shoulder tote and put her daily needs and grabbed her book bag before running downstairs for breakfast with her mom and dad.

"Morning daddy, morning mommy." Gabriella said as she kissed their cheeks and hugged them tightly.

"Morning, sweetie." Inez greeted setting down a cup of hot chocolate and a plate of bacon, eggs, sausage and pancakes in front of each of them.

"Morning baby girl. You ready for the big game?" Greg asked his daughter after he finished reading the newspaper.

"Ready to kick their butt!" Gabriella exclaimed all excited making her parents smile at her.

"Well, we will be right there, watching and cheering you on with Jack and Troy along with the rest of the teen boys and everyone else's parents." Greg told her.

"So Troy picking you up?" Inez asked Gabriella.

"Nope, me and Sharpay are riding together this morning. Since the guys went to the gym at six this morning for a little work out even though the basketball season hasn't begun. So they'll already be there, making it great for Sharpay, Martha, Kelsi, Taylor and me to make a great entrance with the rest of the team."

Hearing a horn honk outside, Gabriella picked up her bags and kissed and hugged each parent before saying, "That's Sharpay. See you when I get home. Love you."

"Love you, too." Greg and Inez answered back before she shut the door.

Arriving at the school, Sharpay and Gabriella checked their make up before grabbing their bags and getting out of the car. Gabriella waited as Sharpay put the windows and top up before locking it and linking their arms together, both skipping off to the fountain were the volleyball team were going to meet and walk in together.

"So you girls ready to make an entrance?" Gabriella asked her volleyball team who all nodded and got ready to walk inside the school, walking behind their captains, the whole team wearing the same outfit as Gabriella.

* * *

"What's taking the girls so long?" Chad asked Troy, Jason, Zeke and Ryan as they all stood by Troy's locker waiting for their girlfriends.

"Man chill! You know how long it takes for the girls to walk down the hall. Its like us when we have a basketball game against West High. It takes hours to walk and get somewhere because everyone is crowding the hallways saying good luck and all that stuff." Zeke replied.

"Here they come and they look hot!" Jason said and earned a slap on his head from Chad, Zeke, Ryan and Troy, but Troy also sent Jason a death glare about what he said about the girls being hot and Gabriella being one of those girls he said about that.

"Why is Justin Collingsworth talking to MY Gabriella?!" Troy stated as he watched his sworn enemy, Justin Adam Collingsworth, the soccer captain whose team and him hate the basketball players and especially Troy, talk or more like flirt with Gabriella as his buddies did the same with Martha, Kelsi, Sharpay and Taylor.

"Let's go!" Chad said angering boiling inside of him as he watched Justin's friend, Mike, flirt madly with Taylor while glancing at Chad and smirking.

"So like I was saying, Montez, why don't you ditch your loser of a boyfriend and come have a round in bed with me. What do you say baby? Your hot body and my hot body could be magic in bed" Justin told Gabriella seductively.

"EW! For one, Collingsworth, I HATE YOU. Two, I WILL NEVER EVER LEAVE TROY FOR YOU! EVER! Three, you are disgusting. You DON'T have a hot body AT ALL! And four, get whatever thoughts of me and Troy breaking up and or me EVER being in bed naked with you WHEN THAT ALL WILL NEVER EVER HAPPEN! GOT IT, COLLINGSWORTH!" Gabriella steamily replied as the Troy and the other four neared the girls, so they were standing behind Justin's back.

"Hey, Collingsworth! You heard MY girlfriend! Now get the hell away from my fucking girlfriend!" Troy told Justin getting in his face seeing as Troy was about five inches taller than Justin."

Before Justin could say anything, a voice said, "What's going on here?"

Justin and Troy turned around to see Mr. Bolton there looking at the two.

"Nothing Mr. Bolton. We were just talking." Justin said to Mr. Bolton before he glared at Troy and then turned around and walked away, but not before winking at Gabriella and blowing a kiss in her direction. Troy seeing this started to advance forward along with Chad (who didn't like anyone doing stuff like that to Gabriella besides Troy), but they were pulled back by Zeke, Ryan and Jason.

"Troy, what was going on?" Mr. Bolton asked his son.

"Nothing dad, me and Justin were just having words." Troy told him before he hugged a still angry Gabriella to him tightly as did Zeke, Jason, Chad and Ryan with their girlfriends.

"You guys okay?" Ryan asked the girls.

"We're fine now." Taylor replied.

"But all I have to say is go Brie-Ella for not letting Justin talk to you like that!" Sharpay told Gabriella who giggled before they high fived each other.

"You handled yourself well, baby, I'm proud of you. But if he does something like that again please let me know." Troy said to his girlfriend who smiled and nodded before Troy took her hand and spun her around in a slow spin so he could take a look at her before saying, "You look hot!"

"Why thank you." Gabriella said giggling as Troy lead her to her locker which she soon found on the outside decorated with small paper red, white and gold volleyballs, wildcat paws and words like, EAST HIGH, WILDCATS!, VOLLEYBALL, 14 MONTEZ, BUMP, SET, SPIKE, KILL!, and ACE!

"You like it?" Troy asked her.

"I love it. Did you do this?" Gabriella asked turning toward her boyfriend with a shocked look on her face.

"Yeah. The real reason we came early is because we decorated yours, Sharpay's, Taylor's, Martha's and Kelsi's lockers and at lunch we have another couple surprises as a good luck tonight." Troy told her with a soft and loving smile.

"I love you." Gabriella told him before she passionately kissed her sweet boyfriend.

"I love you too." Troy said once they pulled back. He smiled and watched as she unlocked her locker before opening it up and grabbing her books for their first class with the gang.

* * *

At lunch, Gabriella walked into the lunch room with Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsi and Martha all their arms linked as the other volleyball players were walking behind them as they all talked about their first game. Gabriella and the other four said goodbye to the other volleyball players before they went to see their boyfriends who were all sitting around the table looking at them with a secretive smile on their faces.

"Well, hello ladies." The boys all said together.

"Well, hello guys." The girls all said back with a giggle.

"So we decided that you girls deserve a little something before you go up against West High tonight. So here it is!" Chad told them and all the boys got up to reveal volleyball shaped cupcakes all with their numbers in red frosting written on them, all made by the one and only Zeke.

"Um!" The girls said before finding their number and then digging into the cupcake. They watched as their boyfriends each took a plate full of cupcakes and went to deliver the other cupcakes to the other volleyball players on both the JV and Varsity team.

Finally the bell rang signaling lunch was over and it was free period time. Smiling all the wildcats walked to were their lockers were across from each other, boys on one side, girls on the other.

"So what do you guys want to do for free period today?" Zeke asked the girls.

"Well, we're going to the gym and going to bump and that for awhile. Do you guys want to come and watch?" Gabriella asked them and smiled as the boys all nodded and then followed the girls into the locker room.

* * *

Inside the gym, Gabriella jogged to Jack's office and knocked on the door lightly, but load enough he could hear.

"Come in." Jack said through the door and smiled as Gabriella poked her head in with a light smile.

"Jack do you think you could get us a volleyball out so us girls can play for a little bit, please?" Gabriella asked Jack who smiled and nodded and got them a volleyball.

Smiling a thank you Gabriella walked back out to the girls and together they separated into teams, Taylor, Kelsi and Martha vs. Sharpay and Gabriella. Taylor, Kelsi and Martha all knowing that taking Sharpay and Gabriella on was a big mistake. Which they soon found out when Gabriella had Sharpay set her up for a spike, but instead she tricked the other three and pushed the ball right over and down the net making it drop right in front of them.

"Awesome push tip!" Sharpay said as her and Gabriella high fived and then got into position.

Finally the last bell of the school day which meant that in three hours the girls were going up against West High Knights for their first volleyball match of the season.

"Brie-Ella is Troy giving you a ride home?" Sharpay asked Gabriella who stood in Troy's embrace as they all were standing by their cars.

"Yep, I sure am taking her home." Troy answered for Gabriella before they said goodbye to everybody and got into Troy's car.

The ride to Gabriella's house was spent in a quiet, relaxing, comfortable and loving silence as they just enjoyed being in each other's present.

* * *

"Mommy! Daddy! I'm home and Troy's here too!" Gabriella yelled throughout her house to her parents as her and Troy walked in the front doors, finger laced together. Gabriella and Troy quickly ran up to Gabriella's room where she dropped off her book bag and tote before they walked downstairs again to find Inez and Greg sitting on the coach watching, oddly enough, Scooby Doo which Gabriella loved ever since she was little.

"Scooby Doo!" Gabriella exclaimed before she pulled Troy to sit with her in the recliner to watch Scooby Doo with her parents who laughed and smiled at Gabriella's outburst.

_**Ding…dong**_

"That must be Jack and Lucille. I'll go answer it!" Inez told the others before she went to open the front doors to reveal Jack and Inez who gave her a warming smile and hug before they came in and Inez closed the door behind her.

"Hey mom! Hey dad!" Troy said greeting his parents who smiled at him and Gabriella who were cuddled up in the recliner.

"Hey Jack! Hey Lucy!" Gabriella greeted them, her eyes still on the TV.

"So mom ready for the game tonight vs. West?" Troy asked his mom.

"Sure am and so are the girls. We've been working really hard for the season opener at West tonight." Lucille answered her son's question.

**_Ding…Dong…_**

"I wonder who that could be." Greg stated with a secretive smile before he left to answer the door. Soon later low voices were heard in the foyer that Gabriella recognized very, very well.

"No way!" She whispered to herself before she bolted off of Troy's lap and sprinted into the foyer with the Boltons right behind her. Seeing who it was caused Gabriella to squeal an ear piercing squeal, "BRETT!"

"Hey princess!" A guy with spiky brown hair, green eyes, a 12 pack, about an inch taller than Troy, a tan and toned body, that Gabriella referred to as Brett, Brett Andrew Montez to be exact.

"Brett!" Gabriella squealed again before she threw herself into his waiting arms.

"Miss me?" He asked her hugging her tightly and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Like crazy!" She replied with tears in her eyes.

"Same here princess, same here." Brett told her holding on her tighter as he did a quick spin causing her to giggle her famous giggle.

"Um, Gabriella who is this?!" Troy asked Gabriella, who Troy was getting mad at the guy for hugging his Gabriella and calling her princess when he didn't know the guy.

Gabriella not hearing his question, just asked Brett a question, "What are you doing here Bretty?"

"Well, I came to see your game here tonight. Duh!" He told her lightly smacking her forehead causing her to giggle.

"You came all the way from Harvard to see me play tonight?" She asked him shocked.

"Of course, you're my princess. Now why don't you introduce me to these people who have both confused and shocked looks on their faces. Especially to the boy behind you glaring at us." Brett said with a smile.

"Huh?…oh sorry!" Gabriella told him before turning toward the Boltons and making the introductions, "Jack Andrew Bolton, Lucille Marie Bolton and Troy Alexander Bolton…meet Brett Andrew Montez. My older brother!"

"Older brother?!" They replied.

"I guess that must of slipped out minds and we must not have told you. Sorry." Greg replied.

"Greg, Gabriella, who's here?" Inez asked walking out to the foyer not noticing her oldest son in the room.

"Hey mom!" Brett greeted his mom who squealed and then pounced on her oldest child.

"Brett!" She sighed a happy sigh.

"Hey mom! Miss me?" Brett asked his mom hugging her tightly.

"You know I did!" She replied.

"So your Brie's older brother?" Troy asked Brett.

"Sure am. And you must be Troy, my princess's boyfriend of almost a year. Well, it's finally nice to meet the man who makes my princess so happy!" Brett told Troy with a warm smile and sticking his hand out to Troy, who shook it and gave him a warm smile in return. Before Troy wrapped his arm around Gabriella.

"I'm so glad your hear Bretty!" Gabriella told him hugging her older brother again tighter this time as tears fell from her eyes.

"I missed you too, princess! And I'm really glad I'm here too!" Brett told her whipping her tears away from her sweet, loving and beautiful chocolate brown eyes that she shared with their dad as he shared his green eyes with their mom.

* * *

**Well, there you go another chapter! Please R&R! If I don't have another chapter posted by the Thursday have a memorable 9/11 anniversary! For those brave and loving souls will always be remembered in ours and the whole world's hearts! **

**We also did have our first season opener against our rival, Coudersport and unfortunately lost! It sucked! -tear-**

**Anyway, I OWN and made up BRETT my creation. Plus everyone loves Scooby Doo that's why I put it in this story! **

**Scooby Doby Doo! Xoxo! Love you all, especially Girly411!**

**--Jessica!!**

**(14 pages and 2,894 words, this one was)**


	9. Volleyball Season Opener Part 2

**Chapter started: September 12, 2008**

**Chapter finished: September 13, 2008**

* * *

**HSM3: Senior Year**

**-Chapter 9: Volleyball Season Opener Part 2-**

"Brie, you ready to go?" Troy's voice came through the other end of Gabriella's bedroom doors.

Gabriella checked her white and red Wildcat duffle bag that had 'Wildcats Volleyball Team' on it in gold writing, to make sure she had everything she needed for the game. After checking she checked herself over in the full length mirrors before grabbing her laptop and iPhone and dimming her bedroom lights before she opened the door to see Troy waiting patiently for her with a smile on his amazing face. "Yep, I'm ready. Let's go so I can kick some West High Knights Ass!"

Troy just smiled and passionately kissed her before he took her duffle bag much to her protest and slung it over his shoulder before he wrapped his arm around her petite (but healthy) waist and they walked down the stairs together and got in Greg's car where him, Inez and Brett were already waiting for them.

"So you ready to kick so Knight ass princess?" Brett asked his sister who slide in beside him followed by Troy who sat on the other side of Gabriella.

"Of course!" Gabriella exclaimed before she opened up her laptop and checked her MySpace account and then she started typing an away message on AOL and Yahoo! Her away messages read:

_Heyys! Come out and join the Varsity Girls Volleyball Wildcats Team kick West High's ass! It will be filled with fun and excitement. Watch us kick our rivals' asses. So come and sit with the other E.H. supporters that will be at W.H for the game. If your not coming, IM me, Sharpay, Taylor, Martha and Kelsi, along with the other volleyball players and wish us luck! You'll know tomorrow at school if we beat them! Which we will! Talk to you all sometime laterz! --GM_

**I. LOVE. TROY. ALEXANDER. BOLTON. FOREVER. AND. EVER! (hearts) **

**I. LOVE. MY. AMAZING. GIRLFRIEND. GABRIELLA. MARIE. MONTEZ. SHE'S. TAKEN. SO. BACK. OFF.--TROY **

After posting her away messages, she then went and clicked on Free Cell and played a quick game with the help of Troy and Brett who insisted on helping her when she got stuck even though she didn't want them to help.

"Hey Brett?" Gabriella asked her brother with a wide smile.

"Yeah?"

"Smile!" Gabriella asked him before she took a picture of him with her ocean blue waterproof digital camera.

She giggled as Brett made a funny face before she turned to Troy who was checking his MySpace, AOL, and Yahoo on Gabriella's laptop and took a picture of him.

"Eek!'" Gabriella squealed as she felt her iPhone vibrate in her zip up hoodie pocket causing, Greg to look at her through the rear view mirror, Inez to turn to look at her, Troy to look at her and Brett to look at her. She giggled and blushed before taking her phone out and saying, "Sorry my phone started me. It vibrated in my pocket." "Don't do that next time you almost gave me a heart attack!" Brett told her.

"Sorry." Gabriella said before she looked at her phone to see Sharpay was calling her because a picture of Gabriella and Sharpay at the movies showed up, signaling it was Sharpay calling. Smiling she quickly answered it and started talking to her.

* * *

"Alright, so we'll see you over there, baby girl. Good luck and no matter what we love you!" Greg told Gabriella as her and Troy got out of the car. Gabriella smiled before she and Troy who had her duffle bag slung over his shoulder and their fingers laced walked onto East High's personal Carter Bus that only the basketball and volleyball teams took to away games. Getting on the bus, Troy and Gabriella went and sat beside Taylor and Chad who saved them a seat in front of them. Gabriella and Troy also noticed, Kelsi and Jason were sitting across from Taylor and Chad, Sharpay and Zeke were sitting in front of them, and Ryan and Martha sat across for Zeke and Sharpay, all ten of them centered in the middle of the bus. It was always tradition for the girls to bring either their boyfriend or a special guy friend to ride and walk in with them; same with the guys basketball teams (instead of a special guy it was girl); and same with the girls basketball team. Ten minutes later, Lucy and Jack got on the bus and sat in the front two seats with the first aid trainer and mangers, stat keepers and book keeper. Lucille got up and looked at Gabriella before saying, "Montez, head count!"

Gabriella smiled and got up and started at the very front of the bus starting head count. Finishing head count, Gabriella told Lucy, "1 bus driver, you and Mr. Bolton, three mangers, two stat keepers, one book keeper, one first aid trainer, 13 Varsity Volleyball players and 13 special guys. A total of 36, Coach Bolton!"

"Thanks! So all and accounted for. Great!" Lucille replied before she told the driver, "Let's get this show on the road."

"Want to listen?" Gabriella asked Troy, referring to listening the iPod on her iPhone.

"Sure." Troy said before putting a ear bud headphone in his ear as Gabriella did the same before pressing play, blasting _Start The Party_ by Jordan Francis.

--

"Troy, don't you agree with me, Jojo is fucking fine!" Chad said to Troy, wanting him to help him with the fight with Taylor.

Troy looked at his best friend, Taylor and then lastly his girlfriend who raised her left eyebrow at him waiting for the answer herself. He smiled and said, "No comment."

"Hey captain!" Gabriella heard someone say, Gabriella turned her head to see Abigail Emily Dickson come up to her with a question on her face.

"Yeah, Abby?"

"Am I doing the lobaro tonight?" Abigail asked Gabriella.

"Yes, you are. Did you remember the shirt?" Gabriella asked her in her captain voice.

"Sure did. Thanks, captain. Just wanted to know!" Abigail replied.

"Not a problem Abby." Gabriella replied back with a smile before she turned back around and laid her head on Troy's shoulder as they listened to _Pocketful of Sunshine_ by Natasha Bedingfield. She smiled and closed her eyes, slowly starting to drift off to sleep.

--

"Brie baby, its time to get up. We're here." Troy whispered into his girlfriend's ear with a smile. He watched as Gabriella stretched before fully being awake after giving him a peck on the lips.

"Okay, now listen up Wildcats!" Jack yelled through the bus before everyone got off the bus and walked into West High. Everyone did as they were told and listened as Jack finished talking, "Thanks. Now, the rules are still the same as every time we are at West High. No matter what don't get into any fights," Jack eyed Troy, Jason, Ryan, Zeke and Chad, knowing how over-over protective of their girlfriends they were, especially Troy, "Anyways no matter don't start anything. Stay in a least a group of three when going somewhere alone. And watch what you say and do. And remember just like everything other sport game with East vs. West the police will be in the gym at the game to keep it under control. Everyone got it?"

"Got it!" They all replied.

"Alright, so I want each guy to get off the bus, you know normal routine, but Troy and Zeke go last since they are the boyfriends of Gabriella and Sharpay. Jason, Ryan and Chad go right before Troy and Zeke since they are the boyfriends of Taylor, Kelsi and Martha. Now move!" Lucille told everyone and everyone waited their turns. Lucille and Jack getting off first followed by the book keeper, stats keepers, first aid trainer, and managers. The other boys all got off as the volleyball girls, Jason, Zeke, Ryan, Chad, and Troy were still left on the bus. Jason got off first out of the five boys followed by Ryan and then Chad. Lastly Chad followed and then Troy.

--

Outside, West High scholars were standing outside watching everyone get off the East High bus. Boys were out watching for the volleyball girls to see if they were hot and girls were watching to see the hot guys.

"Wow, he's hot!" A girl from West said as Troy was the last boy to walk off the bus.

"What's Bolton doing here?!" Was heard through a group of West High students.

"Do you think he's with the captain?" Someone asked out loud.

No one answered any of these questions as the girls started to file off the bus and walked over to their 'special' guy. Everyone saw that Zeke and Troy were the only ones not with girls until guys started to look at Sharpay and some whistle at her as she walked off the bus, but ignoring them and walking strait up to Zeke and lacing their fingers together. Lastly, guys wolf whistle and yelled comments as girls' mouths dropped at Gabriella who walked off the bus and into Troy's arms before lacing their fingers together and together everyone walking toward the entrance of the school.

"Is he her boyfriend?" Some girl said out loud.

"Is she Bolton's? Because if not that hottie is mine!" Some guy stated in the group of West High students.

"Damn right I'm Bolton's girl!" Gabriella turned to the whole West High student group and said with a smirk.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the pussy Wildcats basketball team and Bolton himself." Came a voice Troy hated with a firey passion, a voice that belonged to none other than West High's basketball captain and sworn enemy, Drake Bell Andersen.

"Andersen." Troy stated glaring at him gripping Gabriella's had tightly.

"And who's this hottie beside you Bolton?" Drake said referring to Gabriella before turning to her and saying, "Hey hottie. You want to do something later. And by do something I mean ANYTHING!"

Before Troy or Chad could blow a gasket and before Gabriella could say anything. Lucille and Jack made all the wildcats go into the gym and get ready for the game.

"I love you." Troy told Gabriella, hugging her tightly before passionately kissing her before they went their separate ways, her with the rest of the volleyball players into the locker room to change and him to go sit with his dad, Greg, Brett, Inez, Chad, Zeke, Jason and Ryan and theirs and the girls parents, along with Wildcat supporters on the bleaches.

* * *

Down in the locker room, Gabriella, Sharpay, Taylor, Martha and Kelsi found a set of benches to themselves so they could change together. They all each took turns in the bathroom stalls taking off their underwear and putting on their gold lower rider spandex shorts, putting on their sports bras over their regular bras (for extra support) before they put on their red body color sleeveless jersey with white mesh panels.

"So any of you got nerves beside me?" Gabriella asked as she, Taylor, Kelsi, Sharpay and Martha sat on the benches putting on their red knee high tie dye team socks that the whole team had before slipping on their red Asics kneepads and their red and white matching team Asics official volleyball shoes on.

"I sure do." Sharpay said with Taylor, Kelsi and Martha agreeing.

They put deodorant on, took their jewelry off, wiped their make up off so it didn't run and tied their hair in high pony tails with red and white tie dye hair ties before they grabbed their duffle bags and walked out of the locker room leaving the other girls still changing in there.

"Can you watch my bag for me Wildcat?" Gabriella asked Troy referring to her duffle bag.

"Do you even have to ask." Troy replied before he took it and watched Gabriella start to walk away, but before she could he said, "Hey Montez?"

"Yeah, Bolton?"

"Where's my kiss?"

"Where's my good luck kiss?" Gabriella shot back with a giggle, but her hands on her hips, her and Troy both not noticing some eyes in the gym watching them.

"Come and get it!" He told her with a smirk and then smiled as he and Gabriella met in a heated and passionate kiss.

"Love you!" Gabriella whispered before she ran over to start stretches with the girls, but not before she heard Troy say he loved her more.

"Alright, now three laps around the gym and then I want serving for five minutes and spiking for the next ten. Go." Gabriella said as she and Sharpay took off running leaving the rest of the volleyball team about three feet behind.

While serving Lucille called Sharpay and Gabriella over to meet with the refs and the West High volleyball captains as the teams went to get drinks, but them like everyone else in the gym staying silent and watching the scene before them.

"Captains shake hands!" The one ref told Gabriella, Sharpay and the other captains from West.

All four of them not making a move to shake hands just like the coaches, all glaring at each other.

"Captains shake hands! Coach shake hands!" The refs said again and then kept on repeating it for two minutes, finally giving up after they wouldn't do it. Taking out a coin the ref went, "East, heads or tails?"

"Tails." Gabriella stated.

"Tails it is!" The ref said after he flipped the coin, "The Wildcats get the serve!"

"You're going down Montez!" Number 32, named Madison told Gabriella.

"You wish!"

"No I know!"

"Let's settle this at the net!" Gabriella said before she and Sharpay sent glares at the two West High captains before going to get a drink and to stand by their team.

"They should learn after every game between West and East we DON'T EVER shake hands or talk to each other!" Taylor stated as Sharpay and Gabriella pulled up their kneepads getting ready to play.

"I know!" Gabriella and Sharpay exclaimed together before Lucille gave them a motivation speech in their huddle before she told Gabriella to get the girls pumped, "What time is it?"

"Game time!" The other girls replied.

"What time is it?" Gabriella asked again.

"Game time!" The other girls replied again back to their captain.

"All the Wildcats in the house! Bump, set, spike!" Gabriella chanted.

"All the Wildcats in the house! Bump, set spike!" The whole East side said with the other volleyball players.

"Goooooooooooo Wildcats!" The Wildcat volleyball players and fans screamed before the wildcats took the court. Everyone from the East side cheered as the girls went on the court and huddled as they did a quick little payer like they did before every game before they set up in their order as did West High.

--

Gabriella got handed the ball from the line judge. Smiling she bent her knees and bounced the ball as the ref blew the whistle and gave the serving montion. Gabriella threw the ball up in the air and then used all her streghtend and overhand served it right over the net and dropping right down behind the right side back line girl and making her duck and not hit it. The East High side cheered as the refs and line judge called it in as the girls on the court started their ace chant.

"Ahhh, sweet ace!" The girls said slapping their hands in the middle of their side of the court in their mini circle before they set back up and Gabriella served again. Her serve did the same thing again, but on the left side! The game was on! West vs. East!

Number 30 from the West High, the setter, went up to set the ball for their strong side spikier, number 32, who went to spike it over the net only to have Gabriella jump up in a block stance and block it causing the people from East cheer. The girls on the court said, "Awe Access" before they hit the floor and said, "DENIED'' when they raised their hands over their head so they were seen.

"Got it!" Sharpay called from the middle back as the serve came her way. She got under it and bumped the ball to Kelsi, the setter, who set Gabriella up to spike.

"Good set. Good spike. Goodbye!" The East volleyball players said as Gabriella jumped up and spiked sending the ball straight across the court and drop on the back corner, inside the court giving the Wildcats the game point.

West High's spikier, number 32 who happened to be their captain and Gabriella's enemy from West High, went up to spike it again, but the spike only just again got blocked by Gabriella and her awesome blocking skills.

After the kill, the East volleyball team cheered, "Bump, set spike it, that's the way we like it! Jump up and hit it, that's the way we get it, POINT!"

"Spike it hard Evans!" Lucille yelled to Sharpay who went up to set after Kelsi set her up. Sharpay did as she was told and spiked it hard sending the ball over the net and strait into the hole in the center of the court.

After the kill, the East team cheered, "Bump, set, hit, spike. That's the way we like to fight! Wildcats!"

Ten minutes later, Sharpay went up and got a successful block, blocking number 16, her West High sworn enemy. Sharpay yelled, "BRICK!"

"WALL!" The rest of the East team replied.

"That's game one!" The ref said ending game one.

--

They switched sides and started game two, East high reversing rotation since West High had the first serve which number 32, aimed her serve strait at Gabriella who bumped it to Martha, who was the setter (taking place of Kelsi for game two), who set her up. Gabriella jumped up and sent the ball hard over the net making a successful kill which got everyone from East going wild for scoring the first point of game two.

"Up in space and in your face!" The East High team said to West High who were starting to get frustrated after losing game one by ten points (25-15).

"SHUT NUMBER 14 DOWN!" The West High coach yelled from the bench to her team, referring to number 14 on East side as Gabriella.

The third person to serve for East was Taylor, who overhand served it hard making it drop right in front of the back line, no one getting it causing it to be an ace.

"Kiss that ace!" East volleyball team said blowing a kiss at West Volleyball team causing some of the East and even some the West to laugh at them while the West High volleyball team were getting frustrated all knowing they need to shut number 14 (Gabriella), number 32 (Sharpay), number 8 (Taylor), number 11 (Martha) and number 17 (Kelsi) down if they wanted to win seeing as the other person who kept on switching with the lobaro was nothing special to them.

"Ahhh, team!" East volleyball team said as Abigael swung at a ball and hit the ceiling causing West High to get their very first point.

They soon got in back when Kelsi served and got them in ace causing them to chant, "Ahhh, sweet ace!"

Finally, the Wildcats had only ten more points to go before they one the game and Gabriella was up to serve again. Gabriella took a deep breath before she served the ball after finding the whole on the other side and placing it their successfully causing West to hit it out of bonds causing East volleyball team to chant, "Ahhh, sweet!"

Three minutes later, and three successful volleys later between both teams the Wildcats only needed on point to win and it was up to Sharpay to get her bump to Martha, which she did causing Martha to set the ball up for Gabriella to go and spike it. Doing the footwork, Gabriella went up and jumped spiking the ball and making a successful kill and win! East High had beat West High on West's home turf, 25-10!

All the East fans screamed and cheered loudly before rushing down the bleachers to congratulate the volleyball team for their season opener win against their rival.

Gabriella giggled and squealed as Troy picked her up and spun her around while passionately kissing her. Finally setting her down, but not letting go of her he rested his forehead on Gabriella's while smiling down at her and saying, "Congrats Brie! You did amazing tonight!"

"Thanks!" Gabriella replied before she pecked him before she hugged Brett who was so happy for her and not to mention proud of his little sis.

* * *

After getting changed into a set of sweets from rue21, Gabriella and Troy walked out and onto the bus sitting in their seats from before both tired from the long day and hungry.

"So since Gabriella won the winning point, I'm going to let her chose where we should stop and eat! So Gabriella were to?" Lucille asked Gabriella in front of everyone.

"FOX'S!" Gabriella exclaimed with a smile as everyone cheered hoping and praying she would choose Fox's to eat at.

After eating at Fox's, the whole way home the volleyball team and the others on the bus sung _We Are the Champions_.

* * *

**Another done chapter, seventeen pages long! Anyway, guess what, guess what?! Well, I'll tell you anyway even if you don't want me to; so deal! ****MY JV VOLLEYBALL TEAM BROUGHT HOME THE FIRST JV VOLLEYBALL TOURNAMENT TROPHY EVER IN AUSTIN! IT WAS FUCKING SWEET AND AWESOME. WE ARE GOING DONE IN HISTORY! ****Since I'm so fucking happy about it I'm going to make the next chapter a tournament one, like we just one today. So if you don't like my volleyball chapters your just going to have to deal. Love you all loads! Not as much as Girly411. XOXO**

**--Jessica!!**


	10. Xavier High School Tournament

_**Chapter started: September 13, 2008**_

_**Chapter finished: September 14, 2008**_

_**HSM3: Senior Year**_

_**-Chapter 10: Xavier High School Tournament-**_

"This time of day shouldn't even exist!" Chad moaned as he walked with Taylor and their parents over to the charter bus that was taking the Varsity volleyball team to the Tournament at Xavier High School which was two and half hours away from their school and since their first match was at 9:32 AM they had to leave East High School at 7 AM.

"I know what you mean." Jason, Zeke and Ryan all mumbled in reply as they each had their hands laced with their girlfriends' hand.

"Hey guys!" Troy tiredly greeted as he walked up to them with his parents, Gabriella's parents and brother, Gabriella's duffle bag over his shoulder and his fingers laced with Gabriella's who was dressed in a pair of red cotton sweatpants that were rolled up to her knees showing off her perfectly tanned, toned and shaved legs, a gold satin cami and a white zip up jacket with a pair of black adidas slip on sandals.

"Hey Troy, Gabriella!" They all sleepily replied back before the girls all through their duffle bags in the storage part of the bus before they walked on the bus, taking the same seats they sat in from last week's game against, West High.

"Evans, head count." Lucille told Sharpay, since Gabriella did the head count last week.

Sharpay tiredly stood up and counted before replying, "One coach and her husband, 6 special guys, 6 volleyball players, one first aid trainer, one stat keeper, three mangers and one bus driver. Also the parents. All accounted for."

"Alright. Let's get this show on the road then." Lucille told the bus driver.

--

"Aw Taylor look at this!" Sharpay told Taylor in a whisper. Taylor did as she was told and looked to where Sharpay was looking and awed at the sight in behind her, Troy and Gabriella were cuddled up in the two seats together, fingers laced, Gabriella's head on Troy's shoulder, Troy's head on top of Gabriella's head, a pillow behind Troy's head and a blanket over both of them. Taylor and Sharpay each took their cameras out and took a picture of the sleeping couple before they cuddled up to their boyfriend and fell asleep.

Ten minutes later, Lucille quietly stated to her husband, "Its so quiet."

"Its because everyone is sleeping. Which is what I want you to do. Now get some sleep, I'll wake you up when we stop at Sheetz." Jack told his wife who did as she was told.

--

An hour later, everyone woke up and headed into Sheetz for some breakfast, drinks and sugary products so they could be hyped for the game and or games.

After everyone finished ordering and paying for their food, they all got back on the bus and ate as the bus drove the other hour to Xavier High School.

"Oh! My! God! This is delicious!" Gabriella said as she took a drink of her large Oreo Frozen Creamerz drink from the Espresso Bar at Sheetz.

"I know." Troy said since he had the same one.

"This is so good too!" Sharpay stated, as she took a drink of her white chocolate hot chocolate with caramel and vanilla.

"I know I've had that before its so good!" Gabriella replied before taking a bite of her breakfast burrito that Troy tried to take a bite of, but got slapped and glared at by Gabriella causing the ones who saw to laugh at him. Troy just smiled before taking a bit of his sausage breakfast burrito.

"Sheetz has the best hash browns ever!" Taylor exclaimed as her and Chad both took a bite of their hash browns at the same time.

"I know!" Gabriella and Troy exclaimed.

"This stuff is awesome!" Kelsi exclaimed before she took a long sip of her JOLT.

"I know!" Gabriella and Sharpay exclaimed.

"Alright, girls since we're almost there. Gabriella pump them up!" Lucille told Gabriella.

Gabriella smiled and yelled to the girls, "Let's do my boyfriend first."

All the girls nodded before they watched Gabriella count it off on her fingers before they started the pump up chant, "My boyfriend said if I spend another night playing volleyball he would leave me….gee I'm going to miss him."

The girls, Lucille and Jack all laughed after the cheer as the boys just glared at the girls.

"Shar-Bear choose another one!" Gabriella told Sharpay who smiled and nodded.

"Let's do we got the power!" Sharpay said and everyone nodded and waited as Sharpay counted down on her fingers before starting the cheer with everyone else joining in, "We got the power to be number one. Through the rain, the snow, and the very warm sun. We are the Wildcats and we know what's best. From North to the South, to the EAST to the West. GOO Wildcats!"

Gabriella smiled and started the next cheer, "P…U…M..P, PUMP IT UP…P…U…M…P, PUMP IT UP."

"P…U…M…P, PUMP IT UP. P…U…M…P, PUMP IT UP!" The girls echoed her.

"PUMP THAT WILDCAT SPIRIT UP!" Gabriella yelled.

"PUMP THAT WILDCAT SPIRIT UP!" The girls echoed Gabriella.

"GOO WILDCATS!" Gabriella and the girls said together.

* * *

Finally, they arrived at Xavier High School. They all got off the bus in the same order as they did for the West High game and the girls grabbed their bags before heading into he school.

"Hi, East High Wildcats." Lucille told the people in charge of the details.

"Alright. You're first match is at 9:32 against North High School. And your in locker room 14." The person told Lucille who nodded and told the girls who all said goodbye to everyone before heading into the locker room to change and get ready.

"So now that I explained the main stuff to you. Let's go warm up." Lucille said as they all ran out to Court B and looked to see the two teams on Court A already playing. They looked over the other side of the Court B to see the team they were going up against first which were the North High School Hornets.

Both sides spent five minutes serving, bumping, stretching and spiking before the ref blew the whistle telling them to get ready to start the game.

"Alright, girls. We got this. We got this. Now we got the serve so that means, Gabriella your serving first. I want you to move, talk and hustle out there! And remember the Golden Rule, I would rather see two of you go for it than none. Now Montez pump them up!" Lucille told the girls and then Gabriella.

"BUMP, BUMP, BUMP THAT WILDCAT SPIRIT UP. SET, SET, SET IT UP, SET THAT WILDCAT SPIRIT UP. SPIKE, SPIKE, SPIKE THAT HORNET SPRITE ALL THE WAY DOWN!" The East High Wildcats girls said as North high did pump it up.

The whistle blew for their side and the ref did the signal for Gabriella to serve. Gabriella looked at Troy who sent her an encouraging smile, before she turned around and bounced the ball, threw it up in the air, and over hand served it hard over the net and to the back line getting the first ace of the game.

"Ah, you got served! Aye, Aye, Aye!" East High said doing their ace.

"Come on Brie, you got this babe!" Gabriella heard Troy who was sitting in the stands behind her with the rest of the Wildcats audience say before she served the ball and it went over and strait down in the hole, getting the second ace of the game.

"Aww, sweet ace!" East High said doing their other of many aces.

--

"Bump!" East High said as Abigail bumped the ball to Kelsi.

"Set!" East said as Kelsi set it up.

"Spike! Kill!" East said as Gabriella did the footwork and spiked the ball over the net and strait into the hole, getting her team a point from her perfect kill.

"Bump, set, spike, that's the way we like it!" East chanted.

"Come on Taylor Anne! You got this!" Chad yelled to Taylor as she went up to serve the ball.

Taylor smiled as she tossed the ball up in a perfect and accurate toss before hitting it over and done, giving her team an ace since no one hit it.

"Ah, you got served! Aye, aye, aye!" East said.

"Come on baby. You got this!" Zeke and Troy yelled to Sharpay as she and Gabriella went up to block. "Yes!" They then said as the girls successfully blocked it.

"Awe Access," East said before they hit the floor and said, "DENIED!"

--

Finally after ten more long minutes the two games to twenty five were over for East and North, with East beating North both times. East cheered with their families after they gathered their water bottles and towels up and sat on the bleaches with them. Troy noticed someone very important in his life was missing and asked the volleyball girls, "Where's Brie?"

"She's out in the hall. Talking with someone from North High that she knows." Abigail told Troy before she cuddled back into the arms of her boyfriend who was on the basketball team with Troy, whose name is Miguel.

"Oh." Troy said as he watched for Gabriella to come back in. Soon later she did followed by a Latina looking girl about the age seventeen with black straight hair, green eyes, a tanned and toned body, and a white, silver and orange North High volleyball uniform, both laughing, but then stopping to talk to Greg and Inez who nodded and hugged the Latina girl before Gabriella handed her stuff to the managers and her the Latina girl ran across the court to side A to a group of girls and guys, and together they all walked out of the gym, a guy picking Gabriella up from behind and carrying her while she laughed.

"Where did Brie-Ella go?" Sharpay asked Greg and Inez.

"She went with some people real fast. Don't worry she'll be back for the next game." Greg replied as he watched Dordado High School -Wild Hogs- and Desert Crest High School- Thunder- play on court B.

As promised, Gabriella returned with five minutes to spare before the next game. She smiled at the group that she left with as they sat down with the rest of North High fans and the volleyball team who were going to watch East High vs. Adams Apple High School-Lizards- game.

Thirty minutes later, East High finished their games with A.A.H.S. Lizards, winning both games and got ready to play Desert Crest High School-Thunder- in two games.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, East High also won those two games against Desert. Smiling they all along with the parents and boyfriends walked out to see which three teams from Court B were playing in the semi-finals.

The girls squealed as they found out it was them (since they didn't lose any games), North High (who only lost the two against East) and Dorado (who beat Desert) were the three teams from Court B. From Court A, it was Xavier High School-Warriors-, Otto-Elk-Otters-, and Kane-Wolves-.

"Well, I'm hungry. Do you want to go get some lunch with me Brie?" Troy asked Gabriella, but he turned around to already find her gone. He turned to Greg and asked, "Where'd Brie go?"

"She went with her North friends to get something to eat. Which I think we all should do too. So lets go." Greg said leading the way and following the signs to the lunchroom.

"I'M GOING TO HURT YOU JAY-T. YOU BETTER RUN YOUR ASS OFF!" The Wildcats all heard Gabriella yell as they entered the Gabriella. They looked for her and found her chasing a teenage boy around the lunchroom table while some other teens were trying to separate them while laughing the whole time. They watched as Gabriella picked up an apple and chucked it at the boy's head, hitting him directly in the noggin.

"OW, G.M.M. THAT HURT!" They heard the boy said rubbing his head while the others and Gabriella laughed.

"You had it coming to you Jay-T." Gabriella replied with a giggle until she saw the look Jay-T was giving her. She stopped laughing and then said, "Uh Oh! Bye Guys see you later!"

The others in that group laughed as Gabriella took off with Jay-T hot on her heels. Gabriella seeing her dad and mom and the rest of the group, she squealed, "Daddy help me!"

"I think you brought it upon your self baby girl!" Greg told his daughter who just glared at her dad, running past him with Jay-T still hot on her heels.

After what seem like forever, Jay-T stopped running, but never catching Gabriella said out of breathe, "Alright G.M.M I give up you win."

"Like always." Gabriella said with Jay-T knowing he was suppose to repeat after her.

"Like always. Come on G.M.M lets go finish our lunch." Jay-T said putting his arm around her shoulder and her putting one around his waist.

"Did you guys finally stop running?" Greg who was sitting with everyone else listening, asked.

"Yeah, I couldn't catch her. She's fast and won like ALWAYS!" Jay-T told Greg with Gabriella proudly smiling and giggling.

"What do you expect she plays volleyball, basketball, softball and cheerleads. She's an athlete." Greg replied before Jay-T and Gabriella walked off to join the rest of the North High group.

"Who's that?" Sharpay asked.

"That is Jake Tucker Simmons, he's the football captain and decathlon captain at North High School. Him and Gabriella have known each other since they were two years old. They've been inseparable before we moved to L.A. and even then they still talked on the phone. They dated for six months before we moved to L.A. and since they broke up their still pretty close friends." Greg replied to Sharpay's question.

* * *

"Girls guess what?!" Lucille told volleyball team after they just kicked Kane's butt.

"What?!" They asked excited.

"Your in the finals! Your going up against Xavier High School for the championship!" Lucille told them excited.

The girls all squealed and jumped for glee after hearing the noise, but soon settled down and got serious for the game against Xavier who they knew would be hard to beat since Xavier hated to lose at their home turf.

After Lucille gave her speech to the girls, she turned to Gabriella, smiled and said, "Pump them up Montez."

"Watch out, we're here! Warriors stand clear! Let's shout, let's cheer! Our victory is near! Wildcats! W-I-L-D-C-A-T-S! That's our name; we are the best!" Gabriella and the girls shouted.

"You might be good at basketball. You might be good at track, but when it comes to volleyball. You might as well step back. You might as well step back!" East chanted again before they took the court ready to beat Xavier High School Warriors.

"Wildcats serve!" The ref said as the ref line judge passed Gabriella the ball who turned listened for the whistle to blow as she bounced the ball. She threw it in a perfect toss in the air and over hand served it strait to where the whole was in the middle of the court earning the first ace for her team because no one from Xavier hit it.

"Ah, you got served. Ay, Ay, Ay!" East volleyball said while the fans clapped their hands.

--

Finally for what seemed like forever, it was the last of the three matches against Xavier, both teams tied with match wins, 1-1; so this one really counted and determined the Championship winner!

"Come on Shar-Bear! You got this! You got this!" Gabriella yelled at Sharpay as she went to serve.

Sharpay took a deep breathe before throwing the ball up in the air and serving it over the net and down, but not before someone got under it and bumped it up to the setter you set up the strong side spikier to spike the ball. The spikier spiked the ball only to have it be blocked by Taylor and Gabriella whose blocks sent the ball back over and down on Xavier's side, no one getting it on Xavier's side.

"Aw access," East volleyball said getting down on the floor and then slapping it they said, "DENIED!"

"GAME POINT!" The ref yelled to the court seeing as it was game point, 24-23, Wildcats.

"Come on Gabriella, you got this! You got this! Just take your time!" Gabriella whispered to herself as she bounced the ball getting ready to serve.

Before she hit it she heard Troy yell, "I love you Brie!"

Gabriella smiled and it the serve hard sending it over and down, right on the back line. Everyone waited as the line judge, in what looked like slow motion called the serve, in or out.

"IN!" The liner ref said causing the Wildcats on and off the court to jump with joy. Gabriella had scored the game point for the championship game.

"Way to go Brie!" Troy said as he picked Gabriella up and spun her around causing her to giggle.

"It was because you gave me the strength when you yelled I love you to me in the stands. And fore the record I love you too. So fucking much!" Gabriella told him before they kissed passionately ignoring everyone watching and around them.

* * *

**Well, there you go another chapter and a day after I posted the other chapter. This one was fourteen pages, shorter, but hopefully still good. I hope you guys will like this chapter, I just had to write it because I was so excited from yesterday! I'm also today really tired and sore from yesterday. I have some quick things to point out from this chapter so here they are….**

-I **OWN **Julie, Jay-T (Jake Tucker Simmons), Miguel and the other people from North High Gabriella was hanging out with.

-I **OWN** North High School-Hornets-…Dorado High School-Wild Hogs-…Desert Crest High School-Lizards-… Xavier High School-Warriors-…Otto-Elk-Otters- and Kane-Wolves-.

-I **OWN** Xavier.

- Otto-Elk is named after a real high school from a town called Otto-Eldred AND from a town called Elk County Catholic (ECC), Kane Wolves is a real team in real life too!

Okay, that's it for this chapter, please R&R, nice ones! Love you all! Specially (like always and forever) Girly411!! XOXO

--Jessica!!

It's fifteen pages now!


	11. Sunday

**Chapter started: 9-20-08**

**Chapter finished: 9-20-08**

**HSM3: Senior Year**

**-Chapter 11: Sunday-**

**(7 AM)**

At seven o'clock, Gabriella woke up because of her alarm clock going off. She groaned before she rolled over to shut it off. After shutting it off she rolled back over so she was laying on her back, staring up at the ceiling, she stretched and yawned before she threw off her comforter, making her shiver with coldness, seeing as she was only dressed in a red and white stripe sleep cami from Victoria's Secret (V. Secret) and a pair of black satin sleep Bermudas from V. Secret.

Gabriella slipped her feet into her red fuzzy slippers and lightly jogged over to her digital room thermometer and AC controller that was only used to control the temperature in her room. She turned the AC off and turned the heater on to heat up her room.

Gabriella then skipped off and into her bathroom, shutting the doors behind her, seeing as her clothes were already in there, seeing as she placed them in there the night before.

Thirty minutes later, she walked out of the bathroom dressed in her chocolate brown and pink strapless with empire waist and tie double layer sun dress and in a pair of white patent leather buckle thong sandals, both from V. Secret. She dimmed her crystal chandelier light and turned the heater off, turning the AC back on before she closed her bedroom doors and jogged down the stairs to go get breakfast before she had to finish getting ready.

"Morning mija," Inez greeted Gabriella as she sat down at the massive dining room table.

"Morning mommy," Gabriella greeted her mom with a smile before she added, "Where's daddy?"

"Right here with breakfast," Greg said as he through the doorway that led to the kitchen, connecting both rooms with a oak swinging door.

"What'cha make for breakfast daddy?" Gabriella asked her dad in a anxious voice, seeing as she loved her father's cooking.

"My home made Mexican breakfast wraps," Greg told Gabriella with a smile.

"Yum!!" Gabriella said licking her lips causing her parents to laugh at her.

"Milk or orange juice mija?"

"Um…milk please mommy." Gabriella told her mom with a smile.

"Ham 'n' cheese wrap or bacon 'n' cheese wrap or bacon, ham 'n' egg and cheese wrap, baby girl?"

"Oh, hard choice. Um….bacon, ham 'n' egg 'n' cheese wrap, please daddy." Gabriella told her dad.

"So are the Wildcats and their parents still coming for Sunday lunch?" Inez asked Gabriella after taking a sip of her honey and cinnamon tea.

"Yep. Are we still going to Madea's for dinner?" Gabriella said before she took a sip of her milk and a bite of her wrap.

"Madea will break her house arrest, grab her car and run us over, then blow us up before she put us in her car while were unconscious and take us back to her house if we don't." Greg told his daughter, all three Montezs knowing Madea would (and will) do that if she had (and wanted/needed) to.

"True." Gabriella said before she drunk the last of her milk, got up and walked into the kitchen, rinsing off (and out) her glass and plate before putting them in the stainless steel dishwasher and shutting it.

"I'm going upstairs to finish getting ready. I'll be down in about ten…fifteen minutes tops." Gabriella told her parents before she went into the foyer and ran up the grand staircase to her room.

After walking through her now cool room and into her bathroom she started to work on her hair. She combed it before she put Aussie de-frizzing cream all through her now damp hair, then she blow dried it straight. Gabriella then made a deep side part and smoothed her hair to one side before she placed black bobby pins right were her brow ends on both sides. After doing her make up, she sprayed some Inspire by Christina Aguilera perfume on herself. Grabbing her black satin Jessica Simpson Collection clutch and her black framed Chanel sunglasses along with a white wrap she walked out of her bedroom after dimming her lights and shutting her balcony doors.

"Ready to go?" Inez asked Greg and Gabriella.

"Yep." They both replied before they walked out of their house and got into Greg's car and headed to Albuquerque United Methodist Church.

* * *

Arriving at church, Gabriella separated from her parents and went to the back room to put on her church choir gown on.

"Hey Brie-Ella!" Sharpay who was already in her red church choir gown over her Sunday outfit.

"Morning Shar-Bear! Morning, girls." Gabriella said to Sharpay, Martha, Kelsi and Taylor who were also in their choir gowns.

"Well, let's go get up in our choir seats." Taylor said and together they walked back out of the room and then got into went to sit up where the choir was suppose to site behind the preacher and facing the audience.

"Good morning everyone," Greeted Pastor Hardy, starting up Sunday church.

"Morning Pastor Hardy." Everyone greeted back with a smile.

"What a glorious weekend we had of beautiful hot, dry and sunny days! Well, I have a couple announcements before I let you guys do yours. Tomorrow at 10 AM we are having the food bank so come and stock up. This Friday is also the Father/Daughter weekend, so come out for the fun and the games at 12 noon. At seven that same night we will have the annual farther/daughter dance, so come and take pictures moms. Next weekend is mother/daughter weekend, so come out for that one ladies and don't worry I won't be doing it, Mrs. Dynda will be hosting the fun and stuff for that weekend. The weekend after mother/daughter weekend is father/son weekend and after father/son weekend is mother/son weekend. So now that my announcements are shared. Does anyone have any more?"

"My grandbaby, Joe Ann got into her dream college, Princeton and our family was so happy for her. She was too. Weren't your honey?" Asked as kind little old lady Gabriella recognized as Mrs. Hopkins and her beautiful red headed granddaughter Joe Ann who graduated from East High last year. Joe Ann just smiled and nodded her head with a blush.

"Well, congratulations! I hope that works our for you and may God be with you and bless you in your journey!" Replied the pastor with a smile.

"I got word on my husband over seas that I haven't heard from in almost two months which made me think something might have happened to him. Well, it turns out that they got attached, but they all made it and he's coming home for good in two weeks." Replied the young black headed lady with green eyes that Sharpay and Gabriella recognized as Adrian Michaels and her husband of three years she was speaking of what Jason Michaels, who she had been married to for three years. He was over seas serving his country was finally coming home.

"Praise the Lord." The pastor replied with a huge smile.

"Its my grandma's 80th birthday today." Replied one of the ladies sitting beside and elderly women.

"Well, then. Happy Birthday and I think wee need a song." The pastor said and then turned toward the choir and looked at Sharpay and said with a smile, "Ms. Evans please lead us in Happy Birthday."

Sharpay smiled and stood up before she started singing, "Happy Birthday to you…" Other people then started singing with her, "Happy Birthday to you, Happy birthday to you and may God be with you until the end of time." After they were done singing everyone clapped and sat back down.

"Any more announcements. Alright then. Any joys?"

"My sister in San Francisco, got engaged last night to her boyfriend of 5 years!" Replied a guy Gabriella recognized as Kyle Watson who her and the rest of the Wildcats go to school with.

"Congratulations and tell her that we wish her the best and God will always be with her to show her the right way."

"Not its time for the call to worship. Turn your charges and find the worship and after I'm done saying what I say you say what's in the bold. Now here we go. The LORD is exalted over all the nation, his glory above the heaves."

"Who is like the LORD our God, the One who sits enthroned on high," the people replied after what the pastor said. Saying what was in the bold in their charges.

"who stoops down to look on the heavens and the earth?" The pastor asked.

"He raises the poor from the dust and lifts the needy from the ash heap."

"he seats them with princes, with princes of their people."

"He settles the barren woman in her home as a happy mother of children. Praise the LORD."

"Praise the LORD. Choir?" The pastor said turning toward the choir. The choir all stood up, followed by the peopled in the seats and started singing "Happy the Home When God Is There." After the song was over they all still stood up and joined the pastor in the opening prayer (unison payer), "O God, light of the hearts that see you, the life of the souls that love you, strength of the thoughts that seek you, the life of the souls that love you, strength of the thoughts that seek you: to turn from you is to fall, to turn to you is to rise, to abide in you is to stand fast forever. Although we are unworthy to approach you, or to ask anything at all you, grant us your grace and blessing for the sake of Jesus Christ our Redeemer. Amen."

"Now the pastoral prayer. Any concerns of the people?" The pastor asked.

"Yes, for the people over seas on Military duty, Joe Cooney, Bonnie Miller, Scott Reynolds, Zach Lamer, Wesley Hulick, Brad Werstler, Robert Dynda and Fred House." Replied Brad Werstler's wife naming off the soldiers over seas.

"My friend Lance who just got diagnosed with cancer for the second time in his life." Someone said.

"Let's bow your heads in prayer." The pastor said putting down his head in prayer and then saying aloud to the people, " Father, we ask You to give wisdom, knowledge and understanding to our President, our Congress, and our military leaders. We pray that all our leaders will not make hasty decisions in a crisis. May You direct their steps into peace and safety for all nations. We pray in the name of our Lord Jesus that You will alert us of any secret danger and schemes and cause confusion and block the enemy. No weapon formed against us will prosper. We lift up our military that they will become the best-trained and most equipped men and women in the world. Protect them and their loved ones from evil and guide each of them into the paths of righteousness. You are our Deliverer and our Defender. We are putting all our trust in You. Amen."

"Amen."

"Do not be afraid or discouraged because of this vast army. For the battle is not yours, but God's. Let him be the one to guide our loved ones over sea to come home safe and sound."

"Join me in our prayer of Confession. O God, I'm trying to look within my heart to see what I've been ignoring. It seems like my righteousness is something I put on and take off. And it's usually off more than its on. I've been careful to do what looks right, according to our 'revised' standards of discipleship; but I feel like I'm acting out a play as I write it. Forgive me for my desire to 'look' Christian instead of 'being' Christian. Cleanse my heart of all impurities that I may begin living a sincere Christian life. In Jesus' name. Amen."

"Amen."

"Gabriella please lead us in He Reigns. If you know the song please sing with her." The pastor said to Gabriella with a smile.

Gabriella stood up shakingly, she looked for Troy in the standing audience. Finding him she locked eyes with him as he gave her an encouraging smile that also said "Just look at me like the first time we sung together. Like Kindergarten."

Gabriella nodded her head and kept her eyes locked with Troy's as she sung.

**/It's the song of the redeemed**

** Rising from the African plain **

**It's the song of the forgiven **

**Drowning out the **

**Amazon rain The song of **

**Asian believers **

**Filled with God's holy fire **

**It's every tribe, every tongue, every nation**

**A love song born of a grateful choir. **

**It's all God's children singing**

**Glory, glory, hallelujah**

**He reigns, He reigns**

**It's all God's children singing**

**Glory, glory, hallelujah**

**He reigns, He reigns**

**Let it rise about the four winds**

**Caught up in the heavenly sound**

**Let praises echo from the towers of cathedrals**

**To the faithful gathered underground**

**Of all the songs sung from the dawn of creation**

**Some were meant to persist**

**Of all the bells rung from a thousand steeples**

**None rings truer than this**

**And all the powers of darkness.**

**Tremble at what they've just heard**

**Cause all the powers of darkness**

**Can't drown out a single word**

**When all God's children sing out**

**Glory, glory, hallelujah**

**He reigns, He reigns**

**All God's people singing**

**Glory, glory, hallelujah**

**He reigns, He reigns **

"Thank you Ms. Montez." The pastor said to Gabriella and then turned to the people on the benches.

"Thank you for joining us on this lovely, bright, sunny day for thanking God and loving God this morning. May God be with you and your loved ones forever. Have a nice day. God be with you." The pastor said with a smile finishing up church for the day.

* * *

Everyone walked out of the church. The Wildcats and their families all meeting up by Greg's car and talked while they waited on the girls who had to stay to talk with the pastor about them not being able to make Tuesday night's choir practice due to a volleyball game.

"Gregory Montez you better get over here and give your mom a hug." Replied Myrtle Montez walking over to her son and daughter-in-law.

"Hey mom." Greg said giving his mom a hug.

"Grandma!" Squealed Gabriella seeing her grandma that she hasn't seen since last Sunday as she walked out with the girls and toward the others.

"Hey baby. How are you?" Myrtle asked hugging her only granddaughter.

"Good, grandma. Are you riding with us to Madea's and going to lunch with us?" Asked Gabriella with a grin referring to her great-grandma.

"Yes I am."

"Hello Myrtle." Greeted Inez giving her mother-in-law a hug.

"Hello sweetie. How are you?" Myrtle asked her daughter-in-law.

"I'm good. Church service was good today wasn't it?" Asked Inez.

"Yes it was, like always." Myrtle said and then turned to Gabriella and saying, "You did good grandbaby. I mean you blew my mind. A voice of an Angel sent from God to bless us all with her beautiful beauty and voice." Replied her grandma kissing her on the cheek.

"Grandma, stop it! Is not!" Gabriella said with a blush.

"Gabriella Marie Montez, it is too true!" Troy told his girlfriend who smiled at him before she went to cuddle in his embrace.

"Hi," Gabriella whispered to him with a smile as she rested her head on his chest and circled her arms around his strong and muscular waist.

"Hi," He replied back to her hugging her closer (if even humanly possible) and kissing the top of her head with a smile.

"So are we ready to go?" Inez asked everyone with a smile as Greg helped his mom in his car.

Everyone nodded their heads and each went to their cars except for Troy as he waited for Gabriella to ask her parents something.

"Mommy can I ride with Troy to Perkins'?" Gabriella asked her mom who smiled and nodded. Gabriella hugged her mom and gave her a kiss on the cheek before she and Troy went to get in his car.

On the way to Perkins, Gabriella and Troy talked about anything and everything. Gabriella squealed as she heard Mary's Song (Oh My My) by Taylor Swift blast through the speakers in the car. She smiled and began to sing along with Taylor.

**/She said I was seven and you were nine**

**I looked at you like the stars that shine**

**In the skyThe pretty lights**

**And our daddy's used to joke about the two of us**

**Growing up and falling in love**

**And our mamas smiled**

**And rolled their eyes**

**And said oh my my my**

**Took me back to the house and the backyard trees**

**Said youd beat me up you were bigger than me**

**You never did**

**You never did**

**Took me back when the world was one block wide**

**I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried**

**Just two kids**

**You and I**

**Oh my my my**

**Well I was sixteen when suddenly**

**I wasn't that little girl you used to see**

**But your eyes still shined**

**Like pretty lights**

**And our daddies used to joke about the two of us**

**They never believed we'd really fall in love**

**And our mamas smiled**

**And rolled their eyes**

**And said oh my my my**

**Took me back to the creek beds we turned up**

**Two am running in your truck**

**And all I need is you next to me**

**Took me back to the time we had our very first fight**

**Slamming up doors 'stead of kissing goodnight**

**You stayed outsideTill the morning light**

**Oh my my my**

**A few years have gone and come around**

**We were sitting at our favorite spot in town**

**And you looked at me**

**Got down on one knee**

**Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle**

**Our whole town came**

**And our mamas cried**

**You said I do**

**And I did too**

**Take me home where we met so many years before**

**We'll rock our babies on the very front porch**

**After all this time**

**You and I**

**I'll be eighty seven you'll be eighty nine**

**I'll still look at you like the stars that shine**

**In the sky**

**Oh my my my/**

"God I love listening to you sing!" Troy told her as he pulled into Perkins parking lot.

"The only reason I feel comfortable singing now is because your hear now and I know that I can sing in front of you without you judging me." Gabriella told him honestly as they got out of his car and together, fingers laced, they walked into Perkins and went to sit with everyone else.

While eating everyone laughed and talked about anything and everything before they all said their goodbyes, leaving the Montezs and Boltons to head toward the Montez house so they all could visit with the other and Troy and Gabriella could play a game of one on one and since the Boltons were going to Sunday dinner with them at Madea's.

* * *

An hour later, Troy pulled his Audi up to Gabriella's Aunt Madea's. Smiling Gabriella hopped out of the car seeing a bunch of her family in the yard and Madea no where in sight, she also noticed that her dad, mom and grandma were already there, knowing that they must have gone the shorter way instead of the long way Troy took.

"Els!" Screamed a 22 year old, Cora Simmons who was her great grandma-in-law's eldest daughter, to her cousin-in-law who just got out of Troy's Audi.

"Cory!" Squealed Gabriella running up to Cora and hugging her tightly.

"Hey, T. Glad you could come." Greeted Cora to Troy wrapping him in a tight embrace.

"Hey Cors. How are you?" He asked. Ever since he meet Gabriella's extended family who all came to watch her in Twinkle Towne, he had meet them and right away, Cora was on of his favorite people in Gabriella's family because she was the most kindest, understanding, and sweetest person out of some of the people in Gabriella's family.

"Great as always. Well, I'm going to go find Aunt Ruby." Cora said referring to Madea's aunt who was Madea's mother's sister who is 96.

"Ok, talk to you later. Love you." Gabriella said smiling at Cora before Gabriella saw the person she loved dearly, Madea who just walked out the front door.

"Lord, child. Is that my Ella? Come here child." Madea said opening her arms to Gabriella who came running into her crazy great-grandma (on her dad's side).

"Hey Madea. I missed you." Gabriella said hugging her great grandma tightly.

"I missed you to child. Even though I seen you last Sunday. Oh my Lord, is that Troy Bolton? Come here you." Madea said to Gabriella and then noticed Troy pulling him into her welcoming arms.

"Hey Madea. How are you?" Troy asked his the first other favorite people in Gabriella's family. He thought Madea was honest, caring and down right ass kicking hilarious.

"Ella Rie!" Cried a happy Aunt Helen, who was her dad's younger sister.

"Auntie Helen!" Cried Gabriella happily.

"Hey sweetie. How are you?" She asked smiling pulling her favorite niece into a tight embrace.

"Great. I missed you last Sunday." Gabriella said returning her aunt's hug.

"I know sweetie. But I had to go to Florida for a meeting."

"Oh, how was it?" Gabriella asked excitingly.

"It was hot. Now Troy Alexander Bolton, don't think just because I'm talking to my favorite niece that I won't make you give me a hug! So come here! Now!" Aunt Helen said to Troy once she noticed him.

"Hey Len! How are you?" Troy asked with a wide smile while hugging another of his favorite family member of Gabriella's.

"I'm good. How bout you?"

"Good. Thanks for asking." Aunt Helen said with a smile to Troy as she watched Gabriella skip over to the basketball court where her Uncle Brain, Coach Bolton, her dad and a bunch of other guys were picking people for teams.

* * *

"Can I join?" Asked Gabriella putting her hair up in a high ponytail and throwing on her basketball shoes, to the guys on the court, all happy she was going to play and Gabriella happy that she and Troy remembered to change before leaving her house.

Once the teams were shorted out Gabriella saw that her team was short one person she looked over a Troy who was at the edge of the court talking with a bunch of her family and said with a smile, "Troy want to join?"

"Thought you would never ask Brie." Troy said hoping that Gabriella would say that, he then said after a minute, "Who's team am I on?"

"Mine." Gabriella said with a smile.

"Sweet." Troy said with a smile to Gabriella and then the game started. The game was so on!

* * *

Sitting around the front porch after eating Madea's wonderful meal, Aunt Helen said to Gabriella, Troy and the people that was on Gabriella's basketball team this afternoon, "You guys make a great team!"

"Thanks, but it wasn't any of us. It was all the Montez-Bolton duo!" Uncle Brain said with a smile at Troy and Gabriella who smiled at each other, proud the team they were on scored all the points and the other team never got a shot off them, making the game when it was finished, 14-0.

"Hey, Brie?" Troy asked looking at the girl who was sitting to his left in the wicker chair next to him.

"Yeah?" Gabriella said turning toward him.

"Its, getting dark. Do you want me to give you a ride home?"

"Sure." Gabriella said getting up and letting shiver escape her body.

"Here." Troy said not letting the shiver go unnoticed, so he handed her his hoodie.

"Thanks, Wildcat." Gabriella said with a smile before turning toward her parents and saying, "Mommy, Daddy, Troy is going to take me home seeing as its getting late. I'll call you later Auntie Helen, we will so have to go shopping sometime. Love you all." Gabriella told everyone with a smile and then followed Troy out to his Audi, everyone smiling as they watched Troy open the door for Gabriella who pecked him on the lips and then got in the car.

Getting into Troy's Audi Gabriella's iPhone vibrated, looking at it she saw that she got one new text message. Opening it see read it to herself.

_**Brie-Ella, **_

**_Hey babes! So I think we should go to my parental units' club, Club Element, then you can bring T and I'll bring Z and the rest of the Wildcats. What'cha think?? Xo, Shar-Bear._ **

Gabriella smiled and hit the reply button and started to text Sharpay back.

_**Shar-Bear!!**_

_**Hey sweetz! I think it's a totally cool idea! Props for thinking of it! I'll see if my bf wants to go. Defiantly make sure the w-cats want to go too. I'll call ya l8er! Luv u! Xo, Brie-Ella**_

Two quick minutes later she got a reply from Sharpay, it read:

_**Brie-Ella, **_

_**Sounds awesome! Don't worry I will. Don't 4get to call me! Luv ya 2! Xo, Shar-Bear**_

Gabriella smiled and texted Sharpay back.

_**Shar-Bear,**_

_**Ks! I know you will! I won't don't worry! Luv ya more! Xo, Brie-Ella.**_

One quick minute later, Gabriella got a reply back, it read:

_**Gabriella, we love you more! Texted--Taylor, Martha, Kelsi, Sharpay, Ryan, Chad, Zeke & Jason**_

Gabriella giggled at it causing Troy to look at her and ask, "What's so funny babe?"

"Oh I texted Sharpay and I was like love you more and I just got a message back and it says 'Gabriella, we love you more! Texted Taylor, Martha, Kelsi, Sharpay, Ryan, Chad, Zeke and Jason."

"No I think…no I KNOW I love you more than them. And you tell them that and ask them what about me." Troy told Gabriella.

Gabriella giggled and then texted Sharpay and them back, it read:

**_Hey guys!! I love you all too! Troy says you don't love me as much as he knows. And he asked what about him? Xo-Gabriella_ **

Two quick minutes later, Gabriella got a texted back it read:

No we love you more! Troy what Troy?! Texted-your loved ones.

Gabriella giggled and told Troy told her something and she did as she was told and texted them back. It read:

_**NO TROY ALEXANDER BOLTON LOVES ME MORE! I got to go guys. Love you all! I'll call you in a few Shar-Bear. Xo-Gabriella**_

"Well, I'll guess I'll see you tomorrow at school. Do you want me to pick you up?" Troy asked Gabriella as they sat parked in her driveway.

"Yes, please. Night and I love you." Gabriella told him with a smile.

"Night babe. I love you too." Troy said as he passionately kissed her before she got out and ran inside. When she was safely inside, Troy pulled out of her driveway and drove to house right of Gabriella's and parked his car in the garage and jogged into his house.

"Hey son. Enjoy your Sunday?" Jack asked Troy as Lucille and him sat and watched CNN News.

"A perfect Sunday." Troy said before he went upstairs and to bed.

Over next door, Gabriella answered her parents the same way before going to bed, but not before calling Sharpay.

* * *

**Well, here's another lovely chapter. It is twenty four pages long. I love you all. Not as much as Girly411! Sorry for not updating sooner, but the internet is still down! I love you all! XOXO. **

**--Jessica!!**


	12. Friday

Chapter started: 9-26-08

Chapter finished:

**HSM3: Senior Year**

**-Chapter 12: Friday -**

"You look cute baby girl where you going?" Greg asked his daughter. Gabriella was dressed in a hot pink scoop neck babydoll tunic with a pair of dark denim rinse Zana Di denim capris and a pair of HCO white rubber flip flops. Her hair was up in a pony tail that was straightened and her make up was lightly done. She had on her T necklace and a wooden thick bangle on her left wrist and a pink and black dotted HCO shoulder bag tote over her right shoulder.

"Daddy remember its Friday. Fridays I go bowling with the gang." Gabriella told her dad.

"Oh yeah because then after everyone leave the houses us Wildcat parents all hang out here." Greg said finally remembering.

"Yep. Well, that's Troy I'm going to go. Love you daddy." Gabriella told her dad kissing his cheek and hugging him before hollering to her mom who was in the kitchen, "I love you mommy."

Gabriella heard her parents reply with a I love you before she walked out the front door and got into Troy's car where she and Troy's lips collided in a passionate kiss.

"Okay, how about my daddy totally forgot that today was Friday. Like every how every Friday us teens all go bowling while the parents all hang out at my house." Gabriella told Troy as he pecked her on the lips as he stopped at the red light.

"Oh really. Well that doesn't seem like your dad." Troy told her.

"Yeah, I know. So what's new with you my sexy Wildcat?"

"Well, nothing new. Just enjoy every single, day, second, hour, millsecond and everything thing with my lovely, sexy, hot, brilliant and awesome girlfriend." Troy told her giving her a smile.

"Oh really."

"Yes, oh really." Troy told her as he pulled into the parking lot of bowling alley, Wildcat Crazy Lanes.

"Alright, Wildcat enough talk and kiss me." Gabriella told him with a smile.

"Something I love to do." Troy told her before their lips connected in a sweet, but passionate kiss.

* * *

Five minutes later or what seemed like forever for both Troy and Gabriella, they headed into the building, grabbed their rental shoes, and went up to the second floor and to lane 14 that was dubbed the Wildcats' Lane, since they always bowled at that lane and no one else bowled at that lane.

"Hey guys!" Troy and Gabriella greeted as they sat down and put on their rental shoes.

"Hey lovebirds!" The gang greeted back with a laugh as Troy and Gabriella joined in the laugh also.

"So we ready to disco bowl?" Chad asked them.

"Of course. So are we doing couple bowling this time or girls vs. guy bowling tonight?" Kelsi asked them.

"We did couple bowling last Friday which me and Brie are proud to say we won, so will do girls vs. guys bowling tonight and let us guys kick your butts." Troy told them as the guys all got on one side and the girls on the other.

"Oh it is so on now!" Sharpay told the guys with the girls agreeing.

Ten minutes into the game, Troy was up again and the guys were all hoping for him to get another strike so they would be tied with the girls team, seeing as surprisingly Kelsi scored the last strike for the girls team. Troy did is normal routine stance and then let the ball go, the bowling ball went strait down the middle and hit the pins dead in the center, giving him a strike. Troy smiled, turned around and slide on his knees to Gabriella and flashed her a smile as the girls and her all laughed.

"Come on Gabriella!" The girls said to Gabriella who was up to bowl for their side.

Gabriella grabbed the bowling bowl and used both hands and pushed it down the lane. She watched the ball go to the right side and Gabriella started leaning toward the middle of the lane and surprisingly the ball went to the middle of the lane and straight down to give her a strike. Smiling and squealing she turned around and jumped up and down as the girls joined her, all cheering because her team won the bowling match.

"That was classic Gabster!" Chad told Gabriella as they all exited the bowling ally and headed to the cars and headed to Fox's for dinner.

* * *

"Truth or Dare, Gabster." Chad asked Gabriella.

"Dare." Gabriella replied back.

"I dare you to unscrew the top of that salt shaker and then when Troy comes back and goes to pour salt on his fries you hand him the salt shaker and you DO NOT tell him that the cap is unscrewed. Do you except this dare?" Chad asked her.

"I except this dare." Gabriella said and then did as she was told.

Three minutes later, Troy came back with his order of fries. Smiling a thank you at Gabriella for handing him the salt shaker and wondered why the girls had their cameras out, ready and pointing at him, not thinking it had anything to do with the salt shaker he tipped it over to shake salt on his fries, but the whole lid came off, making all the salt pour on his fries. Everyone at the table laughed and took pictures of the look on Troy's face.

"Who did this?" Troy asked the table with a smile.

"Guilty." Gabriella said with a giggle.

"Why? What did I ever do to you?" Troy asked his girlfriend.

"Hey! You didn't do anything to ME. Maybe to CHAD because he was the one that DARED me to do it." Gabriella told Troy, ratting out Chad.

"Why man? What did I ever do to you?" Troy asked Chad.

"Nothing. I just felt like the dare. And it was worth it to see your face." Chad told Troy, shrugging his shoulders and causing everyone to laugh.

Ten minutes later, Troy said, "Well, I'm going to go for a ride to the park. You want to go Brie?"

"Sure." Gabriella said with a smile as she got up, grabbed her stuff and waved goodbye to the others.

* * *

The whole ride to the park, Gabriella took pictures of Troy driving on her iPhone as they talked about everything and anything as the wind blew threw their hair since Troy put the top down.

Arriving at the park, Troy and Gabriella got out of the car and headed straight for the playground that was on the beach.

"Want me to push ya Brie?" Troy asked Gabriella as she hopped onto the swing.

"Pretty please.'' Gabriella replied also using her pout.

"Alright, alright. Stop with the pout. You know I will do anything for you. Now get up." Troy told Gabriella making her stand up. Gabriella did as she was told and stood up confused, but then understood when Troy went to stand behind her, he sat on the swing and then pulled her to sit on his lap as he started to swing the both of them as they both held on the chains.

"Smile." Gabriella said as she used her free hand and took a picture of them swinging together.

Ten minutes later, they got off the swings and headed for the spinning thing. Smiling Gabriella and Troy ran while holding on a bar and then jumped on it as it spun around.

After that, they went over and jumped on the bouncy animals and started bouncing around on them while laughing.

"That was so much fun." Gabriella said as they started to walk down to the seashore.

"Yeah it was. I haven't done that in forever." Troy told Gabriella with a smile.

Gabriella smiled back and then stopped as she let him get a little ahead before she ran and jumped on his back, surprising him, but lucky for them both he caught her legs.

"Well, hello Ms. Montez."

"Well, hello to you too Mr. Bolton.'' Gabriella replied back with a giggled.

"Looks like the zoo of animals that we called our friends found us." Troy said as the other cars of Zeke, Chad, Ryan and Jason pulled up and each couple got out of the cars and started running down to them.

"Well, hello you two." The other greeted Troy and Gabriella.

"Hey." They all replied back with a laugh as the Taylor, Kelsi, Martha and Sharpay took pictures of Gabriella on Troy's back.

"Who wants to play tag?" Chad asked.

"Not it." Everyone replied, but Chad.

"Aw, man. I always sucked at that!" Chad complained before he started to chase the others, he went straight for Troy first.

* * *

At eleven o'clock, everyone stopped playing tag and decided to turn in. Smiling they all hugged each other and said goodnight with promises of hanging out this weekend.

"Today was so much fun! Thanks wildcat!" Gabriella told Troy as he parked his car in her driveway.

"It's no problem. I had fun today too. Well, I guess you better get inside. I love you." Troy told her.

"I love you too." Gabriella said as she leaned in to kiss him passionately which lead to a full blown make out session.

At ten minutes to one in the morning, Gabriella got out of Troy's car and ran up to the front porch and watched as Troy drove next door to his house and parked his car in the garage before going into his house. Smiling, Gabriella went inside and went up to her room, got changed and went straight to bed.

* * *

**Well, here's another lovely chapter. And great news it was all about Troyella with a little Wildcat fun in there! I hope you guys enjoyed this. If you guys didn't notice it (props to those you did), I based this song on the music video for Vanessa's Say OK. Sorry the internet is still down until tomorrow afternoon and then I will defiantly update with the chapter(s) I wrote and add the other stories I wrote for She's the Man, Zanessa and my very first one for Step Up.**

**Name of new stories:**

**Andie's Song (Oh My My) Step Up (2: The Streets)**

**Viola's Song (Oh My My) She's the Man**

**Vanessa's Song (Oh My My) High School Musical**

**Starr's Song (Oh My My) One Life to Live**

**Please R&R. I love you all (especially Girly411)! Peace****A**

**--Jessica!!**

**(This was eleven pages)**


	13. Fall Festival

**CHAPTER STARTED: 9-28-08**

**CHAPTER FINISHED: 9-29-08**

**HSM3: Senior Year**

**-Chapter 13: Fall Festival-**

"Daddy, I'm going for a run I'll be back later!" Gabriella told her dad as she ran out the front door and onto the sidewalk, starting her five mile run.

As Gabriella promised she came back after running her five minutes, ate breakfast and then went up into her bedroom to take a quick hot shower.

After getting out of the shower, she put on a pair of black lace thongs with a matching bra. She put on a pair of hot pink sweats from rue21 that rolled up to her knees to show off her tanned, toned and shaved legs; a black ribbed tank from rue21; and Troy's white with two small white stripes jacket from when they did the Twinkle Towne callbacks and from when they sung Breaking Free. Gabriella put her hair up in a well kept bun and a black with white star hair band to hold her bangs back. She put on her T necklace, a set of three silver thin bangles on her right wrist, her rhinestone encrusted watch on her left wrist and a set of silver hoop earrings in her ears. She put on a pair of black adidas slip on sandals and then she went over to her computer stand and sat down in her red and white fuzzy computer chair. Smiling she started to check her email.

After checking her mail, she grabbed her HCO tote and dimmed her lights before she closed the doors and ran downstairs.

"Ready to go baby girl?" Greg asked his daughter as he hooked the dogs all onto their leashes.

"Of course." She told her dad with a smile as she slipped her black Chanel sunglasses over her eyes and then said, "Come here Shadow."

Shadow came to Gabriella and then jumped her into tote before she grabbed the leash for Buddy as her dad grabbed Lady's leash and her mom grabbed Duchess's leash. Together, they all walked out the front doors and onto the sidewalk where they meet Troy who had his beautiful Golden Retriever, Layla, while his mom held the lease to their German Shepard, Ginger, and Jack had his arm around his wife. All waiting by there cars.

"So are you guys all excited for Albuquerque's Annual Fall Festival?" Lucille asked the Montezs.

"Of course, its my first fall festival here." Gabriella said as she laced her fingers with Troy's fingers.

"Well, I have no doubt that you'll enjoy it, Brie," Troy told his girlfriend with a smile as she put Buddy in the back seat of Troy's car with Layla as she got in the front seat with Shadow (who was peaking his head out of her tote), Gabriella and Troy. Gabriella and Troy buckled up their seat belts before he pulled out behind his parents who had their German Shepard with them and then Greg and Inez who had Duchess and Lady in their car with them, followed behind Troy's car.

"Of course with you with me. I know I will." Gabriella told him with a smile and a giggle.

"I won't leave your side all day, I promise." Troy told her as he kissed the top of her hand that was laced with his.

After twenty minutes, they finally arrived in the Albuquerque Park where the Fall Festival took place. Smiling they all got out of the cars with the dogs and started to walk around.

"Hey there's the gang. We'll see you guys later." Troy told the parents as him and Gabriella along with their Buddy, Layla and Shadow (who was still in Gabriella's tote with his head poking out), all walked over to the gang.

"Hey guys." Gabriella said as her, Troy and the dogs finally reached them. Smiling she hugged Sharpay who had her golden Pekepoo dog named Grace and her white Maltipoo named Blondie in her tote bag. She then hugged Zeke who was holding the leash that was hooked to his Chesapeake Bay Retriever, Cooks. Gabriella then hugged Taylor who had the leash to her Newfoundland dog, Smokey. When she hugged Chad she smiled at Chad's black lab dog named Beau, whose leash Chad had in his hand. She smiled at Jason and hugged him and then smiled at his boxer dog named, Chase, whose leash Jason hand in his hand. She hugged Martha who had Ryan's beagle named Happy and then she hugged Ryan who had his other dog's leash that belonged to his American Eskimo, Max.

"So how are you all this chilly and also warm day?" Troy asked them with a smile as he laced his and Gabriella's fingers back together.

"Good." They all replied.

They all hung out for about five more minutes until they decided that they wanted to start walking around to play some games. The first game they came to was the volleyball court game where they had to win five out of six games before they received their prizes.

"Here's your money." Troy said as he handed Gabriella fifty cents and took the leash of Buddy and Gabriella's tote which still had Shadow in it.

"I have my own money." Gabriella told him, trying to give her boyfriend his money back.

"Gabriella when have I ever, EVER let you pay for anything when your with me?" Troy asked her.

"Never." Gabriella simply replied and it was the truth he never ever made or wanted her to pay when she was with him.

"Exactly. Today is no different. So use the MY money and go play." Troy said as he pecked her on the lips and then said seeing as she was about to protest again, "That's final now go." He smiled as he pecked her on the lips again and laughed as she groaned and then went over to join the girls who each just had the same exact fight with their boyfriends.

The boys all chatted as they watched and many other people along with all their parents, watched as the girls stayed undefeated for five straight games, making Lucille very proud of them.

"And the winners are Gabriella, Sharpay, Martha, Kelsi and Taylor. Congrats you five. Here's your prizes." The girl named Anna, said as she handed them their prizes which were a certificate proving that they won today and they got a little stuffed bear that was dressed in a similar outfit to their volleyball outfits and the bear was holding a red, white and gold volleyball in between it's hands.

"Congrats." The boys told the girls as the girls put their bears and papers in their totes, smiled and pecked the boys on the lips, and took the leashes of their dogs back along with their totes, which Sharpay and Gabriella had their dogs in.

* * *

Finally after many games and prizes and raffles later, they came to the one the boys and Gabriella was waiting for, the basketball shoot out. Smiling they all handed the leashes of their dogs and Gabriella her tote, to the girls and Ryan as she and the boys all went to play the game as the parents stood with the others to watch.

Over on the left side of the courts for the basketball shoot out, Avery, Meredith and Helga were standing watching as Gabriella and the four boys got ready to play basketball shoot out against each other and against a couple of West High Basketball star players for the boys team.

"Whose that?" Meredith asked pointing to a West High basketball player who was on the right side of Troy.

"That would be Reed Cortez. He hates East High especially the basketball team, he messes with all the girls from the group, but he likes Gabriella because of her body and wants to get her into bed. He messes with her and says perverted stuff to her just to get Troy mad so he starts a fight with him and they either can beat the living crap out of each other or until Troy gets suspended from basketball. Or him, which ever way it plays out. Reed is West High's residential player." Avery told her and then she moved on to the rest from West High, "The guy on Reed's left is David Wright, he also like every true blue West High Knight hates East High. David messes with Taylor to get on Chad's nerves and to start a fight with him like Reed does with Gabriella and Troy. The guy next to David is Jacob Light and the same thing goes for him except he messes with Sharpay just to get on Zeke's nerves. The guy next to Jacob is Chase Collin and the same goes for him except he messes with Kelsi to get on Jason's nerves. The guy next to Chase is Tate Harman and the same goes for him except he messes with Martha just to get on Ryan's nerves even though he ain't a basketball player. And the last on by Tate is Nate O'Donnell and the same goes for him except he messes with all of the girls, to get on all of their nerves. All five of them are West High's Boys Varsity basketball starters and stars just like Troy, Chad, Zeke and Jason."

"Wow. So if you want to hurt Troy, Chad, Zeke and or Jason, their the force to be joined with besides our football captain." Meredith more like stated than asked.

"They sure are. And oh looky, looky, there the boys from East and Gabriella won the shoot out." Helga said rolling her eyes before she walked away with Meredith and Avery.

While walking away someone thought, _Well, looks like their perfect people for my alliance. Soon Troy Bolton will be mine and Gabriella Montez will be no more. Soon Troy you'll be mine and Gabriella will be no more. Tomorrow at school the plan will start._

* * *

_**Well, here's another lovely chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. The reason I did this is I needed something to help so I could at the ending of this chapter, plus I went to our annual fall festival yesterday and had fun. The bed races were the most awesome thing like every year. Good news, the internet will be on tonight when I get home from v-ball practice at 5:15 so I will defiantly update. Please R&R! I love you all especially Girly411! XOXO!**_

_**--Jessica!!**_

_**P.S. Who could have thought that at the end?! In the review tell me who you think! And whoever gets it right, I'll tell and reveal in the next chapter. Peace!!**_


	14. Red, White and Gold & Rival Game Day

**CHAPTER STARTED: 10-01-08**

**CHAPTER FINISHED: 10-03-08**

**QUICK AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I know I said there would be drama just NOT yet. But there will be soon. So that means for now Meredith is going to lay low and talk to the West High players to help with her plan. YES IT'S MEREDITH WHO THOUGHT THE THOUGHTS AT THE END OF THE LAST CHAPTER! CONGRATS ON THE ONES WHO GUESSED RIGHT?! Look at  for the new pictures of Vanessa and the HSM group in Paris. The Paris premiere photos are on there too. I will make a YouTube video for them soon. Promise so go to my YouTube. Anyway, Meredith won't appear in this. I have my volleyball game against our school's "West High" (aka…Coudersport) so were' having a full school wide black, red and white day tomorrow, our whole JV team are wearing one red and white tie dyed knee high sock, one black and white tie dyed knee high sock, a pair of black shorts, a red Lady Panthers shirt, red hair ties, and war paint under our eyes, with matching jewelry and shoes. So with that last two sentences I just typed the story is based on our rival match and school ride red, white and black day tomorrow.

**HSM3: Senior Year**

**- Chapter 14: Red, White and Gold & Rival Game Day-**

Another school week/day. Another school Monday for the teenagers of East High School, but today wasn't just any school day for the student body of E.H.S. today was the Varsity volleyball home game against West High Nights, so that meant show your school spirit and wildcat pride and that's just what everyone (especially the volley girls) were going to do.

That morning, Gabriella woke up at five o'clock and grabbed her outfit before she dragged her sleepy self into her bathroom to take a nice hot and refreshing shower.

Thirty minutes later, Gabriella walked out of her bathroom dressed in a set of red and white tie-dyed knee high socks, a pair of white fleece short shorts that said 'Wildcats' in gold glitter lettering across the butt; a white thin strap cami; and a red zip up jacket that was zipped up to just underneath her breasts and it had 'Montez 14' on the back of it with two thin red stripes going down both arms. Her hair was in two low pony tails with red, white and gold striped hair ties and little ringlets let out to frame her angelic face, she had on red gold glitter eye shadow sparkles eye shadow on, clear with gold sparkle and vanilla flavored lip gloss on her lips, in her ears red rhinestoned teardrop earrings from Charlotte Russe, a set of ten gold bangles on her right wrist from Charlotte Russe, a gold layered chain necklace from Charlotte Russe, and on her feet were a pair of black with white stripe women's adilette adidas slides.

Gabriella then skipped into her closet grabbed her book bag and then flopped onto her bed to study for her tests that she had today.

At six forty five, Gabriella finished eating breakfast with her parents and ran upstairs to grab her book bag and her tote before she said goodbye to her parents kissing each on the cheek and hugging each tightly. Walking…well, okay more like running she ran out the front door and straight for Troy who was standing against his car. Smiling at each other she dropped her book bag and tote before she ran at him and he caught her as her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck and they shared a passionate kiss.

"Morning MY beautiful baby Brie." Troy told her with a smile before he pecked her again.

"Morning MY handsome sexy Wildcat." Gabriella said after they pulled away before she pecked him again on the lips which turned into a passionate make out session.

"Troy please get your tongue out of my daughter's mouth!" Greg told Troy half joking and half serious as he and Inez walked out of the front door both ready for work and walked to the sidewalk where Jack and Lucille where watching the passionately making out couple against Troy's car.

"And Gabriella please remove your tongue from my son's mouth." Jack added half serious and more joking as the wives just looked at each other and rolled their eyes with a smile. Groaning and not wanting to Gabriella and Troy pulled away, glared at their parents who laughed and then Troy held the passenger door open for Gabriella who smiled as a thank you and pecked his lips before she got in and buckled up her seat belt as he shut the door and jogged over to the driver's side and got in, buckling up and starting the car up and carefully pulled into the road and started driving toward Starbucks were they were to meet with their friends.

After Troy parked his car in between Chad's and Zeke's, he and Gabriella got out before he locked the doors and then they walked into Starbucks, fingers laced and smiles on their faces.

"Hey guys!" Troy said as Gabriella hugged and smiled at the girls who where just like her except each of their zip up jackets had their numbers and last name on the back of them.

"Hey Gabriella, what about us?!" The boys asked which made the girls and Troy laugh and then smile at Gabriella who hugged each one after rolling her eyes at them.

Smiling they all sat down around the normal table at Starbucks, smiling Sharpay said, "Here superstar and Brie-Ella, we got your usuals."

"Thanks Sharpay! Thanks guys!" They replied their fingers laced and resting on Gabriella's left knee underneath the table.

"No problem." Some of them replied as others just smiled.

"So who's totally not ready for our French quiz today?" Taylor asked the ones in her French class. She smiled and nodded her head as did the other French taking wildcats did the same.

"So what's your dad making us do today?" Chad asked Troy who was taking a sip of his drink.

"He said we're running the track today. One lap since mom told him not to wear out the girls on the volleyball team today because of the game tonight." Troy replied and then added, "Which they will win."

"Oh West High is so totally going down!" The five girls said with smiles causing the boys to laugh at them.

"Well, guys as much as I hate to wreck this fun, we need to get to school before we're late." Taylor said and everyone agreed and stood up together, all walking out the doors and to their cars, Taylor getting in Chad's car, Sharpay getting in Zeke's car, Martha getting in Ryan's car, Kelsi getting in Jason's car and of course Gabriella getting in Troy's car. They all pulled out and headed to East High for another day of school.

**-Drama Class-**

"Hey Gabriella, Troy, come here for a second!" Kelsi who was sitting at the piano in the theater said.

Smiling Troy and Gabriella walked up on stage and over to Kelsi who smiled at them.

"What's up Kelsi?" Troy asked her.

"Do you think you guys could sing this song for me so that way I can hear how it sounds. Please?" Kelsi asked them.

After a few seconds, Troy and Gabriella nodded and then grabbed a copy of Kelsi's lyrics and began to sing when Kelsi gave them their cue.

_/**Both: **Right Here, Right Now!_

_**Troy: **Oh, Right Now!_

_**Gabriella: **Lookin' At You, And My Heart Loves The View, Cause You Mean Everything!_

_**Troy: **Everything.._

_**Both: **Right Here, I Promise You Some how_

_**Troy: **That Tomorrow Can Wait,_

_**Gabriella: **Some Other Day To Be_

_**Troy: **To Be But Right Now _

_**Both: **There's You And Me._

_**Gabriella: **Oh, We Know It's Comin'_

_**Troy: **Comin'_

_**Gabriella: **That It's Comin' Passed._

_**Both: **But There's Always You and Me.._

_**Gabriella: **Oh yeah..._

_**Troy: **So, Lets Make This Second Last.._

_**Both: **Make It Last!_

_**Troy: **Right Here.. Right Now.. Yeah, I'm Lookin' At You.._

_**Gabriella: **And My Heart Loves The View.._

_**Both: **Cause You Mean Everything! Right Here, I Promise You Somehow._

_**Troy: **That Tomorrow Can Wait,_

_**Gabriella: **Some Other Day To Be_

_**Troy: **To Be! But Right Now _

_**Both: **There's You And Me._

_**Gabriella: **Oh, We Know It's Comin'_

_**Troy: **Comin'_

_**Gabriella: **That It's Comin' Passed._

_**Both: **But There's Always You and Me.._

_**Gabriella: **Oh yeah..._

_**Troy: **So, Lets Make This Second Last.._

_**Both: **Make It Last!/_

"Bravo! Brava! Bolton, Montez, congratulations!" Ms. Darbus told them with a smile as Kelsi squealed in smiled and Troy and Gabriella each had confused looks on their faces.

"Congratulations on what?" Troy asked Ms. Darbus.

"On getting the leading roles of the new musicale." Ms. Darbus said simply like it was obvious.

"But we didn't audition." They both replied.

"Well, technically you just did." Sharpay told them with a smile.

"Huh?!" They both asked really confused.

"Today was the auditions for the leading roles for the new musical and we know you guys didn't sign up and we know that you guys probably wouldn't want to do this. BUT we just **HAD** to trick you guys so you didn't really know you were when you were. We wanted you guys to have them. And the best part is all of us in the group are in it!" Ryan exclaimed explaining it to them.

Surprisingly, neither Troy nor Gabriella was mad, they both just widely smiled at each other both knowing secretly they wanted to do it. And both loving the idea of having all the wildcats in it together seeing that this MIGHT be their last year together. Plus it was the Senior Show Case that was tradional at East High, all the seniors had to help or perform or/and be in it.

"So you'll do it?!" Kelsi said asking Troy and Gabriella the question that Sharpay, Ryan and Ms. Darbus wanted to know. Smiling Troy and Gabriella nodded their heads yes.

The rest of the day went in a blur for the everyone especially the varsity volleyball players. At the final bell of the school day everyone exited their classrooms, got their stuff and or put their stuff in their lockers and did what they had to after school.

"Hey guys have you seen Brie?" Troy asked the wildcats as he noticed Gabriella was missing from the group.

"Yeah, she and Sharpay are doing something for Ms. Darbus. Gabriella wanted us to tell you like Sharpay told Zeke that they will call you guys later before the game and that you are suppose to meet them their. They have some quick stuff to do before the game today." Taylor told Troy as Zeke agreed with Taylor because Sharpay told him the same thing.

"Oh, okay. Did they mention what?" Troy asked Zeke and the gang.

"Nope. All Sharpay said was that its between her and Gabriella and what goes on between those two stays with those two." Zeke replied.

"Oh." Troy said and then said goodbye to everyone before getting into his car and driving home like the others did also.

* * *

"Okay. So Troy's 18th b-day is on the 18th of this month. So we defiantly have to have a big bash." Sharpay said as she and Gabriella where sitting by the pool at Lava Springs owned by the Evans and where the Wildcats (minus Ryan and Sharpay) worked this summer.

"I already got his parents a-okay on it so we're good to go! "So I was thinking since Troy loves the Lakers we have a Lakers theme party. What do you think?" Gabriella asked Sharpay.

"I think its sweet. Where do you want to have it?" Sharpay asked as they each took a glass of offered pink lemonade and took a sip of it.

"I already cleared it with Mr. Matsui and he said we could have it in the gym of East High. We just have to care of the decorating and the cleaning up." Gabriella told Sharpay with a smile.

"God, he sure loves Troy doesn't he." Sharpay stated more like than asked.

"Just because Troy plays basketball and because he and the teams bringing in championship trophies."

"This is the last year too of Troy and team bringing it in. Well at least the seniors on the team." Sharpay said.

"Exactly."

"So is this party just gonna be close friends and family?" Sharpay asked.

"Of course. Troy was talking in September how he wanted his close friends and family only at his 18th b-day bash." Gabriella told Sharpay with a smile as they turned on their stomachs on the sun loungers, taking their laptops with them that they were typing the information on.

"Oh. My. God. Look at these. We can have these yellow tickets that you get a professional basketball, baseball or football games and use them as the invitations." Sharpay said.

"Brilliant idea, Shar-Bear. I'll start ordering them now." Gabriella said as she started to order them.

"Those look so cool, Brie-Ella!" Sharpay said as she and Gabriella looked at the example of her completed work.

"Thank you and I think so too. So they should be here in three business days so…Thursday of this week. Okay, now we need to find, yellow and purple and basketball decorations." Gabriella said and then her and Sharpay started their search for the decorations.

"We can have a picture of Troy in his basketball uniform that everyone at the party can sign their wishes to Troy on." Sharpay said.

"That's an awesome idea. We can also have one a picture of him, the team and his dad and have the b-ball boys and his dad sign their best wishes on it only. We can have a picture of the gang to sign their best wishes on…" Gabriella said.

"And we can have a picture of you and Troy for you to sign your birthday wishes and hopes for him on it." Sharpay said with a smile.

"Sweet. So all we need to do is get the pictures for them. Oh we can also get candy bars and put these personal wrappers I found around them." Gabriella said to Sharpay who leaned over to look at it. The wrapper was white with an orange bold border; on the front in each corner a basketball jersey and ball and hoop and court on it; on the center of the front it read, Getcha Head in the Game for Troy's 18th Birthday!; the ingredients read: Plenty of time on the basketball court with friends and family, some free throws, a couple of rebounds makes the party a slam dunk!; and the nutrition facts read: Total fat- Who cares? It's Troy's 18th birthday!, Sodium- Enough to make you thirty to hoop it up!, Protein- 100 percent for energy to shoot from center court!.

"Those are awesome!" Sharpay exclaimed after she looked at them.

"Thanks I just had them designed and ordered."

"I have a brilliant idea. Why don't we put all the drinks in basketball shaped and colored coolers and then the food table can have a purple metallic table skirt with a yellow table cover. Then where we have the dishes and napkins and etc. on it, we can have a yellow metallic table skirt with a purple table cover, a basketball centerpiece, orange and black napkins that read 'Troy's 18 b-day bash', orange and black plastic silver ware, purple and yellow plastic plates, purple and yellow star confetti. Like it?" Sharpay asked.

"I love it. Oh and we can have the other tables either have a purple or yellow metallic table skirting with a purple or yellow table cover, in the center can be basketball centerpieces, basketball and Lakers confetti can be on the table and then we can have frosted flutes with a basketball on it that reads 'Troy's 18th birthday party- 2008'. Like it?" Gabriella asked.

"Love it!"

"Oh and we can have basketball balloons and then purple and yellow metallic balloons. We can get a big black metallic banner and in orange writing it can read 'Troy's 18th Getcha Head in the Game B-day Bash'. On one wall we can have yellow and purple gossamer hanging on it so we have a area for pictures. On the floor surrounding it we can have basketball pillows and Lakers official basketballs."

"Love that too! Oh and we can have a bunch of basketball games since we're having the hoops out."

"Okay. And we'll make a corner for Troy's presents were around it on the wall we can have purple, yellow, orange and black glitter stars." Gabriella said.

"Love it."

"Oh and when the guests come in we can have people set up outside the closed gym doors who take the invitations to make sure they were invitied and then hand them a ticket that has their table number on it for sitting down at and either a purple, yellow or orange glow sticks."

"Sweet idea." Sharpay said.

Before Gabriella could reply Mr. Fulton and two waiters came out each holding trays with tops on them. Mr. Fulton smiled at the two and said, "Dinner is served Ms. Montez and Ms. Evans."

"Thanks Fulton. Thanks guys. This looks delicious tell the cook." Gabriella and Sharpay said as they both got up off the loungers and went over to the private villa area to eat their dinner before they had to get ready for the game.

* * *

"Derby! Vance! Over here!" Inez screamed out to Sharpay's parents as they walked into East High gym.

"Hello everyone!" They said to the group of "Wildcat" parents.

"Hello." The parents all replied and the guys all nodded their heads.

Ten minutes later the lights shut off after West High got done warming up.

"Ladies and Gentleman. East High fans! Welcome your East High Lady Wildcats Varsity Volleyball team coached by Lucille Bolton!" Jack said into the microphone since he had to do the announcing tonight because he's the athletic director.

Everyone on the East High side stood up, cheered and jumped up and down as the girls came out which they could tell by the red glow and the dark glow stick jewelry they had on for their run out and as We Will Rock You blasted through the speakers in East High Gym. They all then really cheered when they saw glow and the dark volleyballs go up and then being spiked over the net by the girls, everyone from East High trying to guess who was spiking each ball. The lights stayed off through the singing of the Nation Anthem by Gabriella and Sharpay, the only light that was on was the one on the American Flag hung on the left wall over the red with white and gold lettering banner that read 'Ya Can't Beat That Cuz We Strive To Beat Ya!'. The lights also stayed off during the peppering being done by each set of E.H girls and during the serving of the E.H. girls, all you could see were glow and the dark volleyballs going throw the air, laughing and quiet talking that you couldn't make out. Troy, Zeke, Ryan, Jason and Chad all smiled as they recognized each girls giggle.

"And now the starting line up for you East High Wildcats! Number 13- Ava Crossman-Junior, Number 8- Taylor McKessie-Senior, Number 12- Martha Cox-Senior, Number 20- Kelsi Nielsen- Senior, Number 23- Sharpay Evans- Co-Captain and Number 14, your East High Varsity captain, Gabriella Montez-Senior!" Jack said and everyone cheered as they saw each girl who had their glow and the dark warm up jackets with their glow in the dark numbers on the back run on the court and lay in the middle of the court.

"WHOSE HOUSE?!" Gabriella and Sharpay yelled through the dark gym as the starting players laid on the center of the floor, smacking their hands on the gym floor as the others on the team and Coach Bolton did it over by the chairs.

"OUR HOUSE!" The team and the East High side replied back.

"WHOSE HOUSE?!"

"OUR HOUSE!"

"OUR!"

"HOUSE!"

"OUR!"

"HOUSE!"

"LADY WILDCATS ON THREE!" Sharpay and Gabriella yelled.

"ONE, TWO, THREE! LADY WILDCATS!" The team along with Sharpay and Gabriella and the fans screamed as the girls in the middle stood up and took their warm ups off as the lights finally came on revealing each girl. Each team member had their hair in braid low pig tails with red head bands, their uniforms on, red glitter eye shadow on their eyes, clear with gold sparkled lip gloss in it on their lips and on their cheeks on each side were black war marks.

As the ref was checking to make sure each girl on the line up was on the court and in the correct position East High girls started to chant to the crowd and for them to get pumped.

"We're the Wildcats and you know what we got!"

"What do you got?" The East crowd yelled back.

"WE got a team that's hotter than hot!"

"How hot is hot?" East side yelled back.

"Bumps, sets and spiking too!" The team yelled.

"WO! WO! WO! WO!" The East crowd yelled.

"So hit the ball like the rest of us do!" The East girls said.

The ref looked at the ref on the net podium and said, "On East side number 14 is your speaking captain. On West side number 14 is your speaking captain."

The other ref nodded and then said looking at each captain, "Ready? Alright. Let the game begin. Wildcats got serve!"

While Gabriella went to the back line to start her team off for serving the girls on the bench started chanting as well as the girls (minus Gabriella) and the E.H. crowd, "O-V-E-R, Over the net," they clapped twice then said, "Serve it, Serve it. Go Gabriella!"

Gabriella did her routine for her serve and then hit the ball while it did a perfect spin in the air and over hand served it, hard, over the net and down right on the back line. Where the line judge and both refs said, "In!"

East High's volleyball team and fans went up in screams of happiness!

"You got served, ay, ay, ay!" The East girls on the court and in the seats said making West High mad.

Gabriella got the ball back and repeated the same thing. And got another point, but this time the ball dropping in the middle of the court, no West High player touching it, earning East a point and for them to do their ace cheer again making West even more mad. The game was defiantly on tonight! And everyone had a feeling that it would last until twelve that night!

Finally, the volleyball teams were on their third game with East High winning by two games, meaning that even if West won game three they would still lose since they played the best out of three games.

Kelsi smiled as set Gabriella up who got her top part of her body over the top of the net and spiked the ball straight down to the ground. No one from West High team daring to touch it because they knew it hurt.

"1,2, kaboom-boom!" The East High girls team said.

Soon later, West High hit the ball over and the East side yelled "Out!" which the ball was and then chanted, "1,2, See ya!"

"Let's go Shar-Bear! Show them what ya got girl!" Gabriella yelled to Sharpay as she went to spike on her weak side. Sharpay spiked it over the net and straight down with no one from West High blocking it or touching it.

"Boom baby!" East High said as they cheered and clapped for Sharpay's spike.

"Come on Brie! Game point!" Troy yelled through the crowd to Gabriella who went up to spike Martha's perfect set that she got to set because of Taylor's perfect bump to her.

Gabriella did as she did before and spiked the ball hard over the net and straight down earning a perfect game winning and finishing ace! The last ace of the game!

East High side erupted in cheers as the East High volleyball team won and jumped up and down on the volleyball court before they all including Lucille got around the circle in the middle of the court and laid on their stomachs to start chanting while slapping the floor, "Don't mess, don't mess, don't mess with the best cause the best don't mess! Don't fool, don't fool, don't fool with the cool cause the cool don't fool from East to West, Wildcats are the best. GOOOO Wildcats!"

* * *

**Well here's another story. I'm sorry about not having that much fluffy Troyella. Promise there will be some! I got new videos on Youtube up. If you don't know my Youtube go to my profile and click on the URL for it! Thanks love you all (especially Girly411)!! Hope you liked this chapter! XOXO! Peace!**

**--Jessica!!**

**Song "Right Here, Right Now" from High School Musical 3: Senior Year movie and soundtrack!**


	15. The Drama Begins Part 1

_**Chapter started: December 4, 2008**_

_**Chapter finished: December 10, 2008**_

_**Author Note: **__**Thanks to all of you for being so patient. **_

_**DEDICATION: **__**To Girly411! I love you Cleo! You're the best friend, writing sister and person in the world!

* * *

  
**_

_**=HSM3: Senior Year=**_

_**-Chapter 15: The Drama Begins Part 1-**_

_**(December 12, 2008)**_

"Morning baby girl," Greg greeted his daughter with a warm fatherly and best friend smile.

"Morning daddy," Gabriella replied as she popped two bagels into the stainless steal toaster for them.

"Your mom said she loves you and she'll see you after school," Greg told her as he got the Philadelphia Whipped Cream Cheese out of the stainless steal fridge.

"Oh! She had the Johnson vs. Mason case today didn't she?" Gabriella asked her dad as they each took a bagel and put cream cheese on each side of the bagel they cut in have with a butter knife.

"Yep. She's scared that she'll lose this murder trail for the Masons," Greg stated as he poured made them some hot chocolate.

"Mom won't, I have confidence in mommy. She's got to have confidence in herself, just like she tells me."

"She'll gain it once she walks into the courtroom like every time,"

"That's because she LOVES the courtroom, her job, and just the feelings she gets from helping and or solving cases and or helping people," Gabriela said as they sat at the marble counter top island in the middle of the kitchen, eating and drinking their breakfast.

"She sure does. She told me last night that she wouldn't change it for the world unless she had to chose between us and her job, which she'll NEVER EVER have to do because we love her, but she said she would chose us in a heartbeat," Greg replied with a smile before he took a bite of his bagel.

"So when do you leave for the game?" Gabriella asked, referring to the NBA Lakers pre-season game back in Los Angeles.

"2 weeks," He replied as they put their dishes in the stainless steal dishwasher.

"You'll be here for my first basketball game thought right?" Gabriella asked scared that he wouldn't.

"Of course. Wouldn't miss it for the world. Plus the team is flying down with me after the game to visit and come watch your first Senior basketball game," Greg told his daughter with a smile as he hugged her tightly and kissed he top of her head before saying, "Now go get ready for school and I'll start the dishwasher."

"Alright, thanks. I love you, daddy," Gabriella said as she kissed his cheek.

"I love you too, Gabriella," He replied as he watched her walk out of the kitchen.

* * *

After getting out of the shower, washing her face and putting on cream and deodorant on, she put on a pair of grey lace thongs and a matching bra before she put on a charcoal grey velvet pants, a white cami and a matching velvet zip up hoodie jacket, all from Pink Ice.

Smiling she then put on her tan high fuzz boots that were modeled after UGGS. Gabriella then combed her hair and put it up in a messy ponytail, then lightly (and naturally) she applied her make up, before putting on her T necklace and matching studded earrings.

Sighing she opened up the medicine cabinet and pulled out the box of Midol, sighing she took two pills out, filled a glass up with water and popped the Midol in her mouth followed by a drink of water.

After taking the Midol, she made sure she had some in her HCO grey tote and the other things she needed, before she cleaned up her bathroom, shut off the lights and walked downstairs.

* * *

After kissing her dad and the dogs goodbye, she ran out and hopped into Sharpay's bright pink Ford SUV that Sharpay only drove when necessary and seeing as it was snowing (and it was winter) it was necessary she drive it.

"Hey, Shar-Bear!" Gabriella greeted as they both leaned over and hugged each other and kissed each other's cheek.

"Morning Brie-Ella," Sharpay said with a smile as they pulled away before they both buckled up and Sharpay began driving towards East High School.

"How are you this morning? And by the way, good song choice," Gabriella said, referring to the song choice as _Claire de Lune_ from her iPhone that was from the _Twilight Movie Soundtrack_.

"I know right. I love this song. And as for the morning, I started my period there for that's why I'm the matching outfit as you and I have cramps. And just for the record, I can tell by the way your dressed and acting, you have yours too," Sharpay said with a smile.

"Sure do." Gabriella said before she looked where Sharpay stopped the car, she smiled and squealed, "STARBUCKS!"

"Like always, plus it's the best cure for cramps," Sharpay stated with a wide smile as they unbuckled their seatbelts.

After they grabbed their totes, Sharpay turned off the SUV and together her and Gabriella got out before Sharpay locked the doors.

Together, arms linked, they walked into Starbucks.

* * *

"Hi, Sharpay, Gabriella! The usual?" The worker asked them with a kind smile.

"Yes, please Katie," Gabriella and Sharpay said together with a smile.

After three minutes, the worker, who they referred to as Katie, came back with a smile on her middle aged face, and two cups of hot chocolate in her hands, "Here's your Holiday Delights, girls!"

"Thanks Katie," The girls said together before Gabriella pulled out her gold unlimited credit card and went to hand it to Katie, since she was paying this time, since Sharpay paid last time they came here.

"Oh no, honey! Those boys there already paid for them," Katie told Gabriella with a smile as she pointed at a table where two boys were sitting at. Taking a closer look they realized that the boys were wearing to West High School letterman jackets.

"Why do they insist on annoying us?" Gabriella groaned as the boys walked towards them with smirks on their faces.

"Let's go to my SUV before they come," Sharpay suggested and quickly, arms looped, coffee in hands, they walked out of Starbucks and quickly got walked to Sharpay's SUV.

"Hey East High Prostitutes!" The West High basketball captain, Troy's enemy, from their rival school, Reed Cortez, said to the girls.

"What the fuck did you say?!" Both girls said whipping their bodies around, clearly angry.

"We said 'East High Prostitutes," The other West High basketball player, Jacob Light, said simply.

"Excuse us, but we ARE NOT PROSITUTES!" Sharpay said angrily.

"Well, if your with Bolton…" Reed said spitefully.

"And Baylor," Jacob said with the same tone in his voice.

"Then you ARE prosistutes," Reed finished.

"Just because your basketball players and the girls **YOU DATE ARE PROSTITUTES** does **NOT** mean that Troy and Zeke are dating prostitutes because their basketball players,** DOES NOT** mean that they have to date prostitutes either because **THEIR NOT**!" Sharpay said using her ice queen voice.

"Uh huh," Jacob said, not believing.

"But I can see Bolton is dating you, you **ARE a EASY LITLLE SLUT** with a rocking body. Which makes me wonder why is **BOLTON IS FUCKING MEREDITH WARD, the NEW PRETTIER girl**," Reed told Gabriella.

"**YOU LIE, YOU SON OF A BITCH**!" Gabriella yelled before she walked up to Reed and slapped him across the face.

"Your going to regret that you little bitch," Reed told her getting ready to slap her making Sharpay's, Jacob's, and (most importantly) Gabriella's eyes go wide.

"You hit that young lady and I'll arrest ya son," A police officer said, finally interfering after watching the whole thing.

"Yes, sir." Reed said before he and Jacob started to walk away. Going past Gabriella, Reed whispered to her, "I'm not lying about Bolton cheating on you. And believe me this isn't over you cheap, easy, little sluty bitch."

* * *

"Thank you, Mr. Nielsen," The girls said to the police officer, who they recognized as Jacob "Jake" Kay Nielsen, Kelsi's dad, the police chief.

"No problem, Gabriella and Sharpay. If you have any more problems with them, then please don't hesitate to call me, at work or home or pager," Office Nielsen told them with a smile, not needing to give them the numbers since he already did during the summer.

"Thank you," Gabriella said with a smile.

"No problem," Officer Nielsen told her with a soft smile.

"Well, we have to hurry and get to school. Thanks Jake," Sharpay told him with a smile and a soft hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Your very welcome, Sharpay," Officer Nielsen said as he hugged her.

"Thanks a lot, Jake, you saved me. I was also wondering if you wouldn't tell ANYONE from the gang about this little…show?" Gabriella said to Officer Nielsen.

"Um…no problem, Gabriella. My lips are sealed until something drastic happens. Plus I had to save you it's in the job description and Kelsi and or Troy would hurt me if you got hurt like that," Officer Nielsen told Gabriella as they hugged and she kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Jake," Gabriella said with a smile as she pulled back.

"No problem, Gabriella. By the way I'm proud of you girls, I watched the whole thing and you didn't let him say that stuff, you stood up for yourself and boyfriends." Officer Nielsen told her with a smile before he watched the girls hop into Sharpay's now unlocked SUV, before he walked into Starbucks for coffee and donuts.

* * *

"I'm so thankful, Jake, came when he did or Reed would have probably have seriously injured you." Sharpay said as she and Gabriella hugged, tightly, inside the SUV.

"I'm more thankful. But that's not what's bothering me," Gabriella said as she and Sharpay pulled away from their hug.

"What's bothering you then?" Sharpay asked her.

"The thing Reed said about Troy cheating…fucking around on me with Meredith Ward," Gabriella simply said.

"Honey, **DON'T** believe him. You know that **TROY LOVES YOU, GABRIELLA MARIE MONTEZ**. Believe me, I've learned the hard way. Plus you know the only reason why Cortez and Light mess with us is to get on Troy and Zeke's nerves, just so they can get into a fight and Troy and or Zeke gets kicked off the basketball team or suspended." Sharpay told Gabriella, truthfully and comforting.

"I know, its just it was like my biggest fear in the world was or will become real," Gabriella stated.

"Brie-Ella, don't worry, it **WON'T** happen," Sharpay said, reassuring Gabriella as all best friend/adoptive big sisters do.

"Your right. Thanks Shar-Bear!" Gabriella thanked Sharpay with a big smile.

"No problem Brie-Ella. I love you," Sharpay replied as she and Gabriella buckled up and as she started the car.

"I love you too, Shar-Bear," Gabriella replied with a smile.

**

* * *

Well, I finally finished this and will update it. Thanks all for being so patient and kind. I'm really grateful (and proud) to have readers and reviewers like you. As promised I dedicated my chapter as I will until I'm finished with Girly411's idea. I love you girl! You're the best! (She truly absolutely is). I love you all. XOXO**

**Peace. Love. && Happiness.**

**Merry Christmas,**

**Jessica **


	16. The Drama Begins Part 2

**Chapter started: December 16, 2008**

**Chapter finished: December 16, 2008**

**Author's Note: **Thanks to all my readers and reviewers for this story! I love you all so much! I love Girly411, my twin writing sister, Cleo, the best…sorry, but just stating a fact. She was also the one I dedicated HSM3: Senior Year chapter 15, too.

* * *

**=HSM3: Senior Year=**

**-Chapter 16: The Drama Begins Part 2-**

**(December 12, 2008)**

"Hey Martha," Sharpay greeted Martha as they each got out of their SUVs.

"Hey Tay-Tay," Gabriella greeted Taylor as she got out of Sharpay's SUV, after Sharpay calmed her down some more.

"Hey Kelsi," Gabriella and Sharpay said to Kelsi you got out of Taylor's black SUV.

"Hey!" The three girls replied to Sharpay and Gabriella with bright smiles.

"You all ready to go find our perfect boyfriends?" Kelsi asked them.

"Yeah," Gabriella said nervously. She looked at Shar who gave her a look.

"Let's go then," Taylor said as she, Kelsi and Martha questioned the look between Sharpay and Gabriella, plus Gabriella's nervous tone.

"You girls go on ahead Brie-Ella and me have to grab something from my SUV," Sharpay said as she gave Gabriella a look that told her to get back in her SUV.

Gabriella did as she was looked at and got back into Sharpay's SUV as the other three questioned their motives before going on ahead, like they were told.

* * *

"You alright Brie-Ella?" Sharpay asked Gabriella as she leaned over and pulled her best friend/adoptive little sister into her arms, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"I'm not sure yet. Shar-Bear?" Gabriella replied as she sniffled.

"Yeah?" Sharpay replied softly, still rubbing soothing circles on her best friend's back.

"What if….what if…what Reed said was true…about Troy….and…Meredith?" Gabriella said before she started to let tears fall.

"Oh honey. Shh, its okay. I promise you, honey. Shhhh. Shh." Sharpay said as she rocked Gabriella back and forth, trying to calm her down.

"I know I should trust him Sharpay…and I do especially after everything we went through this summer at Lava Springs," As Gabriella said this she and Sharpay both winced before Gabriella continued, "But its so hard…having someone so good looking as Troy…god's creation sent down here to make us girls go insane," Gabriella said as she and Sharpay then both let out a little giggle at how Gabriella compared her boyfriend and god's creation before Gabriella continued, "and all these girls want…or are trying to steal him from ME.

But what I really mean is…look at me. He could defiantly find someone prettier, hotter, sexier, smarter, tanner, skinner, toned more, enjoys the same things he likes, is a basketball fanatic, and just an all around American girl." Gabriella said softly before breaking into tears again, and having Sharpay rubbing circles on her back as they still stayed tight in their embrace.

"Oh honey! Shh…shh! It's okay, it's okay. But God how could you say that about yourself **GABRIELLA MARIE MONTEZ!?**

**YOU ARE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL, HOTTER, SEXIER, SMARTER, TANNER, SKINNER, TONED MORE, THAN ANY GIRL. YOU ENJOY THE SAME THINGS HE DOES BECAUSE YOU HAVE SO MUCH IN COMMON.**

**YOU ARE BOTH BASKETBALL FANATICS.**

**AND YOU ARE AN ALL AROUND AMERICAN GIRL**!" Sharpay told Gabriella truthfully as she pulled away to looking into Gabriella's chocolate brown eyes.

"Really?" Gabriella whimpered.

"Really and I didn't mean to go all lezbo on you, honey. But I defiantly had to reassure you." Sharpay told her with a smile.

"I don't take it offensive. I love you Shar-Bear and thanks." Gabriella said as she hugged Sharpay tightly.

"I love you too, Brie-Ella. Are you okay now?" Sharpay asked Gabriella with a soft smile as they pulled away.

"No," Gabriella simply stated as she looked in her compact mirror that she pulled out of her handbag.

"What's wrong now?" Sharpay asked with a worried frown.

"Look. At. My. Make up." Gabriella stated pointing to her face as she spoke each word.

"Oh Brie-Ella! What would you do without me?!" Sharpay asked before she began to fix Gabriella's make up.

"I don't know and let's never find out." Gabriella said simply and truthfully.

"Oh don't worry. **WE DEFIANTLY WILL NOT FIND OUT**!" Sharpay said simply and truthfully.

* * *

"What took you girls so long?" Kelsi asked Sharpay and Gabriella as they finally appeared at their lockers.

"Sorry, I lost my vanilla lip gloss." Gabriella said with a soft smile. God, did she hate lying to her friends.

"And I lost my cherry vanilla lip gloss. So we defiantly had to find them if we wanted to kiss our boyfriends longer." Sharpay simply said as she and Gabriella spun the dials to their lockers, both thinking what horrible people they were for lying to their friends.

"Oh. And why would that make them kiss you longer?" Martha asked curiously.

"Because they like that taste on our lips," Sharpay and Gabriella said together before they shut their lockers.

"Hey Jac-…Coach Bolton, are the guys in the gym?" Gabriella asked Jack as he walked past them.

Smiling, Jack stopped and replied, "Yeah they're in the gym. Ryan's in there too."

"Thanks," Gabriella replied with a soft smile.

* * *

Together with bright smiles, sparkles in their eyes, and thoughts of their perfect boyfriends; they skipped off to the gym.

As they entered the gym, all thoughts of their perfect boyfriends vanished, with a sight that would forever be burned in their minds.

_**------------------**_

_**Well, here's another chapter. I'm sorry its so short. But I still hope its okay. I love you all, but not as much as Cleo. I love you sis! XOXO**_

**Peace. Love. && Happiness.**

_**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year,**_

_**Jessica =] =] **_


	17. When There Was You & Me

_**Chapter started: December 17, 2008**_

_**Chapter finished: December 17, 2008**_

_**Author's Note: Well, here's another lovely (sucky) chapter. I love you Cleo!

* * *

  
**_

_**=HSM3: Senior Year=**_

_**-Chapter 17: When There Was You and Me-**_

_**Previously: **__Together with bright smiles, sparkles in their eyes, and thoughts of their perfect boyfriends; they skipped off to the gym._

_As they entered the gym, all thoughts of their perfect boyfriends vanished, with a sight that would forever be burned in their minds._

_----------------_

There right in front of them were **THEIR** boyfriends make out with girls that so were not them. And to make matters worst, the boys' shirts off and were laying on the floor at their feet.

Kelsi recognized the girl that Jason was making out with was Janice Amber Anderson, a cheerleader for just the football team.

Taylor recognized that the girl that Chad was making out with was Avery, Meredith Wards' friend.

Martha noticed the girl her boyfriend making out with as Helga.

Sharpay noticed with fire in her eyes that the girl that Zeke was making out with was Tiffany Miller, the cheer leader captain of the cheer squad A, that only cheered for football. Tiffany was also her sworn enemy.

But out of all of the wildcat girls that were crying, Gabriella was crying the hardest as she looked to the right to see her boyfriend making out with Meredith Ward up, him pushed up against the wall with his shirt off and his pants button undone as Meredith's hands traveled to unzip his jeans while one of them moaned.

All the girls glared before they walked up to their boyfriends and the girls and ripped the girls off of their boyfriends before they each glared at their boyfriend who looked shocked.

The girls all raised their hands and slapped them with all of their might on the face…well, all except for Sharpay who punched Zeke as Gabriella did the same thing to Troy in the face, before the girls all shouted, "**I HATE YOU! IT'S OVER!**"

Together the girls ran out of the gym crying and straight to their cars. Taylor, Kelsi and Martha all got into Martha's SUV as Sharpay and Gabriella headed got into Sharpay's SUV as they sped off towards their homes, knowing they wouldn't be able to stay at the school.

As soon as the girls were pulling out, they saw their boyfriends…well, EX-boyfriends running out of the school trying to flag them down, the girls didn't pay attention and sped out of the parking lot and towards each other's houses.

* * *

"Baby girl?! What's the matter?!" Greg asked his daughter as he watched her run into the house in tears and right into his arms. He worridly picked her up, making her wrap her legs around her waist and her arms around his neck before he carried her over to the couch were they got surrounded by Lucille and Jack (who were visiting) and Inez each trying to comfort the crying girl, still not knowing what's wrong.

"Do you want us to call Troy?" Inez asked her daughter.

As if on que, Troy came running frantically into the house yelling Gabriella's name. Finding Gabriella surrounded by his parents and her parents, he said with regret and fear in his eyes, "Oh baby Brie. It wasn't what it looks like. Come here."

"**NO!**" Gabriella cried back as she got out of her dad's arms and started to back away from Troy as the parents watched confused.

"Brie…." Troy said taking another step towards her.

"**NO!** And my name is not Brie. Its Gabriella!" Gabriella cried back at him with ice in her voice.

"Brie…Gabriella…let me explain." Troy begged his girlfriend since he refused to call her his ex-girlfriend.

"**NO! I HATE YOU. HOW COULD YOU TROY?! I TRUSTED YOU WITH ALL MY HEART AND SOUL! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT**." Gabriella shouted back angrily as tears still fell freely from her eyes.

"Gabriella….she-," Troy started.

"**SHE WHAT….JUST MAGICALLY HAPPENED TO COME UP TO YOU AND STICK HER TONGUE DOWN YOUR THROUT AND TAKE OFF YOUR SHIRT, ALONG WITH UNDOING THE BUTTON OF YOUR JEANS!?**" Gabriella asked sarcastically.

"Well…yeah." Troy said truthfully.

"**YOUR SUCH AN ASSHOLE. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD CHEAT ON ME! I TRUSTED YOU! GOD, I GAVE YOU MY HEART AND MY SOUL. WASN'T THAT ENOUGH?!**" Gabriella said as she heard shocked gasps from the moms and an 'I'm going to kill you' from her dad and a 'he didn't' from Troy's dad.

"**OH YEAH! JACK HE DID! I WALK INTO THE GYM WITH THE GIRLS AND WHAT DO WE FIND. OUR BOYFRIENDS WITH THEIR TONGUES DOWN ANOTHER GIRLS MOUTH, EACH WITH THEIR SHIRTS OFF, LAYING ON THE FLOOR! BUT TROY SEEMED LIKE HIM AND THAT BITCH GOT A LITTLE FARTHER THAN THE OTHERS!**" Gabriella yelled/cried as venom was laced in her voice.

"Gabriella…Brie…she came onto me." Troy told her.

"**Uh huh. Well guess what Bolton?! I. HATE. YOU. GET. THE. FUCK. AWAY. FROM. ME. WHEN YOU SEE ME ANYWHERES…DON'T. TALK. TO. ME. DON'T. THINK. OF. ME. DON'T. LOOK. AT. ME. DON'T. GO. ANYWHERE'S. NEAR. ME. DON'T. EVEN. BREATHE. THE. SAME. AIR. AS. ME. I. FUCKING. HATE. YOU. STAY. THE. FUCK. AWAY. FROM. ME.**"

"**NO! BRIE! GABRIELLA! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS! PLEASE. I. LOVE. YOU. SHE. CAME. ONTO. ME. PLEASE GABIRELLA, I. LOVE. YOU.**" Troy said shaking his head as tears spilled from his eyes.

"You love me?! That's a bunch of bullshit! I hate you! Get. The. Fuck. Out. Of. My. Life!" Gabriella told him in a dangerously low voice.

"Please….Gabriella I love you. Please you have to believe me when I say she came onto me." Troy begged her.

"Oh go fuck off!"

"Baby please don't do this. I love you. Why would I want her?! When I love you more than anything in the world, even basketball! You're beautiful, talented, smart, funny, and so much more," Troy said telling her the truth.

"Uh huh. Well, I've got to questions for you. Was it worth it? Was she worth this?" Gabriella asked with tears running down her face before she flew up the stairs and into her bedroom.

Crying she closed her bedroom doors, locked them and pulled the dark green and red Christmas satin curtains over the door, before she went and did the same thing with her balcony doors.

* * *

**(10PM)**

"God! I could kill him right now for hurting my daughter!" Greg said as he and Inez cuddled up in bed after trying of an hour to persude Gabriella to come out of her bedroom and come down and ate.

"I know, but remember honey we don't know the whole story behind it. We don't even know if the girls saw what they saw right," Inez said truthfully, hoping that she was right.

"I know. Its just…that's my baby girl in their hurting Izzy and I hate that I can't do anything for her because she won't let me." Greg told his wife softly as he let a few tears slip down her cheek.

"I know honey. I know." Inez said as she comforted her husband before they feel asleep.

-------

**(Gabriella's bedroom) **

Gabriella sighed as she walked out onto her snow covered balcony in her slippers and pajamas before she began singing.

**(Troy's bedroom-next door-)**

Troy sadly sighed and finally after crying, he decided to go out to the basketball court and shoot some hoops. As he did this, he began to start singing, not knowing that next door, Gabriella was singing on her balcony to him…which he could clearly hear coming from her balcony. He smiled softly as he watched her as he hide in the shadows as she began singing without out even knowing he was there:

_**It's funny when you find yourself  
Looking from the outside  
I'm standing here but all I want  
Is to be over there  
Why did I let myself believe  
Miracles could happen  
Cause now I have to pretend  
That I don't really care**_

_**I thought you were my fairytale  
A dream when I'm not sleeping  
A wish upon a star  
Thats coming true  
But everybody else could tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
When there was me and you**_

_**I swore I knew the melody  
That I heard you singing  
And when you smiled  
You made me feel  
Like I could sing along  
But then you went and changed the words  
Now my heart is empty  
I'm only left with used-to-be's  
Once upon a song**_

_**Now I know your not a fairytale  
And dreams were meant for sleeping  
And wishes on a star  
Just don't come true  
Cause now even I tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
Cause I liked the view  
When there was me and you**_  
_**  
I can't believe that  
I could be so blind  
It's like you were floating  
While I was falling  
And I didn't mind**_

_**Cause I liked the view  
Thought you felt it too  
When there was me and you**_

"I love you Troy no matter what. But I just can't forgive you," Gabriella whispered as she whipped her tears away as prayed on the stars above as Troy, still in his hiding spot in the shadows, whipped away his own tears.

_**--------**_

_**Well, here's another chapter I hope you like it. I started crying. I hated writing this chapter. God I hate it when Troyella breaks up! Don't you?! XOXO. I love you Cleo.**_

**Peace. Love. && Happiness. **

_**Merry Christmas,**_

_**Jessica [=] **_


	18. Partying Like Rock Stars!

**Chapter started: December 27, 2008**

**Chapter finished: December 27, 2008**

**Author's Note: Well, here's another chapter. Wow, I've been really busy with updating today! It amazes me! Hopefully I have this writer's adrenaline rush tomorrow! **

* * *

**=HSM3: Senior Year=**

**-Chapter 18: Partying Like Rock Stars!-**

"So are we positive we're doing this?" Kelsi asked excitingly as they were at Gabriella's getting ready to go to a party after the girls' varsity basketball win, that was being thrown over at Adam Walker's place.

"Hell yeah! My broken heart isn't going to stop me from partying like a rock star!" Sharpay exclaimed with a smile as the other nodded, all knowing they needed this after what all they had been put through in the last few days.

"So where's my 'hot' outfit that you guys picked out for me?" Kelsi asked Sharpay, who was the one who picked out their hot outfits for tonight.

"Right here," Sharpay said as she shoved it into Kelsi's arms before she pushed Kelsi into the bathroom.

After an hour, all the girls looked at each other in the full length mirrors and exclaimed with a squeal, "We look hot!"

And they truly did.

Kelsi's make up was lightly done and she was dressed in a teal dress that would magnify Jason's desire for her and making Jason regret cheating on her as the dress had a fabric drape that leads from the center of the bust and accentuates her curves and the bust of the dress pushed her breasts up which left little to the imagination. On her feet sat a pair of black adjustable Mary Jane 4 inch high heels, around her neck was a sterling silver chain that had a teal broken heart hanging from it that matched her bracelet and earrings. Kelsi had contacts on making her eyes pop even more and her hair was straightened and pulled half back.

Martha was dressed in a blue neck halter dress that has a ring gathered strap with faux jewel embellishments. The dress has gleaming foil highlights all over it with a drape deep v-neck and a v-back. On her feet sat a pair of blue 5 inch high heels and around her neck was a dark blue pearl necklace that matched her earrings and bracelet. Martha's make up was lightly done and her hair was straightened, all except for the ends which were left in curls. She was defiantly going to show Ryan what he lost and make him hurt with desire for her.

Taylor was dressed in a deep purple strapless dress that had the bust cups of the dress dusted with a color contrasting glitter that went perfectly with that tone of purple and the shiny fabric of the dress and the satiny fabric of the dress that drapes from the bust center and to the banded hem, go give it a secure fit. The dress also pressed her breasts up and like Kelsi's it left little to the imagination. On her feet sat a pair of deep purple 4 inch high heels that matched the color of her dress and jewelry. Her hair was pulled back halfway with curls and her make up was lightly done, she defiantly wanted to make Chad sorry as he felt the desire for her.

Sharpay was wearing a magenta braided knot straps racerback ruched deep drape neck mini dress that fitted her curves perfectly and it really left little to the imagination, more than any of the girls (except Gabriella's). On her feet were a pair of silver strappy gladiator platform 4 ½ inch stiletto high heels. Around her neck was a pink diamond necklace that matched her other jewelry and went perfectly with her tanned and toned body, her naturally done makeup, and her blonde waves.

Now Gabriella, the girls knew, was a force to be reckoned with tonight as she would defiantly make Troy want her back and make him suffer with desire and most of all LUST. She was dressed in a red shimmer sequin tub top that cut off about an inch and a half above her belly button, showing off her crystal drop belly bar; and on the lower half of her tanned and toned Goddess body was a black three layer mini low rise skirt. On her feet were a pair of black soft sueded over the knee thigh high platform boots with a 4 ½ inch stiletto hell on them, that if she wanted to she could hurt somebody with them. Around her neck was a solid black heart charm hanging from a sterling silver chain, the solid black heart matched her earrings, bracelet and what her heart was and felt like now. Her hair had that after sex look going for it, her makeup was all black and smoky, making her eyes pop.

"We defiantly look hot! You girls ready to leave?" Gabriella asked them.

"Yeah!" They all said before they grabbed their matching leather jackets and clutches and walked out of the Evans house and into Gabriella's dad's red HUMMER that he left for her to use while the girls parents were all spending the day and night in Santa Fe, saying they needed a break from all of this drama and heartbreak, but Sharpay and Gabriella knew that they just wanted to try, on their own, to figure out what really happened in their children's relationships or just leaving them all alone to blow off steam and then hopefully get it all shorted out so they could kiss and make up.

* * *

**(With the Boys…at the party)**

"Remember the plan, we're going to find our girl when she's alone and then get her trapped so we can explain what really happened before they walked into the gym," Troy told them as they all searched for their ex-girlfriends through the massive party crowd.

"Where are they though?" Jason asked.

"Dude, Gabriella looks HOT!" Troy heard some guys say as the five watched as their ex-girlfriends walked in, head held high, fire in their eyes, and looking HOTT.

"WOW!" Was all Troy, Jason, Zeke, Ryan and Chad had to say as they saw their ex-girlfriends as they all felt different emotions of wanting them back, desire and most of all lust, but nobody felt it more than Troy as his eyes slowly gazed over Gabriella's outfit that left little to the imagination.

The all heard the girls giggle as they were swept away and onto the dance floor by a group of guys they didn't know as _Low_ came on and they watched with jealously as each girl went really low to the floor with each guy who had their hands on their hips.

Troy watched as Gabriella's eyes connected with his for a brief second before turning away and lustfully dancing with the guy, but in the brief second their eyes with locked Troy read them like a book, they read a lot of things, lust for HIM, sadness caused by HIM, love for HIM, desire for HIM, and daring HIM to come and get her.

But would he was the question to be answered….

* * *

**Well, there you all go. Looks like the girls are partying all right and making the boys want them all right. I hope I didn't make them sound like whores, forgive me if I did. But you all know the point I'm trying to get across right. So who all wants Troy to take Gabriella's dare?!**

**XOXO.**

**The faster you review the faster I write and update.**

**Peace. Love. && Happiness.**

**Happy New Year's & Belated Merry Christmas,**

**Jessica.**


	19. I Hate You!

**Chapter started: January 31, 2009!!!**

**Chapter finished: January 31, 2009!!!**

**Author's Note: **I started writing this at school the week before but didn't finish it until last night. So please enjoy and tell me what you think! I'm sorry it took so long to update, and I can't update until this coming week because the internet is down! I love you all and sorry for the in convinced.--Jessica.

* * *

**=HSM3: Senior Year-**

**-Chapter 19: I Hate You!-**

**Previously In HSM3: **_**Senior Year--The all heard the girls giggle as they were swept away and onto the dance floor by a group of guys they didn't know as Low came on and they watched with jealously as each girl went really low to the floor with each guy who had their hands on their hips.**_

_**Troy watched as Gabriella's eyes connected with his for a brief second before turning away and lustfully dancing with the guy, but in the brief second their eyes with locked Troy read them like a book, they read a lot of things, lust for HIM, sadness caused by HIM, love for HIM, desire for HIM, and daring HIM to come and get her. **_

_**But would he was the question to be answered….**_

* * *

Troy, Ryan, Chad, Jason, and Zeke all looked at each other and let a silent conversation go through their eyes, all agreeing to take the dares and get those no good guys off of THEIR girls, even if the girls did break up with them, those girls still MEANT THE WORLD AND MORE to them, and EVERYONE knew it.

* * *

**(Gabriella's P.O.V.)**

As I listened and danced to the music, I felt Xavier…I think that's his name, move his hands down towards my ass, but they didn't get to reach their destination because he and his hands were ripped away from me as was the other guys that Sharpay, Taylor, Martha, and Kelsi were dancing with.

And before I could turn to see who ripped Xavier's hands and body away from me, I felt that tingle that ran like a waterfall down my back and I automatically knew who it was. Thanks to that tingle, the only one that a bright electric blue eyes boy could bring, I knew it was Troy Alexander Bolton, my ex-boyfriend.

And before I could shove him away, I had my back pulled by him up against his chest and we we're dipping to "The Dip'' song.

* * *

After more songs, that Troy had me "forcefully'' dance with him to, I finally remembered what happened between us and about our break up when he whispered huskily into my ear, "I love you, Brie."

After that I couldn't take it any more and I ripped myself away from him with an 'I'm sorry' before I ran away from him, got into my car, and headed home.

**----**

When I got home I didn't even bother saying hi to my parents who were just now getting home because I knew that one, my dad would scold me fore dressing like a whore, and because two Troy just pulled in behind me and is starting to follow me, hot on my heels, into my house and up to the my room

**(End of Gabriella's P.O.V.)**

* * *

"GABRIELLA!" Gabriella heard as Troy ran into her room followed by Gabriella's parents and his parents, who were helping the Montezes unload their bags.

"Troy, please not now," Gabriella told him with her back facing him.

"Then when, Brie? A month, a year, two years?!" Troy asked her.

"No! Just…just not NOW!"

"No, were doing it NOW!"

"Well, what if I don't wanna listen or talk?" Gabriella snapped at him.

"Oh no! You've had your chance to talk, wait, I'm sorry YELL at me! So TONIGHT'S, MINE! And you're going to listen," Troy shot back at her.

"Oh yeah?! Well, what if I don't wanna listen?!" Gabriella snapped back with almost the same line as before.

"Well, tough! You're going to listen!"

"Oh yeah?! Why should I?!"

"Because I love you, god damn it!"

"Well, guess what?! I. HATE. YOU." Gabriella told him as she sat on her bed arms crossed over her chest.

Over with the parents, who were standing by the entrance to the bedroom, watching the scene play out and waiting to intervene if needed; Lucille and Inez let out gasps at what Gabriella said.

"No you don't," Troy told her calmly and not evenly phased by what she said.

"How do you know? You don't know me."

"I DON'T KNOW YOU! Brie, sweetheart, I hate to tell you something YOU already KNOW, but I know you, just as well as YOU KNOW ME!"

Gabriella not wanting to hear the truth turned around and threw herself face down onto her pillows and plugged her ears.

Troy wanting none of it, crawled carefully onto the bed and flipped her so she was facing the ceiling, and before she could talk he leaned his head down and kissed her passionately, only to have Gabriella start to fight it, but only to have Troy pin her arms above her head and pull back for breath.

"What the FUCK do you think you are doing?! GET. OFF. OF. ME."

"No, not until you look me in my eyes, the eyes you say you love so much; and tell me YOU DON'T LOVE ME," Troy told her softly, but not softly enough that the parents didn't hear him, causing the moms to hold their breaths, along with the dads and Troy.

Gabriella took a deep breath before locking her eyes with Troy's and saying, "Troy Alexander Bolton, I…don't…."

But as Gabriella said 'don't' her eyes darted towards her balcony doors….

* * *

_**DUN! DUN! DUN! Cliffy! Don't you love me?!**_

_**Well, I hope you enjoyed it! I'll update when the internet comes back on!**_

**Happiness. Hope.&& Love.**

_**Best of '09 Wishes,**_

_**Jessica **_


	20. Finally!

**Chapter started: February 02, 2009.**

**Chapter finished: February 03, 2009.**

**Author's Note: **Well, here's another chapter. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**=HSM3: Senior Year=**

**-Chapter 20: Finally!!-**

**Previously in HSM3: Senior Year--**

"_**Well, tough! You're going to listen!" **_

"_**Oh yeah?! Why should I?!"**_

"_**Because I love you, god damn it!"**_

"_**Well, guess what?! I. HATE. YOU." Gabriella told him as she sat on her bed arms crossed over her chest.**_

_**Over with the parents, who were standing by the entrance to the bedroom, watching the scene play out and waiting to intervene if needed; Lucille and Inez let out gasps at what Gabriella said.**_

"_**No you don't," Troy told her calmly and not evenly phased by what she said.**_

"_**How do you know? You don't know me."**_

"_**I DON'T KNOW YOU! Brie, sweetheart, I hate to tell you something YOU already KNOW, but I know you, just as well as YOU KNOW ME!"**_

_**Gabriella not wanting to hear the truth turned around and threw herself face down onto her pillows and plugged her ears.**_

_**Troy wanting none of it, crawled carefully onto the bed and flipped her so she was facing the ceiling, and before she could talk he leaned his head down and kissed her passionately, only to have Gabriella start to fight it, but only to have Troy pin her arms above her head and pull back for breath.**_

"_**What the FUCK do you think you are doing?! GET. OFF. OF. ME."**_

"_**No, not until you look me in my eyes, the eyes you say you love so much; and tell me YOU DON'T LOVE ME," Troy told her softly, but not softly enough that the parents didn't hear him, causing the moms to hold their breaths, along with the dads and Troy.**_

_**Gabriella took a deep breath before locking her eyes with Troy's and saying, "Troy Alexander Bolton, I…don't…."**_

_**But as Gabriella said 'don't' her eyes darted towards her balcony doors….**_

* * *

"Don't what?" Troy asked her, knowing the truth through the key to her soul, her beautiful bright chocolate brown eyes.

"Don't me say that please," Gabriella told him in a whisper.

"Well, if you say you hate me then you don't love me so I want you admit it to me while staring me in the eyes and admit it so I can…move on," Troy told her softly.

"Troy, please."

"Please what?"

"Please don't make me say something's…that's not true," Gabriella finally admitted making Troy and the parents smile.

"Why won't you just admit it to me?"

"Because I want to hate you so bad for all that's happened, but I know I should really hate **MYSELF** because I haven't heard your side of the story on what I **REALLY** walked in on," Gabriella told him, truthfully.

"Brie, Gabriella, can we please get…"

"Get back together?" Gabriella asked him finishing his sentence with a soft smile.

"Yeah, please. I'll do anything," Troy begged to her.

"There's only three things I want you to do," Gabriella told him with a soft smirk.

"You name it and I'll do it," Troy told her truthfully.

"One, before we get back together I want you to tell me what **REALLY** happened, can you do that?"

"Of course. Why don't we go downstairs make some hot chocolate, eat some of your mom's favorite brownies that I love and talk about what really happened underneath the stars?" Troy asked her and she smiled and nodded.

But before they could go two feet away from the bed to move downstairs to get brownies and hot chocolate, their moms (who were already ahead of them) brought them up two steaming mugs of hot chocolate and a plate full of brownies AND chocolate covered strawberries!

"Thanks momma," Troy told his mom with a soft smile as he kissed her cheek, before taking the plate of strawberries and brownies from her.

"Thanks mommy," Gabriella thanked her mom kissing her cheek before taking the steaming hot mugs of hot chocolate.

"Troy, Gabriella, do you mind if we hear what really happened?" Jack asked them.

"And it's totally okay if you don't want us too," Lucille added.

"It's fine," Troy and Gabriella told their parents and together they all went out onto Gabriella's balcony with their steaming cups of hot chocolate and hot coffee (which the parents had) and their plate full of brownies and chocolate covered strawberries.

* * *

"So what really happened, Troy?" Gabriella asked as she and Troy sat on one of the white chaise cushioned lounge couches with Troy behind her so her back was against his chest and her arms around her waist from behind, as her parents sat on the other one of the right side of them and Troy's parents sat on the left side in a similar one, all of them wrapped in blankets and sitting like Troy and Gabriella.

"It was after we as in Chad, Jason, Zeke, and I got out of the shower after practice and we didn't have our shirts on because we heard somebody come into the gym, talking and then yelling our names. So we walked out and of the locker room without putting on our shirts because we decided and I don't know why, but we listened to Chad who suggested that we don't then that way whoever out there would be jealous of us and of you girls because we were so hot, so we listened. So when we walked out we found out it was just Ryan who as soon as he saw us told us 'ew and to put our shirts back on' and before we could the girls-- and before we could put our shirts back on they started talking about how you girls don't deserve us and everything else and how we should…jump in bed with them. And before any of us could tell them no thank you and how dare they say that stuff about you girls, they were on us kissing us and running their hands all over us, and us being shocked we dropped our shirts beside us…"

"But then how did YOUR pants come **UNBUTTONED AND ZIPPED**?" Gabriella asked him with eyebrows raised.

"I really don't know," Troy told her truthfully.

"So you swear on basketball AND your parents **LIVE**S, that is what **REALLY** happened?" Gabriella softly asked him.

"It the whole truth and nothing but the **TRUTH**," Troy told her truthfully as Gabriella could tell by just looking through the keys to his soul, his beautiful bright electric blue eyes.

"Troy…I…believe you," Gabriella told him softly making Troy and the parents smile brightly at her, but soon those smiles.

"So…are we--"

"Are we together again. Hmm, let me think about that one, how much do you love me?" Gabriella asked him.

"I love you forever more and an eternity, always have, always will," Troy told her truthfully before adding, "there are more words, but I really can't describe it because it would take an eternity."

"I feel the same way," Gabriella told him.

"What way?" Troy asked her with a questionable playful voice.

"I love you, Troy Alexander Bolton, in THAT way," Gabriella told him with a giggle.

"Well, I love you too," Troy told her before he leaned down and connected their lips in a passionate kiss.

The same thing, going on at five other houses on the same circle street….

* * *

_**Well, there you all go! Enjoy! Please R&R! I love you all, but not as much as Cleo! XOXO. Peace!**_

**Happiness. Hope. && Eternal Love.**

_**The greatest power of all is, LOVE,**_

_**Jessica**_


	21. A Meeting & An Assembly

**Chapter started: February 06. 2009.**

**Chapter finished: February 06. 2009.**

**Author's Note: **Well, we had our annual spirit week and pep rally this week, so this gave me the idea for the next few chapters. Now this may be short seeing as this is going to be just brief intro to tell you what's going to be happening in the next few chapters. Enjoy!

* * *

**=HSM3: Senior Year=**

**-Chapter 23: A Meeting && An Assembly-**

"Brie-Ella! Superstar! Over here!" Sharpay who was dressed in a long sleeve pattern hoodie cardigan, a hot pink long sleeve pointelle tee with a white cami on underneath it, a pair of maroon 3inch high heeled boots sat over the bottom of her two-button skinny jeans (all from Decree); said as she and the others looked around the theatre/auditorium for Gabriella and Troy because they had saved them seats in the front so they all could sit together.

"Hey guys!" Gabriella who was dressed in a dark purple long sleeve three-button cable pullover with a dark green cami on under it and a white long sleeve shirt over the cami, a dark wash zip front mini skirt, a pair of grey ribbed leggings, and a pair of black leather 3 inch high heeled boots (all from Decree), that all went perfectly with her hair that was half down in her natural waves and her lightly done makeup; said as she smiled brightly as she kept her hand's fingers tightly laced with Troy's.

"Hey Gabriella! Hey Troy!" They all replied back as Gabriella moved to sit in the vacant seat next to Sharpay and Troy moved to sit in the other vacant seat that was next to Gabriella.

A few minutes later, Troy smiled instantly as he heard his girlfriend giggle at something Sharpay, who had her right hand tightly clasped with Zeke's and her left hand tightly clasped with Gabriella's; had told her. Troy also couldn't help, but smile widely at the ten seats him and his friends filled up, in the front row of the auditorium/theater.

He remember the night perfectly that him and Gabriella got back together after their messy breakup because that was the night they had also found out that the others were back together. That was also when they had planned to put a plan forward to getting Meredith to admit her wrongs and stop all of the trouble she and her friends were causing, and in the end her, Helga, and Avory were sent to a an all girls military school which made the school, who had found out about Meredith's plan a week prior to that, estactic because then they didn't have to see their perfect couple, Troy and Gabriella, apart or in anymore harm.

That was also the night that all the wildcats and parents planned to spend Christmas at the Montezes and then all go up to Colorado on the 26th of December in Colorado so everyone could see how Troy and Gabriella meet.

And on the December the 26th, every had found out how because Troy and Gabriella went up and performed the same way they did the night they first met and thanked the guy you set them up the first time.

And that falling week as the Wildcats returned school, now all back together with their significant other, the whole school had burst with applause as did the teachers. The whole school erupted in cheers loudly as Gabriella and Troy, their True Love Couple, walked into the cafeteria, tightly holding onto each other as Troy carried a tray full of food for them as Gabriella walked with her arms wrapped around Troy's waist tightly as they walked over to sit at their normal table with their friends with bright smiles.

* * *

"Good afternoon, Senior Class!" Principal Matsui said as he stood on the stage speaking into the microphone in his hand.

"Matsui!" Ryan, Jason, Chad, Zeke and Troy yelled back causing everyone to burst out in laughter at Matsui just shook his head at them and with a smile.

"Well, the reason why were here and your missing your classes…" Mr. Matsui started and smiled with a shake of his head as some of them cheered before he continued, "is because as you all know May is approaching rapidly for you Seniors as is SATs. And with May comes your senior trip.

Now I understand that you all had a meeting last year and decided that you guys wanted to go to Cabo San Lucas, Mexico instead of going to Orlando, Florida and you put in a paper with the request. So today I will bring you the result of the board's, faculty's, and my decision and we have decided…" he paused for a dramatic effect causing some people to grown before he replied, "That your request to have your Senior Trip take place to Cabo! So congratulations Seniors, it hasn't been done at East High yet! So more congrats!

And before we have the other students come in to join you for the assembly, we would like to say that your request for a Valentine's Day Dance was confirmed, you can have it so again congrats! And have a nice day!"

The Seniors all cheered happy that they got their trip to Cabo and also with the fact that they picked a Senior Trip that no senior class in Albuquerque, New Mexico has done.

* * *

The wildcats all talked excitingly as ninth grade through eleventh filed into the auditorium/theatre for the assembly that all the classes were having today before school let out which meant that they got to miss their last two classes.

"Alright, quiet down now!" Mr. Matsui said into the microphone so the whole auditorium/theatre was quieted, all of them listening to him instantly. Mr. Matsui smiled before saying, "Thank you and now today's assembly is about our annual Spirit Week before the girls' varsity basketball championship game against West High and the boys' varsity basketball championship game against West High also!"

As he said this everyone cheered and Chad screamed, "What team?!"

"Wildcats!" The whole school replied.

"Thank you for that Mr. Danforth," Mr. Matsui told Chad.

"Thanks Matsui!" Chad yelled back in reply causing everyone to laugh including him.

"Anyways, so as you know the Senior class is always in charge of the designating things such as stereotype day, weather day and etc., so the seniors have finally decided and so here are the things for each day. So please pay attention to Ms. Montez, Ms. Evans, Ms. McKessie, Ms. Nielsen, and Ms. Cox who are the senior reps from the Senior Class." Mr. Matsui said and everyone clapped for the five girls as they got up and walked onstage together arms looped and wide smiles.

"Hey everyone, how you doing?" Gabriella asked them sweetly as she smiled and said into the microphone.

A bunch of goods and I love you-s were shouted back at her causing her to giggle.

"She loves you all too! Now who wants to here the Spirit week day themes?!" Sharpay asked speaking into her microphone and everyone cheered.

"Alright, well we're going to straight down the line starting with Martha about the days themes," Taylor said with a smile as she spoke into her microphone.

"Well, the whole theme for this year's spirit week is sports because all of the senior class is jocks or does sports. So Monday's theme is…colors day which means that each class is assigned a color and you have to go ALL out! The ninth grade's colors are…blue and green. The tenth grade's colors are…purple and pink. The eleventh grade's colors are…silver and gold. And the Seniors' colors are…red and white," Kelsi told them with a bright smile, speaking into the microphone.

"Tuesday's theme is…college day which means that you have to go all out in cloths that support your favorite college," Martha told them speaking into her microphone with a bright smile.

"Wenesday's theme is…professional sports day which means you go all out in cloths and things to show off which professional theme is your favorite. And please keep in mind that it can be in any sport as long as its professional," Taylor told them speaking into her microphone.

"Thursday is…favorite school sports day which means go all out and support your team even if the season is over. For example seeing as us three girls play volleyball we could come to school on Thursday dressed in volleyball stuff," Sharpay told them speaking into her microphone.

"And finally Friday's is…red, white, and gold day which means SHOW YOUR SCHOOL SPIRIT!" Gabriella told them all as she smiled as she spoke into the microphone.

Smiling all of the girls walked off stage and sat back in their seats.

"Thank you ladies! Now you all heard those girls! Go on out and show your school spirit during spirit week with the themes and be the class that does it better than the others. Why may you ask, because as always the third place winner gets a 100 dollars put into their class account, the second place winners get 200 dollars, and the FIRST prize winner class gets 300 dollars put into their account along with free tickets to an U of A basketball game vs. Iwoa state. Thank you and have fun! Good luck!" Mr. Matsui said right before the bell rang signallying the end of the school day for the weekend.

* * *

_**Well, there you go! Anyways, I'm going onto the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this even though it sucked, but hey its just a brief intro to what's going to be happening in some chapters to come! Which class should win?! Even though I know the one I want to win! I love you all, but not as much as Cleo!**_

**Happiness. Hope. && Love.**

_**The greatest power of all is LOVE,**_

_**Jessica**_


	22. Spirit Week Begins!

**Chapter started: February 06. 2009.**

**Chapter finished: February 07. 2009  
**

**Author's Note:** Well, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**=HSM3: Senior Year=**

**-Chapter 22: Spirit Week Begins!-**

**(Monday, February 02, 2009-Colors Day)**

"You look beautiful, baby girl," Greg told his daughter as she walked down the stairs on Monday morning dressed in the outfit she was going to wear for spirit week day one, colors day.

"Thanks daddy," Gabriella told her dad as she kissed his cheek.

"Let me guess it's the start of Spirit Week right. Monday, colors day…senior class red and white," Inez said with a smirk.

"How did you know?" Gabriella asked her mom.

"By the way your dressed and because Lucille and I talked about it over lunch yesterday," Inez told her daughter.

Gabriella smiled and looked down at her outfit that consisted of beautiful white short sleeve gathered dress with ruching along the neckline, a boat neck, and side drawstrings; a pair of 4 ½ inch red satin ankle wrapped t-strap high heels; a red large heart rhinestone ring sat on her left ring finger; her T necklace from Troy with the ruby in it sat around her neck; a red chrysanthemum flower hair accessory sat behind her ear that went perfectly with her hair that was pulled up in a French Twist; a pair of ruby earrings sat in her ears; Ruby Shell lip color by Maybelline New York ShineSeduction sat on her lips; red sparkle cream eyeshadow sat on her eye lids; black eyeliner and mascara sat on her lashes; her cheeks had a red glitter on them; and on her right shoulder she had used her silver and red vanilla scented sparkly body gloss in the shape of wildcat paw prints, that the other girls were going to wear on the same shoulder also.

* * *

**(9****th**** Grade)**

"Ninth grade sit down, now!" Coach Bolton told his ninth grade health class as Gabriella and Troy walked into his classroom to take a roll call and see who dressed up in their class colors for day one of Spirit Week.

"How many Brie?" Troy asked Gabriella after she finished counting who had on BOTH colors.

"15 out of their 19," Gabriella told Troy who nodded and wrote it on the paper.

"Thanks Coach, see you later," Troy told his dad with a smile.

"Bye Coach Bolton," Gabriella told Jack as she walked out of the door followed by Troy.

"Bye Ms. Montez, Mr. Bolton," Jack told them with a smile before he turned to his class and got them back in order.

**(10****th**** Grade)**

"Quiet! And Mr. Johnson cell phone NOW! And DETETION!" Ms. Darbus said as Troy and Gabriella walked into her classroom after she motioned for them to come in.

"Hey Gabriella!" The guys yelled to Gabriella.

"Hey guys! How are you?" Gabriella replied sweetly.

"Good! Great!" Came the replies from the guys as some of them ran their eyes up and down the girl that everyone knew was drop dead gorgeous.

"Alright, girls stand up," Troy told them nicely as he took his hands out of his back jeans pocket and fixed the color of his red and white stripe polo from HCO before dropping down to a knee to tie his white Converses.

"How many baby?" Gabriella asked Troy after he finished counting how many girls had their class colors for day one on.

"All 10," Troy told her and then smiled as she smiled at him.

"Alright, guys can you please stand up," Gabriella told the guys and instantly they stood up, Gabriella counted and then mumbled to herself and Troy, "Five of the guys…so that's 15 out of their 20 students that did today's spirit theme."

* * *

"So how many out of 9th and 10th wore their colors?" Chad asked Gabriella and Troy as they joined them at lunch.

"15 out of the 19 in the 9th and 15 out of the 20 in the 10th," Gabriella replied as Troy opened their Pepsis.

"Wow," Taylor commented and then smiled as Troy leaned over and gave Gabriella a kiss before handing her, her Pepsi.

"You two are so cute," Sharpay told them as she watched Gabriella cuddle into Troy's side and shy as he whispered something in her ear causing her to giggle.

"Shar, they're lost in their own little world," Ryan told his sister as he fixed his red sequined hat on his head, that matched his girlfriends red sequined vest that she wore over a white long sleeve shirt.

"I know, but I wasn't just talking to them specifically Ryan, I was also talking a loud," Sharpay told her twin as she cuddled into Zeke's side as he fed her a cookie before she fixed his red polo from HCO and telling him, kindly, that his white VANS where coming untied.

* * *

"Hey Troy, Gabriella?" Kelsi asked them as she sat at the piano at sixth period.

"Yeah Kels?" Gabriella asked one of her best girlfriends.

"I was wondering if you two wouldn't mind singing this so I can see how it sounds?" Kelsi asked them shyly.

Troy and Gabriella smiled at each other and then at her before Gabriella replied, "Sure."

"Thanks. And here's the lyrics," Kelsi said handing them a copy.

_**[Gabriella] **_

_**Take my hand, take a breath **_

_**Pull me close and take one step **_

_**Keep your eyes locked on mine, **_

_**And let the music be your guide. **_

_**[Troy, Gabriella] **___

_**Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget) **_

_**To keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next **_

_**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you **_

_**It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do **_

_**And with every step together, we just keep on getting better **_

_**So can I have this dance (can I have this dance) **_

_**Can I have this dance **_

_**[Troy] **_

_**Take my hand, I'll take the lead **_

_**And every turn will be safe with me **_

_**Don't be afraid, afraid to fall **_

_**You know I'll catch you through it all **_

_**[Troy, Gabriella] **_

_**And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart) **_

_**'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are **_

_**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you **_

_**It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do **_

_**And with every step together, we just keep on getting better **_

_**So can I have this dance (can I have this dance) **_

_**Can I have this dance**_

_**[Gabriella And Troy] **_

_**Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide **___

_**'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop **_

_**Let it rain, let it pour **_

_**What we have is worth fighting for **_

_**You know I believe, that we were meant to be **_

_**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you) **_

_**It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do) **_

_**And with every step together, we just keep on getting better **_

_**So can I have this dance (can I have this dance) **_

_**Can I have this dance **_

_**Can I have this dance **_

_**Can I have this dance**_

"Bravo! Brava!" Ms. Darbus told Troy and Gabriella, but it was clear that they didn't hear her because they were staring deeply into each other's eyes.

Snapping out of it, Gabriella turned her head towards Ms. Darbus and said with a smile, "Thanks Ms. Darbus."

"Well, I'm being very true Ms. Montez, it truly was," Ms. Darbus replied.

"She knows you are Ms. Darbus, she just doesn't want to believe it when we all say she's beautiful at everything she does," Sharpay told Ms. Darbus as she walked over to them and threw her arm around Gabriella's shoulder as Gabriella playfully glared at her.

"Well, she shouldn't be," Ms. Darbus told Sharpay and Troy who both nodded in agreement as did Kelsi, before Ms. Darbus turned to Gabriella and said, "You really shouldn't be Ms. Montez, you could have a career in it."

"Well, I don't know about that, but thank you about the compliment on my voice…all of you," Gabriella replied as they all smiled at her.

"They're right Gabriella you do," Ryan told her as he joined them.

"Thanks, all of you," Gabriella told them, minutes right before the bell rang to end their sixth period meaning that they had to get to their lockers and head to French, well it meant that Gabriella, Sharpay, Ryan and Kelsi had to head to French with Taylor and Martha while Troy joined up with Jason, Chad, and Zeke for Family and Consumer Science.

* * *

**(11th Grade)**

"Eleventh grade will you please stand up and let Ms. Evans check to see how many of you wore the colors you were suppose to wear today," The teacher that had 11th grade told them and they all did as they were told.

"How many Shar-Bear?" Gabriella asked Sharpay as they were excused from French so they could do this.

"10 out of 25," Sharpay told her before they thanked the teacher as soon as the bell rang signaling the end of sixth period meaning they had to grab their stuff out of their lockers, and join up with the others for History class, their last class of the day.

**(Senior Class)**

"Alright, now before we start class, please stand so Ms. Montez and Ms. Evans can see how man you wore the colors you were suppose to wear today," the teacher told them.

"How many Brie-Ella?" Sharpay asked Gabriella who finished counting.

"35 out of 35! All of them! Way to go Senior Class!" Gabriella told them before her and Sharpay went to the main lobby to tell Mr. Matsui so he could announce today's winners and the standings so far.

_**Good afternoon East High, this is Mr. Matsui with today's results of where each class is standing the Spirit Week Contest. **_

_**Last place, third place, is the Junior class, eleventh grade. **_

_**Second place is a TIE between 9**__**th**__** and 10**__**th**__** grade, congrats!**_

_**And first place is, of course, our SENIOR class! Congratulations Senior! **_

_**And another announcement I would like to make is that don't forget to come out to the bomb fire on Wednesday to honor the girls' varsity basketball team and then another one on Thursday to honor the boys' varsity basketball team. AND DON'T' forget about MIDNIGHT MADNESS on Friday night beginning at midnight! **_

_**Thank you, have a nice day! And congrats to the Seniors, keep it up!**_

_**

* * *

Well, there you all go! I hope you enjoyed it! It's okay if you didn't. I love you all, but not as much as Cleo! XOXO**_

**Happiness. Hope. && Love.**

_**The greatest power of all is….LOVE,**_

_**Jessica. **_


	23. Girls Senior Night!

**Chapter started: February 08. 2009.**

**Chapter finished: February 10, 2009**

**Author's Note: **Well, here's another chapter enjoy!

-Announcer's announcing in bold and italics.

-song lyrics…bold, italics and slashes.

* * *

**=HSM3: Senior Year=**

**-Chapter 23: Girls Senior Night!-**

**(Monday, February 09, 2009)**

Beep, beep, beep.

Gabriella rolled over with a groan and shut her alarm off before she stretched and threw the covers off of her and onto the dogs with a giggle.

"Sorry guys," Gabriella told them with a soft smile as she slipped her feet into her slippers and then headed into her closet to find her outfit for today.

After finding her cloths after a brief call with Rayna, her best friend on the basketball team, to remind her what they, the girls basketball team, were going to wear today to school seeing it was their Senior Night and their last game of the season, plus it was against West High.

**----**

Thirty minutes later, Gabriella got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her hair and body.

After drying herself off, putting deodorant on, putting cream on and brushing her teeth; she slipped on a white strapless lace bra with matching thongs, her pair of white LADY Wildcats warm up pants with the two red lines down the pant legs, a red lace cami from Old Navy, and a white full zip hooded sweatshirt with a big E on the front left side of it and the double WILDCAT logos on each side of the hood, and her number (14) on the back; a pair of red socks, and a pair of adidas slide on sandals.

Sighing she then straightened her hair with her already heated up hair straightener and then just curled the ends of hair before pinning it half back, and then lightly applying her red glitter make up.

After straightening up her bathroom and making sure everything was turned off, she walked out of the bathroom shutting off the lights and walked into her closet to pull out black leather chain tote and to pull out Troy's letterman jacket and her book bag.

Gathering up all of her stuff, Gabriella made her bed and then dimmed her bedroom lights before whistling for the dogs to come before she shut her bedroom doors and walked downstairs to eat breakfast.

**----**

"Morning Greg, Inez," Troy said as he watched Gabriella's parents walk out of their house.

"Morning Troy," Inez said as she waved at him before hopping into Lucille's car, and before the car set off towards their work.

"Morning Troy. How's it going?" Greg asked Troy with a smile.

"Okay, is Brie coming?" Troy asked him with a smile.

"Yeah, she was just kissing the dogs goodbye as you walked see saw you walk out to your car," Greg said with a smile.

"She sure loves those dogs," Troy commented and the dads laughed.

"Yes I do, Bolton," Gabriella said as she walked up to him with a tired smile.

"Morning Sweetheart, tired?" Troy replied as he wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist and kissed her forehead.

"Sure am, you?"

"Same," Troy replied before he opened the door for her as she went and said goodbye/hi to the dads before she hopped into the passenger seat.

"See ya later," Troy told the dads as he jogged around the car to get in the driver's seat.

"See you later, Troy. Drive safe!" Greg hollered after him.

"I'll see you at school and drive safe and DON'T be late!" Jack told his son with a smile.

* * *

"Brie-Ella, you guys all look so cute today!" Sharpay told Gabriella at lunch for the fourth time that day.

"Thanks Shar-Bear," Gabriella said as the others laughed at the blonde. Smiling Gabriella turned to them all and said, "I'll be right back I need to go talk to Ray I'll be back."

They all smiled and watched as their best friend/little sister or girlfriend walk over to one of the starting five girls' basketball players and sat down beside Rayna who was dressed in the same thing she was (as where the other basketball girls) and talked with her about something probably relating to basketball.

Five minutes later, Gabriella took her seat between Troy and Sharpay and leaned her head on Troy's shoulder and just smiled at all of her friends who she thought of as her family and at the love of her life.

**----**

"Hey Sharpay, Gabriella can you guys come here?" Kelsi asked them as they and the other wildcats sat in the theater where they always spent their free period with Ms. Darbus.

Smiling, Sharpay and Gabriella left the arms of their boyfriends and linked arms before walking up onstage and over to Kelsi who was sitting at the piano with Jason who had a guitar sitting on his lap.

"What's up Kels?" Gabriella asked Kelsi with a smile.

"I was wondering if you two would sing this so I could see how it sounds?" Kelsi asked them hopefully.

"Sure," They replied.

"Do you want first or second part?" Sharpay asked Gabriella.

"Second, please," Gabriella told her.

"Alright, and then we'll take the chorus together. Okay?"

"Okay!"

They smiled at each other and took a seat on the edge of the stage, each with a copy of the lyrics and waited to start singing. While waiting Gabriella connected her eyes with Troy who smiled at her the same smile that told her the same thing he told her back when they first ever did a callback audition with each other. Still smiling, Troy walked over to Gabriella and sat on her other side and wrapped a comforting arm around her, making sure they're eyes stayed locked as the others and Ms. Darbus waited quietly for Gabriella and Sharpay to start singing.

_**(Sharpay--Italics Bold, Gabriella--Bold, Both---Bold Italics Underlined)**_

_**//Take a deep breath and you walk through the doors **_

_**It's the morning of your very first day**_

_**You say hi to your friends you ain't seen in a while**_

_**Try and stay out of everybody's way**_

_**Its your freshman year and you're gonna be here for the next four years in this town**_

_**Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say**_

_**You know I haven't seen you around, before**_

_**Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you**_

_**You're gonna believe them and when you're fifteen feeling like there's nothing to figure out**_

_**Well, count to ten, take it in**_

_**This is life before you know you're gonna be fifteen**_

**You sit in class net to a redhead named Abigail and soon enough you're best friends**

**Laughing at the other girls who think they're cool**

**We'll be out of here as soon as we can and the you're on your very first date and he's got a car**

**And you're feeling like flying**

**And you're momma's waiting up and you think he's the one**

**And you're dancing round your room when the night ends**

**When the night ends**

_**Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you**_

_**You're gonna believe them and when you're fifteen and your first kiss makes your head spin round but**_

_**In your life you'll do things greater than dating a boy on the football team**_

_**But I didn't know it a fifteen**_

_**When all you wanted was to be wanted**_

_**Wish you could go back and tell yourself what you know now**_

_**Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday, but I realize some bigger dreams of mine**_

**And Abigail gave everything she had to a boy who changed his mind and we both cried**

_**Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tell you they love you**_

_**You're gonna believe them and when you're fifteen, don't forget to look before you fall**_

_**I've found that time can heal most anything**_

_**And you just might find who you're supposed to be**_

_**I didn't know who I was supposed to be at fifteen**_

_**La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la. **_

**La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la.**

_**You're very first day**_

_**Take a deep breath girl**_

_**Take a deep breath as you walk through those doors.// **_

"Brava! Did you right that Ms. Nielsen?" Ms. Darbus asked once Sharpay and Gabriella finished.

"No, Jason and I just put music to it," Kelsi told her truthfully.

"Then who wrote this wonderful song?" Ms. Darbus asked.

"Gabriella," Jason answered simply with a smile and then a chuckle as he seen Gabriella blush.

"Ms. Montez, well that was beautiful,'' Ms. Darbus told Gabriella with a truthful smile.

"Thanks, Ms. Darbus, and thanks for putting it to music guys," Gabriella told them as Kelsi and Jason handed her a copy of the music on a CD and handed her back her lyrics.

"No problem, it truly was beautiful," Kelsi told her with a bright smile.

"Thanks, I wrote it for my cousin Taylor," Gabriella told Kelsi.

"Well, it's adorable, how did you come up with it?" Taylor asked Gabriella.

"It's based on Taylor's experiences in life as well as her redheaded best friend's, Abigail's, experiences at fifteen, they both believe boys when they said they loved them, but ended up getting hurt and then got into a bunch of trouble trying to find who they we're suppose to be at fifteen hence the title of the song," Gabriella explained before the bell rang and they all separated to go off to their fifth and sixth period classes.

* * *

**(East High Locker Room)**

"Rayna?" Lucille asked one of her players.

"Yeah, Coach?" Rayna replied.

"Can you go get my son for me and possibly Gabriella's dad?" Lucille asked her.

"Yeah, is Gabriella alright?" Rayna asked Lucille.

"No, she's staring at a wall with a blank look and she won't answer me," Lucille told her and Rayna nodded and jogged out of the locker room.

Fifteen seconds and squeaky sneaker sounds later, Rayna returned with Troy, Greg, and her brother.

"Brie?!" Troy asked frantically and yet softly as he sat down beside her and pulled her softly into his arms.

"Baby girl are you okay?" Greg asked his daughter as he sat on the other side of her.

"Princess, talk to us," Brett told his sister softly as he kneeled in front of her.

"Brie, baby, what's wrong?" Troy asked her as he rubbed her back.

"I don't want tonight to come, not now and not EVER," Gabriella whispered softly to them, confusing them all.

"Why, what's wrong?" Greg asked his daughter.

"Don't you get it dad?" Brett asked his dad.

"No, I don't get it. What are you thinking son?" Greg asked his son as did the look in Troy's eyes.

"What's she meant is that by tonight coming, that means its just THAT much CLOSER to graduation and having the possibly of being separated from her friends and possible being split from TROY," Brett told his dad as he rubbed his little sister's knuckles with his thumb with a soft smile.

"Oh, Brie," Troy said as he rocked her back in forth as she started to cry softly because just by Brett saying it meant that IT was coming true.

"Oh, baby girl, why didn't you come talk to either me or your mom?" Greg asked his daughter.

"Or me Brie? I'm here for you, ALWAYS," Troy told her softly as he rocked her back and forth.

"Or us, Gabriella?" Came the voice of Sharpay as she walked into the locker room with the other wildcats and parents following behind her.

"Because…I…was…scared…" Gabriella told them between cries.

"Scared of what?" Chad asked the girl he thought of as his little sister.

"That if I admitted it and will come that much sooner and I won't EVER see you guys again," Gabriella told them with a slight cry voice.

"Oh Gabriella!" The wildcats said before they all surrounded her and Troy and engulfed them in a huge hug.

**------**

Thirty minutes later, everyone that was in the locker room with Gabriella returned to their seats, talked, and got their cameras ready as they waited for Senior Night and the game to start for the girls last home game against their rivals the West High Nights.

Twenty minutes later, all of the lights in the gym turned off and the only one that was on was the one that was centered above the EH in the circle in the middle of the court.

_**Thank you and welcome to East High School's Varsity GIRLS basketball against the West High Knights. We ask that you remain seated through the presenting and until after the first quarter is over. Thank you and have a good night.**_

East High fans screamed loudly and cheered as all the lights in the gym went out and all you could see was the glow-in-the-dark signs all over the gym and the only light on in the gym was the one above the center of the court, over the circle with the EH inside it at the half of the court. They screamed even louder as they heard the first few lines to the song chosen for their run out tonight which was T.I.'s song _Bring 'Em Out_:

_**//Bring 'em out, it's hard to yell when the barrels in the mouth, Swizzie!**_

_**Bring 'em out, bring 'em out, Aye!**_

_**Bring 'em out, bring 'em out, T.I.**_

_**Bring 'em out, bring 'em out, Aye!//**_

Everyone cheered louder than ever as they heard and watched the girls dressed in glow-in-the-dark warm-ups, each dribble a glow-in-the-dark basketball on the court then in between their legs before they shot the balls with swishes at the three point line, before grabbing their balls and then dribbling them in lines forming the letters E.H with and exclamation point. And everyone could locate each player by the glow-in-the-dark numbers on their back along with their last names.

"There's Gabster!" Chad told them all as he pointed her out in the mesh of glow-in-the-dark.

Everyone cheered and sang along with the next song that came on which was Nelly's _Heart of a Champion_.

After the Nelly's song, everyone settled down and listened to the announcer down at the announcing booth:

_**And now will you all please stand and remove your hats for the singing of the National Anthem sung by two wonderful singers and East High Seniors, Gabriella Montez and Sharpay Evans. **_

Sharpay carefully stood up and walked over to the announcer booth where she and other saw a glow-in-the-dark 14 MONTEZ on a person's jacket.

"Hey Brie-Ella, awesome show!" Sharpay whispered to Gabriella in the dark as they watched a light move to shine on the huge American Flag that hanging up on the wall underneath a scoreboard.

"Thanks, you ready?" Gabriella replied as she linked their hands and handed her a microphone before she took one herself.

"Let's do this," Sharpay said with a smile Gabriella couldn't see through the dark.

_**//Oh, say can you see by the dawn's early light**_

_**What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming**_

_**Whose broad stripes and bright stars thru the perilous fight,**_

_**O'er the ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming **_

_**And the rocket's the red glare, the bombs bursting in air,**_

_**Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there.**_

_**Oh, say does that star-spangled banner yet wave**_

_**O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave// **_

"Thank you!" Gabriella and Sharpay said together before they separated and once they were sitting…well, Sharpay was sitting back in her spot and Gabriella back into the locker room with the other Varsity Senior players.

_**Weren't they amazing?! And now please welcome Coach Lucille Bolton with a warm round of applause as she speaks highly of her team. **_

"Thank you and welcome to East High School. Tonight's game versus West High is going to mean more to the women's basketball team than most because it's SENIOR NIGHT, time to honor our senior basketball players for the Lady Wildcats Basketball team.

Senior night, usually THE last game home or away for the season for these girls and it is on of the toughest moments in these girls' high school career. Its signifies the end: unless you're going to play college ball or professional, which in few Division II athletes do, which means they're career as an athlete is or could be over tonight. And although there arm many chances to play sports outside of high school for colleges or professional, it's NEVER quiet the same.

Five girls, sorry… excuse me WOMEN will be recognized here tonight at Senior Night. These girls call them selves "The Fab Five'' because these women spend a majority of their basketball season in the gym together and consider themselves sisters.

So please give our five seniors who are also the starting five players, a warm round of applause as they come out.

Our first senior goes by the of Shannon Kynoch or the Big Shay as her friends and family like to call her.

Shannon has returned to us after a she took last season off from basketball due to a knee injury and then the surgery that followed. In addition to her years playing basketball, she joined the lacrosse team. Shay, hopes to get into Columbia University for basketball.

Shannon also hopes to live life to the fullest, age as well as her mom, find the love of her life, and be her dad's little all-star. Here's what Shay had to say a quote by Ruby Tomjanovich: I have one thing to say to those non-believers….Don't **EVER** underestimate the hearts of a champion.

And that is what this team is **champions**, thank you and I love you Senior B-ball girls, Love the Big Shay!

All I have to say about Shannon is that she is an amazing player on and off the bench and court, she's **THE** **JOKESTER** of the team. She will dearly be missed, I enjoyed having you on the team Shannon! Ladies and Gentleman Ms. Shannon Kynoch number 32!"

Everyone cheered as Shannon ran on the court with a bright smile and whooping before she hugged Lucille and got her present from her as her parents and boyfriend, a senior at Columbia University, came down all bearing candy and balloons.

"Our next senior is the Josalee Danieli, or Jay to the team, Jo to me, LeeLee to her boyfriend, and Josa to her family. Jo is **THE** **K****LUTZ** on of the team, but that is only when's she's off of the court because on the court she HAS condition that sadly doesn't go with her off the court. Jo's future plans are to go to the college of her choice and live, be free, and die happy. Ladies and Gentlemen, number 18 Josalee Danieli!"

Everyone cheered as Josalee repeated the same actions as Shannon did before her and then smiled brightly as her boyfriend, parents, and grandparents walked down to her bearing gifts.

"Our next senior is **THE PRANKSTER **of the team, Jocelyn or Juice to the team, Lyn to her boyfriend, Joc to her family, or Prankster to me. Jocelyn had this to say: I'm the happiest when I'm the court.

And that is defiantly true, ladies and gentlemen, the Prankster, Jocelyn Dylan, number 12!"

Everyone cheered as Jocelyn came out looking silly with a big Mr. Potato Head hat on and a Mr. Potato Head fake nose on her nose causing everyone to laugh at her, even her parents and boyfriend as they walked down the aisle to get to her and give her their gifts.

"Now our co-captain, number 15, goes by the name of Rayna Jackson, or Rain to the team and me, Ray to her parents, or Ray to her boyfriend. Rayna hopes to attended Penn State University with her boyfriend of four years, Joshua Adams, and hopes to age as well as her mom.

This is what Rain had to say: One small step for team player, one giant leap for TEAMWORK! I love you East High Lady Basketball Wildcats of the 2008-2009 season, love Rain!

Ladies and Gentlemen, your co-captain for this season, Rayna Jackson, number 15!"

Everyone cheered for Rayna as she came out and hugged Lucille before she smiled and hugged her parents and boyfriend as they came down to her.

"And now, please help us honor our last by certainly not least senior who is **EAST HIGH SCHOOL'S GIRLS BASKETBALL MOST TREASURED SENIOR. This girl is THE HEART, THE SPIRIT, THE SOULD, and THE GLUE **that holds our team together and pulls our team through. This is what the team and I have to say about her: This young women and athlete is an amazing all around American and world basketball player. She's the most amazing young women at this sport and this all has to do with who her godfathers are, who her dad is, but most importantly because of her skill and dedication to the game. It's like watching a goddess do her work in ancient Greece! She is always kind, considerate, helpful, funny and good spirited player which is why she has been the captain of the team for this year.

She's an amazing offensive player and she gives amazing defense. This young lady, can take anything you throw at her, literally. This young lady, has a shot that you don't see in this life time because it's a shot that EVERY basketball player wants MALE OR FEMALE. When I ask for a 100 percent she gives me a million and more percent. She is defiantly the best All American Women's High School Basketball player the world has ever and **WILL EVER** see. She is defiantly the heart, the spirit, the glue that holds the team together, and the down right spunk and sweetheart of the team.

And I and the team thank this young lady for everything she had done and we wish her the best of luck. We and East High will never ever forget her and neither will many others to come, because she will go down as a legend tonight at East High because she has been the girl to FINALLY lead the girls basketball team to a Championship game, whether we win or lose tonight, we will party because she's the best girls player East High School has EVER SEEN and WILL EVER SEE!" Coach Bolton said before she handed the microphone over to team.

Together they all screamed into the microphone, "PLEASE WELCOME OUR CAPTAIN, THIS YEAR'S MVP, NUMBER 14, GIRLFRIEND OF TROY BOLTON, GABRIELLA MARIE MONTEZ!"

Everyone gave Gabriella a standing applause and screams as she ran out with glossy eyes from what they had said about her. She smiled and hugged Lucille before she pulled Lucille into the group hug the whole team decided to share as people smiled, awed and took pictures while the Wildcats, Wildcat parents, Gabriella's parents, Gabriella's godfathers (Shaquille O'Neal, Michael Jordan, and Kobe Bryant) with families, and Gabriella's brother all came down to stand with her.

Gabriella watched as Zeke carried down a massive cake for her that read: **Congrats, Gabriella Graduate of the Class of 2009! We love you. **

She watched as her mom carried down a heart balloon bouquet, Sharpay carried down a sparkly basketball medal that read: **Congrats Brie-Ella! Class of 2009, love Shar-Bear!, **she watched as Taylor brought down a massive card that read on the front: **Congrats, Gabriella!, **Chad brought down two cupcakes for her which made her giggle because of the last moment they had with a cupcake, Jason brought down a basketball shaped pillow with her name on it next to a Wildcat logo, Kelsi and Martha each carried down a wrapped gift, Ryan carried down a hat that read: **Congrats, Gabriella**, on it that made her giggle. Gabriella smiled brightly at Jack who carried down a personalized hoodie for her, Shaq carry down a vase of lilies with a balloon in the shape of a red G, Kobe and Vanessa each carry down a wrapped present, Michael carry down a handful of balloon each balloon having a letter of her name, her brother bringing her down a stuffed teddy bear with a little East High letterman jacket on it which made Gabriella aw at it, but really got her was when she turned around as the audience awed at something behind her.

Behind her was Troy with a dozen imported white lighting grandiflora rose that was known for its strong beautiful fragrance and vigorous growth and the wave like petals, along with a dozen Love rose that was known for its striking blooming of claret red and reversed silvery white on the compact bush, the All-American Award winner rose and a big gift bag and a small gift bag with the writing 'Tiffany & Co.' on the front of it.

"Oh. My. God! Troy!" Gabriella said as she started to cry causing everyone to smile as they watched the romantic scene play out in front of them.

"Congratulations, Brie," Troy whispered to her as he handed he handed her mom the roses after she motioned for them so Gabriella didn't want to smash them as she jumped up on Troy and wrapped her arms around his neck and his legs around her waist which she did after the roses and gift bags were in her parents hands.

Smiling and not caring about the audience they shared a passionate kiss as everyone clapped and woof whistled loudly for the couple.

_**Aw, isn't that adorable. And now its time for the presents, you see here at East High we always introduce the seniors and their parents. So since you've already been introduced to our Seniors, I'll introduce their parents and it's also a tradition that we give the moms roses and the dads crosses with their daughter's name on them. Ms. Dylan's parents are Kyle Dylan and Jamie Dylan, Ms. Kynoch's parents are Katie Kynoch and Jackson Kynoch, Ms. Montez's parents are Greg Montez and Inez Montez, Ms. Jackson's parents are Joseph Jackson and Lauren Jackson, and Ms. Danieli's parents are Daniella Danieli and David Danieli.**_

_**It is also a tradition that we give each senior a gift bag full of things to remember their moments here that include gifts from EVERY teacher they had, from the student body, the faulty, and their best friends and boyfriends/girlfriends, but the thing is they have to be either red, gold, or white or all of the colors. **_

_**Thank you and the concludes our Senior Night presentation so will both teams please get ready for the game. Thank you and good luck to both teams and please remember the rules and this is for the New Mexico CHAMPIONSHIP! **_

* * *

**(End of the Game!) **

_**Will, everyone please stayed seated for a brief moment because something needs to be awarded. Thank you and please welcome Coach Bolton and Bolton as they award this.**_

"Thank you, my husband and I, are up here to give this…" Lucille said before she motioned to the game ball that had writing on it that read:

_**GABRIELLA MONTEZ**_

_**CAPTAIN, NUMBER 14**_

_**EAST HIGH WILDCATS**_

_**2,000 POINTS**_

_**02-09-09**_

_**ALBUQUERQUE, NEW MEXICO**_

"This for all of you that are wondering is the game ball that will be awarded to Gabriella Montez because tonight she got her 2,000 points the most points ever in a High School Career in the U.S. So, congratulations Gabriella for a well played game and the half court swish with five seconds left in the game!" Jack told everyone and then Gabriella who was crying and also shocked about how many points she got because she never kept that score.

"Thanks Coach Bolton, Coach Bolton," Gabriella said as she walked up to them and hugged them before she asked for the microphone. Smiling, Gabriella said, "Thank you all for coming out tonight to watch our last home game which was for the New Mexico girls' championship game, the team and I greatly appericate it and it will never be forgotten.

Coach Bolton, Lucille, the team and I want to thank from the bottom of our hearts for getting us to be the best of the best, you're the mother of the team and we loved how you always cooked up team meals with Zeke. But most importantly for those of you that don't know, Coach Bolton has been teaching her for about 15 years and today she achieved her 200th win out of her coaching career. So congrats coach and we give you this from all of us!"

Lucille cried as the team all brought out a cake that Zeke had baked in the shape of a 200 and then watched as they each brought her a big card congratulating her and a massive gift bag.

* * *

_**Well, there you go I hope you enjoyed it! Next up: The Boys Senior Night! Enjoy, because they're will be a surprise that could change a life next! I love you all, especially Cleo! XOXO.**_

_**Happiness. Hope. && Eternal Love.**_

_**The greatest power of all is, LOVE,**_

_**Jessica**_


	24. Guys’ Senior Night & Surprises!

**Chapter started: February 12, 2009.**

**Chapter finished: February 12, 2009.**

**Author's Note: ****Well, here's the next awaited chapter I was telling you about. So enjoy!**

**-Announcer in bold, italics.**

**-song lyrics in slashes, bold and italics.**

**

* * *

**

**=HSM3: Senior Year=**

**-Chapter 24: Guys' Senior Night & Surprises-**

**(Wednesday, February 11, 2009.)**

"It sure was nice of Mr. Matsui to let us stay after to do all this and the same with Mrs. Shay," Taylor said as she and best friends walked down a school hall after school each with an arm full of gold, red, and or white things.

"Mr. Matsui talked with Mr. Brands and he agreed to come to check on us and help us with whatever we need," Gabriella said speaking of Mr. Brands, East High School's Head of Security who had a key to every room and who loved the Wildcats like his own kids.

"That's because Mr. Brands is awesome," Martha replied as the girls giggled and agreed, coming to a stop in front of their boyfriends lockers that were across from their decorated ones.

"It was nice of you to help us Martha, since Ryan doesn't play a winter sport," Sharpay told her brother's girlfriend.

"It's no problem, and plus I promised to clean his locker," Martha said as the other girls giggled, knowing that was one of the significant differences between Sharpay and Ryan, Sharpay was neat and Ryan not so much. The girls (minus Martha) all shared a secretive smile knowing that the her cheer team mates were going to decorate her locker, seeing as she would be honored on Senior Night with the guys tomorrow.

"All of our boyfriend's lockers need cleaned," Taylor said with a little fear in her voice as she imagined trying to clean her boyfriends locker.

"Speaking of our boyfriends where are they?" Sharpay asked.

"Playing basketball with the dads, Kobe, Shaq, MJ, and Brett," Gabriella replied wishing that she was they're playing basketball with them after having severely missing it since her last game on Senior Night, the night the that Girls' East High Wildcats finally after ten years brought home a new New Mexico Championship Trophy for the girls' basketball team, and it was all thanks to her (but she didn't believe that, even thought people kept on telling her differently).

"Yep, and the mom's are shopping," Kelsi said with a smile.

"Oh yeah," Sharpay replied remembering now causing the girls to roll their eyes and laugh at her.

"So what are you doing before the game tonight Marie?" Taylor asked her.

"Troy made a surprise appointment for me to go to a spa before the game tomorrow," Gabriella told her with a bright smile and blush, also letting the shock show through her voice and eyes.

"Wow," the other girls said.

"Which spa?" Sharpay asked.

"La Shay Love," Gabriella replied before adding, "And he also told me to bring a friend. So do you want to go?"

"Oh yeah," Sharpay replied with a smile, knowing that Troy must have something major planned and it was either that or he was just an all around nice guy, and she had to admit it could be both, or one or the other seeing as Troy was an all around nice guy and Gabriella was lucky, but hey she wasn't complaining because she had one too, that went by the name of Zeke Lake Baylor, the love of her life.

"Alright, well, let's get started" Taylor said as Sharpay pulled out her iPhone, put it on speakerphone as she played just the iPod on the phone, so they could rock out to music as they decorated Jason's, Zeke's, Chad's, and Troy's lockers.

Smiling each girl set to work on their boyfriend's lockers, Martha cleaning Ryan's and the other girls decorating their boyfriend's lockers.

Gabriella smiled and spun Troy's locker combo into his combination lock to his locker and watched as it popped open before she took the rolled up roll of red paper and started to decorated the door of it as Taylor did the same with Chad's putting white paper on his, Kelsi putting a red and white and gold stripped paper on Jason's, and Sharpay putting gold paper on Zeke's.

"Aw, Brie-Ella, that picture is so cute! When was it taken?" Sharpay asked Gabriella as she eye caught a cute picture of Troy and Gabriella laying together, limps tangled, sleeping on Gabriella's bed.

"Oh the other night at my house. We were up in my room after eating dinner and dessert with our parents and we left them alone for some alone time and so they could have their coffee and they walked in on us sleeping like that, so they just left Troy sleep and he stayed over," Gabriella told Sharpay as they both started putting up the basketballs shaped like hearts all over the boys locker doors.

"Aw, that was nice of you guys parents," Sharpay told her with a smile as they each took the metallic gold letters that would spell out their boyfriends names and started to tape them up on the locker door.

* * *

**(Thursday, February 12, 2009)**

"God this feels so heavenly," Gabriella complemented as she and Sharpay were at the spa and where at the moment getting the hot rock massage treatment.

"It is. Your boyfriend did good, Brie-Ella," Sharpay complemented causing Gabriella to sigh happily.

"So did you clear it with Kelsi and Taylor what were wearing and doing tonight for the guys?" Gabriella asked Sharpay.

"Yep, it's all taken care off and the cheerleaders know what were going to do for their captain so were good," Sharpay told Gabriella, referring to the cheer captain as Martha.

"God, can you believe that after tonight, basketball will be all over with for both boys and guys, then its on to studying for finals, applying to colleges, picking our college, PROM, and all of that?" Gabriella asked Sharpay.

"No, and remember Brie-Ella, no matter what me and you will be together in the near future because I ain't letting my little sis leave me and replace me," Sharpay told her as they moved to sit in a chair for their facials.

"I know, its just I'm afraid about what will happen to Troy and I, you know," Gabriella told her.

"I know honey, believe me I know because I don't want to be separated from my love either, but hey hun will get threw it. Remember what the very first thing Troy said to us at Lava Springs?" Sharpay asked her as she entwined their hands and gave Gabriella's hand a tight squeeze with a soft, loving, sisterly smile.

"We're all in this together," Gabriella replied with a soft smile and tears in her eyes that you couldn't see because of the cucumbers covering her chocolate brown eyes.

"And we're THE wildcats, we'll always ALL be in this together," Sharpay told her.

"Thanks for the reassurance Shar-Bear, you're the best. I love you," Gabriella told her as she squeezed Sharpay's hand.

"You're very welcome and you're the best also. I love you too," Sharpay told her as she squeezed her hand back.

* * *

**(East High School, Gym-5PM)**

"Wow, your girls look awesome!" Martha told Kelsi, Sharpay, Taylor, and Gabriella as she spotted them all decked out in their outfits they had planned to wear.

She smiled at Kelsi who was dressed in a white Dixon Lake skirt from HCO, a red lace trim Trestles Beach cami from HCO, a pair of gold platform Mary Jane peep toe high heels with a 4 inch heel from AMICLUBWEAR sat on her feet, a gold necklace that read 'J**ason**', and her gold earrings read '**23**', plus her tote was red and white stripped and in gold glitter it read '**Jason's Girl**'. Kelsi's hair was down in her normal reddish brownish waves and she had made sure to have her contacts in to make her eyes pop do to the sparkly red, gold, and white glitter make up she wore.

Taylor was dressed in a pair of white softy short shorts, a pair of candy stripped white socks with red candy stripes going around the sock, on her feet was a pair of black adidas slide on sandals, she wore a white Jacquard belted cami from Aero, a necklace that read '**Chad**', a pair of earrings that read '**8**', her white tote read in gold glitter writing '**Go Chad!**', her hair was down in her natural blackish brownish waves, and her make was white glitter.

Sharpay's outfit consisted of a medium washed denim Sonia mini skirt from A&F, a gold satin tube shirt, a pair of gold 4inch high heels from the Jessica Simpson collection sat on her feet, around her neck was a silver necklace that read '**Zeke B**', her earrings read '**32**' as did her bracelet, her blonde hair was straightened with pulled back bangs and curled hair ends, her make up consisted of gold glitter, and her tote was gold with red glitter writing that read '**Go Zeke!**'.

But Martha and the other girls that noticed Gabriella in the gym as did the guys, would have had to admit that Gabriella looked the prettiest out of anyone dressed in a red butterfly sleeve mini tunic with a U neckline, a pair of red satin ankle wrapped t-strap high heels with a 4 ½ inch sat on her perfectly pedicured feet, around her neck was (of course) her T necklace from Troy, a pair of ruby incrusted number 14 earrings sat in her ears, a silver bracelet that read 'Wildcats' sat on her wrist, her make up consisted of gold glitter, her hair was in her natural hairstyle of natural chocolate brown waves, and the red tote on her shoulder read and white glitter writing '**Troy's 1**'.

"Thanks Martha, so you guys ready to do your dance at half time?" Kelsi said.

"Sure are seeing as this is our last time to be in these uniforms and everything else here tonight, it's really sad. We all were taking cheer pictures earlier and we all just broke down, we all were a mess," Martha told them truthfully and sadly.

"Aw, don't worry, it'll get better!" Taylor told Martha before each girl hugged Martha and went to take their seats behind the boys bench seats with their parents, the boys' parents, Gabriella's godfathers and brother, and Ryan.

* * *

_**Hello and welcome to East High School home of the Wildcats and the newly crowned New Mexico Girls' Basketball Champions. **_

_**Tonight we would love your cooperation as to please staying seated until after all of the presenting and the first quarter is over. Thank you and have a nice night.**_

Everyone the East High side, screamed and stood up and cheered as the lights started to flicker to the rhythm of the first opening cords of Survivor's _Eye of the Tiger_, but didn't play it all the way through because seeing as it was a mix CD, the song _Heart of a Champion _by Nelly took over.

Everyone cheering for East High screamed as the Wildcats came out of the locker room heads held high, their eyes burning with a passionate fire, and their warm up jackets (that matched the girls basketball warm up jackets) hung proudly off of them showing that they were truly Wildcats.

Everyone cheered as the E.H. basketball team started to catch the balls thrown at them in mid air and then run to the other side, one player on the left side for lay ups as some did the same on the right before they ran to the other side and did the same thing.

Everyone smiled on the E.H. side and started to sing the first few lines and the chorus of Eminem's song _Lose Yourself _as it came on, and the only ones that sang it the whole way through and kept up with Eminem was Gabriella, Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi, Ryan, and Troy, Jason, Zeke, and Chad (even thought they were shooting baskets):

_**//Look, if you had one shot, or one opportunity**_

_**To seize everything you ever wanted-In one moment**_

_**Would you capture it or just let it slip?**_

_**Yo**_

_**His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy **_

_**There's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti**_

_**He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready **_

_**To drop bombs, but he keeps on forgettin **_

_**What he wrote down, the whole crowd goes so loud**_

**(Chorus)**

_**You better lose yourself in the music, the moment **_

_**Bitch you own it, bitch you better never let it go ho **_

_**You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow **_

_**This opportunity comes once in a lifetime you betta**_

_**Lose yourself in the music, the moment**_

_**You own it, bitch you better never let it go ho**_

_**You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow**_

_**This opportunity comes once in a lifetime you betta //

* * *

****And now please welcome Coach Jack Bolton with a warm round of applause as he speaks highly of his team.**_

"Thank you and welcome to East High School's Senior Night Boys' Varsity basketball game against the West High Knights!

Tonight's game is a special game and not just because tonight's winner will win the New Mexico Boys' basketball championship, but because it is going to mean more to the seniors on this team than to anyone else. So please help me give our five seniors a round of applause as we honor them tonight for all of their hard work, spirit, and commitment to East High and to the sports they love.

Tonight's first senior to honored is not on the basketball team, but she IS a cheerleader, the cheer captain to be exact who goes by the name of Martha Cox. This is what her team had to say about their departing captain: Martha, Captain, Captain M, Cheer sis, what to say? What to say? Well, this is what we're going to say: We are going to miss you more than anything because you put the pep in peppiness, the team in teamwork, the love in the squad, and the moves in the squad that's caused us to do great things. We will miss you so much and we will never forget what we learned from you, you're an amazing cheerleader, dancer, and most importantly leader and friend. We wish you all of the luck in the future to come with your dream college and we hope that you stay close with your friends and stay together forever with Ryan. We love you Martha, and don't forget to remember us! Love, your 2008-2009 cheer squad at E.H.S!

Martha's future plans are to attend college with her friends, stay close to her friends and family no matter what, marry the man of her dreams, have kids with him, own a dog, and age as well as her beautiful mom.

Ladies and Gentleman, East High's Cheer Captain, Martha Cox!" Jack said into the microphone with a smile.

Everyone cheered as Martha ran out to stand beside him dressed in her cheerleading uniform all pepped up for the game and tonight. Martha smiled and hugged Jack before she turned to watch as her mom came down the stairs bearing a stuff tiger, her favorite; her dad came down bearing chocolate; Ryan's parents coming down each baring three gift bags in their hands; and Ryan coming down baring daisies, her favorite. She also watched as Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi, Gabriella and her cheer team mates each carry out a handful of balloons to her to from her first, middle and last name.

Martha smiled and tearfully hugged her parents, Ryan (and kissed Ryan's cheek), her cheer mates, Ryan's parents, and then tightly pulled her four best girlfriends into a tight embrace as the newspaper and yearbook photographers took pictures of the whole thing, just like they did for the girls' senior night.

"Our next senior IS on the basketball team and he IS one of our starting five basketball players. He's **THE CLUELESSNESS **of the team and where's a jersey with the number 23. He wants to graduate out of high school, get accepted into college, graduate college, marry the girl of his dreams, and grow old and gray with her.

Ladies and Gentlemen number 23, Jason Cross!" Jack said and everyone watched as Jason ran out of the locker room smiling proudly as he hugged Jack, Martha, and the girls, before he turned to watch as his parents and Kelsi's parents came down the from the stands baring balloon and gift bags, he watched as Kelsi came over to him and handed him a three heart shaped balloon and each heart had a word on them to form I LOVE YOU. Smiling Jason, kissed the top of Kelsi's head and wrapped his arm around her.

"Our next senior is **THE BAKER** of all of the team meals and sweets, and he's mean in the kitchen AND on the court. Zeke Baylor is one of the starting five basketball players. He hopes to go to the college of his choice for the thing of his choosing, marry his beautiful girlfriend, hang out and love his friends and family forever, live a full and happy life and just bake for the rest of his life.

Ladies and Gentlemen, number 32 Zeke Baylor!"

Everyone cheered as Zeke came out and laughed and smiled as he had on his chef's hat on his head. Zeke hugged Jack and the rest of everyone that was already down standing there before turning to see his parents coming baring cupcakes and balloons, Sharpay's parents baring balloons and gift bags, and Sharpay baring six gift bags and big pink heart balloon that read in gold and silver glitter: I LOVE YOU ZEKEY!

"Our next senior is also one of the starting five basketball players. He's the co-captain and he's THE LAUGH of the team because we love to laugh and pick on him when he has his stupid moments. He hopes to go to the college of his choice with a basketball scholarship, hopes to play the best years of basketball in college, possibly get into the NBA. He hopes to live happy, marry the girl of his dreams, raise a family and live life to the fullest. And stay best friends slash brothers with the captain of the team and the rest of his friends.

Ladies and Gentlemen your co-captain, number 8, Chad Danforth, the man with the for!" Jack said as everyone clapped and cheered when Chad came out. Everyone burst out laughing at when Chad tried to run over to them and ended up tripping over his own two feet.

After that came the time a lot of people were waiting for. Jack smiled and began to talk, "And now, please help us honor our last by certainly not least senior who is **EAST HIGH SCHOOL'S BOYS' BASKETBALL MOST TREASURED SENIOR. This guy is THE HEART, THE SPIRIT, THE SOUL, and THE GLUE **that holds our team together and pulls our team through. This is what the team had to say about him: This young man and athlete is an amazing all around American and world basketball player because we've seen it with our own eyes and so have you. He's the most amazing young man playing this sport and this all has to do with who his father is, our Coach, Coach Bolton, because they both share the love and dedication for the game, they BOTH love. It's like watching a god do his work in ancient Greece!

He is always kind, considerate, helpful, funny and a good spirited player which is why he has been the captain of this team since his freshman year.

He's an amazing offensive player and he gives amazing defense. This young guy, can take anything you throw at him, literally! When Coach asks for a 100 percent he gives his dad a million and more percent because he knows that even though his dad's coach at practice, Coach is still his dad. He is defiantly the best All American Men's High School Basketball player the world has ever and **WILL EVER** see. He is defiantly the heart, the spirit, the glue that holds the team together, and the down right amazingness of this team.

And we the team and the Coach thank this Senior for everything he has done and we wish him the best of luck.

We and East High will never ever forget him and neither will many others to come, because he will go down as a legend tonight at East High because he's one of the best players E.H has ever seen, whether we win or lose tonight, we will party because he's the best guys' player East High School has EVER SEEN and WILL EVER SEE!" Coach Bolton said before he handed the microphone over to team.

Together they all screamed into the microphone like the girls did on their senior night, "PLEASE WELCOME OUR CAPTAIN, THIS YEAR'S MVP, NUMBER 14, BOYFRIEND OF GABRIELLA MONTEZ, TROY BOLTON!"

Everyone that had been at the girls' senior night, all watched on as Troy received the same things that Gabriella did. And they all watched as Gabriella handed Troy a large teddy bear that had 'I love you my 1 wildcat' on its tummy that was in the shape of a heart along with a bunch of balloons and gift bags.

After receiving everything, Troy smiled and took the microphone from Chad who smiled encouragingly at him.

"Hey, how are you all doing tonight?!" Troy asked everyone in the stands as he spoke into the microphone.

Everyone cheered causing Troy to laugh before he started to speak again, "So tonight is a very special night here at East High and not just because I'm about to do something that will hopefully change mine and this lovely ladies life for the better."

"What are you doing, Troy?" Gabriella asked him with confusion in her eyes.

"This," Troy said into the microphone as he locked his eyes with hers before he got down on one knee causing everyone to gasp minus the guys basketball team, the wildcat dads, Gabriella's godfathers and brother.

"Wh…what are you doing?" Gabriella stuttered, shocked and confused, really hoping she wasn't dreaming.

"Gabriella, Baby Brie, Baby, Brie, something brought us both to karaoke at the lodge in Colorado. It wasn't just by coincidence that we met at East High afterwards or that we got the parts in Twinkle Towne and broke free.

Someone somewhere knew that we are meant to be. Even though our friends saw that, they tried to break us up, and they did for a little bit until they apologized and told us the truth, making us stand even stronger. And then with everything that happened at Lava Springs this summer, I lost you because I lost myself because I was blinded by what Sharpay was offering. And that night that you came back to Lava Springs to sing in the talent show to surprise sing with me, I was not ready for it to be your voice I heard instead of Sharpay's, but I was SO happy that it was your voice and you that I got to share the summer moment with. And I was ecstatic when you forgave me after we talked everything through and after we talked to Sharpay and she then instantly became like a littler sister to me and the others, but a really close adoptive big sister to YOU, which was surprising for all of us.

And then later, our friends especially Chad and Sharpay, tried to get us to tell each other to say I love you and because of that, they brought us even closer together and because of them we started something new.

I don't know if there is really such a thing as soul-mates or star crossed lovers, but I think there is something or someone big up there that helps you find out who you are meant to be with. But I DO I think there is some higher power that helps you find like, your match, the person who just fits with you because brought me to you. And for me, that's you Gabriella Marie Montez. So on this day in front of a billion people, our fans, our number one supporters, our families and our friends I ask you. Will you make me the happiest man in the world and become Mrs. Gabriella Marie **BOLTON**. Will you marry me and spend the rest of our lives together?"

Gabrielle smiled brightly through the waterfall of tears and got on her knees in front of him despite her dress and passionately kissed him.

"Is that a yes?" Troy asked her in a whisper with hope in his voice.

"It's a hell yes!" Gabriella whispered back to him before Troy smiled brightly back and then opened up a box that you could clearly see that was from Tiffany & Co. and watched as he pulled out the ring of any girls DREAMS. The ring was a ring that any girl anywhere around the world would know, it was Tiffany & Co.'s legendary The Tiffany Setting ring that has been the world's favorite engagement ring since its creation over a century ago. The ring of rings, as people liked to call it (especially girls), was the most brilliant ring ever and it was the most beautiful, everyone knew it.

Smiling after slipping the ring on her left ring finger, he leaned his head down and passionately kissed her as he raised to his feet, he kept her tightly in his arms as he picked her up and spun her around slowly as the cheering E.H. fans, some W.H. fans, and everyone else (minus the haters from West High) cheered for the couple and as Lucille and Inez held each other crying happily as did the girls as Zeke, Jason, Ryan, and Chad just rolled their eyes, but with bright happy smiles for the couple.

* * *

_**Aw, know wasn't that so adorable with all that happened just moments ago. Congradulations Gabriella and Troy! I wish you the best of luck! **_

_**And now while the Seniors that were honored tonight on the court are getting their gifts from fans, and the East High student body and faculty, I will tell you about this tradition and I will also introduce the parents of each Senior honored her tonight.**_

_**You see here at East High we always introduce the seniors and their parents. So since you've already been introduced to our Seniors, I'll introduce their parents and it's also a tradition that we give the moms roses and the dads crosses with their daughter's name on them. Ms. Cox's parents are Lynn and Dustin Cox, Mr. Cross's parents are Kelly and Joshua Cross, Mr. Baylor's parents are Molly and Ryan Baylor, Mr. Danforth's parents are Vanessa and Kyle Danforth, and Mr. Bolton's parents are Coach Jack Bolton and Coach Lucille Bolton. **_

_**It is also a tradition that we give each senior a gift bag full of things to remember their moments here that include gifts from EVERY teacher they had, from the student body, the faulty, and their best friends and boyfriends/girlfriends, but the thing is they have to be either red, gold, or white or all of the colors. **_

_**Thank you and the concludes our Senior Night presentation so will both teams please get ready for the game. Thank you and good luck to both teams and please remember the rules and this is for the New Mexico CHAMPIONSHIP!**_

_**And now before we start the game, will you all please stand and remove your hats for the singing of the National Athmne sung by two Seniors, Sharpay Evans, and the E.H. Girls' basketball MVP and captain, Gabriella Montez.**_

Gabriella and Sharpay smiled and stood where they stood on the night of Gabriella's senior night and both smiled at their special guy before they began to sing:

_**//Oh, say can you see by the dawn's early light**_

_**What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming**_

_**Whose broad stripes and bright stars thru the perilous fight,**_

_**O'er the ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming**_

_**And the rocket's red glare, the bombs bursting in air**_

_**Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there**_

_**Oh, say does that star-spangled banner yet wave**_

_**O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave//**_

"Thank you and go luck!" Sharpay and Gabriella said together before they went back to their seats behind the guys E.H. basketball team…well, Gabriella's seat behind Troy and Sharpay's seat behind Zeke.

_**Wow, wasn't that beautiful. You are one lucky guy Troy and Zeke!**_

Troy and Zeke just smiled at their girlfriends who smiled back at them once they looked over their shoulders, all of them not even brothering to listen as the announcer announced the West High starting line up.

_**Now for West High School's starting line up…number 43, shooting guard, Jacob Light, senior. Number 44, shooting guard, Tate Harman, senior. Number 56, small forward, Chase Collin, senior. Number 11, center, co-captain, David Wright. And number 12, point guard, captain, Reed Cortez, senior. **_

Everyone that was in the East High gym for West High cheered loudly for their players as the players took the court looking to cocky and waiting to have some fun with East High, especially Reed with Troy, but they all knew they had to be careful because the State Police where here to watch the game to make sure nothing happened because they knew how bad the boys rivalry was between the two schools, and to this day nobody still hadn't found the answer to why the two schools hated each other, even though some just thought of it as kinda like something out of the movie and book 'The Outsiders'.

Everyone on East High stood up and cheered and listened to the cheerleaders cheer and get ready to do their lifts as the announcer moved onto to East High's starting line up.

_**And now for you East High Wildcats Basketball line up!!!!!**_

_**NUMBER 12, SHOOTING GUARD, ALLEN JOHNSON, JUNIOR!**_

_**NUMBER 23, SHOOTING GUARD, JASON CROSS, SENIOR!!!**_

_**NUMBER 32, SMALL FORWARD, ZEKE BAYLOR!!!**_

_**NUMBER 8, CENTER, CO-CAPTAIN, CHAD DANFORTH!!!**_

_**AND YOUR CAPTAIN AND MVP, NUMBER 14, POINT GUARD, TROY BOLTON!!!!!!**_

* * *

**(Half Time- Guys Locker Room)**

All of the boys E.H. basketball team walked into the locker room with their warm up jackets on and hoods on looking tired, depressed and mad as they sat down on the benches some opening their lockers for reasons unknown as Troy walked over to the medical kit to grab the tape so he could wrap his fingers as he leaned against his locker next to Chad with Jason and Zeke on his other side.

Jack walked in and watched sadly as his son wrapped his fingers with the tape. Troy's head shot up sadly as his slammed his clip board down on the empty bench and pointed out to the outside of the locker room and they all listened as he said, "Alright, no more X's and O's, okay. Forget the scoreboard. Because here's a number that matters...sixteen. There's sixteen minutes left in this game guys. There's only sixteen minutes left in the SEASON. And for the seniors on this squad," Jacks eyes then traveled to Troy, then to Zeke's, then to Chad's and then lastly to Jason's before he continued, "Guys, you've only got sixteen minutes left in a Wildcats uniform. So make em count. Sixteen minutes, be a team."

And the team watched and heard as Jack turned the corner to walk back out of the locker room, "Captains."

The team all stood up, and threw their towels over their shoulders and looked at Chad and Troy.

Calmly Troy said, "Alright, hey guys. Now you heard coach we're all going to remember the next sixteen minutes for a long time after we leave East High, so its now or never. Chad?"

Chad nodded his head and said his famous line, "WHAT TEAM?!"

"WILDCATS!" They replied as they gathered their stuff and started to exit the locker room.

"WHAT TEAM?!"

"WILDCATS!"

"WHAT TEAM?!"

"WILDCATS!"

"WILDCATS?!"

"GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME!"

"Whoa guys hold up!" Troy said as they reached the wildcat head at the end of the hall of their locker room. Turning to his team he asked something after realizing it, "Who washed their lucky socks? Our lucky socks that we've worn for three straight play-off games," he hit his shoe before adding, "Games that we WON!"

"Mine never left my locker all season!" Chad replied.

"Jason?" Troy asked.

Jason shrugged and replied, "I keep mine in my lunch bag."

"Zeke?" Troy asked.

"I vacuum pack mine," Zeke replied.

Smiling proudly Troy said, "There's my team!"

And with that they an out of their locker room and into the red, white and gold gym as their fans, friends, lovers, and family cheered them on.

_**//16.…16.…16 minutes left better get it done**_

_**16.…16...16 more minutes get ready game on!//**_

Everyone cheered as Chad and Troy received the balls being passed down the court to them from that managers as they started to dribbled down the court where they're managers were to shot at their new hoop. Chad and Troy shot their balls on each side, never once stopping, and everyone watched as the two behind them jumped up in mid air and caught the ball to put it back through the hoop again, so the line just kept moving like that.

_**//16...16...16 minutes left running out of time**_

_**16...16...16 more minutes seconds on the line **_

_**16...16...16 minutes left better get it done **_

_**16...16...16 more minutes till we're number one! Let's go team!**_

_**Gotta get it together **_

_**Yeah pull up and shoot!(Score!) **_

_**Are you ready? Are you with me? (Team, Team, Team, Yeah!) **_

_**Shake'em with the crossover (Wildcats) **_

_**Tell me what do we're here for (To win!) **_

_**Cause we know that we're the best team **_

_**(Come on boys...come on boys...come on!) **___

_**The way we play tonight **_

_**Is what we leave behind (that's right) **_

_**It all comes down to right now its up to us (let's go) **_

_**So what do we're gonna be (gonna be) T-E-A-M TEAM! **_

_**Gotta work it out, turn it on! (come on!) **_

_**This is the last time to get it right **_

_**This is the last chance to make it or not (yeah) **_

_**We're gonna show what we're all about (TEAM!) (WILDCATS!) **_

_**Work together! (GO!) **_

_**This is the last chance to make our mark (SHOOT!) **_

_**History will know who we are **_

_**This is the last game so make it count **_

_**It's now or never! W-I-L-D WILDCATS (Out of bounds!) **_

_**You know, come on W-I-L-D WILDCATS, come on, come on **_

_**West High Knights, Hey! Yeah we're doing it right, oh yeah! **_

_**W-I-L-D WILDCATS, it's now the time! // **_

As the ref's whistle blew telling them to get ready for the last two quarters of the game, Jack yelled to them and motioned to them, "Huddle up! Huddle up!"

As the cheerleaders for both team cheered for their teams, the fans cheered also, as they all heard the East High yell, "Ready Break!"

The ball was given to Troy who dribbled up to half court and his defender and was able to lose his defender as he dribbled to the hoop even more and then passed it to his open team mate so he could quickly escape his defender as his tem mate kept a tight grip on the ball, not about to let W.H. get it.

_**//Gotta get it inside down low**_

_**In the pain, now shoot! Score!//**_

"Score!" The team yelled as did the fans as Troy made the three point shoot when Troy had the ball passed back to him. He glanced out the corner of his eye he watched as the point keepers raised their signs with a number 5 which told everyone that Troy was only 5 points away from getting his 2000 points in his high school career.

"Defense," the cheerleaders for E.H. screamed as they were lead in their cheers by Martha.

_**//Gotta work together!//**_

Chad was down at the one court, trying to get the ball from the W.H. player he was suppose to guard which was David Wright. Seeing, his opportunity Chad hit the ball out of David's hand and made sure it sailed down to Troy who was saying, "Gimme the ball, gimme the ball, gimmie the ball!"

_**//Fastbreak! Take the ball in control//**_

Troy passed the ball to Zeke who was wide opened and Zeke stopped and shot the ball perfectly, getting a three point shot, with nothing but net.

_**//Let it fly from the downtown (three, four!)//**_

"Show them we can do it better," the E.H cheerleaders cheered loudly.

"No way!" The W.H cheerleaders shot back.

"Go! Go! Go!" Jack yelled to his team before adding, "Come on boys!"

"WILDCATS!" The E.H side cheered.

_**//The way we play tonight**_

_**Is what we leave behind (that's right)**_

_**It all comes down to right now its up to us//**_

"Let's go! T-E-A-M TEAM!" The E.H. cheerleaders cheered.

_**//Gotta work it out, turn it on!//**_

"Come on!" The E.H. cheerleaders, Jack, and the fans screamed to their team.

After E.H. stole the ball back, they passed it to Troy who was at the three point shot and everyone watched to see as another sign came up that wasn't a 5, but instead a number 2 telling him he needed 1 more points to reach his 2000.

After W.H. passed the ball, in and E.H. stole it back, they passed it to Troy who went in for a la up and everyone watched as the 2 sign went down and a big sign that had the number 2000 on it meaning that he reached his 2000 points, but he couldn't know because his mind was on the game.

_**//This is the last time to get it right**_

_**This is the last chance to make it or not (yeah)//**_

"We're gonna show what we're all about! TEAM!" The E.H. cheerleaders cheered.

"WILDCATS!" The E.H. fans screamed.

_**//Work together!//**_

"GO!" Everyone in the gym yelled to their teams.

_**//This is the last chance to make our mark (shoot)**_

_**History will know who we are**_

_**This is the last game so make it count**_

_**It's now or never!//**_

And then everything stopped because as soon as Troy went to make a shot as he jumped in the air Reed jumped in the air also and brutally pushed him to the ground, fouling him and the whole gym quieted as Troy slid across the floor, no one knowing if he was okay or not.

"Come on make a foul!" Some people heard Chad's dad yell.

"You okay?" Chad whispered worriedly to Troy as he helped a heavy breathing Troy up off the floor.

"Come on Troy,'' Troy heard his dad say to him from his spot on the side of the court.

After Jack said this the E.H. fans all put their red and white sign over their heads, so that if you were looking down from the ceiling you could see that with all the white and red signs up, it had formed a red background with white wildcat paw prints.

As Troy stood up and moved to take his foul shot, he looked towards the stands and heard 'Troy' come from his girlfriend as she stood up and yelled his name in the quieted gym not caring, because as soon as they locked eyes everything faded away like it always did.

"Right now I can hardly breathe," Troy sung to her as he grabbed a handful of his jersey a little below his heart.

"Oh, you can do it! Just know that I believe!" Gabriella sung back through the quieted gym as she placed her head over her heart with a nod.

"And that's all I really need," Troy sung back as he kept his eyes locked with his fiancée's.

"Then come on!" Gabriella sung back to him with a shake of her head.

"Make me strong! It's time to turn it up! Game on!" Troy sung back as he turned and looked at Gabriella one more time as she nodded his head at him with a proud smile, her hand still over her heart.

The W.H. side watched as the signs then switched to a white background and with read lettering it read 'EH' with red wildcat paw prints.

Troy went over to the foul line and sunk his shot with a perfect arc and swish and then the game was on again with intense heat and an intense adrenaline rush!

As David went up to shot, Chad jumped up to block him, but got brutally shouldered by David's shoulder causing Chad to fall and slide back across the floor and he stared at the ref before the ref blowed the whistle calling for a foul shot making him, his team, Jack, and the E.H. side cheer loudly as he went to the foul line.

"Go wildcats gonna tear it up! Go wildcats, yeah were number one! Hey wildcats we're the champions! Go, go, go, go, go, go team on!" The E.H. cheerleaders cheered.

"West High Knights, hey! Yeah we're putting up a fight!" The W.H. cheerleaders cheered back as the W.H side cheered.

"Wildcats!" The E.H. cheerleaders and fans screamed.

"We never quit! What? Gonna win it! What! Let me hear you say hey, hey, hey, hey!" The E.H. cheerleaders cheered.

_**//This is the last time to get it right**_

_**This is the last chance to make it or not//**_

"Yeah! We're gonna show you what we're all about! TEAM! WILDCATS! Work together! Go!" The E.H. cheerleaders chanted as Chad shot his foul shot, making it with a perfect swish.

Going back into the huddle with the coach and the team, Troy said, "I…I can't get a shot off! I'm tripled teamed!"

"What do you wanna do captain?" Jack asked son.

"Let's put in Rocketman," Troy replied.

"Rocketman?! Troy your two points away…" Jack started.

"I know. I know. Just get me the ball," Troy told them.

"Alright. Okay. Rocketman…Rocketman, come on! Your in!"

"Go!" Rocketman's friend told him and Rocketman quickly got out of shock and entered the team huddled excitingly and started fake punching a punching bag.

"Calm down. Okay," Troy told him and Rocketman instantly listened. Troy then told Rocketman, "Keep your eyes on me."

In the huddle the whole team started chanting, "This is that last time to get right. This is the last chance to make it or not! Yeah! We're gonna show what we're all about! TEAM! WILDCATS! Work together! Go!"

Breaking their huddle they handed Troy the ball.

_**//This is the last chance to make our mark! (Shoot!)**_

_**History will know who we are**_

_**This is the last game so make it count!**_

_**It's now or never!//**_

Getting passed his three defenders Troy made a break for the hoop and then jumping in the air he passed the ball to a wide opened shocked Rocketman who just caught the ball.

"SHOOT IT!" Jack yelled at Rocketman who did as he was told and shot the ball up, hitting the corner of the backboard and making the ball go straight through the hoop as all the East High fans cheered loudly!

"YEAH! YEAH!" Troy kept on chanting as he got put on his teammates shoulders and as Troy was handed the championship trophy he held it high and kissed it.

* * *

_**Excuse us, but if everyone would please turn to the center of the court. Thank you.**_

Everyone did as they were told except for the W.H. people who were leaving sadly as Jack started to speak into the microphone, "Tonight, we would like to give the boys MVP trophy to my son, the captain, Senior, number 14, Troy Bolton!"

Troy came up to his dad and accepted the award as he hugged his dad tightly.

"And we would like to award this the game ball to Mr. Bolton for scoring his 2000 points during this game! Congrats, Mr. Bolton!" Principal Matsui said.

Everyone looked as the game ball was handed to him and it read:

_**TROY BOLTON**_

_**CAPTAIN, NUMBER 24**_

_**EAST HIGH WILDCATS**_

_**2,000 POINTS**_

_**02-12-09**_

_**ALBUQUERQUE, NEW MEXICO**_

"And Jack we would like to congratulate you on your 200th win tonight! Congrats!" Mr. Matsui said he handed him an envelope.

* * *

_**Well, there you all go. I don't know about you, but THIS WAS MY FAVORITE CHAPTER! I love you all, so much! I love Cleo more though! XOXO. Peace.**_

**Happiness. Hope. && Eternal Love.**

_**The greatest power of all is, LOVE,**_

_**Jessica**_


	25. Happy Valentine's Day!

_**Chapter started: February 13, 2009.**_

_**Chapter finished: February 14, 2009.**_

_**Author's Note: **__Well, here's another chapter. Enjoy! And I wish you the best of luck here on Friday the 13__th__!_

_

* * *

_

**=HSM3: Senior Year=**

**-Chapter 25: Happy Valentine's Day-**

**(Saturday, February 14, 2009)**

**(Martha's house-morning)**

"Happy Valentine's Day, sweetheart!" Lynn told her daughter as she walked into the kitchen and sat at the marble island where a plate of heart shaped pancakes awaited her.

"Mm, thanks mom. Happy Valentine's Day," Martha replied before she started to dig into her pancakes.

"What are all those, honey?" Lynn asked her husband as she whipped her hands on her apron.

"They're all for Martha," Dustin told his wife as he sat the five bouquets of daisies and the five packs of chocolate and a gift bag with a stuffed teddy bear beside her on the island and kissed the top of her head with a smile.

"Aw, he didn't," Martha stated as she smelled the daisies before her mom put them in vases. Smiling, she moved and read the boxes of chocolate, finding out they were boxes of heart shaped Reese's minis. Still, smiling Martha moved to open the Tiffany & Co. gift bag and pulled out a three boxes, one small, one medium, and one a little larger.

Opening the first one as her parents watched on with smiles and wonderment, she opened the biggest one to contain a beautiful Tiffany Hearts pendant with diamonds in platinum silver.

"It's gorgeous," Lynn told her daughter with a bright smile, the same one that Martha inherited from her mother and was wearing right now as her eyes sparkled.

Smiling brightly now, Martha opened up the smallest box to find a beautiful pair of Tiffany Hearts drop earrings with diamonds in platinum silver to match her necklace. Moving onto the last box, she opened it to find a beautiful Heart and Key lock charm in sterling silver on a sterling silver round link bracelet, to match her earrings and necklace.

"Aw, its all beautiful! Now, don't forget the card sweetheart," Lynn told her daughter who smiled and nodded with glassy eyes.

Smiling Martha opened the Valentine's card to find it heart shaped and a picture of them smiling at the camera in the middle of it and on the card it read in silver writing:

_**Martha, my ever lasting light at the end of the tunnel, I love you more than anything in the world. And I hope that someday we can be as happy as Troy and Gabriella are now, engaged and waiting to be married.**_

_**I love you.**_

_**Yours forever and day,**_

_**Ryan Joshua Evans**_

_**Feb. 14, 2009 **_

"That's a sweet card," Lynn told her daughter as Dustin went to answer the front door.

"Martha, honey, the doors for you," Dustin told his daughter as he walked back into the kitchen.

Smiling, Martha got up with hope that it was Ryan at the door, and turned to walk to the front door. Arriving at the front door, she opened it to find a nice guy dressed in a black tux with a red envelope in his hand, "Yes?"

"Ms. Cox, I have a message for you from Mr. Evans," the guys said before he opened the red letter and read it to her:

_**Martha, **_

_**Tonight I would like to request your presence at dinner at five o'clock tonight. If you say yes I will delighted, if not then I will cope. I love you, Ryan J. Evans.**_

Smiling, brightly, Martha nodded her head and said, "Tell him I would be honored."

"I will and I was told to tell you if you excepted that the dinner is formal and that all you need is in your mom's room seeing as she was in on this little part," the guy told her before he took her hand and kissed it before leaving.

Smiling Martha closed the door with a happy sigh, not being able to wait for tonight.

* * *

**(Kelsi's house-morning)**

"Morning Ms. Kelsi," Miranda greeted her daughter before adding, "Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Thanks, where's Jazzy at?" Kelsi asked her mom, referring to her little sister, Jasmine Isabella Nielsen.

"She's staying the night at Stacy's tonight seeing as me and your father have plans and you have plans tonight," Miranda told her daughter simply.

"Yep, my plans include Jason, me, and a movie with popcorn, the perfect Valentine's Day together alone just enjoying each other's company," Kelsi replied.

"Well, I hope you have fun tonight, sweetie," Jacob told his oldest daughter as he walked into the kitchen and kissed his wife's cheek and his daughter's cheek with a smile.

"Thanks dad, you guys too," Kelsi replied before she took a sip of her peppermint flavored hot chocolate.

* * *

**(Taylor's house-morning) **

Taylor woke up the smell of a lily in brushing against her nose, groaning she opened her eyes sleepily and was surprised to see her boyfriend wide awake and grinning like a Cheshire cat. Smiling, still shocked, Taylor mumbled, "Your up awful early which is SO NOT you."

"Well, today's its me. And these are for you," Chad told her as he pulled out a two bouquets of lilies from their hidden spot on the other spot of him and handed them to her.

"Thank you, they're beautiful," Taylor told him with a bright smile as she sat up in her bed and smiled as she sniffed the floors.

"You're beautiful," Chad told her simply.

"No I'm not. I just woke up!" Taylor told him shocked and with a roll of her eyes.

"Your beautiful even though you might have morning breath, your teeth aren't brushed, you have no make up on, and you have bed hair. Your still beautiful in my eyes, always," Chad told her causing her to smile and tears to glisten in her eyes, because that was the first time he's ever said something like that and done something like this.

"Aw, thank you," Taylor told him before he leaned down to softly kiss her.

After they broke apart and leaned their foreheads on each other, Chad wore the same smile that she seen him wore this morning. Smiling Chad said, "Taylor?"

"Yes, Chad?"

"Your welcome and Happy Valentine's Day," Chad told her softly.

"Thank you and Happy Valentine's Day to you too," Taylor told him before she softly kissed him.

Once the kiss was over Chad smiled at her and cupped her cheek before saying, "Taylor would you do me the honor of joining me for dinner at my house at six o'clock?"

"I would love too," Taylor replied.

"Great and it's formal so dress up and have fun. Now I'm going to go because I know how long it takes you girls to be ready," Chad said and then chuckled as Taylor playfully glared at him and slapped his chest.

As Chad got up and went to walk out of Taylor's bathroom, he said with a soft smile, "I love you and your gifts are over there."

"I love you too and thank you. Go see my mom and sister for yours," Taylor told him and laughed as he smiled like a little kid at Christmas before he rushed out of her room and then listened as he raced down the stairs, but ended up tripping on the last step and rolling because she had heard the whole thing, and the laughter of his sister, her brother-in-law, her parents, and Chad's parents.

* * *

**(Sharpay's house-morning)**

"Zekey, this looks fantastic," Sharpay said after she got wide awake by Zeke who served her strawberry pancakes, strawberries, and a strawberry milkshake, and her favorite was the bouquet of pink and calla lilies that sat in a clear pink heart vase in the middle of the tray and the giant pink teddy bear that had a diamond pink Z&S Forever necklace around its neck with a sequined gold jacket on it and a pair of white jeweled sunglasses.

"Well, its all for you and I also have a question for you," Zeke told her with a soft smile.

"Well, I'm sure I have an answer for you," Sharpay told him.

"Would you do me the honor of coming over to my house for a FORMAL dinner?" Zeke asked her with hope in his eyes.

"Of course, and you did say formal right?" Sharpay replied.

"Right and thank you." Zeke told her.

"Zeke, its no problem where else would I want to spend Valentine's Day than with the man I love more than anything in the world," Sharpay told him.

"I love you too, Sharpay Anne Evans, you're my life," Zeke told her before they leaned in to share a passionate kiss.

* * *

**(Gabriella's house- morning)**

As Gabriella woke up, she squealed as she noticed that her whole room was covered in red, pink, and white rose petals, even her bed.

Gabriella smiled and sat up, picking up a hand full of rose petals and bringing them to her lips to and smelled them with a giggle.

"Is that a giggle I hear?" Inez said as she walked into her daughter's room bearing a tray with a stack on pancakes with whip creams and strawberries on it, a vanilla milkshake with strawberry flavored whipped cream, and a red, white and pink rose sat in a clear vase with a little teddy bear leaning up against it.

"Yes, I'm very guilty of giggling, so sue me," Gabriella told her mom happily.

"Well, of course you because it's Valentine's Day!" Greg told his daughter as he and his son walked into her room bearing gifts.

"Did you guys do all of this?" Gabriella asked referring to the rose petals all around her room.

"No, that would be your boyfriend, and this is from me, Happy Valentine's Day princess," Brett told his little sister with a smile as he handed her a red envelope.

Smiling she pulled out a white card and as she opened it, she smiled wider as little red metallic hearts fell out of it seeing as the envelope had them inside it. Smiling, Gabriella opened the envelope. She smiled cutely at the card from Hallmark that had chocolate brown and red hearts all over the cover on it and then it read 'Happy Valentine's Day, Princess.'

Smiling Gabriella opened it up and read it to herself:

On the left side it read:

_**Dearest Gabriella---**_

_**Today, is finally the Valentine's Day of your Senior Year, congrats! Your going to graduate for that I am confident. **_

_**Gabriella, little sis, princess, you are the person who can make me smile when no one else can and you are my rock when I need to talk about something. You're an amazing listener, friend, and little sister, but I guess calling you little has got to stop now seeing as your engaged to the man you love, Troy, I hope he makes you happy little sister, if not well I'm not really going to get into that on this card because its suppose to be about a time of loving. **_

_**I love you forever and always, princess. And remember I'm ALWAYS here for you. XOXO**_

_**Love your brother,**_

_**Brett**_

_**February 14, 2009.**_

"Aw Brett. I love you too, thank you and Happy Valentine's Day!" Gabriella told her brother with tears in her eyes.

"Oh baby girl, I'm suppose to tell you that you are to be ready by six o'clock because Troy is taking you out to dinner somewhere special. And he told me to tell you that he loves you and that dinner is FORMAL so dress fancy," Greg told his daughter before they all ate a quiet breakfast together on Gabriella's bed.

* * *

"So which store do you want to go in first to find our dresses for tonight?" Sharpay asked Gabriella as they entered the mall, arms linked and dressed in bumming cloths.

"Dresses," Gabriella told Sharpay, before they both shared a look and walked towards the store which was Dresses by Odette Christiane.

"Oh, I want to try that one on!" Sharpay said as she seen a beautiful pink dress.

"And I want to try that one on," Gabriella said as her eyes ran over a beautiful red dress.

"Hi and welcome to dresses may I help you?" A lady asked them with a smile.

"Yes, we would like to try on those dresses," Sharpay told the lady pointing to the dresses in the display window Gabriella and her wanted to try on.

"How's it look?" Sharpay who was in that beautiful Rivera pink floor length dress that she saw in the window. The dress hand an exquisite whispers chiffon and featured an intricate rouching at the side and a daring side slit with a hidden back zipper.

"It looks beautiful on you, fits your skin tone and body type perfectly," Gabriella told Sharpay as she looked herself over in the mirror.

"And that looks so cute on you!" Sharpay told Gabriella with a smile. The dress Gabriella had on was a dark red satin gown that featured a heart-shaped bust line with glittering rhinestone straps, an empire waist and a waterfall skirt that gave her body a slimming effect (not that she needed it).

"Thanks, so I was thinking why don't we go see if the lady can put these in the back on hold incase we want to come back and get these dresses," Gabriella suggested.

"Good idea," Sharpay said and they both went back to change out of the dresses.

----

After handing the shop lady the dresses to put on hold, they walked out of the store and into ENVI Prom.

After twenty minutes of looking, Gabriella exclaimed as she stood in front of the mirrors, "I'm so getting this dress!"

"You defiantly are!" Sharpay told Gabriella as she smiled at how beautiful her best friend looked. The dress that Gabriella had on was a beautiful deep red cocktail length charmuse gown with spaghetti straps and a sparkling beaded bodice with a flattering band detailing the bust and it closed by lacing it up.

After changing out of the dress and back into her cloths, she and Sharpay walked to the check out counter so Gabriella could by the dress before the headed back to Dresses so Sharpay could get that pink dress she tried on.

After Sharpay bought that dress, they headed to Dyables and both bought the same pair of Lava Lively wedge heels, but in different colors (Sharpay's in gold and Gabriella's in silver) before they headed to ICE by David's Bridal to get their jewelry.

At ICE, Sharpay bought a beautiful 14 ½ carat pink sapphire sterling silver bracelet with diamond accents, a beautiful 6 5/8 carat pink sapphire and white cubic zirconia sterling silver pendant with chain with the matching earrings.

And Gabriella bought the same bracelet and earrings as Sharpay, but in red and not worrying about a necklace because she was going to wear (as always) her T necklace from Troy and her ENGAGEMENT ring.

* * *

**(With Ryan & Martha)**

"Wow, Martha you look exquisite," Ryan told Martha as she walked down the stairs and he was right she did. Martha had on a beautiful white and black strapless cocktail dress that had a white and black stripped upper design on it and then the puffy skirt was a white background with black polka dots, from La Femme; on her feet were a pair of black slide on dress sandals; her hair was curled and pulled half back, and she was wearing the jewelry he got her.

"Why thank you Ryan. And you look handsome," Martha told Ryan, who was dressed in a black Armani tux.

"So are you ready to go?" Ryan asked her as he offered her his arm.

"Yes, I am," Martha said before they walked out the front door, and before she found out that Ryan had taken his dad's black SUV and asked one of their driver's to drive it tonight.

Inside the SUV, Ryan handed Martha a bouquet of daisies and they then cuddled up as the driver drove them towards they're destination.

When the SUV stopped Martha got out with the help of Ryan to find that they were at a beautiful view of the ocean and on the beautiful dock was a moonlight dinner for two of spaghetti and meatballs for them.

After dinner, they kept their fingers laced (like throughout dinner as the feed each other) and took off their shoes so they could walk along the beach barefoot and talk about anything and everything.

That was Ryan's and Martha's perfect Valentine's Day.

* * *

**(With Kelsi & Jason)**

"Are you sure you want to watch Sleepy Hallow?" Kelsi asked Jason after he came out of the kitchen with a bowl of butter and salt popcorn.

"Yep," Jason replied with a soft smile as he went to lay down on the couch which was next to the table where Kelsi had put the vase full of lilies he got her for Valentine's Day.

Smiling, Kelsi popped it in and turned on the surround sound and turned off the lights, before she laid by Jason on the couch and in his arms.

And there they shared a bag of popcorn, watched the movie, stole kisses every so often, and just enjoyed being in each other's company.

That was Jason's and Kelsi's perfect Valentine's night.

* * *

**(With Chad & Taylor)**

"This looks fantastic and tastes fantastic. Did you do all this?" Taylor who was dressed in a beautiful black knee length dress, asked her boyfriend whose finger's were entwined with hers as they sat on the swing on the back of the porch glazing at the beautiful starry sky.

Chad chuckled and with a playful roll of his eyes, he said, "Yes, Taylor. I do know how to cook Mac 'n' Cheese."

"Sorry, I'm just shocked. I didn't know YOU could cook," Taylor told him, truthfully.

"Oh, thanks. I can see you really do have confidence in me," Chad sarcastically said.

"Chad, I didn't mean it like that!" Taylor told him as she sat up, put her bowl of food on the table on the porch and turned to him so he could see the truth in his eyes.

"I know," Chad told her with a chuckle.

"I hate you!" Taylor told him as she turned around and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Aw, you poor baby," Chad whispered huskily in her ear as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hmph," Taylor replied.

"I love you," Chad told her, truthfully as he kissed the top of her head.

"Oh really?" Taylor asked, playfully raising her left eyebrow.

"Yes really," Chad replied.

"Really, really?" Taylor asked with a secretive smile.

"Really, really," Chad replied with a smile.

"Then you have to catch me!" Taylor told him as she kicked off her slide on heels and started to run around the massive yard.

Chad chuckled and started to chase her.

After five minutes Chad caught a giggling Taylor and with her in his arms he jumped in the pool with a sheirking Taylor after he kicked off his black dress shoes that went with his red polo and khakis.

That was Taylor's & Chad's perfect Valentine's Day.

**

* * *

(With Zeke & Sharpay)**

At six o'clock, Sharpay smiled and knocked on Zeke's door after walking next door to his house that is.

And Sharpay was instantly greeted with a hot looking Zeke dressed in black dress pants and a white dress shirt…and a chef's hat and apron on. Smiling Zeke said, "Hey, you look amazing."

"Why thank you and so do you," Sharpay told him honestly as he let her in the house and motioned for her to follow him out onto the deck.

On the deck she found, vases upon vases of pink calla lilies all over it and a candlelight dinner for two with a bottle of sparkling pink cider.

"Your seat malady," Zeke told her causing her to giggle before she took it and sat her silver sequined hand bag and her silver wrap on the table off to the side.

"Thank you," Sharpay replied with a bright smile.

"And I'll be right back with our dinner," Zeke told her as he placed a kiss on the top of her head before disappearing into the house as she listened to Lonestar's song _Amazed_.

Five minutes later, Zeke appeared with two plates, one for him and one for her.

Sharpay smiled and licked her lips at how good the food look. The food consisted of steak, caramelized onions, glazed carrots, and garlic potatoes.

"This looks fantastic," Sharpay told him honestly before she took a bite, chewed it and then swallowed it and then added, "And its tastes fantastic!"

"Why thank you, so I was thinking after this we could watch Grease if you would like," Zeke told her with a soft smile that Sharpay loved and adored.

"Sounds perfect," Sharpay replied honestly as she laced their fingers together in the middle of the table.

That was Sharpay's and Zeke's perfect Valentine's Day.

* * *

**(With Troy & Gabriella)**

"Baby Girl, Troy's here," Greg said up the stairs.

"Coming," Gabriella yelled back down before going down the stairs and then giggling as she saw Troy's jaw drop to the floor as he took in the sight of her. She was wearing everything that she had purchased today, her T necklace, a red satin wrap around her arms, a gold satin clutch, her hair was up the way she wore it for the Lava Springs Talent Show, and her make up was lightly and naturally done.

"Gabriella, you look breathtaking," Troy told her truthfully before he pulled out a bouquet of red, white, and pink roses.

"Thank you and you look very handsome," Gabriella told Troy who was dressed in Armani tux that brought out his eyes and nice dress shoes.

"Why thank you. Malady," Troy told her, offering her his arm.

"Why thank you," Gabriella said before she looped her arms through his and they walked out the front door after Inez took the roses to put in water, and after they said goodbye to Gabriella's parents, godparents and older brother.

"Wow, you sure went all out," Gabriella told him as they slide into the white stretch limo that Troy hired, that also came with a bottle of the bubbly.

"Of course I did, only the best for my **FIANCEE**," Troy replied as she cuddled up to him.

"God, I love hearing you call me that," Gabriella told him with a bright smile.

"Oh really," Troy asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk as the limo started movie.

"Oh yeah," Gabriella told him before his lips came crashing down to hers in a passionate kiss which lead to a passionate make out that stopped once they reached their destination.

And their destination, that took Gabriella's breath away, was a picnic set for two, lite by Chinese lanterns in beautifully blooming willow trees, that over looked all of the beautifully lite town of Albuquerque, New Mexico. And all around the blanket was red, white, and red rose petals and all around the picnic basket.

"Oh Troy! Its beautiful!" Gabriella exclaimed with tears in her eyes.

"Why thank you. Shall we?" Troy replied.

"We shall," Gabriella replied before they sat down and fed each other.

------

"You see that star there?" Troy said pointing to it.

"Yeah, what about it?" Gabriella asked him as she cuddled deeper into his arms as they laid on the blanket with another blanket wrapped around them and a pillow underneath his head.

"Does it have a name?"

"No," Gabriella replied.

"Well, it does now," Troy told her with a soft smile.

Shocked, Gabriella sat up and turned to him and asked, "What?!"

"Here, this explains it all," Troy said as he handed her a pink, red, and white stripped envelope with her name wrote in his curvy handwriting.

Opening the envelope, she gasped after she read it, "Troy, you named a star after us?!"

"Yep, that star's official name is Troyella," Troy told her and then smiled as he started to whip her tears away as they cuddled back up together and occasionally stole kisses.

After an hour, they fell asleep peacefully and happily in each other's arms, and then woke up just before the sunrise to watch their first sun raise together as an engaged couple and they both agreed…

That last night was a perfect way to spend their Valentine's Day!

Happy Valentine's Day from Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, Zeke, Martha, Ryan, Taylor, Chad, Kelsi, Jason, && Me!

* * *

_**Well, there you guys all go! Enjoy! I hope you liked it! Happy Valentine's Day! I hope it was fantastic! I love you all! I love you more, sis! XOXO.**_

**Happiness. Hope. && Eternal Love.**

_**The greatest power of all is, LOVE.**_

_**Happy V-Day, **_

_**Jessica. **_

_**P.S. out of all of the above, which one would you like to spend your V-Day?**_


	26. Applying for Colleges

**Chapter started: February 18, 2009.**

**Chapter finished: February 25, 2009.**

**Author's Note: **Well, here's a new chapter.

* * *

**=HSM3: Senior Year=**

**-Chapter 26: Applying for Colleges-**

"For Martha, Zeke, and Gabriella, welcome back, to all of the others minus my brother welcome to my room," Sharpay said as she threw up the oak doors to her bedroom.

"Nice," Taylor and Kelsi replied as the boys (minus Ryan and Zeke) rolled their eyes at Sharpay's room.

Sharpay's room had stated her true colors of silver and pink along with some black. Her furniture and floor was all done in dark cherry wood, her rugs where black, her walls were a chocolate brown, her curtains were silver silk with sequins and her bed had pink mink fur bedspread with silver pillows and sheets.

----

"Wow, do you three have like applications for like every college in the USA?" Sharpay asked Martha, Taylor, and Gabriella as the three pulled out their applications and stuff out as they all sat around.

"Almost," they replied from their spots, Gabriella with Troy in the black bean bag chairs, Taylor with Chad on the pink chaise lounge, and Martha from her spot with Ryan in the set of white bean bag chairs opposite of Troy and Gabriella.

Before Sharpay could reply in walked Jason, Kelsi, and Zeke with trays full of goodies for them to snack on. Smiling they set the trays down before Zeke took his spot beside Sharpay on her bed and Jason along with Kelsi sat down on the love seat.

"Zeke I think you made me die and go to heaven," Gabriella said after swallowing a bite of the cookie she grabbed that he made.

"Thanks," Zeke replied before they all started to fill out applications.

"So how should be go about applying to these?" Sharpay asked them.

"I think we should apply to all of the ones that we want to go together to and then the other ones off to the side like when we're alone," Gabriella suggested.

"I second that!" Taylor and Martha replied.

"I third it!" Sharpay and Kelsi replied and soon everyone agreed.

"So which college first guys?" Chad asked them.

"NYU," Sharpay suggested and everyone agreed.

An hour later, they had finished applying to NYU (the University of New York--New York City), UNC (the University of North Carolina) , Marshall University, PSU (Penn State University), MSU (Michigan State University), and OSU (Oregon State University).

"So you all tomorrow," Sharpay said as they all went to leave to go home leaving her, Zeke, Ryan, and Martha.

Each, taking their other applications and going out to the lite garden and away from each other to apply for the other colleges that they didn't want the others to know about or their significant other.

As Sharpay stretched out on the swing, she pulled out her first application which was to Julliard.

Over across from Sharpay, on the other swing, Zeke picked up his first blank application which was to the California Culinary Academy (CCA) in San Francisco, CA.

Over on the porch, sitting at the glass table in a padded chair, Ryan pulled out his first application to a college which happened to be his Julliard application as Martha pulled out the same one from her spot by the swimming pool, laying on the sun lounger with her applications.

* * *

**(With Chad)**

Chad took a sip of his milk as he sat at the dinning room table and looked at the application in front of him which was to U of A and then to the next one that was completely filled out for UCLA.

* * *

**(With Taylor)**

"So do the others know about these colleges?" Monica asked Gabriella as they sat together in the garden with a cup of honey lemon tea.

"No," Taylor replied as she looked over to where her sister was holding an application for Yale, UCLA, U of A, Harvard, Princeton, and Georgetown.

* * *

**(With Jelsi)**

Jason looked up from the application he was filling out for U of A and over to Kelsi who was filling out something for a different college.

"How's it coming?" Jason asked her with a smile.

"Great, I just finished one," Kelsi said as she flipped her finished application for Texas State over.

"Me too," Jason said as he flipped over the U of A one and moved onto another one which just happened to be to GCU (the Grand Canyon University) in Phoenix, Arizona.

* * *

**(With Troyella)**

"Hey mija, mijo. We brought you guys something to snack on," Inez said as she walked into Gabriella's room with two cups of hot chocolate, Greg walked behind her with two plates of cookies, Lucille with a plate of chips, and Jack with a bowel of cheese dip and a plate of Gabriella's mom's famous brownies.

"Thanks," they replied not moving their eyes off of their applications from where they were laying, each on a white chaise lounge couch.

The parents just all looked at each other before they set each thing down on the coffee table and each set of parents glanced over their kids' shoulders to find them both applying to different colleges.

"So your…." Jack started to say surprised as the other where that the college applications they both were filling out were DIFFERENT, seeing as Gabriella was applying to Yale and Troy to Duke.

"Shh!" Gabriella and Troy hissed at Jack.

"I don't think they want to know which colleges each are applying to," Lucille told her husband with Inez agreeing as Greg looked over his daughter's shoulder proud as she moved onto the next application which happened to be one from his and Inez's alma matter, the University of California--Los Angeles (UCLA).

Jack watched gleefully as Troy moved onto the next application which was to his alma matter, the University of Albuquerque (U of A).

The parents just decided to leave the teens alone and let them decide their future no matter where it took them as long as it was good, but they already knew it would be blessed seeing as the teens chose to send their lives together in the most special way.

* * *

_**Well, there you guys all go. Sorry, it took so long I've been sick. So I decided to give you a little in look at what colleges some or all MIGHT attend. Surprises await. I hope you enjoyed it, looking forward to wonderful reviews! XOXO.**_

**Happiness. Hope. && Happiness.**

_**The greatest power of all is, LOVE,**_

_**Jessica.**_

_**TRIVIA: **__**Who REALLY motivates Gabriella to go to Stanford?**_


	27. A Meeting, Deadlines & Voting

**Chapter started: February 27, 2009.**

**Chapter finished: February 27, 2009.**

**Author's Note: **Well, here's a new chapter enjoy!

**TRIVIA ANSWER: **TROY!

**TRIVIA WINNERS:** 09teacher-n-training, tessababy1, && kro.

* * *

**=HSM3: Senior Year=**

**-Chapter 28: A Meeting, Deadlines & Voting-**

"ALRIGHT! QUIET DOWN!" Jack yelled at the Senior class, who quickly did as they were told, listening to one of their two class advisors.

"Thanks Coach Bolton," Taylor said before she got up out of her seat beside Gabriella, Troy and Martha, who were along with her the class officers. "Now, before we start please say 'here' as our class sectary calls roll."

Gabriella smiled and stood up with an open binder in her hands along with a pencil and started to take roll going from alphabetical order by last names. "Anderson, Jonathan?"

"Here."

"Baylor, Zeke?"

"Here."

"Cox, Martha?"

"Here."

"Cross, Jason?"

"Here."

"Danforth, Chad?"

"Yo!"

"Evans, Ryan?"

"Here."

"Evans, Sharpay?"

"Here."

"……………….McKessie, Taylor?"

"Here."

"……..Montez, Gabriella? Here…Nielsen Kelsi?"

"Here."

After calling out rest of the class mate names, she nodded her head with a smile before taking her seat and letting Taylor, the president, take the order back.

"Thank you Gabriella," Taylor told Gabriella with a smile before she got down to business, "Alright, getting down to business. Senior-trip committee meets tomorrow and reports Thursday to prom committee, head by Martha Cox. Pick your prom tickets up from her. Graduation committee convenes Monday, following yearbook planning. PICTURE DEADLINE is Thursday. FINALS alternate with all the above. Questions?

Alright, now on to the next matter. March 9th is East High's Mardi Gras MASQUERADE Ball and the seniors are asked to make an appearance so, you can find out who you can vote for, for our Prom Queen and King. Speaking of Prom Queen and King, the nomination DEADLINE is March 2nd so, this coming Monday.

The yearbook staff as set a deadline for Senior Wills and Remember when-s and letters from parents and that DEADLINE is March 12th. So make sure you get that in.

And as you all know we do a slide show at graduation and we would like you to bring in pictures of your favorite memories from childhood through your senior year. That DEADLINE is March 16th. Senior Words of Wisdom that you would like to give to the underclassmen or whoever has to be turned in by the DEADLINE which is March 2nd.

Senior week is May 11th through the 15th. Also during this week is the Senior Recognition Assembly. The rehearsal for this is on the 13th of May. The Senior auction or slave day is on May 14th and the Senior Recognition Assembly is at 8:30 a.m. in the gym on the 15th.

On the 18th of MAY is the when the study groups for the Final exams start. FINAL EXAMS ARE ON THE 19TH AND 20TH. The annual East High School Senior Picnic is at noon at Lava Springs Country Club curtsy of the Evans Family. So thank Sharpay, Ryan and their parents. And the SENIOR PROM IS ON MAY 22 SO SEE MARTHA FOR THE TICKETS. THE THEME THIS YEAR IS THE LAST WALTZ.

After Final Exams finish on Friday May 22, the NEXT DAY we leave for our Senior Class Trip so make sure you get your permission forms and everything from Mr. Bolton and Ms. Darbus at the end of this meeting. We come back the 31st of May, so on JUNE FIRST we will have our cap and gowns dropped off at our HOUSES. And on JUNE SECOND we have Graduation Rehearsal on the football field at EIGHT AM. And then after the rehearsal everyone is free to go until 6:30 PM which is when we need to be back and meet in the gym, make sure you're ALREADY IN YOUR GOWNS AND CAPS.

Now, that that all is taken care of. We need to vote on some things and then Coach Bolton is going to announce our Valedictorian and Salutatorian for the school board who has come to a final decision."

"And what are we voting on?" Chad asked his girlfriend.

"I'm glad you asked. For those of you that don't remember, Chad, we are going to vote on class song, class flower, class colors, class motto, and the flower prince or princess. Along with our people who will go in the Senior Hall of Fame," Taylor told them.

"Alright. So the first thing we're going to vote on is the class song. Now raise your hand for the song you want as it is called out. We Go Together by the cast of Grease?" Troy, the vice president, asked.

Gabriella stood up and took count of the people who wanted it and wrote it down and kept doing that until their was a conquering number for a song.

"Alright, the winning song is We're All in This Together by Our Senior class that was composed by Kelsi Nielsen," Troy said happily before he moved onto the next subject, "Now class flower or flowers…."

Soon they decided the that class flowers would be a red and white Double Delight Hybrid Tea Rose, Alec's Red Hybrid Tea Rose, and Peace Hybrid Tea Rose.

"Alright, now the class colors and motto…." Troy said.

And soon they decided their class colors were going to be red, white, and gold. And that their class motto was going to be We're all in This Together. Once a Wildcat, ALWAYS a Wildcat.

For the Flower Princess they picked Rayna, a Junior on the girls' basketball team.

"Alright, now we need to vote for the winners of our Senior Hall of fame. So as Troy passed out this paper labeled with each with numbers. As I call them out write them down. For example if I were to say quietest that would be number one so you would put your pick there. After we done voting, we, the class officers, are going to sit here and go through them and then write them down for the yearbook staff and then Gabriella and I will come around and get pictures, but we WON'T tell you what your up for.

So let's begin.

Prettiest eyes….quietest…class clown or clowns…most school spirited….loudest…most likely to play in the NBA….most likely play in the WNBA…most likely to play any other professional sport and what for…most laid back…Golden Couple or couples…most talkative….gossip queen….best dressed…most likely to be a professional singer or singers….most likely to be a actor or actress…prettiest smile…most athletic…most intelligent…most clueless ness…Golden Girl…Golden Guy…best group of friends…best role models… and lastly most likely to succeed." Taylor said.

"Seeing as Coach Bolton and Ms. Darbus has stepped out to go talk with Ms. Matsui we need to decided on our Senior Skip Day," Troy reminded Taylor in the class.

"If we get three how about…March 12th…April 8th…and May 6th," Gabriella suggested as she checked the calendar.

"So is everyone in agreement? Good." Taylor said just as Ms. Darbus and Coach Bolton walked back in the room.

"Alright, the last thing I need to collect is your guys vote for who we would like to dedicate the year book to and why," Taylor said and watched as everyone pulled them up and then as Troy went around to collect them all. After he was done, Taylor said, "Alright, everyone is free to leave to start their weekend AFTER Coach Bolton gives us our class Valedictorian and Salutatorian."

"Thank you Ms. McKessie. The school board has chosen Ms. Gabriella Montez as the Valedictorian and Taylor McKessie as the Salutatorian," Jack announced and everyone congratdulated the to girls who were both hugging with bright smiles.

"And Mr. Matsui has just told us that he would like Mr. Troy Bolton to give speech also," Ms. Darbus told Troy who looked at her stunned.

* * *

_**Well, there you all go. I hope you enjoyed it! This is sadly the last chapter for the month of February, the love month. Much love. XOXO**_

_**Happiness. Hope. & Eternal Love.**_

_**The greatest power of all is LOVE,**_

_**Jessica**_

_**TRIVIA: What FAMOUS TRAGIC STAR CROSSED LOVERS are Troy and Gabriella the new of?  
**_


	28. Leaving on a Jet Plane

_**Chapter started: March 11, 2009.**_

_**Chapter finished:**_

_**Author's Note: **__Well, here's a new chapter. And guess what?! My SUPER SWEET SIXTEEN IS TOMORROW! Enjoy, much love!_

_**TRIVIA WINNERS: **__09teacher-n-training, Kro22, and tessababy1._

_

* * *

_

_**-HSM3: Senior Year-**_

_**-Chapter 29: Leaving on a Jet Plane-**_

**(March 11, 2009.)**

"Baby girl you have everything?" Greg asked his daughter as he walked into her room at 3:30 PM as he smiled at her as he leaned against the doorway and watched her.

"Almost," Gabriella told her dad before she walked back into her bathroom to grab something.

Greg smiled and went over and started to zip up her five custom made red LV suitcases that she was taking with her to San Antonio, Texas where she, Troy and the gang were going to spend the long weekend (and Senior Skip Day 1-March 12th) at the Hotel Valencia Riverwalk so they were close enough to the Six Flags Fiesta Texas and the other theme parks, plus Gabriella and Troy were going to spend their one year anniversary at the park with their friends seeing as they spent it yesterday together and Monday with their parents.

"Need help?" Troy who was dressed in pair of faded jeans, a pair of black VANS, a pair of black Aviators over his eyes, and a navy polo; asked Greg as he walked into his girlfriend's room with Chad following closely behind him, volunteering also.

"Yes please," Greg replied with a smile and together Troy and Greg grabbed two, while Chad grabbed Gabriella's carry on which had her laptop and other one plane necessities in it.

* * *

"Thanks guys!" Gabriella told her dad, Chad and Troy as she walked down the stairs dressed in a pair of white HCO sweats that were rolled to the knees, a navy lace trim HCO cami, a pair of white HCO rubber flip flops, and a navy zip up hoodie, with her Chanel tote over her right shoulder, a pair of black framed Chanel sunglasses sat over her eyes as her hair sat in a messy bun on her head.

"You better thank us. Those things were just as heavy as Ice Queen's over here," Chad said as he pointed to Sharpay.

"Dude! You carried the carry on. GREG AND I carried the other HEAVIER suitcases!" Troy exclaimed causing everyone to laugh.

"Shut up," Chad mumbled before he hid his smile in Taylor's hair.

"Well, what do you expect we're girls!" Sharpay and Gabriella said together before sticking their tongues out at the boys. Giggling, they looped their arms together and walked out of the house after Gabriella kissed the dogs goodbye.

"Alright, so you both got everything?" Lucille asked Gabriella and Troy who stood with her, her husband, and Gabriella's parents as the other too said goodbye to their parents.

"Cloths, check. Bags, check. Money, check. Love of my life, check," Troy said and as he said the last thing he pulled Gabriella tighter (yet softly) in his arms and kissed the top of her heads as the parents smiled.

"Are you guys sure you got everything?" Inez asked them as she pulled back from giving them both hugs and kisses on the cheek.

"Izzy, sweetheart, they told you they got everything. They'll be okay," Greg told her, even though he didn't like the thought of his little girl going away with her friends and BOYFRIEND WITHOUT PARENTAL SUPERVISION.

"Daddy, I'll be fine. I promise," Gabriella told her dad as she recognized the tone in his voice an the look in the eyes she got from him and her mother.

"I know, but you know me and I'll ALWAYS be like this because you're my little girl," Greg told her as he hugged her tightly (yet softly) before he pulled back and kissed her cheeks and then forehead before he turned to Troy and said with a stone cold glare, "Take care of her Troy or…let's just say nothing pretty will happen."

"And I'll help him with whatever he's got planned," Jack told his son with the same glare, his instances kicking in because he loved Gabriella as a daughter, one of his very own.

"Please, Troy do take care of my mija," Inez told Troy.

"And we mean it Troy Alexander Bolton or so help me God with him as my witness you WON'T live to see another day because I brought you into this world I CAN AND WILL take you out of this world. Got it?" Lucille told her son with her hands on her hips, giving him a look that he knew very well.

Troy swallowed the lump in his throat before stuttering, "G…got it!"

"Good! Well have fun!" The parents all said together with smiles before they moved back to let them enter the limo Sharpay's dad sent for them, seeing as they were going to take the Evans' private jet that would be waiting for them at Albuquerque International Airport.

---

"Oh looky what daddy sent over with the limo!" Sharpay said as they all rode in the limo talking, laughing, joking, and relaxing as the limo driver drove the limo the airport. Smiling, Sharpay picked up the newly chilled bottle of Sparkling Apple Cider and popped the cork before she poured some into all ten champagne flutes, one flute for each person.

"I saw we make a toast," Chad stated.

"To what?" Jason asked.

"To Troy and Gabriella! Happy Early One Year Anniversary!" Chad said as the other repeated after him before they all started to drink their cider.

"Oh. My. God! Brie-Ella did you watch OLTL last night?!" Sharpay asked Gabriella ten minutes later, OLTL referring to the soap opera on ABC (Channel 7) One Life to Live.

"Oh yeah! Can you believe that Dorian believed that finally believed it wasn't Todd after he swore on Starr's life, his little girl's life, that he didn't stab Blair?" Gabriella replied.

"I know! Do you think he's lying or not?" Sharpay asked her.

"Right now? I can't really tell, you?"

"Same. I'm just glad the hottie Cole was okay."

"I know! He is SUPER H-O-DOUBLE T HOTT! Starr's so lucky!"

"I know! Hey, did you catch the preview they showed of what's going to happen this month of OLTL?"

"Yeah, about how Natalie and Jared finally found out that Jessica's baby was really Starr's and Cole's not so dead baby Hope and that Jessica's was the one that was dead! I kinda hoped it was Starr's ever since she told Mr. J that she felt a connection with 'Cloe'. You know?"

"Defiantly!" Sharpay replied right before they got out of the limo and she and the other girls walked into the airport and to the jet while the guys grabbed their suitcases.

_

* * *

**//All my bags are packed, I'm ready to go**_

_**I'm standin' here outside your door**_

_**I hate to wake you up to say goodbye**_

_**But the dawn is breakin', it's early morn**_

_**The taxi's waitin', he's blowin' his horn**_

_**Already I'm so lonesome I could die**_

_**So kiss me and smile for me**_

_**Tell me that you'll wait for me**_

_**Hold me like you'll never let me go**_

'_**Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane**_

_**I don't know when I'll be back again**_

_**Oh, babe, I hate to go**_

_**There's so many times, I've let you down**_

_**So many times, I've played around**_

_**I'll tell you now, they don't mean a thing**_

_**Every place I go, I think of you**_

_**Every song I sing, I sing for you**_

_**When I come back, I'll wear your wedding ring**_

_**So kiss me and smile for me**_

_**Tell me that you'll wait for me**_

_**Hold me like you'll never let me go**_

'_**Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane**_

_**I don't know when I'll be back again**_

_**Oh, babe, I hate to go**_

_**Now the time has come to leave you**_

_**One more time, oh, let me kiss you**_

_**And close your eyes and I'll be on my way**_

_**Dream about the days to come**_

_**When I won't have to leave alone**_

_**About the times that I won't have to say**_

_**Oh, kiss me and smile for me**_

_**Tell me that you'll wait for me**_

_**Hold me like you'll never let me go**_

'_**Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane**_

_**I don't know when I'll be back again**_

_**Oh, babe, I hate to go**_

_**But I'm leaving on a jet plane**_

_**Leaving on a jet plane**_

_**Leaving on a jet plane**_

_**Leaving on a jet plane**_

_**Leaving on a jet plane**_

_**Leaving on a jet plane**_

_**Leaving on a jet plane**_

_**Leaving on a jet plane **_

_**Leaving on a jet plane//**_

"That was ah-mazing!" Sharpay exclaimed as Gabriella and Troy finished singing _Leaving on a Jet Plane_ by Crystal Kreviazuk from the Armageddon soundtrack.

"Thanks!" Gabriella replied as she cuddled back up to Troy's side as Sharpay and Ryan got ready to do Sing Star.

"So what song Shar?" Ryan asked his twin.

"In My Life by the Beatles," Sharpay replied before they began to sing.

Thirty minutes later, all five of the couples had microphones and got ready to sing We Are Family by Sly and the Family Stone on the Sing Star.

* * *

**(Hotel Valencia Riverwalk, San Antonio, Texas)**

"Holy shit! This suite is sweet!" Troy said after he and Gabriella finished exploring their Presidential Suite that featured views of the main Santana Row street scene, one bedroom with separate sitting area and step-out balcony, big flat screen TV's in the each room, private bar, and a spacious bathroom that offered large walk-in showers and separate soaking tub. The suite also had wired and wireless high-speed Internet access and a daily newspaper.

"It totally is!" Gabriella agreed before Troy kissed her and before they began to unpack their suitcases.

After they were done unpacking, they decided to get ready for dinner seeing as it was already for dinner.

"Are you sure?" Gabriella asked Troy with her things in her hands.

"I'm sure baby. Now go and get your shower," Troy told Gabriella with a soft smile as he kissed her on the lips before he plopped down the bed and switched the TV to ESPN.

"Alright. I love you and thank you," Gabriella replied as she walked into the bathroom. Smiling she used the remote and switched the TV in the bathroom to music channel and jammed out to it while she started the shower before she stripped down to nothing and hopped in.

Thirty minutes later, Gabriella stood in front of the full length mirror in the bathroom and looked herself over. Her hair was straightened and pulled half back by a rhinestone barrette and her make up was lightly and naturally done. Gabriella had on a beautiful and delectable black dress that had blue, brown, white and grey dots on the satin pleated dress that fit her every curve perfectly and ended at her knees and a pair of silver 4 inch high heels sat on her feet and to top all of her jewelry off she had on her engagement ring.

Smiling approvingly at herself, Gabriella grabbed her black satin wrap and black satin CC clutch before she walked out of the bathroom only to giggle as Troy's jaw dropped straight to the ground.

"You look…" Troy started, but couldn't seem to find the right words.

"Why thank you! And may I say you look handsome," Gabriella replied after she looked him over and nodded approvingly at him seeing him dressed sexily in a pair of HCO jeans, black slip on VANS, a blue and white plaid button down shirt, and a black blazer.

"Why thank you. So are we ready to go m'lady?" Troy replied.

"Yes, kind sir. We are," Gabriella replied with a giggle.

**TBC…**

* * *

_**Well, there you go. I will continue and hopefully soon! Much love! XOXO. I love you Cloe!**_

**Happiness. Hope. && Eternal Love.**

**TRIVIA: **_(HSM3) What bus NUMBER does Gabriella's ride to school?_


	29. Happy One Year Anniversary Troyella!

**Chapter started: March 12, 2009.**

**Chapter finished: March 20, 2009.**

**Trivia Winner:** kro22

**Author's Note: **HAPPY SWEET SIXTEEN TO ME! Enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

**=HSM3: Senior Year=**

**-Happy One Year Anniversary Troyella!-**

**(March 12, 2009.)**

"Brie," Troy whispered at seven o'clock on the 12th of March to his sleeping fiancée who had her head on his bare chest over his heart listening to it beat and her arms wrapped protectively, lovingly, and tightly around the masterpiece (God's creation of a Greek God) torso.

"Mm," Came Gabriella's soft reply causing Troy to chuckle knowing she was still asleep.

"Baby Brie," Troy whispered again as he lightly ran his fingers up and down her sleep cami covered back as he pressed kisses on the top of her head with bright smiles.

"Mm, Troy?" Gabriella mumbled.

"Who else?" Troy asked her with a soft smile that she couldn't see since the eyes that he adored were still closed.

"Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom," Came Gabriella's muffled reply.

"WHAT?!" Troy asked stunned.

Gabriella now awake started softly giggling as she rolled off Troy's chest and hide under the covers.

"Oh I don't think so! You CAN'T get away with that!" Troy replied before he started tickling her sides and her thighs after he removed the blankets from her, causing Gabriella to go in a fit of giggles and squeals of happiness.

"Alright Bolton enough of that! Now, I want to know why in the hell am I up at SEVEN THIRTY IN THE MORNING?!" Gabriella asked him ten minutes later with a glare and the reason she asked is because EVERYON THAT WAS EVERYONE OR SOMEONE knew she WAS NOT a morning person.

"Come here and I'll show you," Troy said before he slid out of bed and picked Gabriella up bridal style and carried her out onto the balcony and laid down on the white padded sun lounger with her laying on top of him and the sheet Gabriella brought with her over them.

"Um, okay why are we out here?" Gabriella asked him.

"Look," Troy said softly with a smile and Gabriella did as she was told and turned her head to look at the city sky line and watched as the sun started to rise with beautiful oranges, reds and yellows, lighting up the sky.

"It's so beautiful," Gabriella told Troy softly with a soft smile as they looked at the beautiful sky.

"Happy one year anniversary Gabriella Anne Montez. I love you," Troy replied before he leaned down and passionately kissed him, her immediately returning it.

"Happy one year anniversary Troy Alexander Bolton. I love you," Gabriella replied before their lips connected in a passionate kiss again that grew hotter and hotter until they heard their suite room phone ring.

Troy groaned at the lose of contact as Gabriella rolled off of him and ran back into the suite for the phone.

"Hello?" Gabriella said into the phone before she continued talking, "Aw, thanks Shar-Bear, but you're not the first to say happy one year anniversary out of the group…. No, Chad didn't say him so, no need to go kill him…. Troy did, silly….Yeah, he and I talked about that last night and we decided on Sea World, what do you think?….Awesome, so I'll see you and the others down at the lobby at say eight thirty?…alright….I love you too…thanks again…I love you again…bye Shar-Bear."

"So I take it we're meeting everyone down at the lobby at eight-thirty?" Troy asked her with a smile.

"Yeah, that's why I need to hurry and take all this into the bathroom and shower," Gabriella replied before she kissed his cheek before she slipped into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her as Troy got changed seeing as he got a shower last night.

Thirty-five minutes later, Troy woof whistled at Gabriella as she came out of the bathroom looking super sexy. Deciding that he wanted to take it in inch by inch he started with her feet and worked his way up. On her feet were a pair of black and white adidas slides, his eyes then traveled up her tan and toned legs until his eyes ran over the 1 ½ inch frayed bottom white belted denim short shorts from rue21. Troy's eyes than ran up her body again and over her long dangling diamond belly bar hanging from her belly button on her perfect six pack tanned and toned stomach before his eyes finally landed on her upper half of her body that was only clothed in a zebra print string triangle bikini top that pressed up her boobs and made them look nice and full rounded and big as her chocolate brown waves were pulled into a high ponytail. He then finally landed on her head where her makeup was lightly and naturally done (probably and most likely done in waterproof makeup), HIS initial sat around her neck, HIS engagement ring sat on her left ring finger that was helping her hand push her black Chanel sunglasses on her eyes before he watched as she moved to put on her zip up white Aero hoodie and zip it up so it came just below her bust line. "You look ah-mazing."

"Why thank you and may I say so do you," Gabriella replied with a giggle before she looked him put and down, taking in his hair that laid like it always did on his head, but this time with a white folded bandana over his head, his beautiful eyes cover with his famous aviators that he loved oh so much, a navy wife beater was on his upper body, and on his lower body sat the same pair of adidas slides just larger (and of course guys) and a pair of navy and white floral swimming trunks.

"Thank you. So are we ready m'lady?"

"Why yes my kind sir," Gabriella said with a giggle before they walked out of the suite, but not after grabbing a change of cloths and Gabriella's tote.

* * *

"So which direction, left or right?" Chad asked them as they entered SeaWorld Antonio.

"Troy and Gabriella are picking, so which way guys?" Taylor asked the couple who just had bright smiles on their faces as they looked at each other lovingly.

"Left," Gabriella said after Troy insisted that she pick which way.

"Oh! Let's go there!" Chad said excitingly pointing at an exhibit which had a sign that read 'Sharks/The Coral Reef'.

"Yeah, let's go see sharks!" Jason, Zeke, and Ryan said together excitingly.

Together they all walked into the exhibit, but with the guys in front and the girls behind their significant other as they held hands with another girl, scared that they were going to see those dangerous lurking man eating animals known as sharks.

"Aw look at the cute and colorful tropical fish!" Kelsi said as the girls looked around the exhibit as the boys did their own looking around.

"They're so cute! Oh look! There's an eel!" Sharpay said as she pointed to the eel.

"And there's some sting rays!" Martha added before they continued looking and also praying they didn't see any sharks.

"You girls see them yet?" Chad asked the girls as the guys turned to face the girls who all turned to face them, their backs to the tank they were just looking at where they spotted even more string rays, eels, and tropical fish.

"See what?" Taylor asked her boyfriend.

"Sharks!" Chad replied.

"Nope!" Taylor replied.

"And defiantly DON'T plan on it!" The girls all added together.

"Then…don't turn around," Troy told them as the boys spotted a five huge sharks right behind the girls in the tank, each shark looking at the girls with their stone cold killer jet black beady eyes.

Not even bothering to ask why because they didn't hear Troy, the girls turned around and screamed with fright as they came face to face with sharks looking at them through the glass causing each girl to run and hide behind their boyfriend.

"Troy can we get out of here?" Gabriella asked her fiance with a scared voice, seeing as the sharks were still staring their way.

"Sure, Brie. Come on and I'll take you out," Troy told her after he got done taking pictures of the sharks before he turned around and made sure he was behind Gabriella the whole time as they exited the exhibit so she didn't look back and get scared because the sharks were STILL staring.

Soon later the whole group met outside and decided to head into the next exhibit which was Gabriella's all time favorite exhibit Dolphin Cove that held cute and beautiful Atlantic Bottlenose Dolphins.

As they walked into the exhibit, everyone in the group could see how happy Gabriella was that she got to see her favorite marine mammal up close and personal and got to interact with it. And as they entered the exhibit they took note of the two foot high waves, a sandy beach, and a naturalistic imitating coral reef that was the dolphins home.

"Hello and welcome to Dolphin Cove here at SeaWorld San Antonio. Would you like to pay five dollars for a fish-tray to feed the dolphins?" An employee asked them.

"Yes, she would," Troy said as he handed the lady a five dollar bill with a bright smile as Gabriella looked up at him with surprise, excitement, and thanks in her eyes.

"Here you go. And thank you. Have fun!" The employee said handing Troy the tray of fish.

"Thanks, you too!" Troy told the employee before he turned to Gabriella and locked their sunglass covered eyes before kissing her lightly on the lips and saying, "Ready my dolphin loving girlfriend?"

Giggling before she replied, Gabriella said, "You bet and thanks Wildcat."

"It's not a problem Brie. I'll do anything for you and you know it," Troy replied before they walked away from the other members of the group who had bought trays of fish and went off to different areas of the exhibit to feed the dolphins.

Smiling Gabriella grabbed a fish and leaned over the rail as Troy had his arms on either side of her supporting her in case she fell. Gabriella squealed with excitement as a dolphin came up and gently and flawlessly caught the fish that was tossed to them before it swam up closer to Gabriella and kissed her on her cheek causing Gabriella to blush and giggle.

"Hey buddy, she's mine," Troy joked with the dolphin who started talking back to him in his cute little voice.

"Looks like you met Charmer," one of the trainers said as she swam up to them and the dolphin with a bright smile on her face.

"So that's you name cutie? Charmer…I love it!" Gabriella told the dolphin who kissed her cheek again causing the same reaction before from Gabriella.

"As you can see Charmer has a way with the ladies. And I think he's got it in for your lady," the trainer said to them and then to Troy.

"Well, I'm sorry Charmer, but she's mine and I don't like to share. You can be friends with her if you want," Troy told the dolphin who started 'talking' back to him causing Gabriella and the trainer to giggle.

"You're such a cutie!" Gabriella told Charmer before she gave the dolphin a kiss as Sharpay and Zeke walked up each taking a picture of it as they did when Charmer first kissed her cheek.

"Charmer! Now, its not nice to steal this young man's lady. Shame on you, you flirt," the trainer scolded Charmer who just looked at her before turning back to the Filipina girl.

"How old is the cutie?" Gabriella asked the trainer as Charmer let her run her hands up and down its back and on its dorsal fin.

"Charmer defiantly has a thing for you," the trainer said before explaining why she thought so, "The reason I say this is because he never let's ANYONE touch his dorsal fin which we have no explanation for and to answer your question he's one year old and we think that's the reason behind him not letting anyone touch his dorsal fin. So I think you go down and history today. So amazing job young lady."

"Thanks," Gabriella said with a blush that just got a little redder as Charmer came up and gave her a THIRD kiss on the cheek.

"Alright Charmer, that's enough flirting for today. Say goodbye to the nice young lady and her boyfriend before I take you to go get your 'bath'," the trainer told Charmer who looked at her before he 'talked' at Troy again before he came up and kissed Gabriella again before swimming away and then jumping up in the air and then back down.

* * *

"Cute bikini, Brie-Ella!" Sharpay told Gabriella as they all stood on the loading dock of the first water ride they were all going to ride called Sky Tubin'.

"Thanks! I love yours too," Gabriella told Sharpay after she glanced at Sharpay to see in her in her signature color triangle bikini top with matching bottoms.

"Thanks," Sharpay told Gabriella as they put their stuff in a locker they were sharing along with Zeke and Troy before they turned and completment together on the other girl's bikinis, "Loving em!"

"Thanks," Kelsi dressed in a yellow and white polka dot bikini, Taylor in a purple and black stripe bikini, and Martha dressed in a tie dye bikini; replied with smiles.

"Alright, so have you decided on your groups yet?" The person running the ride asked them.

"Yep, the girls are going together and us boys are going to go together," Ryan replied.

"Alright, well ladies first," the person running the ride said to the girls before he helped each one in the tub and then started it so the girls were the first out of the group to travel down the 12 foot wide water slide that took 500 feet of slippery slopes, rapids, pools and splashy twists and turns before they reached the bottom.

"So what's your honey got planned for you tonight?" Martha asked Gabriella as the tube traveled on a flat part of the slide before they all let out a scream of excitement as it feel down a steep slope.

"I have no idea. He won't tell me anything," Gabriella replied as she removed some of her waves that were sticking to her wet sunglasses.

Before anyone could say anything, they all heard, "HEY GIRLS!"

"Look it's the boys! Hey boys!" Sharpay yelled as she turned around and pointed to the guys who were traveling in their own tube ten feet behind them.

-----

"So we all decided that we're going down the dark one?" Troy asked as they stood on the loading dock of their next ride called 'Buckaroo Mountain' as they decided which of the four slides (two body slides, two tube slides), one of them containing noting but darkness as they went down the slide.

"Yep," Gabriella replied.

"Alright then. Off you all go, just be careful, remember the rules, and most importantly be safe and have fun," the girl running the ride told them as they stood in a single file line with Troy starting it and ending the line with Chad.

One by one each went down the dark tube.

"Oh my God! That was SO much fun!" Gabriella said as she slide down and ended up at the very end in no time was in the water and getting out with the help of her fiance.

"It sure was," Zeke said as he swam over to them as they heard Sharpay's scream come from the tube meaning that she was going to end up in the water they ended up in in just a matter of seconds.

------

As the boys goofed around in the Wave Wash Pool, the girls were back on land sun bathing in the sunlight that made their goddess like bodies glow.

Seeing that the girls were most likely asleep seeing as they haven't moved in ten minutes, the boys all smiled at each other, all with the same gleam in their eyes before they swam until their knees touched the ground.

After getting out of the water, they smiled with that gleam in their eyes as they walked towards their girls. Once reaching the girls they all carefully took their headphones out and wrapped them around their iPhones before putting them in their bags.

Smirking and all quietly counting to three, they picked each girl up bridal style and started to head to the water with them.

Once reaching the water, they dropped the girls in before they quickly ran as they heard their names being shouted with threat of death noticeable in their voices,

"RYAN JOSHUA EVANS!"

"JASON ALLEN CROSS!"

"ZEKE LAKE BAYLOR!"

"CHAD NICHOALS DANFORTH!"

"TROY ALEXANDER BOLTON!"

"Uh…bye," they all said together before they ducked under the water and started to swim and quickly away from the girls who were hot on their heels, Gabriella hotter on their heels because of her life guard background.

-----

As they all rode in couples, in double tubes, along Castaway Crusin', they all relaxed and just enjoyed being with each other and their friends.

But finally after ten minutes, Troy got bored and looked over to Gabriella to find out that she was dozing off. Seeing that a waterfall was coming up, an idea suddenly popped into his head and so, as they went under the waterfall Troy carefully and quietly slipped from his side of the tube and motioned for the others to be quiet as they turned their tubes around to look at him and Gabriela. The rest of the gang nodded and watched as he swam under the water to Gabriella's side of the tube and flipped the whole tube over causing her to scream and go under the water as the others around them all laughed.

"TROY ALEXANDER BOLTON!" Screamed a mad Gabriella, coming up from the water to see a chuckling Troy.

"Yes?" He replied giving her a cheeky smile.

"YOU'RE SO DEAD!" She said before she advanced towards him, grinning evilly and with a mad and evil gleam in her eyes.

"Bye!" Troy yelled at the group as he turned around before diving under the water as Gabriella dove after him, sunglasses and all.

"Did you get it all?" Sharpay asked her twin.

"Yep," Ryan said as he kept the waterproof video camera in his hands, trained on Gabriella and Troy.

They all laughed as they turned to see Gabriella giggle and dunk Troy under the water before she started to get out, wrapping a towel around her with a smile as she slipped on her flip flops.

-----

An hour later, they had watched the Rockin' Ski Party Show, Viva! (the dolphin show, where Gabriella got to see Charmer in action),The Cannery Row Caper (a comical sea lion duo show starring Clyde and Seamore), Pirates 4-D, the Shamu Express, SideWinders, Splash Attack, and Waggin' Tales (a a dog show).

They had also visited habitats that belonged to Flamingos' (Flamingo Cove), Seals, Sea Lions (Seal & Sea Lion Community), Clydesdale Horses (Clydesdale Hamlet), Birds (Aviary), Alligators (Alligator Alley) and then finally they visited the cute little guys dressed in tuxes the Penguins at their habitat called 'Penguin Encounter'.

Before they all settled down to watch the show titled Believe which was a visually stunning Shamu show that took them on a sensational, breathtaking journey of curiosity and wonder.

They were amazed by the cute False Killer Whales, Shamu and especially the captivating, dramatic show all together that featured music, video and animal behaviors in a theater setting, high-energy water show, that truly made them, BELIEVE.

Finally as the park got ready to close, they knew they needed to finish the park off with a bang and to do that they decided on hitting the last of the water rides and the rollercoasters.

Smiling as soon as they were aloud to load onto the train, they all got in the front three cars of the Steel Eel rollercoaster.

"You guys ready?" Gabriella asked as she and Troy took the seats in the very front with Zeke and Sharpay getting behind them, Chad and Taylor behind Zeke and Sharpay, Kelsi and Jason behind Chad and Taylor, and lastly, but certainly not least, Ryan and Martha behind Kelsi and Jason.

"Here we go!" They heard Chad say as the train slowly and carefully traveled up the 15-story drop.

As the train waited at the very top for a moment so the passengers could enjoy the view, it then dropped and started to go 65 miles per hour (mph) with non-stop peaks, valleys, and camelbacks that created the maximum "air time'', or weightlessness--a hyper coaster's signature feature, as they the train took its passengers along the 3,700 feet of track which it completely covered the serpentine route in TWO MINUTES.

----

After the Steel Eel, they took some pictures before they went on the last rollercoaster they had to conquer in the park, The Great White--Texas' first inverted steel rollercoaster.

"So which groups are sitting with which group?" Taylor asked.

"How about you two and those two," Sharpay said as she pointed to Chad & Taylor and Troy and Gabriella who nodded and got in the right line, the girls both in between each guy so they were stuck in the middle of the boys on the ride, before Sharpay continued, "Us and you two. And then Jason and Kelsi and have whatever they seat want."

"Sounds awesome, Shar," Ryan told his twin before he got in the right line followed by Martha, Sharpay and then Zeke so, the girls were stuck in between them just like Taylor and Gabriella were stuck between their boyfriends.

Jason and Kelsi smiled and got in the line next to the one Sharpay, Zeke, Ryan, and Martha were in with Jason going first then Kelsi and then some other teen age boy.

As the train arrived back at the station with its passengers, the passengers exited as they loaded on, Troy's group in the very first car, Sharpay's group in the car behind Troy's group, and Jason & Kelsi behind Sharpay's group in their car along with two strangers.

They all talked until it came time to scream as the train (that made them have them dangle their legs) and the ski-lift style seats let them enjoy the head-over-heels five times more than 2,500 feet of breathtaking loops, corkscrews, other thrilling maneuvers at the speed of 50mph.

----

"Alright which water ride now?" Chad asked after they finished taking picture, like then did EVERYTIME they got done with a ride.

"You guys decide. It's your anniversary present from us after all seeing as we did pay," Taylor told Troy and Gabriella who smiled and talked with each other.

"Journey To Atlantis, Rio Loco, and Texas Splashdown. In that order we would like to finish the day off with a blast," Troy told them.

"Alright then let's go!" Chad said excitingly as the others laughed, but went none the less.

At the Journey To Atlantis, they all loaded in one boat before it started to climb the 100-foot-high lift onto a turntable which rotated them backwards as the took a moment to enjoy the panoramic view of San Antonio before they and the boat dove backwards through a reverse camelback and onto a second turntable. After one more spin, they then finally plunged into a lake before the ride finished.

After taking more pictures after they got off the Journey To Atlantis, they headed over to Rio Loco where they stripped down to their swimsuits and put their cloths and bags in cubby holes before they got in a circular raft that could hold all of them and buckled up as it took them on a 1,800-foot river navigating with unexpected dips, bends and along the way they got drenched by waterfalls causing Gabriella to smile and nag Troy because he couldn't get off the raft and flip her while they went under the waterfall.

After taking pictures of their drenched selves thanks to the Rio Loco, they headed over to ride their final ride of the day, Texas Splashdown.

At Texas Splashdown they all got into a log shaped boat that could fit all of them as they plunged down five stories, NOT ONCE, BUT TWICE on the largest and tallest flume ride in the Lone Star State! Along the way they went through a twisting and turning half-mile route and a panoramic view of SeaWorld San Antonia that they took pictures with their waterproof cameras of.

Finally they exited the park after taking one more quick look and pictures before they gathered up their stuff, took pictures outside of the park at the entrance to the gate, before they finally headed home where Troy and Gabriella were going to share a romantic dinner.

* * *

**(Back at the Hotel--in Troyella's Suite)**

"Oh wow, Troy its…" Gabriella said after they came back from their romantic anniversary dinner for two by the beach where they spotted dolphins jumping as the sunset casting beautiful pinks and purples in the sky.

"Its, what?" Troy asked nervously while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Its breathtaking," Gabriella told him as she looked around their balcony. All around the balcony rails were vanilla lite candles while on the ground of the balcony where red, white and pink rose petals that also covered the two silk gold sheets and two white pillows along with a plate of chocolate covered strawberries.

"Well, the same and beyond could be said about you," Troy said as he gazed at his truly breathtaking Filipina girlfriend. Gabriella was dressed in a gold sequined dress by Scala that had a sweetheart bodice that was embellished with rhinestones at the empire waist, a beaded halter top, open back, and it drove Troy insane. She was also wearing a pair of gold metallic open toe ankle strap 4 ½ inch stiletto high heels that had a dazzling cascade of faux rhinestone strands that adorned the top of her foot. To top her outfit off she had on HIS initial necklace, her engagement ring, silver thin bangles, and a pair of diamond drop earrings; and her hair was down in her breathtaking cascading waves with her make up done in smokey shades to bring out her chocolate brown eyes.

"Well, the same thing could be said about you," Gabriella told him as she looked him up and down for the hundredth time that night. Troy was dressed in a pair of black boots, black dress pants, a white short sleeve shirt, and a black vest with his hair in his normal style, just the way she liked it.

"Why thank you. And I also remembered that you wanted our first time to be perfect," Troy told her with a sly smile.

"Well, I'm glad you did because its more than perfect its breathtaking," Gabriella told him before she passionately kissed him.

**TBC…**

----

_**Well, I'm done with this chapter finally! And tomorrow I go for my permit, yay me! Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. A few quick notes: the dress Gabriella's wearing is the same gold one Vanessa wore from Scala to an awards show (can't remember which, sorry), the outfit Troy's wearing is the one he wore to the 2008's TCAs, and the next chapter is going to be M, just a warning. Well I hope you enjoyed it, I love you Cloe! **_

_**XOXO.**_

**Faith. Hope. & Eternal Love.**

**Trivia: **What award did Vanessa win in 2008's TCAs and what award SHOULD HAVE Zac won (at least I think he should have won it?


	30. That Three Letter Word!

**Chapter started: March 25, 2009.**

**Chapter finished: March 27, 2009.**

**Trivia Winner(s): **Jeanette, kro22, popprincess96, teassababy1, 09teacher-n-training

**Author's Note for Wilily: **Thanks for the wishes on my sweet sixteen! Meant a lot!

**Author's Note: **Well, I officially am hating be a female right now and always I wish males knew HALF or better yet ALL the PAIN we got through with both PMS AND PREGNANCY. And this week I officially hate PMS. So I decided I'll write this, I'm sorry that I'm going to make you girls in pain (Gabriella, Sharpay, Kelsi, Taylor, and Martha). So please R&R and enjoy! The **M rating is not in this chapter, I repeat ****the M rating is not in this chapter.**

* * *

**=HSM3: Senior Year=**

**-Chapter 31: That Three Letter Word!-**

"Good morning baby girl," Greg greeted his daughter as she walked into the kitchen, still in her pajamas from Victoria's Secret, and flopped down in a seat at the island before burying her head in her arms that were laying on top of each other on the cool stainless steel top of the island.

"What's so good about it?" Gabriella mumbled as she looked up at her dad with a disgusted face.

Greg knowing that face just went back to sipping his black coffee as his wife worked on cooking their breakfast.

"Do you want something to eat sweetie?" Inez gently asked her daughter, knowing her pain because she was going through that right now herself.

"No thanks, mommy. I think I'm just going to go back up and relax in a hot shower," Gabriella told her mom before she got up and slowly started dragging her feet to head upstairs to her master suite.

"Here's your breakfast and I'm going back up to bed. Night," Inez mumbled to her husband before she started dragging her feet in the same direction Gabriella did.

Greg just shook his head and looked his dog before saying, "Well, I'm defiantly going to be extra careful on what I say and do to my girls this week."

-----

Gabriella groaned as she ever so slowly slide on her pair of white Juicy Couture (Juicy) terry pants up her newly shaved legs before securing them in place by rolling the elastic band once and making sure that you couldn't see her white plain underwear that she wore in her time of pain. Gabriella then moaned again as she grabbed her matching white puffed-sleeve crown hoodie that had a gold rhinestone crown on the back, putting it on over her white silk bra before she leaned against the counter before she leaned down and put on a pair of black flip flops that had Juicy written in white on them from Juicy.

Gabriella then sighed as she grabbed her stomach as her cramps started to make her stomach serge with pain again before she tried to tough it out by combing her wet hair before she threw it up in a messy bun and adding her T necklace and engagement ring before she lightly just applied cover-up, black eyeliner and mascara before walking out of her bathroom and going to lay on her bed, wanting to just stay in bed for a while.

Downstairs of the Montez house, Greg put his finger to his mouth as Troy came into the house dressed in a black HCO polo, light wash HCO denim jeans, and black slip on VANS, and a pair of aviators over his eyes.

"Morning Greg," Troy greeted Greg in a hushed tone.

"Morning Troy, how are you?" Greg replied in the same hushed tone.

"Good. You?"

"I'm just trying to make it through the day. And I'm keeping you in my prayers," Greg told Troy.

"Of great. Its…that time a month again isn't it?" Troy asked him with a groan.

"Yep, so you better be extra-EXTRA careful this week with Gabriella as I will with both her AND Inez," Greg told Troy.

"I feel bad for you. You have two girls in the house and my dad knows how you feel because we have to deal with my mom who's…," Troy told Greg as they both headed up the stairs and knowing that if they mentioned the three letter word while near the Montez females they would be skinned alive before being buried six and more feet under before they spit on their graves, just as Lucille would do to Jack and Troy if they mentioned the three letter word around her.

* * *

**(At East High School)**

"Morning man, Gabster," Chad greeted Troy and Gabriella who walked over to them and sat with them outside the apple blossom tree with the rest of their group.

"Morning," Gabriella mumbled at Chad before she cuddled up with the rest of the girls, who were cuddled up away from the boys, relaxing and trying to sleep in the sun, all in the same sweats the matched Gabriella's, but in different colors.

"Let me guess…" Chad said before he mouthed, "PMS".

Troy just looked at Gabriella and nodded his head before he looked at the other guys and mouthed, "Your girls too?"

The other four just sadly nodded their heads all having the same thought on their minds: _Are we in for a hell of a week of being SUPER EXTRA careful with them. Great! _

As the bell rang telling the student body it was time to go inside the school and start heading to homeroom, each guy stood and walked over to their girlfriend or fiance in Troy's case and went to help them up off the ground.

"Wildcat?" Gabriella asked Troy as she walked over to his locker.

"Yeah, are you okay Brie?" Troy asked her.

"No, I'm cold. I was wondering if I can use your hoodie?" Gabriella asked him with her famous puppy dog pout.

"Of course," Troy told her, knowing better than to question her to why she needed it when she already had one on even though it just had shoulder length sleeves.

"Thanks babe," Gabriella said as she kissed him on the lips before going to loop arms with Sharpay.

"What's wrong with you man?" Troy asked Chad as he walked over rubbing his cheek.

"Taylor, just slapped me," Chad told him before adding, "And may I say ow!"

"What'd you do know?" Zeke asked him.

"She came over and asked for my jacket and I asked her why seeing as she already had track jacket on. So she told me she was cold so I handed it over before I said that the PMS was really making her hormonal and then I added I hate PMS and she flipped a lid on me. Can you believe it?" Chad told them as they walked towards Ms. Darbus homeroom seeing as their girlfriend just plain out ditched them, but they know not to take it offensively they just liked being together when they were PMS-ing.

"Yeah, we can believe it because you NEVER learn. You NEVER EVER say that three letter word around any girl that's on their time of month, especially our girls because and believe me both me and my dad know, they would skin you alive, bury you six feet and MORE under, before spitting on our graves," Troy told his best friend since Kindergarten.

"I really should learn huh?" Chad asked them as they walked in the classroom, Chad immediately putting his basketball in Ms. Darbus hands and watched as she slightly smiled before setting it on the little 'throne' spot she made for it in her room.

"Ya think?" The four boys asked him before taking their respective seats.

After everyone said the Pledge of Alligance, everyone took their seats as Ms. Darbus began to tell them announcements, "Alright well today's there's only two announcements. The first announcement is that next week on Wednesday is Spring Pictures, so when you leave my classroom pick up a packet here so you can order them or don't get your picture took your choice. And the last one is the **SENIOR PICTURES HAVE COME TO A DEADLINE **and the is **MARCH 31** which is also NEXT Wednesday so make your plans for your pictures because if you don't, well than you don't have a senior picture for the yearbook. And when you get your pictures bring them in and turn them into the editor-in-chiefs, Ms. Montez and Ms. McKessie. That's all and have a nice sunny day."

---

"Hey, guys are your girls okay?" Alan Jones, a boy from the basketball team, asked the guys at lunch.

"WHY?! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Troy asked with wide eyes, fear visible in his tone, body language and in his eyes.

"Well, I was up at the nurse and all the girls came in crying before they fainted," Alan told.

After hearing that all the guys forgot about their lunch, said thanks to Alan and raced to the nurse's office with Troy being the first one seeing as he had bolted after hearing the words girls and crying and knowing that the girls included Gabriella, his fiancée, in it.

"NURSE JENNY! WHERE'S GABRIELLA IS SHE OKAY?!" Troy asked the nurse as he entered her office out of breath with his eyes shooting around the massive nurse's office looking for any sign of his girl.

"I'm sorry, Troy but you just missed her. Your dad took her home, seeing as he was going home because your mom called for him," nurse Jenny told Troy before she turned the other four and said, "and you all just missed your girls because their dads' just came and got them, taking them home."

* * *

**(At the Montez house)**

Gabriella awoke to voices talking quietly in her room. Sighing she opened her eyes and turned her head to the right to find Troy sitting there talking with the dogs, seeing this Gabriella smiled and then said, "Aren't you suppose to be at school Wildcat?"

"Oh, damn Brie you scared me!" Troy told her quietly as he turned to her and leaned down to plant a kiss on her forehead.

"I ask again, aren't you suppose to b at school Wildcat?" Gabriella asked him.

"No, Mr. Matsui gave me the rest of the day off," Troy told her.

"How'd you pull that one off?" Gabriella asked him with a soft smile.

"I just simply told him that I needed to be with my fiancée because I was worried sick about her and I am Brie, really truly I am Gabriella. When I heard from Alan that you and the other girls went up to the nurse crying before you fainted, I bolted straight for the nurse's office only to find out you left with my dad and I feared the worse," Troy told her as he caressed her silky skinned cheek with a soft smile.

"I'm fine, Troy. I've just got really bad cramps thanks to the fucking **THAT THREE LETTER WORD**," Gabriella groaned.

"And that is why I brought this," Troy said as he got off the bed and walked over to her coffee table and grabbed his duffle bag that looked to be packed with things. Smiling Troy started pulling stuff off as he told her what was in it, "I brought Ben and Jerry's ice cream, Cookie Dough, your favorite. You favorite magazines. Cookies freshly baked by Zeke along with a couple of Crème Brûlées for us. I even brought extra cloths so, I can spend the night with you…well, okay the whole week which it is already cleared up with both sets of parents and I also brought you something else which I'll be right back with."

"God, I love him," Gabriella told the dogs who all looked at her before going back to sleep.

"Six dozen Cajun Sunrise Hybrid Tea roses, your favorite along with six dozen red roses," Troy told her as he handed the twelve dozen roses over to her.

"Troy, oh my god. You shouldn't have, but thank you! I love you!" Gabriella told him with a shocked voice before she smelled each bouquet before she let Troy take them and put them in the large vases already filled with water waiting for their roses. She watched as he put the Hybrid Tea roses around her and then the red roses on the coffee table and on the fireplace mantle on her desk before taking the last bouquets, one red and one of Hybrid tea roses, and putting them in vases filled with water before he went to put them in her bathroom.

"So m'lady what would you like? I'm at your every beck and call as is my dad over at my house, your dad is here for your mother, the other gangs' dads are for their wives, and the other boys are for the girls. So your wish is my command," Troy told her as he took his spot beside her back.

"Would you get me some tea and Midol?" Gabriella asked him with her puppy dog pout.

"Put that face away because you KNOW I will," Troy told her before he kissed her lips before starting to walk out of her room.

"Thanks Troy I love you," Gabriella told him as he reached the doorway.

"I love you too and Brie?"

"Yeah, Wildcat?"

"Don't miss me too much?"

"I don't think I can't not miss you too much because I do every second your away from me," she told him before he walked out of the room smiling like a fool.

------

**(In the Kitchen)**

"How's Gabriella doing?" Greg asked Troy as he walked in the kitchen.

"Good, how's Inez?" Troy asked him as he grabbed a China cup and plate that was used for tea along with a spoon.

"Good," Greg said as he poured the tea in the cup in front of him and then the one in front of Troy before picking up a bottle of lemon juice and pouring some in along. He chuckled as Troy raised his eyebrow at how Greg took a bottle of whiskey and messed one teaspoon and poured it into Inez's cup before doing the same thing again, this time pouring it into Gabriella's cup as he explained, "It's an old family remedy."

"Oh, but how did you know Brie wanted tea besides the obvious of me grabbing a cup and plate for it?" Troy asked him.

"I know my daughter, just as I know my wife. Oh and here's the Midol Gabriella requested," Greg told Troy with a smirk as he sat two white Midol pills on the plate that the cup of tea sat on.

"How'd…"

"Like I said, I know my daughter just as well as I know my wife," Greg said before he took two Midol pills and put them on the plate his wife's tea cup sat before cleaning up and walking out of the kitchen with Troy following behind after he dimmed the lights, both careful going up the stairs with the hot cups in their hands.

-----

"Here you go Izzy," Greg said as he entered his bedroom and shut their French in-swing glass doors with black satin curtains behind him. Smiling he walked over to Inez and sat on her left before he handed her the two white pills and then the cup of tea.

"Thanks Greggy. Is Gabriella doing okay?" Inez asked him which made Greg smile because even with herself in the same pain as her daughter, she still put her daughter first, a trait that Gabriella inherited from her, the care of others before herself, and Greg was happy she did.

"She'll be just fine with Troy taking care of her," Greg told his wife as he took the now empty cup from his wife and sat it on the oak night stand.

"I'm glad our daughter found someone like him," Inez told him before she let a yawn slip out.

"I am too. Now sleep my love," Greg said as he kissed her forehead before he made sure she was snuggled up nice and warm before he got up, dimmed the lights, closed his bedroom doors, and then moved to go down the hall at the same time Troy came out of Gabriella's room after having got her to sleep, dimming the lights, and closing the door behind him after making sure that the dogs were in their to protect her and the in room temperature was set just right for his girl.

"She sleeping?" They both asked at the same time, both chuckling quietly as they quietly moved downstairs and into the living room to watch a bit of ESPN to watch recaps of March Madness and NBA games.

Three hours later, after having watched A Walk to Remember and The Notebook, plus setting up a bubble bath with soothing bath salts for Gabriella in her bathroom with the lights off and candles in the place of lights, Troy sighed as he slid in beside Gabriella dressed in his navy and white plaid pajama bottoms and fell in a deep slumber with Gabriella as he thought of two things:

_I hate that fucking three letter word and just to think I have a whole week of this. At least I get to fall asleep in Gabriella's arms at the end of the day, so I guess it's a price to pay to end up in this heaven._

_**TBC…**_

_

* * *

Well, here's a new chapter I hope you enjoyed it. And I wish someone was there like that to take care of me when I'm PMS-ing and in pain, like I am now. Anyway anywho, please R&R thanks. I love you Cloe! XOXO. There's TWO trivia questions for this chapter!_

_Happiness. Hope. && Eternal Love._

_**DEDICATION: **__TO ALL OF THE FEMALES, I HOPE YOU FIND SOMEONE LIKE I HOPE I DO THAT WILL BE THERE FOR YOU IN YOUR TIME(S) OF PAIN! _

_**Trivia Question 1: **__During the auditions for HSM, how many boys tried out for the part of Troy? _

_A. 69_

_B. 44_

_C. 55_

_D. 74_

_E. 75_

_**Trivia Question 2: **__How many girls tried out for the part of Gabriella?_

_A. 99_

_B. 109_

_C. 111_

_D. 110_

_E. 08_


	31. Shopping & A Girls' Night!

**Chapter started: March 20, 2009.**

**Chapter finished: March 27, 2009.**

**Trivia Winner(s):**

**Author's Note: **Hey, well I'm back. And just a quick note for all you Twilight fans, Twilight comes out on DVD TOMORROW. So go to your nearest Wally World (Walmart) and pick it up! Much love and one with the chapter. Enjoy!

**Quick Little Note: **This _**IS**_ going to have some _**M**_ in it, the M is going to be in the _**FLASHBACK, Flashback NUMBER ONE**_ which will be in bold and italics so just skip past the flashback if you don't want to read it.

* * *

**=HSM3: Senior Year=**

**-Chapter 32: Shopping & Girls' Night!-**

**(One Week Later)**

"So where to first ladies?" Chad asked the girls as they walked into Albuquerque's downtown mall.

"Hollister," Taylor told her boyfriend after the girls talked it over.

"Then Hollister it is," Troy told them from his spot beside Gabriella who had her arms wrapped around his torso as he had a arm around her waist, both smiling brightly.

Smiling, they all walked into Hollister Co. and started to look around. After the girls found some things they went to the ladies' changing area while the guys did the same and went to the guys' changing area.

"So Gabriella are we still good to stay at yours tonight even though it's a school day tomorrow?" Martha asked Gabriella as they all talked in the massive changing room they were sharing, seeing as they all were girls and had changed in front of every girl in the room before.

"Yeah," Gabriella said as she unbuttoned her white and black plaid short sleeve shirt to reveal her white push up bra that matched her thongs.

"Cute lingerie Brie-Ella," Sharpay told Gabriella with a smile.

"Thanks you too," Gabriella told Sharpay as she looked up at Sharpay to see her pink lace bra and thong set.

"Thanks," Sharpay said as the girls all giggled, seeing as this was a routine for them.

"We are SO weird," Kelsi said between her giggles.

"That's just how we roll," Sharpay added causing the girls to giggle more.

"Oh my God! Kelsi, you should totally wear that for Spring Pictures," Gabriella told Kelsi.

Kelsi smiled and looked herself over in the floor length mirror in the changing room. She was wearing a light red Embarcadero ruffle crossover front with cross back straps with a cinched waist with a ruffle hem tank top, and a super light was Redondo mini skirt that had worn-in holes and bleach stains.

"You defiantly should Kelsi, she right. And look at it this way, it brings out your eyes," Sharpay told Kelsi truthfully.

"Thanks, I think I will…no, I KNOW I will," Kelsi told them before she started to get out of them and put on her regular cloths that consisted of black knee rolled sweats with a yellow tank top with yellow flip flops; as the other girls put on their regular cloths too that were similar to hers.

"So did any of you girls find anything?" Troy asked the girls as he wrapped his arm around Gabriella's waist as she wrapped her arms around his torso, her black and red monogram LV tote hanging from her wrist, Chanel black framed sunglasses over her eyes.

"Yep, Kelsi did. Any of you guys?" Gabriella asked her fiance.

"Yep, Jason did," Troy replied after he placed a sweet kiss on her forehead.

"So we ready?" Ryan asked as Kelsi walked over with her purchase and Jason who just got done purchasing a green polo and dark wash jeans.

"Yeah," they all chorused before they started to walk out of Hollister and to other stores.

----

**(Aero)**

"Hey Troy?" Taylor said before the girls and the guys separated.

"Yeah?" Troy replied.

"Can you make sure that Chad gets something that is actually nice?" Taylor asked him.

"Sure, no problem. You can count on me," Troy told her before he walked off to do his 'mission'.

"So what color have you decided to wear for you pictures Tay-Tay?" Gabriella asked Taylor as she and the other girls looked at the dresses.

"Purple and Chad's going to wear gray so that we at least are in color coordination in the pictures," Taylor replied before they all finished looking and then taking the cloths they wanted to try on and repeated the same action they did at HCO.

Finally after twenty minutes in Aero, Taylor decided on a purple wife beater and a dark wash mini denim skirt; and Chad decided to get a light heather grey solid Pique polo and dark wash jeans.

After checking out they decided to head to Old Navy where Martha purchased a bright yellow square neck short sleeve top and chocolate brown dress pants; and Ryan purchased an orange polo with white pants.

"I'm hungry!" Chad whined after they exited Old Navy.

"Me too," the rest of the boys whined.

The girls just smiled and rolled their eyes before they headed to McDonald's to get some dinner.

After eating lunch, Sharpay and Gabriella decided they wanted to get their outfits at Amiclubwear where they got most of their cloths that made them look even more sexy.

-----

**(AMICLUBWEAR)**

"So Brie-Ella, what do you think?" Sharpay said as she modeled a hot pink and black two tone baby doll mini tunic dress that was black only from the bust up and the rest was pink (minus the black patent leather high waist belt), and a pair of black faux ostrich leather 4inch stiletto sling back ankle high heels.

"Amazing. How about me?" Gabriella said as she modeled off a white lace cross-over ribbon waist tie mini dress that had double layers, a cross-over front and the second layer was lace besides the silk white ribbon waist band that was very stylish and cute, and a pair of white fuax croc toe slide on 4 ¾ inch stiletto high heels.

"Amazingly cute," Sharpay told Gabriella before they both looked at each other and giggle.

"Did you know white means pure as in a virgin?" Gabriella said randomly as they started to dress out of them and got dressed in their regular cloths.

"Which you're not," Sharpay told her with a smirk.

"Exactly…whoa wait?! Huh?! How'd you know?!" Gabriella asked shocked with wide eyes and a wide open mouth.

"I just know, I have a weird sense for these things," Sharpay told Gabriella with a smirk as they exited the changing area and went to check out as the other girls were checking out from buying shoes in front of them.

"Where'd the guys go?" Gabriella asked Taylor.

"They went to A&F to get Troy a shirt and shorts for pictures," Taylor replied.

"Oh, okay."

* * *

**(Gabriella's Home Movie Theatre-Night)**

"So are you going to tell me how it happened?" Sharpay asked Gabriella as they sat together watching The Wedding Planner while the other girls sat in front of them.

"How what happened?" Taylor asked as Martha and Kelsi too turned their full attention to Gabriella and Sharpay.

"How Gabriella got to be a not so virgin anymore," Sharpay told them before she turned to Gabriella who was blushing while glaring at her and saying with a smirk, "So tell me!"

"Tell us!" Taylor, Martha, and Kelsi said.

"You're never going to leave me alone if I don't tell you, are you?" Gabriella asked them.

"Nope," they replied with bright smiles.

"Fine," Gabriella groaned before she pushed the button to pause the movie before telling them as she remembered the whole night in full detail.

**(Flashback 1) **

"_**Are you sure you want to do this?" Troy asked Gabriella breathlessly.**_

"_**Positive," Gabriella told him, her too out of breath before they started to passionately kiss again.**_

_**And soon later Troy's cloths were ripped off and thrown somewhere on the balcony, the same with Gabriella's dress, bra, thongs and high heels, plus jewelry. The only thing that stood in their way was his grey Calvin Kline boxers, but they soon didn't stand in their way because after Gabriella grunted in frustration at them, she ripped those down his legs. Troy smirked against her lips before as he stepped out of them before he gently picked her up and let her wrap her legs around his torso.**_

_**Troy then gently got down on his knees and moved so her head was against the pillows as he crawled on top of her, pulling the silk sheet over them.**_

_**Once comfortably under the sheet, Gabriella and Troy stayed in their passionate kiss as they both explored each other's bodies, feeling every single muscle. **_

"_**Oh…God…Troy," Gabriella moaned as Troy kissed in between her breasts as she pulled his face deeper into her bare chest, enjoying the feelings he was bringing her. She ran her perfectly French manicured fingernails lightly through his hair as his mouth traveled down her stomach. He placed simple, yet electrifying kisses in a straight line to stomach. **_

_**Gabriella arched her back as Troy took her diamond studded drop belly button ringer in his mouth and began to suck before he said, "This this is so hot, Brie."**_

"_**Glad you like it," Gabriella said with a smile and giggled as he wasted no time in sticking his tongue into her we folds causing her to moan and her breath to hitch as she moved to his rhythm. "Ahhh, Troy I'm cumming."**_

_**Troy sucked her until she was clean before he moved up and kissed her passionately as he reached under the pillow for the small silver package.**_

"_**Wildcat?" Gabriella asked once she got her breathing under control. **_

"_**Yeah Brie?" Troy asked her as he rested his forehead against hers and lightly kissed her lips with a smile.**_

"_**Make love to me," Gabriella whispered.**_

"_**Are you absolutely positive? Its not to late to turn back," Troy told her.**_

"_**I'm positive. I love you Troy Alexander Bolton, and I'm ready," Gabriella told him and then kissed him passionately with all the love she had with him along with her soul and heart. **_

_**Troy slowly and gently slide into her and Gabriella gasped in pain because she had never done this before and it hurt; a lot. Troy stayed still for a couple of minutes, waiting, as she adjusted and got use the feel before she got comfortable, smiled at him and kissed his cheek.**_

_**Troy took this as his sign to continue and gently pulled out of her causing Gabriella to sigh out in pleasure and soon Troy came in and out of her slowly and gently and after a while both had learned how to master the tango their bodies were in now. **_

_**Soon later both their bodies were overtaken by amazing bliss as they came as one. And soon after they became one, Troy pulled out of her gently and removed the protection before throwing it in the trash that was outside before placing his head in on Gabriella's breasts and wrapped his arms tightly and protectively (yet gently) around her waist with a happy smile and a new sparkle in his already beautiful eyes.**_

"_**That was…AH-mazing," Gabriella told him with a smile as she ran her left hand fingers through his hair while her other arm stayed wrapped protectively around his shoulders.**_

"_**It sure was," Troy told her before he locked their eyes, both letting a wave of indescribable emotions pass through them and to the other just by their eyes.**_

**(End of Flashback 1)**

"And soon after that we fell asleep and woke to watch the sunrise, we even took pictures of us with the sunrise in the background and the scene of the balcony before and after our love making," Gabriella told them with a happy sigh.

"Aw, that's so cute! I want that!" Sharpay replied as the other girls agreed with her.

"So what happened after?" Martha asked her.

"I thanked him and he thanked me," Gabriella told them with a smile.

"What?" They all asked confused causing Gabriella to giggle before she remembered the flashback as she told them about it.

**(Flashback 2)**

_**After getting watching the sunrise, grabbing their cloths, they took a shower together and enjoyed washing each other's naked bodies before they got out and dressed each other. **_

_**Gabriella smiled as she pulled a pair of black Calvin Kline briefs up his legs before she grabbed the pair of tan cargo pants from Old Navy and pulled them up, buckling them and then placing a kiss just below his bellybutton.**_

"_**I…love…you," Gabriella said with a smile in between kisses up his chest as she reached behind her and grabbed Troy's white wife beater and pulled it over his head as he slipped his arms in the holes as she grabbed his navy and white stripe men's ruby stripe pique polo and pulled it over his head gently before he slipped his arms through the holes. "You're SO hot!" **_

"_**Why thank you and you're not to bad yourself, standing there all naked in your goddess like ness," Troy told her as he reached behind him and grabbed blue glare lace thongs and pulled them up her shaved, tanned and toned legs while he placed gentle kisses as he pulled them up her legs. Troy smiled as he took her white denim jeans and slowly pulled them up her legs as if tauntingly before snapping them shut and zipping them up as he sucked on her belly button ring before looking at her and saying, "Like I said last night and in the shower, this thing is so HOT."**_

_**Gabriella giggled as he smiled and reached behind him and felt for her matching bra as he gently kissed her with a smile. After fastening her bra and giving kissing around her neck, especially on the spots he left his mark last night, before he pulled her fudge brownie embroidered gauze petite top.**_

_**Gabriella giggled as Troy kissed each individual perfectly pedicured toe before he slide on her dark brown 5 inch T-strap wedge platforms after she had slid his black adidas men's slides on his feet. **_

"_**Alright now to your beautiful goddess like hair," Troy told her as he picked her up and placed her on the counter top before grabbing her brush and running it through her hair. **_

_**After brushing her hair, he set the brush down and went to pick up the Aussie mousse and put some in his hands before putting it her hair to add extra volume to her waves. Gabriella sat shocked at how he knew that she always added mousse to give it extra volume and how he had known she would wear it down today, "How'd you know I put mousse in my hair and I wanted it down?"**_

"_**Because I know you and love you. Plus I've made it my business to know every little thing my beautiful finacee does," Troy told her as he placed a soft kiss on her lips before he asked her, "Hey Brie?"**_

"_**Yeah, Wildcat?" Gabriella asked him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and resting her forehead against his with a smile.**_

"_**Will you not put ANY make up on today?" Troy asked her in a hopeful voice.**_

"_**What?! Why?!" Gabriella asked him.**_

"_**Because you're beautiful just the way you are. Don't you know that?" Troy replied.**_

"_**You and others tell me that everyday, but I don't believe it because really truly I'm not," Gabriella told him.**_

"_**No, really truly you're a beautiful goddess," Troy told her before asking with his infamous Bolton puppy dog pout that was defiantly master thanks to his beautiful angelic eyes, "Please?"**_

"_**Fine, but only because I love you," Gabriella told him before she placed a soft kiss on his lips.**_

"_**Thank you," Troy told her before he returned the kiss.**_

"_**No, thank you," Gabriella told him.**_

"_**For what?" Troy asked her confused.**_

"_**For being my first and for hopefully being my last," Gabriella told him, referring to last night.**_

"_**You're very welcome, and I know you will be me last as I will be yours because that engagement ring on your finger proves it. But really its you I have to thank," Troy replied.**_

"_**Whatever for?" Gabriella asked him, now it was her turn to be confused.**_

"_**For giving me the most precious gift," Troy told him referring to her virginity which most girls cherished and it was their special gift. **_

**(End of flashback 2)**

"Aw, where can I find one?" Sharpay asked jokingly.

"Girl, you already have one!" Taylor told her before she hit her with a pillow.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" The girls yelled before giggling and squealing as they started to have a pillow fight while singing Martina McBride's song _This One's for the Girls, _not even noticing they had an audience made of their boyfriends and Gabriella's parents:

_**This one's fore the girls**_

_**Who've ever had a broken heart**_

_**Who've wished upon a shooting star**_

_**You're beautiful the way you are**_

_**This one's for the girls**_

_**Who love without holding back**_

_**Who dream with everything they have**_

_**All around the world**_

_**This one's for the girls**_

_**TBC…**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Well, there you all go I hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R! I love you SO much sis! XOXO.**

**Next Chapter Sneak Peek Notes:**

**-bunch of squealing**

**-bunches of Oh! My! Gods!**

**-bunch of knocking people over**

**-bunch of girls falling on their butts and guys laughing**

**Happiness. Hope. & Eternal Love.**

_**Trivia: **__**Can you put these girls in order from oldest to youngest? **_

_**-KayCee Stroh**_

_**-Olesya Rulin**_

_**-Monique Coleman**_

_**-Ashley Tisdale**_

_**-Vanessa Hudgens **_


	32. OH MY GOD!

**Chapter started: March 31, 2009.**

**Chapter finished: April 03, 2009.**

**Trivia Winners: tessababy1, Jeanette, Kro22, Bell Wing**

**Jeanette-- Hey, whoever you are, THANK YOU from the bottom of my heart for the heartfelt review, it brought a smile to my face and that's VERY rare these days the only ones that seem to do are my family, Cloe (Girly411, i love you chica), and Maria (girlpower8900, i love ya girl). Truly, Jeanette it truly did bring a smile to my glum face and i thank you. Much love. THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOU! I LOVE YA GIRL! PM me anytime you want to chat. =]**

**Kro22-- Hey girl, thanks for staying true to reading and reviewing. and don't worry, what Troyella want to happen in their future is coming VERY soon along with the struggles of picking....well, I'm just gonna let you find that out on your own. HeHe. Love ya, toodles. =]**

**Girlpower8900-- I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, even though it had M in the first flashback. Did i do okay minus the M for that chapter, was it comfortable for you to read minus the M is what i actually mean?  
**

**Author's Note: **Well, here's a new chapter, I figured it might be a fun one, but who really knows until I write the whole chapter. But anyway, anywho, I hope you enjoy it and isn't it the most awesomist thing because HSM3 WON KCA FAVORITE MOVIE AND VANESSA WON KCA FAVORITE MOVIE ACTRESS, but seriously it was no competition when they were up. I was reading an interview from the carpet with one of the stars that was in one or both of those categories with someone (or all) of the HSM cast and they're like "No! I KNOW NOT THINK, that I stand a chance in winning my nomination because those kids [HSM] have really changed history and a lot of kids love them so it's a no go. HSM3 and Vanessa DEFIANTLY have KCA Favorite Movie and KCA Favorite Movie Actress in the bag!.

Well, anyways, you know what I was thinking when watching the KCAs, is that if they had KCA Favorite Celebrity Couple, Zanessa WOULD DEFIANTLY be a shoe in AND WIN! RIGHT?! Well, wow…um, this was a LONG author's note. Sorry, anyway, anywho, on with the story. Enjoy and sorry if it sucks (like always)! Toodles.

* * *

**=HSM3: Senior Year=**

**-Chapter 33: OH! MY! GOD!-**

"OH! MY! GOD!" Was the first thing Gabriella and Troy heard as they walked into Starbucks to join the gang for breakfast before school, like they did EVERY morning.

"What?" Ryan asked his sister.

"Brie-Ella looks SO ah-mazing!" Sharpay told Ryan, but really talking to Gabriella as she and Troy, hand in hand (as always), walked over to them.

"Of course she does," Troy told them with a smile as he squeezed Gabriella's hand as she blushed causing the gang to smile because they knew how Gabriella felt when they said she was beautiful because she NEVER EVER thought or thinks she is, but yet, everyone tells her defiantly.

But Gabriella did have to admit she did look awesome today dressed in a pair of dark wash hip hugging Chelsea flap pocket jeans from Aero that had the bottoms tucked into a pair of women's classic tall black UGG boots from UGG Australia (UGG), a solid navy cami from Aero sat on her body, over top of her cami she wore a hot pink hoodie from Aero that had little white and silver stars on the inside of the hood, her hair was up in a neatly kept bun, her make up was done in smokey shades, and her accessories were just her engagement ring, T necklace, pair of diamond earrings from Tiffany & Co., a black patent Chanel tote sat over her left arm, a pair of black CC sunglasses sat over her chocolate eyes, and her diamond watch from Jacob & Co. sat around her left wrist.

"Thanks," Gabriella said before she set her bag down and turned to go to the counter to get her order knowing that the workers that were ALWAYS working the morning swift would have it ready, knowing that the gang all got the same things, except for Chad who kept switching up his order almost EVERY morning.

"Nah uh, see you sit here and I'LL go get our order. Be right back and don't miss me to much," Troy told her before he placed a kiss on her forehead and was gone before she could open her mouth to protest.

"God he is so charming and H-O-double T," Gabriella mumbled as the girls giggled and the guys rolled her eyes as she eyed Troy up and down from behind. She smiled at the way his light wash Diesel jeans hung off his perfect hips so that you could see his navy Calvin Kline briefs and yet framed his ass perfectly, the way the pool blue Aero polo really brought out his eyes that were hidden underneath his aviators, and the way when anyone walked past him or stood beside him they could smell his AXE.

"She's in la…la…Troy…land," Sharpay said using her nickname for when Gabriella got lost in thinking about her fiance.

"Isn't she always?" Kelsi asked.

"Touché," Sharpay replied.

"I am not ALWAYS in Troy…land," Gabriella told them with a glare, even though SHE KNEW she was.

"OH. MY. GOD. She actually HEARD us!" Martha exclaimed causing everyone at the table to laugh as Gabriella glared before turning her head and pecking Troy on the lips as he came back with their breakfast.

"Miss me…of course you did," Troy told her as he sat the tray down before picking her up, sitting himself down, and sitting her on his lap, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.

"You're so full of yourself Bolton," Sharpay told Troy with a roll of her eyes.

"So are you, Evans," Troy shot back.

"Touché," Sharpay replied causing everyone to laugh.

"So what's the go plans for tonight?" Chad asked the group.

"Wildcat dinner with the Wildcat Parents before the induction in to the National Honor Society which all of us are getting inducted in to," Taylor reminded her boyfriend, referring to the Wildcat Parents as all of their parents, seeing as how all the parents were now referred to as that by everyone who was anyone or nobody seeing as their kids were the Wildcats.

* * *

**(At the E to the H)**

"Oh. My. God!" Was what could be heard, from a blonde Drama Queen, through the eerie halls of East High School as she looked at a big sign that was put up to help introduce that four letter word, the night EVERY GIRL dreamed of.

Sharpay's mocha eyes scanned over the white poster that had a red and silver glitter star border. Inside of the border was the words, in gold metallic writing, that caused her to squeal with delight:

_**A Night to Remember: The Last Waltz**_

_**East High School Senior Prom**_

_**April 25, 2009**_

_**7PM-11PM**_

Knowing she was gonna burst if she wasn't the first one to tell her adoptive little sister first, she started to head towards the area where she knew Gabriella would be with a certain blue eyed basketball and gold captain.

Sharpay smiled and then ran straight for Gabriella, who was making out with Troy, and ignoring Troy, tackling Gabriella to the ground in a vice grip hug as she let out a squeal of, "BRIE-ELLA!"

"Sharpay, what the hell?!" Troy asked in angry and worry fearing that Gabriella got hurt so, while helping her up he looked her over for possible injuries and knowing that if she was injured then that certain blonde he yelled at was DEAD.

"I'm fine sweetie. Promise," Gabriella reassured him with a smile before softly kissing him.

"Aw, you guys are SO cute! Anyway, anywho…okay, I just STOLE BRIE-ELLA'S THING, but anyways…" Sharpay rambled on.

"Does this rambling have a point?" Troy asked her, getting slightly annoyed with her, but also smirking because as much as she changed during the summer, that one thing NEVER and probably WOULD NEVER change about the girl that he thought of as his little sister.

"Yes…" Sharpay replied slowly with a glare.

"And it is?" Troy asked just as slowly as Gabriella giggled in the background.

"That I'm SO sorry I knocked you on the floor. But my point and the reason is PROM is here!"

"Shar-Bear, sweetie, we've known this for quite a while," Gabriella said to Sharpay slowly as if talking to a little kid, putting her petite hands on Sharpay's shoulders, locking eyes.

"Oh shut it Bolton!" Sharpay said as she glared at Troy who burst out laughing at the way Gabriella said what she said to her before she turned back to Gabriella. Putting her hands on Gabriella's shoulder before she said slowly with her eyes locked with Gabriella's chocolate ones, "Brie-Ella, sweetie, I know this. What I'm saying is we DIDN'T know the theme then, but I KNOW it NOW!"

Gabriella let out a small squeal before asking her excitingly, "Well, what is it?!"

"A Night to Remember: The Last Waltz!" Sharpay exclaimed dreamily.

"Aw, that sounds like its going to be a beautiful prom theme," Gabriella replied.

"Its does…are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah," Gabriella replied, a slow smile creeping onto her face.

"Please tell me you AREN'T thinking what I think you two are thinking about doing," Troy asked them.

"Too late!'' The girls told him before they ran down the hall making the light scuffing noise from Gabriella's UGGs and the clicking noises from Sharpay's black stilettos that brought out her hot pink dress and bleach blonde wavy hair. _I might want to call the guys and warn them_, Troy thought before a slow evil smile appeared on his face as a new thought popped into his mind: _Nah, this will be fun. _

Smiling he ran after his fiancée and adoptive little sister thinking: _Let the fun begin!_

-----

Thirty seconds later, Troy arrived just in time to see his fiancée tackle Taylor to the floor of the science room where she was helping CHAD study; and squealed Taylor's name causing Chad and Troy to laugh.

"CHAD. NICHOLAS. DANFORTH! TROY. ALEXANDER. BOLTON! STOP. LAUGHING! AND GET THESE TWO OFF OF ME!" Taylor yelled at the laughing boys.

"Tay-Tay, guess what?!" Gabriella squealed after they all got up off the ground.

"What?" Taylor asked before she giggled at Gabriella who was now jumping up and down with Sharpay like little kids in a candy store.

"WE KNOW THE PROM THEME!" Sharpay and Gabriella squealed with a little of the yelling at her.

"Alright first, um…Sharpay you might want to STOP jumping up and done seeing as you're IN HEELS; and second what's the theme?"

"A NIGHT TO REMEMBER: THE LAST WALTZ!" Sharpay and Gabriella yelled excitingly together.

"Aw, its such a CUTE theme!" Taylor said before they all looked at each other and bolted out of the room and down the corridors making scuffing, clicking, and squeaking noises from their Gabriella's UGGS, Sharpay's heels, and Taylor's black CONVERSES that went with her AERO blue jeans and purple shirt.

"This will be funny," Chad said with a smirk as he looked at Troy.

"That's what I first thought when Sharpay and Gabriella took off looking for the girls," Troy told him before they both started to run after the blonde and chocolate brown haired girls by following the noises coming from their heels, CONVERSES, and UGGs; and by the loud squealing and talking.

-----

The same process that was done to Taylor was done to Kelsi, and then lastly all four girls reached their next and last destination and the next and last girl they needed, the one who had kept the prom theme a secret from EVERYONE along with the other prom committee members.

"MARTHA LYNN COX!" The four girls yelled as they walked into one of the empty classrooms in the school where she was talking with Ryan about the prom theme seeing as the signs were already up she could blab all she wanted.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" Martha instantly yelled with her hands raised in the air in innonces.

"Oh really!" Kelsi asked.

"So you didn't know…" Gabriella continued her hands on her hips as was Kelsi's, Sharpay's, and Taylor's, all with the same glare on their face as the boyfriends just stood in the background and told Ryan what was up as he moved out of the way from the wrath of the girls.

"THE PROM THEME!?" The girls all yelled together.

"Oh that! I knew that!" Martha said as if it was nothing.

"Why didn't you tell us as soon as you got the signs up?! By the way awesome job, especially with the glitter," Sharpay asked her brother's girlfriend as they all thought: _Same old Sharpay with the whole glitter thing. Some things never change_.

"Um, thanks and I didn't think you would mind?" Martha asked.

"Um, Martha. I really think you should…" Ryan started.

"run?!" Martha said before she bolted out of the exit with the other four hot on her heels seeing as the last full thing she said was the wrong thing.

All the guys looked at each other as one thought popped into all of their mind before they ran after their girlfriends: _We better help Martha before the girls, especially Sharpay, tear her apart._

* * *

"OH. MY. GOD! That was SO fun!" Sharpay said as they all sat around at Jamba Juice after school getting their daily fixes.

"Evans, will you STOP saying 'OH. MY. GOD!" Chad said, imitating Sharpay's oh my god perfectly.

"Dude. You sounded JUST LIKE SHARPAY!" Troy told his best friend.

"OH. MY. GOD!" Chad said his eyes wide, not even noticing that he sounded just like her again.

"Dude! You did it, AGAIN!"

_**TBC…**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Well, there you all go. I hope you enjoyed that. Well, next week is my Spring Break week so yay me *imitating London Tipton as she says yay me*. Well, peace. Toodles.**_

**Trivia Question: True or False- Sharpay ALMOST wins Troy over in HSM2?**

**Laugh your heart out. Dance in the rain. Cherish the moment, ignore the pain. Live, laugh, love. Forgive and forget. Life's too short to be living with regrets.**


	33. Spring Break Here We Come!

**Chapter started: April 04, 2009.**

**Chapter finished: April 05, 2009.**

**Trivia winners: kro22, 09teacher-n-training, girlpower8900, Jeanette, tessababy1**

**Author's Note: **Well, I figured I would get started early on my Spring Break chapters for you all and see if I can make them good or at least semi good. And can I just say I'm crying because I checked my reviews for this story and I have 112 which is really surprising since all my stories and chapters SUCK. So thanks everyone. I had a dream last night that it was 200, but god knows is NOT THAT good. Right?!

**Jeanette-- **I can't email you because fan fiction dot net doesn't read it unless it's wrote like this so, I'll give you my email in the way that the website will read it: firebutterfly2012 at yahoo dot com. By the way, girl you're awesome I ALWAYS look forward to your reviews so PRETTY PLEASE keep em coming. I hope you liked the other chapter.

Well, on with the story, enjoy! Toodles.

* * *

**=HSM3: Senior Year=**

**-Chapter 34: Spring Break Here We ****Come-**

**(Wednesday, April 8, 2009. 12: 55PM) **

The halls of East High were eerily quiet. The auditorium was deserted. Now sound echoed in the cavernous cafeteria. In the gym, a lone janitor, Denny, mopped the floor. No one was rushing up the stairs, no one was running down the hall. In fact, the only sound that could be heard was Ms. Darbus talking to her homeroom class, the Senior class, but of course no one was paying attention.

Troy, with his hands clasped on his desk, gazed at the wall clock as the minute hand jumped to 12: 56 p.m. He glanced over at his fiancee, who smiled back. Only minutes until they were free!

Ms. Darbus seemed completely unaware of the fact that she didn't have everyone's rapt attention. "Learning is never seasonal, so do allow the shimmering light of spring break to refresh and illuminate your fertile young minds," she said.

Sharpay frowned at the ticking clock while her brother gazed absently out the window at the cloud formations.

Chad struggled to keep his eyes open as he did a silent countdown to 1 p.m. in his head.

Zeke seemed to be studying, but he had hidden How to Bake the Perfect Muffin inside his prep advanced SAT math textbook; and was actually reading about the batter of muffins.

Martha's feet were dancing with impatience under her desk. Taylor sat with her hands folded on her desk, sitting up straight, like the perfect student, even though she was anxious for the bell to ring.

And Jason….JASON WAS ACTUALLY TAKING NOTES ON WHAT'S MS. DARBUS WAS SAYING!

"Your future greets you with its magic mirror, reflecting each golden moment, each emboldened choice," Ms Darbus went on. "So use these incipient spring break days wisely and well…"

Troy leaned over to whisper to his best friend, "Dude! Ms. Darbus has snapped her cap."

Chad opened his eyes wide in surprise before answering, "Dude! You're actually LISTENING?"

Over in her seat in back of her brother, tapping her perfectly French manicured nails on her desk to the rhythm of the second hand. After a few seconds, she tapped even faster, willing the time to speed by, and turned to her twin and whispered, "Ryan…"

Ryan didn't pay any attention because he was staring out the window.

"Ryan!" she snapped quietly.

"Is it me," he asked dreamily, "or do those clouds look like Jessica Simpson?"

As the students fidgeted in their seats, the sound of ticking seemed to get even louder, taunting them as it drowned out Ms. Darbus' voice ….and the clock on the wall seemed to get bigger and bigger as everyone stared at it longingly…

"Spring Breaks have passed fleetingly since I was your age," Ms. Darbus went on wistfully. "Yet I recall them with poignant clarity, so…"

Jason raised his hand.

"Yes Jason?" Ms. Darbus said.

"What's your favorite spring break memory, Ms. Darbus?" Jason asked as the entire class groaned. What was Jason _thinking_?!

But Ms. Darbus was happy to answer him with a smile, "Ah, yes, the Ashland Shakespeare Festival of '88 leaps fondly to mind. In fact…."

And with that Ms. Darbus was cut off and the Senior class was saved by the bell, literally. And the whole school erupted in cheers!

Classroom doors flung open and students poured into the halls. It was time to say good-bye to school and hello to spring break…well, at least for a week!

"Thank fucking god, that Spring Break is here!" Chad exclaimed as they all walked toward their parked automobiles.

"I know!" Zeke said as the other three males nodded their heads in agreement.

"Which means…" Sharpay started each girl knowing what was coming and all planning on joining her in saying it, all with bright smiles.

"SUNBATHING! SWIMMING! SHOPPING!" The girls all squealed together as they all reached the automobiles as their guys covered their ears from the loud squeals.

* * *

"Bought time you guys got here! Hurry up, get changed and all your last minute things out plane leaves in thirty," Derby told them as all the moms stood in front of the teens, all with their "mom" glares and hands on their hips.

All the teens fearing for their lives looked at each other before bolting to do what they were told.

Upstairs in Gabriella's room of the Montez house, the girls were all getting ready, having already last night got their last minute things packed in their Louis Vuitton carry ons and having their outfits already picked out.

They all had decided on wearing something comfortable for the plane ride so they had decided on a pair of fleece bermuda shorts, lace lined camis, adidas slides, zip up jackets, Chanel sunglasses and or Ed Hardy rhinestone caps.

So Kelsi's outfit consisted of sunshine yellow Aero bermudas, black adidas slides, a black cami from Aero, a matching sunshine yellow zip up jacket from Aero, and a pair of black Chanel sunglasses sat on top of her head with her hair down; Taylor's outfit was the same just in purple and black; and Sharpay's outfit was the same just in pink and black as was her Ed Hardy 'Endless Love' cap, Martha's in green and black, and Gabriella's in red and white as was her Ed Hardy 'Endless Love' cap.

"Girls we look…" Taylor started as they looked in the floor length bay mirror in Gabriella's closet.

"H-o- double t, hott!" The girls all said together before giggling and busting out the waterproof cameras to take pictures.

"You girls ready?" Inez asked them as she walked into her daughter's room.

"Yep," they all said together before grabbing their carry ons and laptop cases.

"Bye babies I love you!" Gabriella said as she kissed each dog goodbye along with Sharpay's dog who would be staying with hers.

"So we're absolutely positive that the dog sitter is a fabulous one?" Sharpay asked Gabriella.

"Shar-Bear, don't worry! Remember we chose her," Gabriella reminded her adoptive big sister before they looped arms and walked out of the Montez house.

* * *

**(Albuquerque International Airport)**

"So all of out bags our checked in, we have had all our carry ons looked over by security and we've all checked in so, all that's left is to wait. Yippee," Chad said as he sat back in his chair between his girlfriend and best friend.

"Dude, chill," Troy told his best friend.

"Easy for you to say," Chad mumbled before he asked Troy seeing as Gabriella and her dad were doing something on a black Apple laptop he had never seen before, "What are Gabster and her dad doing?"

"Going over plays, and points of the Lakers. Getting ready for the NBA finals that start on the nineteenth of this month," Troy told him.

"So that's the famous laptop that Gabriella does all of the Lakers scorebooks and everything on with her dad?" Chad asked.

"Yep," Troy and Jack said together.

"How about this one daddy?" They heard Gabriella ask her dad as they looked at the laptop screen.

"Those two I swear can never get away from doing stuff for the Lakers, even on vacation," Inez stated about her husband and daughter with a knowing smile and roll of her brown eyes.

"Its nice that Troy and Jack haven't started talking about basketball yet," Lucille threw in.

"Oh shush," Inez said with a playful push and a roll of her eyes as the parents and teens that heard them laughed.

"Shush!" Gabriella and Greg told them before returning their eyes and attention back to the screen.

"You'll break their concentration," Inez whispered before they all laughed again, but immediately stopped as she and the others got the evil eye from Gabriella and Greg.

"Sorry," they all whispered.

Troy smiled and through his arm around Gabriella's shoulder and started to play her hair that was in side ponytail as he turned his had to Chad who tapped his shoulder.

"Is Gabster going to all the Los Angeles based Lakers games?" Chad asked him.

"Dude! When doesn't she?! She ALWAYS goes with her dad up to L.A. for the games at Staples Center," Troy told his best friend with a roll of his eyes that were hidden underneath his aviators.

"Well, I was just wondering because of the musical, Prom, finals, and graduation coming up," Chad explained.

"Dude, let's NOT talk about THAT," Troy told him in a cold voice that meant he really, really wanted to drop those subjects.

"Alright then new subject. Did you hear from any of the colleges that you or all of us applied too?"

"Yeah. U of A. You?"

"Yeah. U of A," Chad replied before turning to the others who were listening, "Bout you all?"

A round of U of A's came before Chad asked the girls and Troy, "What about Gabster? Did she hear from U of A, yet?"

"I have no idea, she won't talk to me about anything that has to do with college," Troy told them.

"Yeah, she got accepted into U of A," Sharpay said looking up from her teen Prom magazine.

"How come she told you and not me, her fiance?!" Troy asked stunned that Gabriella talked to Sharpay about it and not him.

"Um…I…um, don't know. So did any of you watch For the Love of Ray J last night?" Sharpay said trying to change the subject.

"Evans, DON'T change the subject," Troy told her.

But before anything could be said further they heard, "First class passengers on flight EHW14 Albuquerque, New Mexico to Montego Bay, Jamaica now boarding. I repeat first class passengers on flight EHW14 Albuquerque, New Mexico to Montego Bay, Jamaica now boarding. Thank you."

"Well, that's our boarding call, let's go," Sharpay said quietly and scurried off, taking Gabriella with her so, Troy couldn't talk to either of them about what her and Troy were just talking about.

----

"You okay babe?" Gabriella asked Troy once they were comfortable in their first class seats.

"Why did you tell Sharpay you got accepted to U of A and not me?" Troy asked her.

"I thought I told you, and I didn't tell her, she was with me when I got that big thick envelope," Gabriella told him with a soft smile as she looked him in the eyes while typing away on the black Apple laptop her and her dad were looking at.

"Oh, well I was just wondering," Troy told her before he decided to change the subject, "So whatch'a doing?"

"Looking at player stats of each team in the Western Conference, seeing who we need to watch out for," Gabriella told him before her dad leaned over from across the other row and looked at the screen with her.

"So whose the leading in points?" Troy asked them.

"MJ, Shaq, Kobe, followed by Kevin Durant from Oklahoma City Thunder," Greg told him before pointing out something for his daughter to take notes on.

"Alright you two, I think that's enough basketball stuff until after our vacation is OVER with," Inez told her family.

"Nah uh, mommy! You told dad and me when we negotiated with you, that we could do this on our way their so it was done and out of the way, so we had all the time in the world to spend with everyone on this trip. And so we don't have to really buckle down before we leave for L.A., and because Kobs, Big S, and MJ need these plays and everything before practice tomorrow," Gabriella reminded her mom.

"I guess I forgot," Inez said.

"Mm hm, you forgot alright," Greg told his wife as he kissed her forehead before going back to work with his little stat and score "book" keeper or better yet, the person known as his beloved daughter.

"So what's Brett doing for Spring Break?" Chad asked Troy who became close to Gabriella's brother after first meeting him.

"He's going to Hong Kong with his friends and girlfriend, Christy," Troy replied.

"Troy, you want to look you can, since you'll be apart of the family after you're married to my daughter," Greg told Troy who smiled a shocked smile before looking with them.

Two hours later, Gabriella closed up the black laptop after sending the practice stuff to captain of the Lakers, Shaq,; and put it in the black laptop case that had Property of the Los Angeles Lakers--Gabriella Montez, on it and zipped it up after she put the papers and Blackberry, that held all of the Lakers appointments, meetings, practices, and games along with family birthdays and such on it, back in the case also. Sighing she moved the arm rest up and laid her head down on Troy's lap where he already had pillow a calling her name on his lap.

"Thanks Wildcat," Gabriella said before she yawned and closed her eyes as he gently ran his fingers through her soft waves with a smile that read peace and contentment all over it.

"Sleep baby," Troy whispered before he too yawned. Sighing in contentment he rested his head back and decided to join his fiancée in the land of dreams.

-----

Two hours later, the wildcats and parents all walked into their hotel, Half Moon, where they were getting two five bedroom villas and one four bedroom villa to stay in for the duration of their trip, teens in one and adults in the other two.

"Hello and welcome to Half Moon. Name please?" the manager asked.

"Montez, Greg. Bolton, Jack. Evans, Vance," Greg said as the three dads mentioned stood in front of the desk.

"Ah yes, here we are. You made reservations for two five bedroom villas and one four bedroom villa, am I correct?"

"Yes, that's correct," Vance said.

"Alright, well, here are all the keys and information. The valets here will take your bags for you all, and we hope you enjoy your stay here at the Half Moon in Montego Bay, Jamaica," the manager said with a smile before the dads walked off.

As soon as each teen couple and adult couple were settled in their villa and got done exploring, they all changed and headed straight for bed seeing as it was already nine at night and having ate on the plane. All excited for the day that awaited them tomorrow….

_**TBC…**_

_**

* * *

Well, there you all go. I hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R, I love you Cloe! And Kro22, this is chapter is dedicated to you for your ah-mazing and heartfelt review from before. Thanks, I love you. XOXO**_

**Trivia: What island of Hawaii did Zac and Vanessa spend their vacation, the ones that lead to the truth of Zanessa being real?! (hint: the infamous Hawaii pictures, the ones shot after HSM2)**

**Laugh you heart out. Dance in the rain. Cherish the moment, ignore the pain. Live, laugh, love. Forgive and forget. Life's too shot to be living with regrets. So DON'T.**


	34. Starting Off With a Bang!

**Chapter started: April 09, 2009.**

**Chapter finished: April 09, 2009.**

**Author's Note: **Well, here's a new chapter. Hopefully, it won't be to short and I can update today or sometime tonight. I hope you enjoy this chapter, what the Wildcat gang do is what you CAN do for real in Montego Bay, Jamaica, just to clear that up. Well, enjoy and please R & R. Toodles.

* * *

**=HSM3: Senior Year=**

**-Chapter 35: Starting Off With a ****Bang-**

**(April 09, 2009.)**

At ten thirty, Gabriella got out of the shower after taking a thirty minute long one, and wrapped a big fluffy cream colored hotel towel around her hair and body before she moved out of the way to let Troy step out of the shower.

"Thank ya," Troy said with a smile as Gabriella handed him the towel so he could wrap it around his waist, even though she wouldn't have mind since she loved staring at his ass.

"Not a problem," Gabriella replied before she started using the ProActiv System to wash her face.

After washing her face she took her Victoria's Secret secret garden Love Spell cream and rubbed it all over her body and on her back with the help of her fiance before she put on deodorant.

Five minutes later, Troy was dressed and when he turned around to look at his girlfriend he said, "Now, see that's just mean."

"What?" Gabriella asked him turning to him confused.

"You standing their looking sexy in that gold metallic triangle Bikini top and bottoms from wherever it is you got it," Troy told her as he looked at her hungrily.

"It's from Juicy Couture or Juicy. And I know its mean you're mean too for turning you back to me as you got changed which showed off your sexy perfect ass before you pulled on you white board shorts. So I only thought it was fair," Gabriella replied before turning back to the mirror with a smirk on her face as she finished combing her hair before putting it in a high ponytail before pulling on a solid red cami and light denim wash short shorts, both from Old Navy.

After putting on her shorts and cami, she moved to put on a pair of Puma sneakers on her feet before she moved to lightly and naturally applying her make-up. Finally, after putting on her make up she opted with no jewelry except her engagement ring and T necklace before turning to Troy and asking, "Ready?"

"Been ready little miss takes her time," Troy joked with her causing her to giggle.

----

"Brie-Ella, morning and loving the outfit! Sleep well," Sharpay said as she encased Gabriella in a tight embrace and a kissed on the cheek.

"Shar-Bear, morning and loving your outfit too. And thanks for loving mine and yes I slept well, you?" Gabriella replied after she kissed Sharpay's cheek and hugged her tightly.

"Thanks and same," Sharpay replied before she turned to Troy and said, "Looking good Troy, but not as good as Zeke."

"Aw, thanks Anne," Troy replied with a smile and roll of his eyes before Sharpay looped arms with Gabriella and they skipped off and over to the parents and other members of the gang with him walking behind them.

"Morning, hoops," Chad greeted Troy before they did their handshake.

"Morning dude. Sleep well?" Troy replied.

"Like a baby. You?"

"The same," Troy replied before he wrapped his arms around his fiancée from behind and kissed her cheek before resting his head on her shoulder as he listened to the conversation about what they were doing today going on.

"So what we doing today, Coach, Coach?" Chad said referring to coach and coach as Greg and Jack.

"All of us parents talked it over and we figured to start it off with a bang by going Canyon White River Rafting," Jack replied to everyone.

"Are you serious?!" The girls asked excitedly.

"Yep, totally," Greg replied with a smile.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" The girls told all the parents as they jumped up and down while they squealed.

"Um white river rafting as in going down waterfalls and rafting on hard not so smooth rivers?" Chad asked shakily.

"Yes, son that kind of white river rafting," Kyle told his son.

"Oh God!" Chad said shakily.

"Scared Danforth?" Taylor asked with an amused smile.

"N…no," Chad said shakily, and as he said this he shook his head yes.

"Aw, poor baby," Sharpay said causing the girls to laugh.

"Its not funny, we could die or…or something," Chad stuttered.

"Nah, we're have internationally trained rafting guides with us," Jack told him.

* * *

**(Caliche River Rafting Tours)**

"Son, suck it up and be a man. Look at the girls their ready for this, they're already in the boats with the first class life jackets and helmets. So suck it up," Kyle told his son and smirked along with the girls who were getting a kick out of seeing Chad "Mr. All Brave Danforth" being scared of a little white river rafting.

Finally, after ten minutes Chad as sitting by Taylor with Troy and Gabriella sitting behind them, Gabriella talking excitingly with Sharpay who sat behind her and Troy with Zeke. And Zeke was leaning and talking excitingly with Jason who was sitting behind him with Kelsi as up in the very front with the trainer, Ryan and Martha were talking excitingly with each other, but about the new chorography for the musical.

"Alright so are we all set. Now, remember that each raft has a walkie talkie to communicate incase of emergencies and for us trainers to communicate with you all so, please keep the walkie talkies on Channel 14, which they are on now. So make sure everyone in your rafts are ready and then when ready communicate back us by talking in the walkie talkies. So get ready and then let us know when ready," the first trainer, Kelly, said into the walkie talkie as she sat in a raft with the Evans family, and the other trainer, Alex.

"Ready," Came the reply through the walkie talkie from the raft that the Coxes and Baylors were in.

"Ready," Came Greg's reply over the walkie talkie where he was in the raft with his family and the Boltons.

"Ready," Came Chad's now calm voice through the walkie talkie where he was in a raft with his parents, his girlfriend, and his girlfriend's parents.

"All set over in this raft," Came Jason's reply where he was in the raft with his parents, his girlfriend, and the his girlfriend's parents.

"Alright, here we go!" Kelly said before all the rafts started to move along the water with each member in each raft using the ores to move it.

-----

Finally, two hours later, they all arrived back where they started after having the most exciting adrenalin rush of their lives from going down waterfalls, around boulders, and through rapids.

"Thank you for that wonderful and exciting tour," Greg said as he shook the guides' hands.

"It was no problem. We LOVE AND LIVE to do it," Alex told him.

"And I can see why," Jack said as he shook their hands too.

Smiling Jack and Greg thanked them once again before they went off and over to the rest of the group who were drying off and putting their cloths back on over their bathing suits as they looked at pictures and videos they took of the whole experience.

"So did you enjoy it, Mr. Danforth?" Jack asked Chad who smiled and nodded. "Well, that's great."

"So is that all we're doing today, daddy?" They heard Gabriella asked her dad.

"Nah, later tonight were going to Glistening Waters Restaurant and Marina, Jamaica's ONLY natural nighttime attraction and going to eat before we go on one of the boats and go out a tour of the glistening water that glows at night and if you kids want, like I'll be doing, you can swim in it," Greg told his daughter and the rest of the group.

* * *

**(Back at the Hotel--Outside the Teens Villa--in their private Pool)**

"Wildcats!" Jason yelled with his eyes closed, as him and the teens played Marko-polo or their version of the game which was Wildcats-name in their private villa pool as the adults played with them.

"JASON!" The teens and parents yelled back laughing before moving away from Jason everytime he got closer to someone, but Taylor not seeing him coming up behind her was tagged it.

"I got someone! Who'd I get?" Jason said as he opened his eyes.

"Me," Taylor said before she closed her eyes and counted to ten while the other dove under to mix up, so she didn't get them by remembering where they were when she had her eyes opened.

"Ten…wildcats!" Taylor yelled as she heard some of them resurface.

"TAYLOR!" The ones above the water resurfaced.

"Wildcats," Taylor said again as she moved around a bit trying to tag someone with her eyes closed.

"Taylor," they said again while they kept moving around.

"Wildcats."

"Taylor."

"Wildcats."

"Taylor."

"Wild…I got someone," Taylor said as she opened her eyes after having tripped over someone or something.

"You got me," Vance said as he reappeared above the water before he closed his eyes and started counting to ten as everyone dove under again.

"TEN! WILDCATS?" Vance yelled with his eyes closed.

"VANCE!"

"Wildcats."

"Vance."

"I gotcha baby girl," Vance said as he opened his eyes to see that he tagged his daughter.

"How'd you know I was over here?" Sharpay asked her daddy.

"You kept yelling daddy," Vance told his daughter.

"Note to self, don't say daddy or mommy or any nicknames when playing Wildcat-name," Sharpay mumbled and everyone that heard laughed before diving under as she began to count to ten with her eyes closed.

"WILDCATS!" Sharpay yelled after she reached ten.

"SHARPAY!" They yelled back with smiles.

"Wil…ek!" Was all Sharpay could get out before she tripped and fell face first into the water.

Zeke being the loving and caring boyfriend he was rushed over to her to help her only to have her come up with an evil smirk and say, "Gotcha yah, Zekey!"

"Yes, you did," Zeke said with a chuckle before he kissed his forehead as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Whipped," Chad coughed.

"Dude, so are you!" Troy told him.

"Dude. I WOULDN'T be talking if I was you," Chad shot back at Troy before adding, "Because you're more whipped than I."

"Hey, what can I say I'm whipped by the LOVE OF MY LIFE so sue me," Troy said as he wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist from behind and kissed the top of her head before he set his chin on her shoulder as he looked to his best friend with an innocent smile.

"Hey got you there, son," Kyle told his son.

"And I think its safe to say all of us males are whipped by our females," Greg said with a smile which earned him a passionate kiss from his wife.

"Yes, we all are," Jack said agreed as the other males (minus Chad) nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well, I'm not," Chad stated crossing his arms over his shoulder.

"Chad, honey, can you get me my Dr. Pepper please?" Taylor asked him with a smile.

"Sure thing, be right back," Chad told her before he hopped out and walked back inside to grab her her Dr. Pepper.

"And he says we're whipped," Troy told the rest of the males as everyone laughed and shook their heads at Chad.

* * *

**(Glistening Waters--the restaurant)**

"Oh. My. Gosh. Everything sounds ah-mazing," Gabriella who was dressed in the same thing she wore all day stated as they all sat at the 28 person table at the Glistening Waters restaurant so they could eat dinner before the tour.

"I agree Brie-Ella," Sharpay who was sitting on the other side of her, Troy on the other, said.

"Hello, I'm Susy and I'll be your waitress tonight. What can I get you to drink?" Susy, who had an American accent, but looked like a Jamaican asked.

"Six Pink Lemonades please," Troy said ordering a pink lemonade for him and the teen girls.

"Eight Budweiseres and five Jamaican Iced Teas please," Jack said ordering the eight Budweiseres for all the dads (minus Vance) and Jamaican Iced Teas for all of the teen boys (minus Troy).

"Four glasses of white wine and five glasses of red wine," Vance said ordering a red wine for himself and the other four red wine drinks for four of the moms and the same with the four glasses of white wine.

"Alright, so that's eight Budweiseres, five Jamaican Iced Teas, six Pink Lemonades, four glasses of red wine, and five glasses of white wine. Am I right?" Susy asked as she glanced at Troy.

"Yes, that's correct," Sharpay replied as she shot a glare at Susy who kept glancing at her best friend's fiance.

"Well, why I'm here can I get your starter order?" Susy said, but mostly speaking to Troy.

"One kabob and one chef salad with Catalina dressing please," Troy told her, ordering is and Gabriella's entrees.

"Thirteen vegetable pastas please," Derby said ordering vegetables pastas for the rest of the teen girls and the moms.

"And thirteen kabobs, please," Vance ordered.

"So that's thirteen kabobs, thirteen vegetable pastas, and one chef salad with Catalina dressing, am I right?" Susy asked.

"Yes, your right," Sharpay said with a roll of her eyes that went unnoticed while she was texting Gabriella who texted her.

Gabriella jumped as she felt her iPhone vibrate in her hand and looked at it to find that Sharpay had texted her back seeing as how the text with who it was from appeared along with a picture of them today from when they went rafting:

**To: Brie-Ella**

**God, such a clueless bitch much?**

**Love, **

**Shar-Bear **

**Apr 9, 2009. **

**7:54 PM**

After reading the text, Gabriella tapped the reply button, scanned down the little list that appeared and hit text message reply out of picture message, video message, or voice message and started texting back to Sharpay with a red text screen and white bold italic centered lettering.

As soon as her phone vibrated in her hand and showed a picture of her and Gabriella from today of them rafting, Sharpay opened it up and read it:

**To: Shar-Bear**

**Ik, right. If she doesn't stop looking at Troy I'm going to kill her so you might want to hold me back.**

**Love, **

**Brie-Ella**

**Apr 9, 2009.**

**7:55 PM**

Sharpay snickered before she hit the reply button and text message on her iPhone before texting back to Gabriella with a pink screen and white bold centered lettering.

Gabriella smiled and opened up the text message after she received it just as they were getting their drink and entrees:

**To: Brie-Ella**

**No, I'm NOT going to hold you back b.c. you'll have to hold me back from kicking her ass for trying to and looking at my lil sis's FIANCE. **

**Love,**

**Shar-Bear**

**Apr 9, 2009.**

**7:56 PM**

"Thanks Shar-Bear. I love you," Gabriella told Sharpay as they put their phones away so they could eat.

"No problem, Brie-Ella. That's what I'm here for and I love you too," Sharpay replied before they began eating both with smiles on their faces.

-----

Finally after they all ate their entrees, went through two glasses of their drinks, and finished all their dinner and dessert; they paid for it before going out and onto the boat that was taking their group on the glistening water.

As the boat traveled along to the Luminous Lagoon, the tour guide and boat driver started talking about it, "We hear a lot of questions as you expect on about how does this phenomenon happen, what causes the light, how is it possible and what is the source; well by the information given by scientists from the John Hopkins University in America, the eerie glow comes from small micro-organisms that emit a flash of light when disturbed. Jamaica's Luminous Lagoon is one of the three places in the world where these microscopic organisms live and create this natural phenomenon, known as bioluminescence. It's said that out of the three place, the Luminous Lagoon here in Jamaica IS THE BRIGHTEST IN THE WORLD--a fact that has and continues to awe scientists and visitors alike.

The Luminous Lagoon stretches along the marshlands from the small community of Rock to the town of Falmouth, Trelawny. Over the years, scientists from around the world have come to the Luminous Lagoon to investigate this phenomenon. Their research shows the lagoon is THE BEST place to see these microscopic organisms, called dinoflagellates or pryodinium bahamene, because of two reasons. Firstly, there are literally millions of tiny micro-organisms living in the lagoon. Secondly, the lagoon is formed at the point where the Martha Brae River meets the Caribbean Sea, and the dinoflagellates thrive in the layers where the salt and fresh water combine into the brakish waters. The organisms glow brightest in shallow, warm water, and generally the lagoon is about three to eight feet, or more, in depth. Not very deep overall.

So we here at Glistening Waters in Montego Bay, Jamaica are glade that you came and experienced a natural wonder of the world here at Glistening Waters' Luminous Lagoon.

And since we're here feel free to jump in the glowing water and swim in the warm water and as your body moves around in the water it starts to glow.

**TBC…**

* * *

_**Well, there you all go, thirty pages of Jamaica fun! I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you enjoyed the protective side of Sharpay and the other sides of the other different members of the Albuquerque gang and family. I'll try and update tomorrow, but I'm not sure if I can. And don't forget to check out my other stories, especially Shootin' for Love and America's First Family. Well, I hope I can and wish me luck. I love you all, but not as much as Cloe. XOXO.**_

**Trivia: ****Before filming the second HSM, who didn't know how to swim AND was afraid of the water? Was it:**

**A: Ashley Tisdale**

**B: Kaycee Stroh**

**C: Olesya Rulin**

**D: Vanessa Hudgens**

**E: Monique Coleman**

**F: All of the above.**

**G: Don't have a clue.**

**Laugh your heart out. Dance in the rain. Cherish the moment, ignore the pain. Live, laugh, love. Forgive and forget. Life's too short to be living with regrets. So DON'T. **


	35. The Bob Marley Legend!

**Chapter started: April 12, 2009.**

**Chapter finished: April 12, 2009.**

**Trivia Answer: E, Monique Coleman.**

**Trivia Winners (the most winners in all of these chapters, maybe I should make them harder): **BuffyandAngelOx GabiandTroyOx, zacquishaLUVR20, dmhghsm, Chantelle-Bestie, Jeanette, girlpower8900, Mayababy, tessababy1,

**Author's Note: **Well, here's a new chapter. Sorry, its taking so long, but I've be busy with Easter coming today. Happy Easter, enjoy, and tootles.

* * *

**=HSM3: Senior Year=**

**-Chapter 36: The Bob Marley Legend-**

**(April 10, 2009.)**

"There done," Troy said after he finished helping tie the strings to Gabriella's black and white leopard print triangle Brazilian bikini. After kissing her pecked her on the lips and leaned against the sink countertop by her as she finished getting ready and he said with his arms crossed over his chest, "You know what I think is mean of our parents?"

"What Wildcat?" Gabriella asked him a she slide on her Jamaican flag colored smock spaghetti strap dress and a pair of white knotted thong platform 4 ½ inch cork wedge sandals, both from AMICLUBWEAR (AMI).

"That we're all separating into family groups even though we're all going to the same place. I mean come on how can my parents expect me to bright and happy when you're not by my side," Troy told her.

"Honey, you're NEVER bright. The only thing bright about you is your beautiful eyes," Gabriella joked before she giggled as Troy playfully glared at her.

"Haha, you're so funny."

"I know. It's all part of my charm," Gabriella replied as she straightened her hair.

"Is this the Montez charm I fell for?" Troy asked her with a smile.

"I'd say so, so yes," Gabriella answered back before turning off her straigthener and letting it cool down while she took a black rhinestone barrette and pulled her hair half back.

Troy just chuckled before he admired all of her shining glory as she lightly and naturally applied her make up which gave him a frown, "Brie, you defiantly don't need all that."

"Honey, take another look. Yes I do," Gabriella told him as she finished applying her black eyeliner before moving onto to apply a soft coat of smokey sparkly eyeshadow.

"No, you really don't," Troy told her.

"We're never going to settle this argument are we?" Gabriella asked him.

"Nah, we really aren't, but seriously you really don't need the make up," Troy told her.

-------

**(In the lobby)**

"No."

"Yes."

"What are they no-ing and yes-ing about?" Greg asked the moms to see if they had any clue why everyone was saying no and Gabriella was the only one saying yes.

"We're telling Gabriella that she DOES NOT need make up because she's already beautiful," Troy told them before he joined back in.

"Brie-Ella, you're beautiful just the way you are. You don't need all that," Sharpay told her.

"Neither do you!" Gabriella shot at her.

"Tussah," Sharpay shot back at her.

"So is everyone ready to go?" Greg asked them, deciding it was time to end this yes-no war before it started getting ugly and bloody.

"Yeah," they all answered before going back to their "war".

* * *

**(Bob Marley Museum)**

"The Bob Marley legend lives on here at the Bob Marley Museum in Kingston, enjoy and have," Gabriella and Troy heard from the ticket seller before the kissed and hugged each other before they along with everyone else split up to be with their families on their so called "Family Day".

"Alright, so is my group of three I presume?" The tour guide, Ted, asked them.

"Yes, we're your group of three," Greg replied.

"Alright, then follow me," Ted said before he turned around and started walking while talking about Bob Marley's life as they walked, "Marley was born in Nine Mile in north-central Jamaica, the son of a white British navel officer and a black Jamaican. Growing up here in Kingston Two, Bob Marley lived in the slums of Trenchtown. In Kingston Town, Bob Marley became friends with Bunny Livingston (later known as Bunny Wailer) and Peter McIntosh (later known as Peter Tosh). Together, the three formed the ska reggae group The Wailers.

----

**(With the Boltons and their guide)**

"The Wailers had several hits in Jamaica in the 1960s, including, during a successful period of when they teamed up with the pioneering dub producer Lee 'Scratch' Perry. In the late 1960s, in Kingston Town, Bob Marley and the other Wailers embraced Ratafarianism, which remained an important influence on Bob Marley music and lyrics for the rest of his career," the tour guide told them as they looked around.

"You alright, son?" Jack asked his son.

"Yeah," Troy mumbled.

"You'll see her later, son," Jack told him as they continued their tour.

-----

**(Back with the Montezes)**

Bob Marley's music came to the world's attention in 1973, after the group was signed with Island Records and Eric Claption scored at number one hit in American with the Marley composition 'I Shoot the Sheriff'. Albums such as Catch a Fire in 1973, Natty Dread in 1975, and Uprising in 1980 cemented the Bob Marley legend. Here the album covers," Ted told them as he stopped in front of a wall with the CD covers all over it, telling a little about each of them along with what songs were on it.

"Daddy don't you have all of them or just Uprising?" Gabriella asked her daddy, whose back she was riding on.

"All of them and they're some good CD's too," Greg told her before they continued their tour.

"Bob Marley was also an important ambassador for international peace, racial harmony, and unity in Jamaican politics. His political activities led to an assassination attempt in his Kingston home in…what year?" Ted asked them.

"1976," Inez answered with a smile.

"Good job, yes in 1976 and now this is the site of the Bob Marley Museum.

The Bob Marley legend has only grown since his death of cancer in 1981 at the age of…"

"36," Greg answered.

"Yes, 36. Marley was and is still revered as a national hero throughout Jamaica and as a musical genius by listeners across the world," Ted said before they all met up at the end of the tour with the Boltons and their tour guide. "Well, hello Susie. Would you like to take the last of it since we're both at the same spot in our tour."

"Sure, Ted. I would love to finish up the tour on the legend," Susie replied.

"Hiya Wildcat," Gabriella greeted him after they kissed and hugged, both knowing having an arm wrapped around each other's waist.

"Hello beautiful," Troy replied before they turned their heads to listen to Susie finishing the tour.

"Here at the Bob Marley Museum we celebrated Marley's life and music. Marley's former studio is now an exhibit hall and theater. His bedroom is preserved exactly as he left it. Other exhibits document media coverage on his life, provide a replica of a period reggae music store, and display his gold platinum records. The building is decorated by colorful Rastafarian flags and a vibrant statue of Marley sits in the garden as you are seeing now. The Bob Marley Museum here in Kingston, is Kingston's most popular tourist attraction and an essential stop for every reggae fan," Susie said finishing the tour.

"We want to thank you with the bottom of our hearts for coming here and learning about the legend, Bob Marley, so do feel free to visit our excellent gift store that has his music and paraphernalia of every kind. Thank you and please come again," Ted said closing up the tour just as the other members of the gangs and their parents' guides were closing up the tour inside.

**TBC….**

* * *

_**Well, there you all go. Sorry, its so short, but I'm getting ready for Easter dinner and everything. I'm so sorry. This is also you're guys Easter gift, I hope you enjoyed the shortness and sucky-ness of it. I love ya sis. XOXO. Tootles.**_

_**Happy Easter. **_

_**Trivia: There is none, sorry to all you trivia lovers.**_

**Laugh your heart out. Dance in the rain. Cherish the moment, ignore the pain. Live, laugh, love. Forgive and forget. Life's too short to be living with regrets. So DON'T. **


	36. Shopping for THE Night of Nights!

**Chapter started: April 13, 2009.**

**Chapter finished: April 14, 2009.**

**Author's Note: **Well, my Spring Break is coming to an end on Tuesday, its so sad, but hey in seven more weeks I'm out for summer va-ca, hell ya. I hope everyone had a Happy Easter. Enjoy and tootles.

**P.S.** I have a little surprise along the way.

* * *

**=HSM3: Senior Year=**

**-Chapter 37: Shopping for the Night of Nights-**

**(April 14, 2009.) **

_**Guess now it's official**_

_**Can't back out, can't back out, no**_

_**Getting ready for the night of nights**_

_**The night of nights, alright**_

_**Don't panic, panic**_

_**Now, do we have to dress up for the prom?**_

_**Dude, I don't think we have the choice**_

_**Yeah, it's the night of nights**_

_**Gotta, look just right**_

_**Dressing to impress the boys **_

_**Do I want classic or vintage or plaid?**_

_**Where's the mirror?**_

_**I think this tux is too baggy**_

_**Too tight, it makes me look weird**_

_**Should I got movie star glamorous, sassy or sweet?**_

_**Don't know, but no one better wear the same dress as me**_

**---A Night to Remember**

**-Cast of HSM3**

**(With the guys--at Men's Wearhouse)**

"Dudes, let's go shoot hoops instead of doing this," Chad said before trying to make a dash for the entrance/exit of the shop after they all got off the cell with their girls.

"No, because one you asked her and two we're here. So…now its official," Troy told him as he pushed him towards the lady with the paper measure.

"Can't back out, can't back out," Chad kept on telling himself out loud.

"No!" Troy told him. "Don't panic."

"PANIC!" Chad yelled as a lady measured his leg.

"Now do we have to dress up for prom?" Jason asked Zeke.

"Dude, I don't think we have a choice," Zeke told him before they went to get measured along with Troy, Chad, and Ryan.

"Alright, alright. So what are we actually suppose to do?" Chad asked the dads who all tagged along seeing as the moms and Jasmine tagged along with the girls.

"Now do we have to dress up for prom?" Jason asked Zeke in a whisper

"Dude, I don't think we have a choice," Zeke whispered his reply to him.

"First, you need to know what color tie to get," Kyle told his son.

"Do you guys know the color of dress the girls are getting?" Greg asked them and laughed as they all shook their heads.

* * *

**(With the girls, still at DEBS)**

"Are you still tired?" Sharpay asked Gabriella who let out a yawn as they entered Albuquerque Mall to shop for Prom dresses, shoes, jewelry, shawls, clutches, and make-up.

"Hey! I'm still jet lagged," Gabriella defended, but knowing it defiantly wasn't the jetlag…okay, so it was that and Troy that she was tired from.

"Uh huh," Sharpay said giving her a pointed look.

"What I am! And plus I was still tired yesterday from all of our Easter fun," Gabriella said and smiling remembering all the Easter fun they all had along with their families as they swam with Dolphins before Troy swept her away for a private dinner by the beach before they lived one of their fantasies about making love on the beach come true.

"ANYWAYS, what color are you all deciding on?" Kelsi asked changing the subject.

Before anyone could reply, they heard someone's cell phone go off with:

_**And if I lived a thousand years**_

_**You know I never could explain**_

_**The way I lost my heart to you, that day**_

_**But if destiny decided I should look the other way**_

_**Then the world would never know**_

_**The greatest story ever told**_

_**And did I tell you that **_

_**I love you…tonight.**_

Sharpay, Martha, Kelsi, and Taylor all looked at each before rolling their eyes and saying, "Troy."

Gabriella giggled before she touched the answer button and said after she put it on speaker, "Hey Wildcat."

"Hey Brie. So the guys and I have a crises on our hands," Came Troy's reply.

"Well, what we do to help, Superstar?" Sharpay replied instead.

"Well, since we're talking to all of you girls. We need to know what colors ties to get to go with our tuxes," Came Chad's reply.

"A DARK purple, Chad," Taylor told Chad through the phone.

"Gotcha," Came Chad's reply.

"Honey, you'll need a black one. Love ya," Martha told Ryan.

"Ok, will do. Love ya," Came Ryan's reply.

"Jas baby, you'll need a BRIGHT green one," Kelsi told Jason with a smile.

"Will do," Came Jason's reply.

"Let me guess a pink tie?" Came Zeke's voice through the phone.

"A BRIGHT pink one Zekey," Sharpay replied.

"So what color Brie. Gold, red, chocolate brown or white?" Came Troy's voice through the phone.

"A white one, please Wildcat," Gabriella replied with a smile.

"Sure thing. I love you Gabriella and have fun with the girls," Came Troy's reply.

"Thank you and I'll have fun with the girls while you have fun with the guys. I love you, Troy," Gabriella said before she hung up.

"Alright, so I take it you and Troy were talking about what color dress you were getting before we came," Taylor said.

"Yeah, so are we ready to find THE LAST DRESS we'll ever where for a dance, Prom, or anything at EAST HIGH?" Gabriella replied.

"Let's do this!" Sharpay said excitingly.

"What team?!" Gabriella asked.

"Wildcats!"

"What team?!"

"Wildcats!"

"Wildcats?!"

"Getch'a head in the shopping!" Sharpay said causing the other girls to giggle before they all went looking for the dress with their moms who just walked in and over to them, as promised.

----

"What length and style are you girls going for?" Derby asked them as they all searched a colored rack.

"Long bright pink ballgown," Sharpay told her mom.

"Long, don't matter what style," Martha told her mom as did Kelsi.

"Long, sleek," Taylor told her mother.

"A long white ballgown, mommy," Gabriella told her mom.

"Can we have five doors unlocked please?" Inez asked one of the workers to nodded and unlocked five doors for the girls to all use to get changed into the dresses.

The moms all chatted with each other as they waited for each girl to come out in their first dress. They all stopped what they were doing and turned their heads to the door as they heard the girls countdown from three. "One…two…three."

They all started running their eyes from the left to the right of the girls, which meant they started with Martha, who was in a black strapless satin finish ballgown that featured a crisscross pleated bodice and a jewel trim by Masquerade.

The next girl they looked at was Kelsi who was in a lime green ballgown that featured a halter strap with a sexy crisscross back, a ruched sweetheart neckline that gave way to a smooth fitted waist, that was sparkling hanks to the rhinestone accents by Masquerade.

Their eyes then traveled to Taylor who was dressed in a dark purple strapless glitter ballgown that had soft ombre tones and a smooth satin finish with a tulip overlay. And thanks to the gentle ruching at one side it created a curvy silhouette by Jump.

Gabriella was the next girl that they looked at. She was dressed in a soft and sparkly elegant white ballgown by Masquerade that got its soft glow from the sequins and rhinestones at the bodice. A satin sash waist with a rhinestone pin and lace-up back.

Sharpay was the next one to get looked at, dressed in embroidered white ballgown with a sweetheart neckline and a satin cummerbund waist in pink by Masquerade.

"No," all the moms said to their daughters before they all went back in, closed the door, and were getting into another dress.

After spending an hour in DEBS, the girls each checked out, but WITHOUT their dresses or anything just a cute little outfit or outfits they found.

"Is this all?" the worker at the cash register asked Sharpay, as she bagged Sharpay's purchase which was a mad of plaid pink, white and black plaid hoodie.

"Yep," Sharpay said in a defiant voice.

"Alright, your total is…" the cashier said before hitting a button, looking at the green digital numbers on the black screen before saying with a smile, "Twenty dollars and five cents. Cash or debit?"

"Cash," Sharpay replied before she reached into her pink and black buffalo plaid ring tote from DEBS and pulled out her pink and black Chanel wallet. Pulling out a twenty dollar bill and a nickel before handing it over to her with a, "Here ya go."

"Thank you and here's your receipt and have a nice day," the cashier said as she handed Sharpay the bag and the receipt. Smiling the cashier turned to her smile towards the next customer who was Martha, "Hello. Did you find everything okay?"

"Yep," Martha replied as she put the zebra fringe scarf on the counter and pulled her cherry print wallet out of her black tote.

"Here you go and your total is twelve dollars and five cents. Cash or debit?" the cashier asked her.

"Cash," Martha said before handing over the correct amount of money. After getting her receipt and bag back, she moved out of the way and over to the moms and Sharpay so that the rest of the girls could check out; Taylor with her white lace cami, Kelsi with her music note charm necklace, and Gabriella with her pair of black lace 3 inch heels.

Smiling, they all exited DEBS and headed to e-dress-me to see if they could find their dress there.

"Momma, how does this look?" Kelsi asked her mom as she walked out of the changing room in a beautiful vibrant lime green dress by Sean Collection. The dress was a long sleek style with a deep v-neckline, a beaded encrusted bodice accented with a rhinestone brooch and it had a slight train to it.

"I like it its pretty, Ms. Kelsi," Miranda said using her nickname for her daughter.

"She's right, Kels. It is pretty and you look beautiful in it," Gabriella told Kelsi as she walked out of her changing room dressed in the cloths she wore today.

"Anything mija?" Inez asked her daughter.

"Nah," Gabriella told her mom before she turned to Taylor and said, "Oh my girl. You look great!"

"Thanks," Taylor replied as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was dressed in a dark purple sleek gown by Flip. The dress had a sweetheart bodice that was pleated and twisted, the straps were encrusted with beads and jewels. The back was unique, with jeweled straps meeting in a v-shape under her bust.

"Thanks, I'm going to see if they can hold this for me and if I don't come back for it today, then they can put it back on the rack because I still want to look around and try on more dresses before making my final decision," Taylor told Gabriella and her mom before she went back into the changing room.

"I'm going to do the same," Kelsi told her mom before she went to change out of it.

"Sometimes I think teenage girls are so picky," the moms and teen girls heard a dad say to his wife causing them all to roll their eyes.

"So how DID Jason ask you out sis?" Jasmine asked her sister, who she had her arm looped with.

Kelsi smiled before she told them as she had the flashback:

"_**Oh. My. Gosh. This water is so warm!" Kelsi said as she swam towards Jason after they had a private dinner by a beautiful private lake in Jamaica.**_

_**Jason just smiled from his place on the rock where he was writing something with a piece of chalk. After finishing, he said with a smile, "Can you come here?" **_

"_**Sure," Kelsi told him before swimming to him and then sitting on the rock beside him.**_

"_**Look," Jason told her with a gently smile as he pointed to something.**_

_**Kelsi gasped at was written on the rock, surrounded by little hearts before she read it aloud, "Kelsi Monique Nielsen, will you go to our Senior Prom with me, Jason Allen Cross….Oh Jas baby! I would love too!" **_

"_**Thank God!" Jason mumbled before they hugged each other tightly.**_

**(End of the Flashback)**

"Aw, that was cute and simple," Jasmine told her sister.

"That's my guy for you," Kelsi told her sister as they followed the rest of the girls into David's Bridal Prom.

"Oh by the way! Jasmine, how was your vacation to NYC with your grandparents for spring break?" Taylor asked her.

"It was awesome! I mean it was noisy and different, but it was still awesome," Jasmine replied with a smile before adding, "So how did Chad ask you out?"

"We I got home I found a cute little stuffed ducky on my bead with a heart in his hands that had a hands in his hands that read 'Taylor McKessie. Will you please be my date to Senior Prom?'," Taylor told her as she picked up a purple dress and draped it over her arm to try on along with the other dresses in her arms and in her mom's arms.

* * *

**(With the guys--still at Men's Wearhouse)**

"So how do we get the matching vests too?" Chad asked his dad.

"If you want too. I mean I'm not," Troy told his best friend as he grabbed a white satin tie.

"I think I will," Chad said as he looked over at Jason who was getting the matching vest before adding, "That way Jason won't have to be alone with having the matching tux."

"Dude, that's a way cooler idea than a tie," Jason told Zeke who sash thing, that went from his left shoulder to his right side.

"Thanks, but DON'T steal my idea," Zeke told him with a warning, yet playful tone in his voice.

"Nah man, I wasn't planning on it," Jason told him.

"Dude, how come you get the full black entire…well, except from the shirt being black?" Chad asked Ryan.

Ryan and everyone else just laughed at Chad…

* * *

**(With the girls at Subway in the mall)**

"So Martha, how'd Ryan ask you out?" Jasmine asked before she took a sip of her Sprite.

"We were on an ATV Safari with everyone else and when he was driving our ATV he asked just as we were in a rainforest part of the Safari if I would go with him and I told him yes. And the best part was that I loved it because it was simple, something to remember, something that I never thought or dreamed of, and it was by a guy that a couple of years ago I would never have dreamed of as being my date, let alone my boyfriend," Martha told her before taking a bite of her salad.

"How about you Sharpay?" Jasmine asked her.

"Zeke baked me a cupcakes and put a letter on each of them in pink frosting surrounded by eatable silver glitter so it spelled out, 'My princess, will you go to the prom with me?' And I told him yes…but that was after I got down with the my and princess cupcakes," Sharpay told her causing everyone to giggle and aw at it.

"So that leaves Gabriella. How did Troy ask you?" Jasmine asked Gabriella who was just swallowing the sip she took of her Pepsi.

"Well, he didn't ask me until last night…" Gabriella started and smiled as she told it the night flashed in her head:

_**"God it's so good to be home and being able to sleep in my own bed!" Gabriella told Troy as he carried her bridal style up to her room.**_

_**Troy just laughed before walking into her closet and then walking back out with his pair of boxers and his Varsity jersey from this year and put them on her before he stripped down to his boxers.**_

_**Gabriella watched with a sleepy, yet loving smile as he walked over to the in room thermostat and turned the heat up just a little bit so it wouldn't be too cold or too hot.**_

_**Smiling Troy turned off the big light before whistling for the dogs to come in and as the dogs came in Gabriella noticed a ribbon and a rose around each of their necks. Curious she sat up and took the ribbon off of Buddie's neck and smelled the rose before reading the little note to herself, that was on the white paper with white writing that Gabriella knew to be Troy's:**_

**My beautiful fiancée, **

**Will you do me the honor…**

_**Gabriella looked at him curiously before untying the next rose from around Shadow's neck along with the card before reading the card to herself as she smelled it the rose:**_

…**of telling me what color your pretty PROM dress…**

_**Gabriella having a small inkling of what he was trying to say, untied the ribbon from around Duchess' neck before reading the card to herself as smelled the rose:**_

…**will be so I can color coordinate my tie…**

_**Gabriella softly smiled as she untied the last ribbon that was around Ace's neck before smelling the rose and reading the note to herself:**_

**…to it. **

**All my love always. Forever yours,**

**Wildcat xoxo**

_**"So my beautiful baby Brie, what I'm tyring to say is will you go to our Senior Prom with me?" Troy asked her as he knelt on one knee with two Prom tickets in his hand.**_

_**Gabriella just let few tears slip from her eyes before throwing herself onto Troy with a squeal as they both fell back onto the floor with a thump.**_

_**"So is that a yes?" Troy asked her as he locked their eyes, electric blue meeting chocolate brown.**_

_**"It's a hell yes," Gabriella told him before they locked their lips in a passionate kiss, not even hearing their moms squeal and their dad's just laughing while clapping.**_

**(End of Flashback)**

"Aw, now that's cute! So who's idea was this really to go Prom shopping today?" Jasmine asked them.

"Moms'! Sharpay's!" Martha, Kelsi, Taylor, and Gabriella chorused together before they all burst out laughing.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, they all threw away their trash before heading to Simply Dresses before finally picking THE dress before they shopped for accessories and shoes.

-----

"I found my dress!" Martha told them as she came out dressed in her black dress.

"Oh. My. Gosh. You look SO cute!" Jasmine told her before taking a picture as the others admired her.

"Alright, well, then sweetheart, go change out of it and we can wait for the other girls before we check out," Lynn told her daughter with a smile.

"Are you sure its not too much, mom?" Martha asked her mom even though she really wanted it.

"I'm positive and plus honey we have plenty," Lynn told her daughter and she was right they hand plenty of money seeing as her husband was a ER doctor and she was a veterinarian, the best in Albuquerque.

"Alright, if you're sure," Martha replied.

"I'm positive. Now go," Lynn told her daughter as she tightly hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"So did you decide yet sis?" Jasmine asked her sister with a smile.

"Yeah I did," Kelsi told her before handing something to her mother before putting the dresses back up on the racks.

"I found THE dress!" Sharpay told them as she walked out of the changing room in the dress she was talking about.

"Oh honey! You look radiant!" Derby told her daughter before Sharpay smiled and went to change out of it and back into her normal cloths so it wouldn't get dirty and so her mom could buy it.

"Thanks mommy. I defiantly getting it," Sharpay told her mom as she came out with the dress draped over her arm.

"So who's left to get THE dress?" Vanessa asked.

"Gabriella," Taylor replied to her boyfriend's mom.

"What about you?" Sharpay asked Taylor.

"Oh, I already found mine," Taylor replied with a smile.

"Well, where is it?" Martha asked.

"My mom has it," Taylor told her.

"Oh," the three girls said together.

"What about this one?" Gabriella asked them as she walked out of the changing room and did a slow spin.

"Oh…" The mothers said eyes wide.

"My…" Jasmine said.

"God!" Sharpay, Martha, Taylor and Kelsi said.

"Brie-Ella! That is SO THE dress!" Sharpay told her with a bright smile.

"You think?" Gabriella asked unsurely.

"Sweetheart, you're going to make my son die," Lucille told her with a smile before kissing her forehead.

"But their might be a problem," Inez said.

"What is it?" Kelsi asked.

"Her dad will never want to let his baby girl and princess go because than she truly did grow up," Inez said with a soft smile.

"But doesn't he already know she's growing up because she's engaged?" Sharpay asked confused.

"Yes, but Greg's living in denial with pretending that she's not engaged to be married so that he doesn't have to think about losing his baby girl, his angel, his princess, his only daughter. Plus I don't think Brett would let her out of the house looking that beautiful either if he was here," Inez told them.

Gabriella smiled as she listened to them as she went to change out of the dress. Picking up the dress and draping it over her arm after she was in her cloths, she walked out and said with a smile, "I'm ready. Let's go."

"Alright, now let's go look at shoes," Lucille said before Gabriella came over and looped her arm with hers and Inez's and together everyone else looped their arms so they all made a big loop arm chain.

They all giggled as they reached the shoes by skipping in their loop arm line before everyone got out of the line and looked for shoes.

"I found my shoes," Sharpay said immediately as she looked on the pair of shoes she tried on her feet.

"Oh Shar-Bear, those will go perfectly and cutely with your dress," Gabriella told her as she sat beside her trying on a pair of heels.

"Oh Martha! Those are cute and will defiantly go cutely with your dress," Jasmine told her with a smile.

"Thanks. So you really think they will and I should get them?" Martha asked her.

"Yeah," Jasmine told her honestly.

"Alright I will. Thanks Jasmine, you're the bomb," Martha told the girl.

"Not a problem," Jasmine told her before walking over to her sister who hadn't found a pair she liked here and neither did Gabriella, Taylor, and Kelsi.

"Alright, now let's go check out so, we can go look for the rest of your girls' shoes and then we'll get some dinner," Lucille said.

"And then we have a couple surprises from your dads'," Inez added.

"Kelsi, Jasmine, Taylor, Vanessa, and I are going to get Taylor's and Kelsi's dresses from one of the stores we were at so will meet up with you guys at…" Miranda said.

"At Touch Ups by Benjamin Walk," Derby told her, telling her which shoe store they would be at.

"Alright, got it. See you all in a few," Miranda said before she looped arms with the others and went to the stores they needed as the others looped arms and headed to Touch Ups.

* * *

After eating dinner at Perkins after getting the rest of their stuff, the women all got back into the limo that brought them here and Derby told the driver, "Take us to the dad's surprise, please."

"So what's the surprise?" Taylor asked ten minutes later.

Before anyone could reply, the driver stopped and parked the limo. Getting out of the driver's seat and walking around the limo to open the door for them he said with a smile as he help each one out, "Welcome to Tiffany & Co. and Jacob & Co."

"The dads decided that you guys needed some jewelry to make you shine even more so they did this," Derby said.

"They want you girls to know that you can get ANYTHING NO MATTER THE PRICE," Inez told them before they all split up, Sharpay and Gabriella with their moms in Jacob & Co. and the rest in Tiffany & Co..

TBC….

* * *

_**Well, there you all go. I'm sorry if I skipped the last couple of Spring Break days, but there wasn't really anyway I would be able to catch up unless I made really really short chapters and I know you guys hate that right? I know I hate writing them. So that's why I did this. And plus I went prom shopping yesterday (Monday, April 14) and it was SO much fun, yet hard to find a dress that compliments your skin tone and your body type. **_

_**Alright, so I'm going to go and get ready to get my permit, but I just wanted to say its going to be a surprise to what the girls' prom dresses look like along with everything (minus the theme) for Prom. Sorry!**_

_**Peace. XOXO. I love you all, but not as much as Girly411. **_

**Trivia: ****Who had the sing off with Sharpay in the musical for the prom number?**

**Laugh your heart out. Dance in the rain. Cherish the moment, ignore the pain. Live, laugh, love. Forgive and forget. Life's too short to be living with regrets. So DON'T.**


	37. U of A & Applebee's!

_Chapter started: April 17, 2009._

_Chapter finished: April 17, 2009._

Trivia answer: **Tiara Gold (or just Tiara).**

**Trivia Winners: **tessababy1, girlpower8900, Jeanette, Kro22.

**Author's Note: **Well, I just got an over load of WWII information today at both the Eldred WWII Museum and the Potter County Historical Center. I'm still in amazement…and I don't know about you, but I LOVE learning history by going to the museums and everything INSTEAD of sitting in class…I think its really truly because I love being able to look at it in real life, face on (instead of just pictures…like we say an old WWII machine gun) and because I think its just a BETTER way of learning.

Well, anyway anywho on with my new chapter. Enjoy, please R&R, and tootles.

* * *

**=HSM3: Senior Year=**

**-Chapter 38: U of A & Applebee's-**

"Alright. Alright, everyone settle down. NOW!" Jack yelled to the Senior class as they stood in the lobby of East High waiting to leave to go on a field trip to visit and tour the University of Albuquerque (U of A).

Everyone did as they were told and stopped chatting before turning to look at Jack, Ms. Wiltrout, Ms. Darbus, and Principle Matsui.

"Stand still so we can do a head count, please," Ms. Wiltrout said before her and Ms. Darbus began head count.

"Seventeen girls and eighteen boys. All of the Senior class accounted for," Ms. Darbus reported to Mr. Matsui.

"Alright, good. Now listen up and listen up good," Mr. Matsui said getting into his principle voice before continuing, "If any and I mean any of you misbehave their WILL BE consequences such as 20 laps in gym, spending a month in detention with Ms. Darbus and helping out the drama department, suspendment, or NO PROM OR GRADUATING, but that all depends on how bad the misbehavior is. Got it?" Mr. Matsui asked them.

"Yes, Mr. Matsui," was heard as all of the Senior classed said it together before heading out to the school busses, number 14 and 7, but before getting on they stopped and waited for the chaperones to tell them what bus they were on, all praying that they were with their friends or their crush.

"I hope we're all on the same bus," Kelsi stated.

"I know, by the way you look cute today, babe," Jason told his girlfriend as he admired her outfit that consisted of green AE strapless print dress, white AE rubber flip flops, chocolate brown wooden beaded jewelry, her make up lightly and naturally done, her hair was done in her soft shoulder length waves, her contacts in to make her eyes pop, a chocolate brown AE festival plaid tote, and a pair of gunmetal black AE front row sunglasses sat over her brown eyes.

"Thanks," Kelsi replied with a blush.

"Well, I think Brie-Ella looks to the cutest," Sharpay stated from her spot where she had looped one arm with Zeke and another with Gabriella, that gave of the warning that if they were going to separate everyone that she WAS AND WOULD drag Zeke and Gabriella with her no matter what.

Gabriella blushed as everyone turned to admired her outfit that consisted of a red flutter ruffle sleeved and belt tied bow at the empire waist of the red harbor cove HCO tank top, her super light wash destroyed Capo beach destroyed flare HCO jeans with rip and repair destruction details and over worn holes and unique bleach stains, and a pair of chocolate brown ankle strap platform faux leather bow side detailed 5 inch pumps from AMICLUBWEAR. To top off her outfit her make up was lightly and naturally done with her red lips, her hair was in her cascading waves, a pair of black framed rhinestone CC sunglasses sat over her eyes, a black CC tote sat on her left shoulder, her T necklace sat around her neck, a pair of ruby dropped earrings sat in her ears, a wooden bangle around her right wrist, an Irish wedding band (a Claddagh ring) sat on her right ring finger (heart pointing in), her engagement ring on her left ring finger, her ruby 'Daddy's Girl' bracelet sat next to her black leather band CC diamond encrusted watch on her left wrist, and draped over her right arm was her…well, Troy's letterman jacket incase she got cold, but highly doubting it.

"Sure she does," Troy stated before kissing the side of her head with a smile before he put his aviators on, giving a protective sun cover for his beautiful and brilliant (loving and caring) electric blue eyes.

"...Baylor…Bolton…Cox…Cross…Danforth…Evans, Ryan and Evans, Sharpay…McKessie…Montez…and Nielsen. You're all on the bus with Coach Bolton and Ms. Wiltrout. Bus number 14," Mr. Matsui told them as he read it off his list before adding, "And since its just you ten plus the bus driver, Coach Bolton, and Ms. Darbus you CAN sit boy and girl unlike the other bus WHO IS sitting boy with boy, girl with girl. So I'll see you when we reach U of A."

"Thanks Matsui! You're the best!" Chad exclaimed before Mr. Matsui got onto the bus, laughing as he heard Chad.

* * *

Smiling all the Wildcats got on the bus and grabbed the back seats leaving all of the front seats open with only two of the front seats filled with the teachers.

Smiling Sharpay and Gabriella sat down in a seat together as their boyfriends sat in front and behind them, Zeke in back and Troy in front of them. While Taylor and Martha sat with each other while Kelsi sat with her boyfriend across from Zeke, and with Chad and Ryan sitting in front of their girls across from Troy.

"Just remember Anne, she's MINE on the way back," Troy reminded Sharpay as he popped in a navy colored iBud earphone in his ear with a smile.

"I know because on the way back I'm sitting with Zeke," Sharpay told him as she slipped her white rhinestone CC sunglasses over her chocolate brown eyes before she grabbed the other white iBud earphone of Gabriella's and put it in her ear so, they both could listen to Gabriella's iPod portion of her iPhone.

-----

"Alright, who's singing and giggling?" Chad asked as he got disturbed from his sleep.

"Sharpay and Gabriella," Troy said with a chuckle as he listened to the girls sing_ A Friend is a Friend_ by the Muppets.

"Oh, alright. Well, I'm going back to bed," Chad said before yawning and resting his head against his hoodie that was somehow propped up against the window.

Troy just rolled his eyes and mouthed the words to Secondhand Serenade's _Fall For You_ as his dad looked back to check to see if everything was okay and everyone was behaving or as they heard Ms. Darbus say to him, that no PDA was going on.

"My best friend say she sick of me cryin' on the phone. Tellin' how the men are doggin' me," Sharpay sung with a closed fist in front of her mouth, pretending that she had a microphone in her hand as did Gabriella as they both sung along to Missy Elliott's Best Friends.

"My best friend say, if she was me she'd let you go long, long time ago. My best friend say, my best friend say, I'll be there," Gabriella sung the last verse before they both sung the chorus and chorus repeat before the song ended.

"I'll still be there for you in your time of need. You can lean on me, come on. I'll be there for you," Sharpay sung.

"I'll be there for you, in your time of need. You can lean on me, come on. I'll be there for you," Gabriella sung the last of the song before her and Sharpay took a picture of each other with their tongues sticking out, their eyes covered by their Chanel sunglasses, and their hair down in their natural cascading waves.

"That was beautiful Ms. Evans, Ms. Montez," Ms. Darbus told them from her spot up front with a smile on her face.

"Thanks Ms. Darbus," they chorused before they turned to look at everyone. Seeing that everyone was either sleeping or so in grossed in their music, they quietly and carefully moved up towards the front, but not near anyone from their group or the teachers before they got down to business.

"So you got in on volleyball too?" Sharpay asked Gabriella.

"At which school?" Gabriella asked.

"UCLA," Sharpay replied.

"Yeah and basketball, a full ride for both," Gabriella told her.

"Same, but with volleyball and theatre."

"I still can't believe they want us to leave a week early though just for all that extra and before physical training and everything," Gabriella said, speaking of how they would have to miss graduation if they wanted to head to UCLA the week that the volleyball team would meet and began physical fitness before the actual training began.

"But the think is you can't because you're the Valedictorian and we're both in the Top 15 of the class," Sharpay told her.

"Exactly, and plus its GRADUATION, you know the moment that every teenager remembers and can't wait for because it means no more high school," Gabriella added.

"Exactly. Plus we were…are…were…forget that were-are crap because the point is that we are SUPPOSE to spend our last few weeks with our guys and the others incase…incase…" Sharpay started, but stopped because she couldn't force herself to finish that sentence.

"Incase we don't all go to the same colleges or incase none of us go to the same colleges," Gabriella finished sadly and shivering at that thought, both sinking down in the seat at that thought, making it were no one could see them as they held themselves in the seat by pushing their knees against the back of the seat in front of them.

----

"Hey, where'd are girls go?" Zeke asked Troy.

"I have no clue," Troy told him before he looked to Taylor and asked, "Hey, do you know where Sharpay and Gabriella went?"

"Not a clue, sorry," Taylor told him before she and Martha went back to going over something.

Before Zeke and Troy could continue their search for their "missing" girls, the bus stopped in front of the entrance to U of A and Jack stood up beginning to talk. "Alright so remember the rules Mr. Matsui set out. And please, please DO NOT TRAVEL ALONE. Now, let's get off and see what Mr. Matsui wants to do next."

"They're they are," Taylor told Troy and Zeke as she saw Gabriella and Sharpay stand up and walk single file down the aisle way and off the bus, looping arms and walking with Ms. Darbus over to the other group and teachers while Jack waited for them.

* * *

**(U of A)**

"What's up with Sharpay and Gabriella?" Jack asked the other eight wildcats as he walked with them towards the rest of the Senior class and the teachers, and Mr. Matsui.

"Don't know," they chorused before they listened to Mr. Matsui speak.

"Alright, now this of course is U of A here in New Mexico and these people are going to our tour guides today. Everyone say hi to Maddie and Matthew. Maddie is going to be going with the bus seven group and Matthew is going to be going with the bus fourteen group. At noon we'll all meet back here before heading to either Applebee's, Arby's, or Fox's for lunch. Sound good?" Mr. Matsui said.

"Sounds awesome!" Chad said as he high fived Jason and Ryan who was starving.

"Alright, so I'll start them with the housing and you can start them with the main campus, Maddie," Matthew told her.

"Alright, sounds great. Then we'll meet back here," Maddie added before taking her bus seven group and heading towards the housing buildings.

"Alright. So let's get started, but first who all applied to U of A?" Matt asked them.

Smiling everyone out of the group (minus the teachers) raised their hands and were surprised and happy when they found out they all applied for U of A, forgetting that they already knew that because they were accepted before they took their Spring Break trip.

"Great. So how many got in?" Matt asked them as he started to walk them somewhere. Smiling they all raised their hands again before he continued, "Alright so found in 1899, The University of Albuquerque, now occupies 600 acres along old Route 66 in the heart of the city of more than 700,000 people. As you know it's a great place to have a college because a, its close to home and b, because from the magnificent mesas to the west, past the banks of the historic Rio Grande to the Sandia Mountains to the east, Albuquerque is a blend of culture and cuisine, styles and stories, people, pursuits and panoramas.

Offering a distinctive campus environment with a Pueblo Revival architectural theme as you can see, the campus echoes the buildings of nearby Pueblo Indian villages.

An hour later, Matt said, "So do we have any basketball players?"

Smiling Jason, Troy, Chad, Zeke, and Gabriella raised their hands.

"Well, you'll enjoy this. This is the U of A basketball training facility," Matt said as he showed them the facility before moving on, "That building there is the Athletics Offices. There's the Cancer Research Center, Pharmacy, Postal Services, U of A hospitals, Telecommunications, and the University College. And here's the building I think all of you basketball players and or fans will love. The Pit which is what?"

"The Basketball Arena!" Chad and Troy said together.

* * *

After visiting all of the halls and the rest of the campus, they took a few fun pictures before getting back on their bus and heading to Applebee's on Yale Street for lunch.

After all being seated, Gabriella and Sharpay, sitting across from each other at a table with just the two of them and Ms. Darbus, they looked at the menu as Zeke and Troy sat on the table to the right of them with Jack, Taylor and Chad sat on the table left of them, Ryan and Martha sat on the table behind Sharpay, and Jason & Kelsi sat at a table behind Gabriella.

"So what can I get you to start with and your drink?" Their waiter, Alan, asked them, taking out his pad and pen.

"One hot tea and two Pepsis please," Ms. Darbus said with a smile, ordering the drinks for them.

"And a one order of Mozzarella Sticks," Sharpay said, adding their appetizer to start them off.

"Alright, I'll be right back with that," Alan told them before walking away.

"So I've been meaning to ask you girls, are you learning your lines and music okay along with the footwork?" Ms. Darbus asked them with a smile.

"Of course, we love doing it," Sharpay said as Gabriella smiled and nodded.

"Alright, well I was just wondering because a couple of weeks ago I think it was last month, you both seemed really out of it," Ms. Darbus said in a caring tone.

"Yeah, sorry about that. We were just so upset because we THOUGHT our boyfriends were cheating on us," Gabriella told her with a soft smile.

"Of well that's understandable," Ms. Darbus said with a soft smile.

"Ms. Darbus can we ask you a question?" Sharpay asked her.

"Of course," Ms. Darbus told them truthfully.

"Well, you see the thing is…" Gabriella started, but then stopped when she caught out the side of her eye that Troy and Zeke were listening in.

"Can we talk about this sometime when its not so crowded?" Sharpay asked her seeing what Gabriella saw as did Ms. Darbus.

"Of course, how about this Saturday you girls come over to my house at noon and we'll talk and have tea then alright?" Ms. Darbus said in a very caring and understanding tone.

"Alright, thanks Ms. Darbus," Gabriella said as Ms. Darbus wrote down her address on two napkins and handed one to Gabriella and one to Sharpay, both who put them in their bags before taking out their iPhones. Bringing up the calendar on their cells, they clicked on this Saturday's date, tomorrow's date, and texted in a message that would remind them to meet at Ms. Darbus' house at noon for tea and for their talk, before they put them back in their bags.

"Thanks a bunch Ms. Darbus really," Sharpay said as Alan brought their Mozzarella Sticks and drinks out.

"Alright, so are you beautiful ladies ready to order?" Alan asked them as he tried to look down Gabriella's and Sharpay's shirt which Ms. Darbus caught.

"Yes we are," Ms. Darbus told him as she gave him a cold glare that would kill him and put him six feet plus more under before she ordered her lunch, "I'll have a medium bowl of Tomato and Basil soup."

"Alright," Alan said as he quickly scribbled it down.

"I'll have the shrimp cocktail and the buttered lobster, please," Sharpay told him.

"Alright," Alan replied as he quickly wrote it down.

"And I'll have the T-Bone steak with melted Mozzarella cheese on top with the fried mushrooms, and the glazed carrots, please," Gabriella ordered.

"Sure thing. Alright, I'll be right back with you lunches," Alan told them before quickly walking away.

"Oh! Ms. Darbus I have a question about what I reread last night in the play Romeo and Juliet and I was wondering if I understood correctly. Could you help me to see if I did?" Gabriella asked him.

"Of course," Ms. Darbus told her after swallowing a sip of tea and whipping her mouth out.

"When Juliet says 'Wherefore art thou Romeo' she means why is Romeo a Montague correct?" Gabriella asked him.

"Correct. See not many people understand that famous line from the famous and beloved balcony scene I'm glad some people," Ms. Darbus said with a smile that was sent towards both Gabriella and Sharpay before continuing, "Understand and respect that. Nowadays, there're really aren't that many that do if you want the truth."

Gabriella and Sharpay smiled and nodded in understandment as she continued even when their food was set down in front of them, both really loving this side of Ms. Darbus that was so soft, caring, and actually fun and loving.

_**TBC…**_

_**

* * *

Well, there you all go. I hope you enjoyed that chapter. So what oh what will Sharpay and Gabriella do and what oh what will they talk to Ms. Darbus about on Saturday? Hm, you'll just have to wait to find out, sorry. **_

_**Well, I hoped you all like seeing a different side to Ms. Darbus, I know I loved writing this side of Ms. Darbus. Oh and that line Gabriella asked Ms. Darbus about does mean what Gabriella thought it meant, believe me I'm reading the play as a play right now in my English class. **_

_**By the way Claddagh rings are: **_**is a traditional Irish ring given in friendship or worn as a wedding ring. The design and customs associated with it originated in the Irish fishing village of Claddagh, located just outside the old walls of the city of Galway. The ring was first produced in the 17th**** century during the reign of Queen Mary II, though element of the design are MUCH older. Claddagh's distinctive design features to hands clasping a heart, and usually surmounted by a crown. The heart (of course) stands for LOVE. The hands stand for FRIENDSHIP. And the crown stands for LOYALTY. **

**The expression which was associated with these symbols in the giving of the ring was: "With my hands I give you my heart, and crown it with my love." Yet, the expression, "Let love and friendship reign forever." can be found as another meaning for the symbols.**

**The way that a Claddagh ring is worn on the hand is usually intended to convey the wearer's romantic availability, or lack thereof. Traditionally, if the ring is on the right hand with the heart pointing outward and away from the body, this indicates that the person wearing the ring is not in any serious relationship, and may in fact be single and looking for a relationship. When worn on the right hand but with the heart pointing inward toward the body, this indicates the person wearing the ring is in a relationship, or that "someone has captured their heart". A Claddagh worn on the left hand ring finger, pointing outward away from the body, generally indicates that the wearer is engaged. When the ring is on the left hand ring finger and pointing inward toward the body, it generally means that the person wearing the ring is married.**

**Trivia Question: True or False****- **Is there a REAL U of A in New Mexico. (No cheating!)

**Laugh your heart out. Dance in the rain. Cherish the moment, ignore the pain. Live, laugh, love. Forgive and forget. Life's too short to be living with regrets. SO DON'T!**


	38. Trust

_**Chapter started: April 18, 2009.**_

_**Chapter finished: April 18, 2009.**_

_**Trivia Answer: **__In between because I based the info on the University of New Mexico, but there WAS a U of A that closed in the 1980's. So yeah, its in between._

_**Trivia Winners: **__All of you! Yay you guys!_

_**Author's Note: **__Well, the first thing I want to say is good afternoon, it's a b-e-a-utiful day, well at least in Potter County PA it is! The second thing I want to say is thanks for all the wonderful reviews, already. And the third thing I want to say is this chapter is DEDICATED to Kro22 because she gave me the idea for this chapter…well, she at least guessed what I was planning on doing. Congrats! Enjoy and tootles._

_

* * *

_**=HSM3: Senior Year=**

**-Chapter 39: Trust-**

**(Saturday, April 18, 2009.)**

**Trust: (n)**_** reliance on the integrity, strength, ability, surety, etc., of a person or thing; confidence; hope; is the thing relationships and friendships are based on;**_

"Morning girls! Where you both off to looking beautiful as always?" Inez asked her daughter and Sharpay as they walked down the stairs Saturday at eleven o'clock after having both taken thirty minute separate showers.

And Inez was right they both looked beautiful as always. Sharpay was dressed in a beautiful fuchsia metallic graphic print flutter kimono sleeve dress, a pair of fuchsia faux leather patent bow sling back 4 inch high heels sat on her perfectly pedicured toenails, white pearl jewelry, her hair down in her natural blonde waves, white Chanel rhinestone sunglasses on the top of her head, and a rose pop Louis Vuitton Wilshire Boulevard tote on her left shoulder, her iPhone in her right hand showing a picture of her and Gabriella hugging on the top half of the background and a picture of her and Zeke on the bottom half, cuddling.

Gabriella was dressed in a red bra padded band tie pleated mini dress that fell a little above her knee caps, a pair of 4 ½ inch red peep toe strappy ankle platforms sat on her perfectly pedicured toe nailed feet, her make up was done in smokey shades with red lipstick, a pair of black Chanel rhinestone sunglasses sat on top of her head that had her natural waves cascading down her back, her T necklace and engagement ring and a ruby bracelet was her jewelry, and around her right shoulder was the same tote as Sharpay's but in red, her iPhone in her right hand with a picture of her and Troy on the top half and her and her parents with dogs on the bottom half.

"We're going to have tea with Ms. Darbus because we need some advice and she's the teacher we trust most," Sharpay told her with a smile.

"Alright, well you girls have fun. And Gabriella?" Inez said before the girls walked out the door after popping their sunglasses over their eyes.

"Yeah mommy?" Gabriella ask turning her head.

"Be glad that your dad isn't here and in L.A. so he doesn't see you dressed in the mini-mini skirt and shirt you bought to go to the club with tonight. Have fun and I love you. Drive safe," Inez told her daughter.

"I will love ya mommy," Gabriella told her mom before her and Sharpay walked out to Sharpay's pink convertible. Smiling Gabriella hopped into the passenger seat and buckled up as Sharpay hopped into the driver seat, buckled up, started up the car, plugged her iPhone into the stereo for music, and drove around the circle street that they (and all the Wildcats) lived on before turning left, heading to Ms. Darbus' house.

* * *

**(Ms. Darbus' House-1PM)**

"Well, I defiantly can see why you girls would think that," Ms. Darbus told them after they explained why they needed her advice.

"Great. But you see the problem is we don't know what to do… I mean its just that," Gabriella started.

"That you both love your boyfriends and or fiancé very much and believe me I know that. But my question is girls, THAT'S NOT what you're afraid of. What are you REALLY both afraid of, it can't be that you're afraid of your boyfriend and fiancé because I know that's not the case. So really truly girls what is it and don't be afraid to tell me," Ms. Darbus replied.

"Alright, I'm just afraid that…that," Sharpay started voicing both hers and Gabriella's fear, their true fear.

"That if we choose a different college than her boyfriend and my fiance that we're going to drift apart or cheat or….or…or," Gabriella started, but stopped as she got tears in her eyes.

"Or that he'll find somebody new and better. More prettier, more fun to be around, more intresting, more mysterious, someone taller, someone smarter, someone….someone that's just an all around all American girl," Sharpay finished, her now having tears in her eyes.

"Oh girls. I want you to listen and you listen good you understand me. Those boys love you with what looks like all of their hearts. And by the looks of it you love them with just as much love, but I'm going to tell you girls something and I want you to listen loud and clear.

Trust is the easiest thing in the world to loose, and the hardest thing in the world to get back, sometimes impossible to get back. But girls, trust your men and they'll be true to you; treat them greatly and they'll show themselves great because they know not to let you go.

But girls trust lies at the core of love; there can be no true love without trust. The point that I'm trying to say is…" Ms. Darbus said in a caring and motherly tone.

"Is that we need to trust them," Gabriella and Sharpay finished in sync.

"Yes because the only way to make a man trustworthy is to trust him because to be trusted is a GREATER compliment than to be loved. Do you girls see what I'm saying and understand me?" Ms. Darbus asked them with a soft smile.

"Yeah we do," Sharpay answered for both her and Gabriella who both smiled lovingly, brightly, and thankfully at her.

After spending another three hours talking to Ms. Darbus about anything and everything, Sharpay and Gabriella both hugged Ms. Darbus.

While hugging Ms. Darbus, Gabriella whispered in her ear, "Thank you Ms. Darbus. Really truly you've helped me in more ways than one."

"You are very, very welcome. But how did I help you in more ways than one dear?" Ms. Darbus asked her as they pulled back.

"For telling me exactly what I didn't want to hear and for that is why I thanked you and I still thank you from the bottom of my heart, Ms. Darbus," Gabriella told her with a smile.

"Oh darling. It was no problem it's my pleasure," Ms. Darbus told them and before they walked down the three steps and to pink convertible Ms. Darbus said, "And girls?"

"Yeah Ms. Darbus?" they both chorused turning their heads, sunglasses over their eyes, hair no pulled up in high ponytails.

"Call me Dianne and don't be afraid to stop by anytime. And just remember that trust your mind to think with time; patience is the key to all your answers," Ms. Darbus, Dianne Darbus, told them with a soft, motherly smile.

"Thanks…Dianne and we'll defiantly take you up on the that offer," they told her.

"Bye girls and drive safe. And don't forget your Romeo & Juliet homework is due Monday," Ms. Darbus told them as she waved to them as they got into the pink automobile.

"We will to both things. Have a great day!" They said back as they buckled up before Sharpay started up the convertible, plugged in her iPhone, and carefully drove off.

**TBC…**

* * *

_**Well, there you all go. I know, I know, I know…its boringly short, but I figured you would all want to know how the convo between them was going to go and it was. Anyway, I wonder if the girls are going to take Ms. Darbus' words to heart and talk to their boys? Hm, well just have to wait and see. Much love. And again sorry so SO SO short. XOXO.**_

**Trivia: **There is none right now, sorry.

**Laugh your heart out. Dance in the rain. Cherish the moment, ignore the pain. Live, laugh, love. Forgive and forget. Life's too short to be living with regrets. So DON'T. **


	39. A Night to Remember

**Chapter started: April 18, 2009.**

**Chapter finished: April 21, 2009.**

**Author's Note: **Well, I figured I'd get a WAY head start on my prom chapter. By the way only there is **ONLY 9 CHAPTERS LEFT**! Please be safe on Prom night and have fun! Enjoy and tootles.

* * *

**=HSM3: Senior Year=**

**-Chapter 40: A Night to Remember-**

**(April 24, 2009. 7PM)**

_**//Guess now it's official**_

_**Can't back out, can't back out, no**_

_**Getting ready for the night of nights**_

_**The night of nights, alright**_

_**Don't panic, panic//**_

"Baby girl you ready to go?" Greg asked his daughter as he walked into her room after getting to 'come in' from her.

"Yep. How do I look?" Gabriella asked him as she did a little spin. She was wearing a super light Redondo HCO skirt that had worn-in wholes, bleach stains, and an unfinished hem; a solid red cami from HCO on underneath her white balboa island off shoulder neckline with half length sleeve shirt from HCO, a pair of flirty faux leather white bow open toe stud 3 ½ inch slide on platforms from AMICLUWEAR, her T necklace around her neck, a pair of ruby drop earrings from Tiffany & Co. in her ears, her 'Daddy's Girl' ruby bracelet on her right wrist, her white leather banded Chanel diamond encrusted watch around her left wrist, her engagement ring on her left ring finger, her Claddagh ring on her right ring finger (heart pointing in), her hair was down in her beautiful cascading waves, her make up was done in white shimmering shades, her lips had a clear glossy coat on them, and a white leather jacket was draped over her left arm seeing as her white multicolored LV tote dangled from her right arm and seeing as her in her right hand was her iPhone.

_**//Now do we have to dress up for the prom?**_

_**Dude I don't think we have the choice**_

_**Yeah it's the night of all nights**_

_**Gotta look just right**_

_**Dressing to impress the boys//**_

"You look beautiful as always. So you ready to go to dinner at Ponderosa?" Greg asked his daughter as he walked up to her and moved a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Gabriella told her dad softly and together, an arm around each other's waist, they walked out of Gabriella's room after dimming the lights and down the stairs.

Once down the stairs, Inez smiled and looped her arm with her daughter's before they all waved goodbye to the dogs, locked up the house (not worrying about the porch lights seeing as it was a motion light and the white Christmas lights were still up), and hopped into Gabriella's convertible, both parents deciding to let her drive.

----

**(Ponderosa)**

"Yes, can I help you?" the guy behind the podium and touch screen asked the Montezes as they walked in and up to it.

"Yes, we're here with a group that are already here," Inez said as Greg and Gabriella quietly talked to each other about anything and everything a father and daughter could talk about.

"Group name please?" the guy said as he touched the 'Reserved--Party' button on the screen and watched as a big list came up with times and names.

"Bolton," Inez replied with a smile and a laugh as she heard what Gabriella said to her dad before giggling.

"Ah, yes here we are. If you guys will follow me I'll show you to your table, number 14," the guy said before they followed him, Gabriella's arm still wrapped around her dad's waist as his was around hers and his wife's. As the guy lead them to the table and once reaching it he said, "Here you go. Enjoy."

Troy smiled at Gabriella before standing up and softly taking her hand and kissing it before he pulled out her seat beside him, for her. Gabriella smiled a thank you and sat down before he gently pushed her chair in before he took the seat next to her, lacing their fingers together on the table between their plates.

"Did you guys get here okay? The traffic was dire when we came," Lucille asked Inez who sat opposite of her and in on the other side of Greg who was sitting on the other side of Gabriella.

"Yeah, but traffic wasn't too bad when we came," Inez said before taking a sip of her white wine that Derby had ordered for all of the parents.

---

"Hey guys," Gabriella greeted the teens before she took a sip of the Lipton Sweetened Ice Tea that she texted Troy to get her before she drove to Ponderosa.

_**//Do I want classic or vintage or plaid?**_

_**Where's the mirror?**_

_**I think this tux is too baggy**_

_**Too tight, it makes me look weird**_

_**Should I go movie star glamorous, sassy or sweet?**_

_**Don't know, but no one better wear the same dress as me//**_

"What is it with you girls and the Lipton Sweetened Ice Tea tonight?" Chad asked them randomly.

"We just don't want to get bloated before Prom and the best way to do that is to…" Gabriella started.

"stay off of the fizz, the dairy foods, not overloading on gassy vegetables, no sweets, staying away from the carbs as much as we love them, and swearing off of salt which means no adding salt even if we think it needs it," Taylor finished for her Gabriella to her boyfriend and the rest of the guys that were wondering it.

"Oh!" Chad said with a big 'O' shape face.

Before anyone could say anything else, the conversation stopped as the waiter and waitress came up and asked, "Are we ready to order yet?"

Smiling, Zeke started the teen ordering the waiter by ordering his and Sharpay's food, "We'll have one fired shrimp & sirloin steak and one sirloin with grilled shrimp, please."

"We'll have two chicken Monterey with mash potatoes with gravy please," Jason ordered for him and Kelsi.

"I'll have the seafood feast and she'll have the top sirloin," Chad ordered for him and Taylor.

"We would like one seafood feast to share please," Ryan ordered for him and Martha.

"She'll have the sirloin tips with sautéed onions and glazed carrots and I'll have the T-Bone steak with mashed potatoes and corn please," Troy ordered for him and Gabriella, never once letting his hand that was holding Gabriella's, move from its spot.

"Alright, I'll be right back with that," the waiter told them before he carefully walked away with the waitress who just got down with the parents.

"So are all of your guys appointments all okay for tomorrow?" Derby asked the girls after swallowing the bite of her lobster she had in her mouth.

"Yep," the girls chorused after swallowing their food.

"Well, that's good. So what time are your first appointments and what for?" Jack asked curiously.

"Um, at 8:45AM breakfast at Lava Springs and then all the rest of our appointments are there too," Gabriella answered.

"Can I get you guys any dessert?" the waiter asked them.

"No thank you," the girls quickly replied.

-----

"Alright, so I'll see you girls tomorrow?" Gabriella asked after she hugged each one of them and kissed their cheeks as they repeated the same actions.

"You bet. We love you Gabriella," they chorused as she moved to hug and kiss Troy before hopping into the driver's seat of her car, knowing that she didn't need to remind Troy of anything about tomorrow because surprisingly Troy was already ahead of the ballgame.

Arriving back at her house, Gabriella parked her car in the garage and together with her parents walked inside and upstairs to get ready for bed.

After getting the water ready for a bubble bath in her bathroom, she walked out to her bedroom and jumped about two feet in the air as she spotted Troy sitting on her bed with a smile and a single red rose.

"Holy Jesus! Troy, you gave me a fright!" Gabriella told him, her hand over her heart.

"Sorry, Brie. I just came to give you this, get my goodnight kiss, and wish you goodnight," Troy told her as he stood up and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and placing a soft kiss on her lips before handing her the rose and then disappearing out of the balcony doors, down the balcony steps, through the gate, and next door to his house.

Gabriella just stood their shocked for a few minutes before giggling and then walked into her closet. Turning on the lights, she walked over the one of the white chaise lounge couches that she set all of her prom accessories on and grabbed her handbag.

Her handbag was a beautiful one from David's Bridal. It had a shiny satin beaded handle, a silver frame, and a satin white pouch.

Smiling she also grabbed a little bag of purchased things and went to sit on one of the white chaise lounges outside of her bedroom, that was facing the TV where Bruce Almighty was playing.

Smiling, she carefully dumped her purchases on the glass coffee table between the two white chaise lounges. With a soft, content sigh she put her driver's license as her ID, her make up she would need, Prom tix, stain-remover, tissues, travel stick deodorant, and condoms in her clutch.

After putting them in her clutch, she sat her clutch back in the walk in closet, grabbed her pajamas that were really a pair of Troy's boxers and one of his white shirts before going into the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom, she light all of her vanilla, butterscotch, and caramel scented candles before stripping down to nude, shutting off the lights, putting her hair in a bun so it didn't get wet, and hopping in. Once in she grabbed the waterproof remote and turned the music on softly to play.

After an hour long bath, Gabriella put her vanilla body cream on, vanilla scented Secret deodorant on, before releasing her hair from the bun.

Once she got done brushing her teeth, she cleaned up the bathroom before going into her bedroom, checking the thermostat, locking the balcony doors, she hopped into her nice comfy bed and caught some z's.

_**//It's the night of our nightmares**_

_**It's the night of our dreams**_

_**It's too late to back out of it, hey!//**_

* * *

**(April 25, 2009. 8:45AM)**

"Mija, sweetie its time to get up," Inez said as she walked into her daughter's room dressed in a pair of cargo pant capris, a black lace cami over a white solid cami, and a pair of black 3 inch slide on wedges, her hair down in her own cascading curls with smokey make up and pearl jewelry. Smiling, Inez and Greg walked over to where Gabriella was peacefully sleeping with a small smile on her face and the dogs around her.

"Baby girl, its time to get up," Greg told his daughter as he kissed her forehead causing her eyes to flutter open.

"Mm, morning mommy, daddy," Gabriella sleepily greeted them before stretching and then hugging and kissing them.

"Morning mija. Sleep okay?" Inez asked her daughter as she moved some hair out of Gabriella's eyes.

"Mm, yeah," Gabriella said before laughing as Greg and the dogs started tickling her…well, Greg tickling her saying she's got "fleas" causing the dogs to slobbery nip on them.

"Alright, alright, come on now you guys. She's got to get in the shower before we leave for Lava Springs," Inez told the dogs and her husband.

"Thanks mommy," Gabriella told her mom, placing a kiss on her cheek before hopping out of bed, slipping on her slippers, and running off to the bathroom that already had her cloths for today in it.

Forty minutes later, Gabriella walked down the stairs her now dry (non-washed) hair up in a high neat ponytail, her black Chanel rhinestone sunglasses over her eyes, a pair of black sweats with the bottom of the pants legs tucked in a pair of white sweater UGGS, a black and red zip up hoodie that read 'Prom 2009' on the front in rhinestones and on the back in rhinestones it read 'Montez 14' sat over her black lace bra.

"You got everything mija?" Inez asked her daughter as they both picked up their LV totes, cells, and car keys.

"Yep," Gabriella told her mom as she put a small bag in her tote before they said goodbye to Greg and the dogs and walked over to Sharpay's where all the rest of the girls and moms were waiting.

Once over at the Evans, the girls and moms hopped into the black HUMMER stretch limo that was taking them to Lava Springs, thanks to Vance who hired it for the day for them to travel around in.

**-----**

**(Lava Springs)**

_**//Makeovers, massages, don't know what a corsage is**_

_**Been waiting all our lives for this//**_

After eating a breakfast that consisted of fruits and Lipton Sweetened Ice Tea, the girls all went and switched into robes as did the moms before they headed to the spa area to get River Rocks Massages.

"God, this feels SO good," Sharpay stated as the deep penetrating heat from the stones and massage pressure summoned her body into complete relaxation as did the other girls.

After getting their ninety minute long massage, they then moved into another room where they got their Four Paths Facials.

The first part of their facials was the North direction which restored and relaxed with a colloidal oatmeal mask that regenerates and restores the skin's natural moisture.

The second path they went was the West direction which detoxified and healed by using a rich, green clay mask that was designed to purify, reminerlize, and recharge their skin.

They got the South part next which exfoliated and revealed their skin by using powerful combinations of antioxidants such as green tea, grape seed, and turmeric that unveiled their skin's vitality.

The last part was the East direction which hydrated and renewed their skin by using the powerful properties of mushrooms and pumpkin enzymes.

They then went and got a sunless tan if they weren't already tan enough, then went to get a Lavender Fields Dry Brush Therapy before getting their Desert Scalp Therapies.

After their Desert Scalp Therapies, they went and ate a healthy lunch of a tossed salad with vinegar dressing and FIJI water.

"Oh my God. This is so good," Gabriella said after she swallowed a bite of her tossed salad with vinegar dressing.

"So how are you girls getting your nails done?" Derby asked them after she swallowed her sip of her water.

"We're all doing French Manicures, but with different colored tips instead of white," Sharpay told her mom as she whipped off her mouth.

"Well, except for me that is. I'll be the one with the regular French Manicure looking nails and French Pedicure," Gabriella reminded Sharpay.

"True," Sharpay said to Gabriella before turning to her mom and saying, "And we're going getting our French Pedicures to match."

"Alright, seeing as its only three in the afternoon we can go to the hot springs and relax until your guys appointments at five," Derby said before they all headed for the hot springs that only the Evans' were aloud using seeing as they owned Lava Springs.

-----

**(5PM)**

"God, that hot springs was so good and relaxing," Kelsi said as they all sat and got their nails done.

"It was, I don't know about you all, but I'm ready to dance the night away," Martha told them.

"Oh yeah," the girls chorused.

Finally thirty minutes later, the girls' nails, both toe and finger, were done.

Martha's nails had a black on the base of it with white tips. Separating the base from the white tips was a thin silver line that made her nails shimmer, if they didn't shimmer enough do to the elegant one coat of polish. Her pedicure matching her fingernails.

Kelsi's nails were done with a clear base and bright light green glitter polish. Taylor's had a clear base with silver tips and a purple flower nail art on the base of her nails, her pedicure matching her fingernails as did Kelsi's nails match her fingernails. Sharpay's was done with a clear base, a silver glitter line separating the clear base from the hot pink tips, her toes matching her fingers. Gabriella's nails, both finger and toe, were just done in a simple and elegant French Manicure and Pedicure style with a light almost clear pink coat with white tips.

"What are we getting next done?" Martha asked.

"Our makeovers," Sharpay answered as they moved to the cosmetic part of the salon.

Ten minutes later, all their make up was done in shimmery or smoky shades to match their dresses beautifully.

Once their makeovers were done, they then went to the hair salon part of the salon and got their hair done.

"Kelsi! OH. MY. GOD! You're hair looks beautiful!" Gabriella told Kelsi who was the first one with her hair done.

Kelsi smiled and turned to look in the mirror and gasped at how different she looked with her make over, contacts in, and her hairstyle. Her hairstyle had tantalizing tendrils that cascade from the top of the crown with endless rows of perfectly formed fat spiral curls that appear to bubble up from the crown of her head, but to top of her look the stylist had carefully incorporated the gold brushed metal tiara with rhinestones from Swarovski Crystal.

"She's right you do look beautiful," was chorused around the room at Kelsi as she posed for a couple of pictures with her moms, alone, and then with the girls.

Three minutes later, Martha was the next one done. Her hair was in big barrel curls and pulled half back by a delicately curved hair clip from Swarovski Crystal that flaunts a row of clear antique navette-cut crystals in a bezel setting for all her crowning glory.

Taylor was the next one done, her hair was swept into a sleek back-of-the-head bun and to finish the look off she had a three rows of silver shade crystal mesh on Alcantara; rhodium-plated details on an adjustable elastic hair band from Swarovski Crystal sitting on her head to hide her hair line, but also to give off a beautiful finish to the hairstyle.

Sharpay's hairstyle was kept simple with her waves down in her natural blonde cascading waves with some of them pulled back by confetti hair pins with the elements in White Alabaster, White Opal and clear crystals or pave from Swarovski Crystal, but she also had on a entwined tiara that had clear crystal pave entwined with White Pearl crystal pearls.

Gabriella's hairstyle was also kept simple and sweet and just the way Troy liked it, down in her beautiful Goddess like cascading waves that had extra umpf.

"Wow! We look good!" Kelsi said as they all stood in the mirror together.

"No! We look H-O- double hockey sticks, HOTT!" Sharpay said, all the girls agreeing before they burst out laughing.

"Alright girls pictures and then we have to get each of you home so you can finish getting ready," Derby told them.

_**//Gettin' ready, get gettin' ready**_

_**Gettin' ready, gettin' ready**_

_**(Hey you been in there an hour man!)**_

_**So, what should I do with my hair?**_

_**Where's my shaver? Ooh, I love it**_

_**I look like a waiter, should I fluff it?**_

_**It's gettin' later, already should be there**_

------

**(Back at the homes of the girls)**

_**//Her mother opens the door, I'm shakin' inside**_

_**He's here, it's time, the hour's arrived**_

_**Don't know why, her father's staring me down**_

_**Where's my purse? Lip gloss?**_

_**Now I'm really freaking out**_

_**Then something changes my world**_

_**The most beautiful girl right in front of my eyes// **_

Over at each house, each mom gave their daughters watery smiles as their dads were downstairs staring their boyfriends down and giving them warnings about any funny business would equal death. Smiling each mom kissed their daughter's before going down stairs to give their daughter's boyfriend an introduction to his beautiful prom date, his girl.

**(Martha's House)**

"Dustin, stop trying to scare Ryan off!" Lynn scolded her husband as she walked down the stairs and gave Ryan a hug.

"Good evening Ryan! Don't you look handsome!" Lynn said and she was right he did look handsome dressed in his Calvin Kline black trousers, black dress shoes, white shirt, black tie, black suit jacket, and (of course) a black hat with Martha's corsage in the case in his left hand, a bright (yet nervous) smile on his face.

"Thanks, Lynn you look beautiful this evening," Ryan replied with a soft smile as she hugged him and kissed his cheek, him returning the hug.

"And now. I guess it's time. Ryan Joshua Evans, may I have the greatest pleasure in introducing my baby girl. Our pride and joy, the beautiful Martha Lynn Cox," Lynn said as they all turned their heads toward the stairs.

Ryan's smile turned even brighter as he saw his girlfriend carefully descend down the stairs looking like the most gorgeous thing on the planet, in his planet.

And Martha did look gorgeous dressed in black strapless tea length polyester chiffon dress with a ruched bodice with beautiful sparkles on the bust area to make it shimmer. Around her neck was a beautiful and small Tiffany Swing Circle pendant with round brilliant diamonds in platinum silver on a sixteen inch chain, a pair of Tiffany Swing Drop earrings with round brilliant diamonds in platinum silver sat in her ears, a Tiffany Swing bracelet with round brilliant diamonds in platinum silver sat around her right wrist, and around her left wrist was a Quartz resonator Art Deco cocktail watch from the House of Tiffany with round brilliant (and baguette) diamonds in 18K white gold, Swiss made. Her hair, make up, and manicure (and pedicure) went perfectly with her dress and jewelry. And to top off her outfit on her feet were a pair of black rhinestone 4 inch strappy open toe high heels from AMICLUWEAR, a black wrap sat around her arms, and a black satin clutch sat in her right hand.

"You look breathtakingly gorgeous Mary," Ryan told her as he took the corsage out of the box and carefully put it on Martha's wrist.

The corsage Ryan picked was a beautiful one at that, it had five white mini roses that popped against the silver and black ribbons and silver beads it sat upon.

"We have good silent communication," Martha joked as she sat the matching boutonnière on Ryan's jacket before saying, "Thank you and you look absolutely handsome."

"Why thank you. So are we ready to head out to go over to where we're having our pictures done by our parents before we get in the limo and get swept off for a night to remember?" Ryan gently asked her.

"Yep, lead the way," Martha told him as she looped her arm with the one he offered before they walked out the door and to their destination followed by her parents.

**(Kelsi's House)**

"It give me pride and joy to introduce you, Jason Allen Cross, to my oldest daughter, Ms. Kelsi Monique Nielsen," Miranda said with Jasmine chorusing with her as they said Kelsi's full name.

Jason looked up the stairs and his mouth formed a huge 'O' shape as he watched Kelsi carefully and nervously walked down the stairs, looking radiant.

Kelsi was dressed in her vibrant lime green spaghetti strap evening dress by Sean Collection that had a deep v-neckline and a bead encrusted bodice accented with a rhinestone brooch. The dress was a sleek and fitted through the hip to where the skirt had a slight train to it. Her hair, make up, and nails went beautifully with it. Kelsi's jewelry from Tiffany & Co. consisted of a Tiffany Jazz Drop pendant with round brilliant (and baguette) diamonds in platinum silver on a seventeen inch chain, a pair of Tiffany Jazz Drop earrings sat in her ears, a Tiffany Jazz bracelet sat on her left wrist, the same watch as Martha's (that all the girls except for Sharpay and Gabriella) sat on her right wrist. And to top her radiant look off she had her contacts in, a pair of a pair of lime green glossy patent faux leather open toe platform ankle wrap 4 ¾ inch high heels sat on her feet, a green wrap around her arm, and a lime green satin clutch was clutched in her left hand.

"Um…um… this is for you," Jason stumbled over his words as he shakily put the wrist corsage on her wrist, carefully avoiding her watch.

"Jason its beautiful," Kelsi said as she put on his matching boutonnière that also had green Cymbidium orchids and unique greenery with white ribbons.

"No, you look beautiful," Jason quickly said before blushing at realizing what he just said.

"Ah, thanks. You look pretty handsome yourself," Kelsi replied as she admired her boyfriend who was in his black tux with white button up shirt, bright green tie, and black dress shoes.

"So are you um…ready to go?" Jason asked her.

"Yep," Kelsi replied before they walked out the door followed by her parents and sister.

**(Taylor's House)**

"….and remember my warning Mr. Danforth," Brian finished warning Chad who gulped and nodded.

"Dad! Stop threatening him even though he needs it sometimes!" Taylor scolded her dad as she walked down the stairs.

"Oh. My. God. Taylor you look HOT!" Chad exclaimed as he admired her starting with her head and working his way down.

Taylor's hair, make up, pedicure, and manicure went perfectly with her dress and jewelry. Around Taylor's neck their was no necklace, in her ears a pair of Amethyst cushion-cut earrings in sterling silver with a carat total of 3.00 from Tiffany & Co. sat in her ears, and no bracelets sat around either of her wrists. In her left hand sat a purple satin clutch and a purple satin wrap sat around her arms. Chad gasped as he looked at her purple colored gown by Flip. He looked from the sweetheart bodice that was pleated and twisted with straps that were encrusted with silver and clear beads and jewels. The back was unique with jeweled straps meeting in a v-shape with the draped purple material from the front and it was floor length with a slight train, that gave off the elegant yet simple prom look. He noticed as she picked up on her dress a little bit so she could walk down the last few steeps without stepping on her dress; a pair of purple open toe platform strappy ankle 4 ½ inch high heels sat on her feet.

"Thanks," Taylor told her boyfriend with a slight blush and giggle as he gently placed the corsage on her left wrist and gasped at its beauty. "Oh Chad it's beautiful!"

"Well, thank you. I do have beautiful taste don't I?" Chad joked, but was serious about the beautiful taste in both Taylor and corsage. The corsage was beautiful and sweet with the purple dendrobium orchids that were accented with light pink waxflower, a sprig of grape hyacinth and a ribbon bow complete with a lovely wristlet.

"Cocky much?" Taylor shot at him thinking he was serious.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to sound cocky for once, I just meant that I do have beautiful taste in finding a BEAUTIFUL GIRL LIKE YOU and this corsage," Chad told her softly.

"Oh," Taylor gasped before she hugged him tightly.

**(Over at Sharpay's)**

"….and here she is, your prom date, Sharpay Anne Evans, with her stairs escort, her daddy, Vance Kyle Evans," Derby said as she introduced her daughter and husband to Zeke who looked dashing in his black tux, white shirt, and hot pink sash with black shiny dress shoes, Sharpay's corsage in its case in his left hand.

Zeke smiled before his eyes went wide in awe as he watched is beautiful blonde headed girlfriend walk down the stairs with her dad, truly looking like a Pink Princess.

Sharpay smiled brightly as she watched her his reaction as he took in all of her. She was dressed perfectly and fit perfectly and her never altered beautiful hot pink ballgown by Mori Lee. The beautiful dress had a classic design that came of as elegant and timeless. The strapless bodice was vertically shirred with crystals and stones cascading down the boned midriff. The ball gown skirt in shirred tulle was sprinkled with sequins to add sparkle and shine to the radiant pink dress. On her feet, she wore the shoes she bought which were 3 inch high heeled shoes that came with a hot pink ribbon so that were tied up about one inch above her calf. Her make up, hair, and nails went perfectly with her dress and heels along with her jewelry from Jacob & Co. that consisted of a 18K rose gold signature pave diamond bangle on her left wrist, a rose gold drop necklace with alternating fancy pink and white diamonds in varying shapes worth 11.42K, and a pair of 18K rose gold bezel set diamond hoop earrings sat in her ears. To top off her outfit she had a pink sequined clutch in her right hand, a pink satin sequined hem wrap around her arms, and Zeke's boutonnière in her left hand.

"ZEKEY! YOU DEFIANTLY LOOK LIKE MY PRINCE CHARMING!" Sharpay squealed as she launched herself from her dad to her boyfriend, wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him tightly as he did the same thing, placing a gentle (yet glowing) smile and kiss on to crown of her head.

"Why thank you my Cinderella," Zeke told her before he said, "This is for you m'lady."

"Oh Zekey! It's beautiful! Right from a fairytale!" Sharpay said as he placed the beautiful corsage on her right wrist. The corsage was beautiful with just one gorgeous pink orchid, set off by sheer pink chiffon.

Zeke smiled and gently kissed her before walking her out of the door followed by her and his parents.

**(Over at Gabriella's) **

"…and just remember Troy that you're escorting my baby girl tonight. My only daughter. Her mother and I love her very much so, as always you better treat her like a gentleman would. Treat her as you've always treated her with gentle care and passionate and committed love because Troy I would truly hate to have to kill you," Greg told Troy who gulped and before he could say anything they heard footsteps from some where's downstairs.

"And I'll help him make it the most painful, most gruesome thing in the entire universe," Brett said as he made his presence know.

"Glad to see you made it son. You're going to make your little sister happy tonight," Greg told his son.

"Was that…BRETT!" Gabriella squealed as she ran from the top of the steps all the way down and launching herself into her big brother's arms careful of her beautiful dress.

"Hey little one. I missed you so fucking much," Brett told her as his smile light his eyes and he hugged her tightly to him before pulling back and spinning her around so he and everyone else downstairs could take in a full look of her. "You look like a queen right from a fairytale, little one."

And he was right she did, a goddess if you asked Troy.

Gabriella was dressed in a beautiful white dress by Alfred Angelo. The dress had an elegant corset seamed bodice, trimmed with beaded embroidery on the sweetheart strapless neckline and dropped waistline. The dress had a corset tie back and multilayered circular tulle ballgown skirt. On Gabriella feet were a pair of beautiful white twisted rhinestone ankle strap 4 ½ inch heels that went perfectly with her hair, make up, nails, and dress. The jewelry that she had on from Jacob & Co., a 15.50K of round brilliant cut diamonds formed a mesh necklace that was around her neck in platinum silver, a pair of round brilliant cut diamond drop earrings in 18K white gold and a total of 11.05 sat in her ears, and a 48.76K diamond watch in 18K white gold sat around her left wrist and went beautifully with her engagement ring that sat on her left ring finger.

Her flawless make up, hairstyle, and nails just topped it off along with the white satin wrap and her clutch.

"Thanks Brett and thank you for coming," Gabriella told her brother with tears glistening in her eyes.

"Of course, I was going to be here. I wouldn't miss it for the world. I love you little sis, and I will ALWAYS be here for you. ALWAYS, that's a promise I've kept since I was the first one to hold you, not mom, not dad, none of the friends or grandparents that came, me and I made that promise that day that I WOULD ALWAYS BE HERE FOR YOU, TO PROTECT, DIRECT, GIVE ADVICE, AND LOVE YOU. And I intend to keep the promise for the rest of my life and even when my times up," Brett told her before gently whipping away her tears, kissing her forehead and then pushing her in the direction of her fiancée.

"You look like a breathtaking Goddess. MY Goddess," Troy said as he kissed her as he slipped her corsage on her right wrist.

"Thank you my dashing fiancé and may I say I love the corsage. It's beautiful," Gabriella told him as they pulled back. And Gabriella was right on both accounts, Troy had chosen (WITHOUT the help of his mom, unlike the other guys) a beautiful corsage with white roses and a striped satin ribbon to add a soft touch; and about Troy being dashing dashed out in his black Calvin Kline tux with a white tie and button up dress shirt and black dress shoes.

"Why thank you. So are we ready to go Brie?" Troy softly said.

"Yep, let's get this wonderful night started," Gabriella told him before they laced their fingers and walked out of the Montez household with Brett, Greg, Inez, Lucille, and Jack following right behind them with cameras.

-----

After getting their pictures taken by their parents and more threats from the dads about their daughters, the wildcats said goodbye and climbed into the red HUMMER stretch limo the Kobe, Shaq, and MJ hired because they couldn't be here tonight to see how beautiful and goddess like Gabriella looked.

"This place is off the hook!" The guys exclaimed as they looked around the limo.

And let's just say they were right, the HUMMER H2 Stretch limo had 3 flat screen LCD TV's, a DVD-CD overhead combo player. Hi-Fi multiplayer and multi subwoofer surround sound system, contour leather coach style seating, read lounge/VIP seating, full Avonite bar with stainless steael wine/champagne bucket and champagne flutes with holders to hold the glasses, stainless steal headliner, a ceiling with fiber optic star like lighting, fiber optic bar and accent lighting, chrome opera lighting, floor lighting, strobe light, LED cabin lights, digital touch pad controls, tinted windows, and chrome mag wheels; they own personal night club on wheels.

"Oh. My. God. There's even champagne!" Sharpay squealed before she poured them each a glass.

Smiling each person took it before they toasted as they said, "To the Senior Prom. May we rock out with our hearts, dance till we drop, smile with everything, and love every minute of it because tonight's a dream and tomorrow it will be sadly nothing but a memory in photos and stories."

"Smile, Brie-Ella! Superstar!" Sharpay told Gabriella and Troy who were cuddled together in the VIP seating. Smiling Troy and Gabriella stuck their tongues out at Sharpay causing everyone to laugh as she snapped the picture.

"Yes! Chang Hang Low!" Chad exclaimed as he looked through the CD's with a bright smile. After finding the CD he popped it in, pushed the number on the CD he wanted and started rocking out to it causing everyone to laugh at him.

"Smile, girls!" The boys said five minutes later as they took a picture of all the girls who were cuddled up together in what use to be Troy's seat beside Gabriella.

The girls smiled and got into a pose. Gabriella sat in the middle with Sharpay to her right, her head on Gabriella's shoulder, Gabriella's head on top of hers. Taylor sat on the left of Gabriella and laid her head down on Gabriella's other shoulder as Martha laid hers on Taylor's right shoulder while Kelsi put her head on Sharpay's empty shoulder. All smiled brightly and had their arms wrapped around each other as the boys pressed the buttons on the digital cameras and watched as the flash go off before the girls grabbed the cameras to look at the pictures.

"So Martha how'd the gym look?" Sharpay asked Martha and they all turned their heads towards Martha.

Martha smiled and reminded Sharpay, "Well, I don't know for sure what it looks like because they kicked me out before they even started decorating so it was surprise."

"But you already know the theme what's the big surprise?" Jason asked, clueless as always.

"I've seen bits and pieces of what's going to be USED for Prom, not what its actually going to look like altogether and done," Martha explained.

"Ooh," Jason and Chad said together as they nodded their heads in understandment causing everyone to burst out laughing.

"Ms. Montez, we're here," the driver said as he rolled down the privacy screen a little bit.

"Alright, thank you Alfred," Gabriella replied kindly before Alfred got out and started to walk around the limo to let them out.

"SHOW TIME!" Chad yelled causing everyone to laugh as he then began to fluff his fro before waiting to slide out.

Smiling Jason slide out and then helped his girlfriend out, and slowly by slowly each couple getting out, Ryan & Martha, followed by Chad & Taylor, Zeke & Sharpay, and Troy & Gabriella.

-----

_**//It's gonna be a night, oh yeah!**_

_**To remember, that's for sure**_

_**Come on now, big fun, alright!**_

_**It's gonna be the night, yeah tonight**_

_**To last forever, forever more**_

_**We'll never ever ever forget//

* * *

**_

**(East High-7PM)**

"Aw, now that's a cute idea," Kelsi said as they walked past the fountain to see that little tea light candles that were light were floating around on in the water.

"So is what they've done with the trees," Taylor stated as she looked at the trees to see that they used white, purple, silver, and pink LCD lights around the tree tops and tree trunks.

----

_**//Who's that girl? She's so fine**_

_**Who's the guy? I don't recognize**_

_**Who's that girl? She looks so good, yeah**_

_**Guess you never really notice, but you probably should//**_

"Tickets please," one of the parents that got roped into taking tickets asked the group.

Smiling each guy pulled out their couple ticket, giving them to the person who smiled and motioned them into the room gym.

"Oh…" The boys said together.

"My…" The girls said together.

"God…" the wildcats all said together as they looked around the beautifully decorated gym that didn't look like their gym AT ALL.

The first thing they noticed was that they used Silver Metallic Background material with black and silver balloons to decorate the floor. Metallic and Silver Gossamer was used to create their background, purple lighting was used to create the purple tint on some of the items in the gym.

They smiled happily as each guy escorted their girl through the black and then purple sophisticated stretch arches.

"Brie-Ella look the columns are so pretty!" Sharpay told Gabriella.

"I see that Shar-Bear," Gabriella told her with a giggle as they looked around at the columns. Their were two types of columns, modern luminescent columns, and sequin luminescent columns; all of the columns either black, white or silver with white lights to give off that luminescent look.

Lighting up the dance floor were elegant twilight lamps with purple, silver, and white lights to give off those color glows on the black gossamer dance floor.

"Oh! Look how beautiful the ceiling is!" Gabriella said as she gazed up at the ceiling to see it covered in black and dark purple gossamer along with elegance lanterns that looked like Chinese round lanterns and white lights hanging behind the black and dark purple gossamer. Along with dark purple and black parasols or what Chad liked to call them Chinese umbrella looking lights hanging from it in an angle, giving off an even more beautiful glow.

"Yep, this defiantly ISN'T the gym," Troy stated causing everyone to laugh as they made their way to their reserved table, that already had their reserved name tag on it.

"Disappointed Wildcat?" Gabriella asked him amused.

"Not at all…right now. Ask me again tomorrow," Troy told her causing everyone to laugh at him as she playfully whacked him on the arm.

As they reached their reserved table for ten, they smiled at the beauty of it and how perfectly it went with the whole theme. The table skirt was of course a dark purple, the tableware was in silver colored plastic, the napkins were white with a silver foil imprint that read 'A Night to Remember--The Last Waltz. East High School Senior Prom. April 25, 2009.'. Purple shimmera that had an iridescent appearance and radiates with gorgeous hues as it captures the white lights behind it that created a breathtaking effect on their table. Black 2009, silver metallic PROM, and dark purple confetti set on the table along with white sparkle powder that gave a dusting effect to the table. And to top the whole thing off were ten silver sparkling dot centerpieces sat in the center of the table.

"The whole things absolutely beautiful, Martha. You guys did beautifully with picking the theme and all of the other decorations to go with it," Gabriella told Martha as they set their clutches down before they walked out of the gym and into they cafeteria where they had put the tables up and decorated an area so they could get their pictures done.

The area where they were to get their pictures done was usually where their table sat, but instead dark purple and black gossamer sat up with a beautiful and elegant twilight star arch of white and silver balloons attached to two metal four feet silver stars that light up due to white lights. And the floor had a black gossamer on it so it didn't look like the cafeteria floor which would give away that the pictures were taken in the cafeteria.

"Alright so how many?" The assistant to the photographer asked the group.

"Eight photos. Five couple photos, one of the whole group, and two other group photos, one for just the boys and one for just the girls, please," Ryan said to the assistance who typed it into the laptop.

"Alright. Well, let's do couples first. Who would like to go first?" the assistant asked.

"We will," Kelsi said and together her and Jason went to get in the position that the photographer put them in with Jason and Kelsi standing facing each other, arms around each other's waist and looking at the camera with big bright smiles.

"Alright, now while the next couple goes you two can come over here and design your frame and what you want on it," the assistant told Jason and Kelsi who smiled and began designing it.

"I say we all get these ones for the group shot of all of us," Kelsi told the other wildcats after Ryan and Martha finished getting their very cute photo.

They all looked to see Kelsi pointing at a red frame with rhinestones in the glass around the smaller white box that would hold their photo.

"I agree," was chorused from a couple of the wildcats before the next couple, Chad and Taylor went and got their photo done.

"What bout this one?" Jason asked Kelsi as he pointed to the frame he liked for their couple photo.

"I like it, its cute and simple," Kelsi told him with a soft smile. The frame was black with silver stars all around the frame.

"Alright, now let's put what we want on them," Jason told her as he typed away.

"Aw, that's cute. I love it," Kelsi told her boyfriend at what he wrote to be put on the bottom center of their photo:

_**Jason & Kelsi.**_

_**Never a Better Pair.**_

_**Senior Prom--April 25, 2009.**_

_**East High School.**_

Smiling the assistant saved it before letting the other couples design theirs while she walked over to the photographer and watched as he got ready to take the photo of the last couple, Troy and Gabriella.

Troy and Gabriella with Gabriella in front of Troy with her back pressed tightly against his chest as he wrapped his arms tightly and protectively around her waist, both of their eyes not looking at the camera, but at each other with bright smiles on their faces, Gabriella's hands over Troy, showing her engagement ring off proudly.

Finally after Troy and Gabriella's couple photo wad done, the guys all went next causing the girls, photographer, and the assistant to laugh at how the boys posed. The boys all stood with their backs pressed up against another guys back, hands in their pocket, and with one guy kneeling in front of the other four boys.

"Nice," the girls told them before they went to get their group shot.

Smiling the girls all stood with their arms wrapped around each other's waist and smiling brightly at the camera, eyes shining.

After the girls were done, they all got their group shot with each girl standing in front of their guy as their guy wrapped their arms around their girls' necks softly and laid their chin on their heads all smiling proudly as they yelled, "WILDCATS!"

"Awesome job guys! Now go have fun!" The assistant told them after they were done getting all of their photos to have stuff on them along with picking out their frames.

----

_**//Big fun, on the night of nights, alright**_

_**The night of nights, tonight**_

_**You know were gonna do it right//**_

"Oh I love this song!" Each girl told her boyfriend before dragging them onto the dance floor and dancing with them to Ciara's _Promise Ring_.

The girls made their way to the dance floor, and smiled when they felt to hands on their waists.

_**//It's gonna be a night to remember**_

_**It's gonna be the night to last forever**_

_**It's gonna be a night to remember**_

_**It's gonna be the night to last forever, last forever//**_

Troy immediately wrapped his arms around her waist and began to move with her as did the other boys with their girls. As they began to dance to dance to Britney's _Gimme More _Sharpay made eye contact with Gabriella and gave her a knowing smile, leaving Gabriella to giggle and blush.

_**//It's gonna be our night, you know it**_

_**To remember, for all time**_

_**Come on now, big fun, to remember!**_

_**It's gonna be the night, love it**_

_**To last forever, the rest of our lives**_

_**We'll never ever ever forget//**_

A few songs later Miley Cyrus' voice began to play through the speakers causing the girls squeal as _See You Aga_in began to play. The boys watched and then groaned as the girls ditched them to get in their own little circle while dancing and singing every lyric with more energy making the boys laugh as they watched, but also keeping sharp eyes on for any guys that would try to get a little too close to their girl.

Suddenly, not being able to take it, the guys looked at each other before turning their girl around, causing them to giggle as they sang every word to the song and while twirling them so they switched dance partners.

After the song ended Flo-Rida's _Low_ blasted through the gym. Gabriella turned around and began to grind up against Troy and looked to where Sharpay was doing to same thing to Zeke and just like most of the girls in the gym as they bent their knees and got low as the words "Shorty got low" were sang. Chad, Ryan, Zeke, Jason and Troy all smiled at each other, signaling how happy and lucky they were. This continued on for the next few hours with the occasional slow songs, until the DJ stopped the music as Mr. Matsui walked on stage just as they saw their parents stand in the gym doors, cameras on and smiles that light up their faces.

"Good evening and thank you for coming to East High School's 2009 Senior Prom. Seeing as we're already half way through Prom and close to the end I would like to have the Prom Court please come up stage when I call your name. For Prom King will Ryan Evans, Zeke Baylor, Chad Danforth, and of course Troy Bolton please come up here, thank you. And for Prom Queen will Kelsi Nielsen, Martha Cox, Sharpay Evans, and Gabriella Montez please come up, thank you."

Now all the people who looked at the Prom Court weren't surprised that they were up there at all. They knew that Ryan was up there because he was on the Varsity baseball team with Chad, both co-captains, but also because ever since he came out of Sharpay's shadow he got to know more people and make more friends who liked him for him and not for who he was friends were and who is parents were or how rich he was. They knew that Zeke was up there because he was one of the starting five Varsity basketball stars, he was dating Sharpay, girls thought he was cute or hot, and because everyone that tasted his baking which if you bought the bake sale stuff then you defiantly knew why he was up there. Chad was up there of course of the obvious reasons, he was Troy Bolton's best friend, the Prince of East High, the second best basketball star, he was co-captain with Ryan of the Varsity baseball team, and ever since dating Taylor he turned into a complete gentlemen, but still a clueless one. And Troy well there was four main reasons why he was up there he was East High's Golden Boy or King, he was hot, the Varsity basketball captain and MVP, and because he was such a gentlemen and got along with almost everyone.

With the girls everyone knew why Kelsi was up there because a, she made the musical that brought Troy and Gabriella or the Golden Couple together; and b, because she wasn't that shy timid girl anymore, she had come out of her shell and people loved her personality and music.

Martha was up there because she was the Cheerleading Captain and because of course she was dating Ryan. Sharpay was up there because she was the second most popular girl or the Princess, because she could still be the Ice Queen when she wanted to be and because ever since she turned good and started dating Zeke people actually started to like her, if maybe only a little. But Gabriella was the main one everyone knew why she was up their and it wasn't because she was Troy's fiancée or the Queen or the MVP and captain of the girls' Varsity basketball team or because she 'defeated' the Ice Queen and turned her good, it was because she Gabriella Marie Montez along with the help of her fiancé and Kelsi's song "Breaking Free'' that all of East High broke free from the status quo and started a new status quo one that said, "Anyone could hang out with anyone." But also because she was pretty, talented, smart, funny, and had a great personality, even though some thought she was only up there because she was Troy's fiancée or because her dad was the Head Coach of the Lakers.

"Thank you. Now Ms. Darbus will help me with the crowning of the Prom Queen and King AFTER we have the crowing of our Prom Princess and Prince. So will the following freshmen up for the Prom Princess and Prince please come up on stage and stand to the left of me, the opposite side of the seniors. Tiara Gold, Kylie Walker, Emma Johnson, Jessica Ayers, Adam McCloud, Jimmie Zara, Donny Dion, and Dawna Summers, thank you."

Everyone watched as the mentioned freshmen walked on stage before and smiled before Mr. Matsui announced the winner, "You voted and your Prom Prince is…Jimmie Zara. And your Prom Princess is…Dawna Summers. Congrats to both of you."

Ms. Darbus smiled and placed the Princess Grace beautiful rhinestone 1 ½ inch high tiara on Dawna's head before placing a gold prince crown on Jimmie's head before shooing them off over to the side and down to where the photographer for tonight and from the yearbook were going to take their pictures along with the King and Queens and full Prom Court.

"You're third Runner-up for Prom King is…Ryan Evans," Ms. Darbus said and everyone clapped as Ryan went and accepted the red designer sash that had gold foil writing that read 'PROM 3rd Runner-up 2009' with stars on both sides before he got back in line as Ms. Darbus continued and each runner-up getting the same sash that said the same thing except for the runner-up number, "You're second Runner-up for Prom King is…Chad Danforth. You're first Runner-up is….Zeke Baylor, making your Prom 2009 King Mr. Troy Bolton."

Troy smiled and went up and got his white sash that had gold foil writing on it with a King's crown on each side that read 'PROM KING 2009' before he was crowned by Mr. Matsui who placed a faux red fur metallic King's crown on his head. Smiling Troy walked over to the side and waited for his Queen.

"The third runner-up for Prom Queen is…Martha Cox," Ms. Darbus said with a smile as she clapped while Martha went and got her sash and her single red fake rose before she continued, "The second runner up is…Kelsi Nielsen. And your first runner-up is…Sharpay Evans. Making Ms. Gabriella Montez your 2009 Prom Queen. Congratulations Ms. Montez, Prom Queen!"

Everyone clapped, whistled, and yelled a congrats to Gabriella as she let out a shocked gasp before she picked up on her dress skirt before walking over to where Troy crowned her, placing a gentle kiss on her lips as he put the matching sash over her body before crowing her with a stunning Eternal Love rhinestone tiara that stood 1 7/8 inches high.

"It's now time for the King and Queen to share their dance," the DJ said as Gabriella and Troy took the dance floor where every cleared out and made a circle. The DJ smiled and clicked on _Wild Horses_ by The Sundays and watched as the couple he heard about from Mr. Matsui Waltz together, not even noticing that their parents walked over to the circle as did the other parents and their friends and began video taping and taking photos of the two people who where lost in their own little world.

As the song came to a close another slow song came on and other couples began to take the floor, waltzing with the King and Queen.

* * *

After Prom, everyone headed to Lava Springs were their parents let them grab suites curtsey of the Evans' family and spend the night with their respective other as long as they were smart about the choices and the steps they took that night, if any.

_**//It's gonna be our night, oh yeah!**_

_**All together, say it loud!**_

_**Come on now, everyone, that's right**_

_**It's gonna be a night, yeah tonight**_

_**To remember, hear the crowd**_

_**And never ever ever, never ever ever**_

_**Never ever, never ever ever forget!//**_

_**

* * *

Well, there you all go! I hope you enjoyed it! And as I said there's only NINE chapters left in this story, but since I want to make the last nine chapters really, really ah-mazingly breathtaking I'm NOT GOING TO UPDATE TILL THE FIRST WEEK OF MAY! Sorry, but that's just how it is. Forgive me about that, please. And just to let you all know if you want any of the things to look at PM me and send me your emails like this (for example I'll use mine): firebutterfly2012 yahoo dot (.) com. Love you all and peace! **_

**Trivia: **As you see in BOTH Troy's and Gabriella's room they have photos of each other. From what HSM movie is the photo does Gabriella have of her and Troy on her nightstand? And what photo from HSM movies does Troy have on his?

**Chapter 41 Title: Fear**

**Laugh your heart out. Dance in the rain. Cherish the moment, ignore the pain. Live, laugh, love. Forgive and forget. Life's too short to be living with regrets. So DON'T. **


	40. Fear

**Chapter started: April 22, 2009.**

**Chapter finished: April 22, 2009.**

**Trivia Answer: **Gabriella has a photo of her and Troy from the second movie on her nightstand (from their lunch at the golf field). Troy has a photo of Gabriella from the first movie on his.

**Trivia Winner: **JEANETTE, congrats girl because you're the only one who told me exactly which movie and added what pictures. Congrats.

**Author's Note (4-30-09): **Well, I have one month left of school and so are these wildcats. So I figured this week I'll update with TWO chapters and then one new chapter EACH WEEK and then the last week of school for them and me I'll update the LAST TWO CHAPTERS. OKAY?

**Author's Note: **Well, here's a new chapter and a new month. I'm sorry that I delayed anymore updating until May, but hey I want to make the last chapters THE BEST. So please remember its all because I want to please you guys, my readers/reviewers (and most importantly) my friends and family on here. I love you all. I guess, now on with the story. But anyone else here afraid or loathe or fear snakes, sharks, alligators, and crocodiles like I do? Enjoy and tootles.

* * *

**=HSM3: Senior Year=**

**-Chapter 41: Fear-**

**(May 2009.)**

If you to were look fear up in a dictionary you find the part of speech, noun, and it's meaning, painful emotion or dread or to be afraid of; but to Gabriella and the wildcats it meant something MUCH more.

And that's what brought all of the wildcats and parents to sit in the Montezes cream and chocolate brown colored spacious living room…along with ten stacks of COLLEGE LETTERS that would determine if they were accepted, wait listed or non accepted to the colleges or dream school they applied to.

"So…who wants to go first?" Greg said finally breaking the ice cold silence that hit the room ever since everyone had arrived twenty minutes ago as he looked at the teens who sat around the coffee table in a circle with the parents sitting in a circle around them, behind their teen (or teens in the Evans case).

"I vote for alphabetical order," Gabriella suggest and Sharpay seconded it as Troy shot them both glares.

"By first or last name?" Jack asked.

"Last," the girls said quickly, too quickly for their boyfriends liking knowing that they either all or some came before any of the girls.

"Wait, wait. I think we should all open the letters to the colleges we ALL applied to FIRST," Troy suggested and soon everyone agreed before they pulled out the letters from the colleges they all applied to together and opened them, getting ready to share the results.

"I'll go first," Sharpay said before she read off the colleges and whether or not she was accepted, "NYU, accepted; UNC; accepted; Marshall University, accepted; PSU, accepted; MSU; accepted. OSU is a no go."

"Congrats baby girl. I'm so proud of you," Vance told his daughter as he leaned forward and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"I'll go next. I got into NYU, UNC, Marshall, PSU. And I have a no go for OSU and I'm wait-listed for MSU," Ryan stated.

"Oh my boy," Derby said with a proud smile as she placed a kiss on the top of his head and then her daughter's before the brother and sister hugged.

"I got into all," Taylor, Gabriella, Martha, Kelsi, and Zeke chorused making everyone laugh and then congratulate them.

"I got into NYU, UNC, PSU and MSU. I got a no go for OSU and Marshall," Troy told them and Chad and Jason nodded in agreement before they too got congratulated.

"Alright. So Zeke start opening and sharing," Jack told Zeke after they took a five minute break for sodas, chips, and Inez's famous brownies, each teen having a plate of five brownies.

"Alright. Here goes nothing." Zeke said before he started opening them, reading them and then reporting the results as his parents read over his shoulder and his girlfriend leaned over to read. "I got accepted into UCLA on a…a FULL RIDE BASKETBALL SCHOLARSHIP! NO FUCKING WAY!"

Everyone laughed as Zeke screeched what kinda sounded like his girlfriend as he brightly smiled.

"I got into CCA in Cally. The University of Florida wait listed me. I got into U of A here in NM. I also got into Syracuse in NY, and Apollo College here in NM," Zeke finished and accepted the congratulations from his friends and parents.

"I'm proud of you Zekey," Sharpay whispered in her boyfriend's ear before placing a chaste kiss on his cheek before setting her head down on his shoulder as Troy began to open and read the results. Sharpay turned to look to Gabriella who she was also sitting by and noticed that Gabriella looked really nervous, smiling a loving sisterly smile, Sharpay took her hand and held onto Gabriella's hand and rubbed her thumb against her hand for sisterly reassurance and to let Gabriella know she was here for her. Gabriella turned her head at the contact and smiled at Sharpay and mouthed a 'thank you' before she went back to listening to Troy.

"I got into Duke on a…no way, I could not have got a full ride to Duke U. Sweet!" Troy said before he high fived all the dad's and the boys before continuing, never once his other hand that was laced with his fiancé's leaving it's spot. "U of A accepted me with a full ride on basketball too, as did Cal U, UCLA, and Syracuse. And for my last college, Columbia, I got declined. Oh well you win some and you lose some," Troy said before he was engulfed in tight bone crushing hug by his parents and Chad who was happy that his best friend applied for U of A as did he.

"I guess I'm next. Well, let's see I've applied for Julliard, but I won't know that result until after the spring musical. So let's see…. I got into UCLA, Columbia, Apollo, U of A, and Ithaca college in New York," Martha told everyone with a bright smile.

"Sorry bout you going first girl. But congrats!" Taylor told Martha.

"Thanks!" Martha replied.

"I'm up, dang you girls," Jason shot at Sharpay and Gabriella as the others laughed before quieting down as he began to read the results. "Well, let's see IF I graduate high school I could go to…U of A on a full ride basketball scholarship, GUC, or Syracuse, but not UNM who declined me."

"Hoops. Dude, I'm up," Chad whispered to Troy in a whimper.

"Just go already lunkhead basketball boy," Taylor told her boyfriend causing the parents to snicker.

"Alright, alright. I'm going geese woman! I got into…no way. THE UNIVERISTY OF CALIFORNIA AT LOS ANGELES WITH A FULL RIDE ON BASKETBALL! SWEET!" Chad squealed a girly squeal.

"Dude, you just sounded like my girl," Zeke told Chad as everyone burst out laughing knowing Zeke was down right, right.

Chad scoffed before he continued, "I got into U of A on a basketball full ride scholarship, the same with Duke and Syracuse. But a no go with UNM."

"As like Martha, I have to wait till the musicale to know if I got into Julliard. But I did get into…UCLA…Notre Dame in Maryland…and U of A…. And I got a no go for…Texas State, Syracuse and Columbia," Ryan said reading the results.

"Gee, I'm up next aren't I?" Sharpay asked Gabriella who giggled and nodded before Sharpay continued, "Like Ryan and Martha I have to wait to hear from Julliard. But I got into UCLA with a full ride on volleyball and theatre. I got into Apollo College, Notre Dame, Ithaca, Syracuse, and Columbia. I got declined from U of C in San Francisco."

"Congrats baby on getting accepted," Zeke told his girlfriend as he placed a chaste kiss on her cheek.

Sharpay and Gabriella shared a knowing look that Inez and Derby did not miss neither did Greg or Vance, but the dads just brushed it off thinking it was just nothing.

"Ready, set here I go," Taylor said causing everyone to chuckle at her before she continued with reading her letters, "I got into Stanford, UCLA, Berkley, Yale, Oxford, U of A, Princeton, and Georgetown."

"Congrats, my nerd," Chad whispered in her ear as he hugged her and placed a gentle kiss on her shoulder, but with fear that he was trying to hide, noticeable in his eyes knowing that if she chose Oxford she would be in a whole different COUNTRY and if she chose any of the others, minus U of A and UCLA, than they couldn't be together like he wanted them to be, especially after what happened at Prom.

"Congrats, Tay-Tay!" Gabriella congratulated her with a smile before she began to read off her results knowing Troy was fearing and wondering just as bad as she was, "I got into Yale, UCLA with a full ride for volleyball AND basketball…"

"Congrats baby girl!" Greg said as a hundred watt smile light his face because she had got accepted into his alma matter.

"Thanks daddy," Gabriella smiled to her dad before her and Sharpay shared that same look they shared before, this time more intense and this time the parents and the boyfriends along with the girls, noticing it causing them to wonder what it was all about. Gabriella sighed and continued, "I got into U of A, Stanford, Georgetown, Oxford, Apollo, Columbia, Ithaca, and Duke with a full ride scholarship for basketball."

"Congrats Brie. I'm really, really proud of you," Troy told her with a smile as his eyes showed a mixture of emotions the most four showing though were fear, love, happiness, and sadness.

"Alright, well I can't read Julliard's letter because I have to wait till the musicale. So let's see…I got into UCLA, Notre Dame at Maryland, Cal U--Berkley, U of A, Columbia, and Ithaca. And for Texas State I got a no go," Kelsi told them finishing up the college.

"So, its good…" Greg started, but stopped as Gabriella and Sharpay stood up before moving upstairs. "Something wrong girls?"

"Ye…um… I mean no," Gabriella said before her and Sharpay ran up the stairs.

"I wonder…" Zeke and Troy said together before they went up after their girls as did everyone else knowing something was wrong with them seeing as they looked stressed and scared when they went up.

-----

They all stopped as they heard the girls talking about colleges through the open doors of Gabriella's bedroom, all knowing they shouldn't listen still did, curiosity getting the best of all of them.

"Seriously though Sharpay! How am I suppose to tell my FIANCEE that I got into UCLA on a full ride for volleyball and basketball…" Gabriella started.

"Doesn't he already know?" Sharpay asked confused seeing as they just told their boys about their full rides to UCLA.

"Yeah, both our guys know. But they DON'T know is that IF we accept we have to leave A WEEK early and MISS GRADUATION," Gabriella told Sharpay her point.

"Good point," Sharpay sighed frustrated as did Gabriella before they both laid back on the chaise lounge couches.

"God, why does this have to be SO hard!" Gabriella mumbled.

"Which part. Accepting and choosing which college or telling our guys about the little 'perk' that comes with the whole UCLA thing?" Sharpay asked her, both having their arms over their eyes in the dimly light room.

"Both!" Gabriella mumbled.

"What if we all go to UCLA. You, me, Zeke, Troy, Chad, and Taylor seeing as the others didn't apply?" Sharpay asked her as she quickly sat up realizing something.

"No, not possible," Gabriella replied quickly.

"Why?! What's wrong with it?!" Sharpay asked her confused about what the problem was.

"The problem is that Troy, Chad and Taylor all got into their dream schools. Troy and Chad with Duke and U of A. And Taylor with Yale and Oxford. Let's face it Shar-Bear, its inevitable, the Wildcats are officially are going to be S-E-P-E-R-A-T-E-D, separated." Gabriella told her before they both flopped back down on the lounge couches.

"God!" They said, frustrated together and as both girls sat there they flashbacked to when they talked with Ms. Darbus at her house:

"_**Oh girls. I want you to listen and you listen good you understand me. Those boys love you with what looks like all of their hearts. And by the looks of it you love them with just as much love, but I'm going to tell you girls something and I want you to listen loud and clear.**_

_**Trust is the easiest thing in the world to loose, and the hardest thing in the world to get back, sometimes impossible to get back. But girls, trust your men and they'll be true to you; treat them greatly and they'll show themselves great because they know not to let you go.**_

_**But girls trust lies at the core of love; there can be no true love without trust. The point that I'm trying to say is…" Ms. Darbus said in a caring and motherly tone.**_

"_**Is that we need to trust them," Gabriella and Sharpay finished in sync.**_

"_**Yes because the only way to make a man trustworthy is to trust him because to be trusted is a GREATER compliment than to be loved. Do you girls see what I'm saying and understand me?" Ms. Darbus asked them with a soft smile.**_

"_**Yeah we do," Sharpay answered for both her and Gabriella who both smiled lovingly, brightly, and thankfully at her.**_

_**After spending another three hours talking to Ms. Darbus about anything and everything, Sharpay and Gabriella both hugged Ms. Darbus.**_

_**While hugging Ms. Darbus, Gabriella whispered in her ear, "Thank you Ms. Darbus. Really truly you've helped me in more ways than one."**_

"_**You are very, very welcome. But how did I help you in more ways than one dear?" Ms. Darbus asked her as they pulled back.**_

"_**For telling me exactly what I didn't want to hear and for that is why I thanked you and I still thank you from the bottom of my heart, Ms. Darbus," Gabriella told her with a smile.**_

"_**Oh darling. It was no problem it's my pleasure," Ms. Darbus told them and before they walked down the three steps and to pink convertible Ms. Darbus said, "And girls?"**_

"_**Yeah Ms. Darbus?" they both chorused turning their heads, sunglasses over their eyes, hair no pulled up in high ponytails.**_

"_**Call me Dianne and don't be afraid to stop by anytime. And just remember that trust your mind to think with time; patience is the key to all your answers," Ms. Darbus, Dianne Darbus, told them with a soft, motherly smile.**_

**(End of flashback)**

"Ms. Darbus was right though," Gabriella told Sharpay as they locked their eyes, brown on brown.

"Trust your mind to think with time; patience is the key to all your answers," Sharpay and Gabriella said together before they chorused together.

"Well, she was right. Trust your mind to think with time; patience is the key to all your answers…and it will be for you girls," Troy said making his presence known as did everyone else as they walked in.

"How…how much of that did you hear?" they girls asked together.

"All of it," Troy and Zeke said together as they took their girls' legs and moved them so they could sit before placing their girls' legs on their lap as the other took seats or just stood around Gabriella's room.

"Okay, so here's the deal. Yes, Brie-Ella and I got in on scholarships to UCLA, her for basketball and volleyball, and me for theatre and volleyball. But here's the thing IF we decide to go we would have to leave a week early which meant that we would miss out completely on Graduation," Sharpay explained to them.

"And the musicale," Gabriella added.

"True, and the musicale," Sharpay agreed.

* * *

Finally after an hour everyone left and went to talk over college choices with their parents and then with their significant other, all knowing and fearing about the choices, none of them wanting to see their group separated or the couples not wanting to be apart.

"You alright baby girl?" Greg asked his daughter as he walked out onto her balcony to see her with her arms clasped over the railing, looking at the night sky.

"You want the truth daddy?" Gabriella asked her dad, not turning towards him.

"Of course, but only if you want to give it to me," Greg told his daughter as he came and leaned with his back on the railing and arms over his chest as he looked towards his daughter with a soft smile.

"I really don't know what to do, is what the straight and honest truth is. I mean UCLA, **THE** UCLA IS MY DREAM SCHOOL. I've wanted to go to ever since I could remember and not just because you and mom went their and fell in love and I was raised and went to EVERY UCLA home basketball and volleyball game when we lived in L.A. before we moved here. I love UCLA because it's a beautiful school in a beautiful city that I love with all my heart, I know the college like I know Troy, and its got both great athletics AND academics, its hard to find a school like that," Gabriella told her dad, her eyes still on the night sky.

"Baby girl all I got to say is think with your mind AND heart, but most of all do something that you want to and not what others want," Greg told his daughter before adding, "I know you're just trying to be courageous baby girl, but you don't have to around your mom, Troy, Sharpay and me."

With that Greg kissed his daughter's forehead before he walked back inside and went out of the bedroom, but before he got out of his daughter's bedroom he turned around as Gabriella called his name.

"Yeah baby girl?" Greg asked her with a soft smile.

"I'm just trying to be courageous because it's the absence of fear," Gabriella told her dad before she turned back around and went back out to the balcony to think.

"Courage is not the absence of fear, but rather the judgment that something else is more important than fear. The brave may not live forever, but the cautious do not live at all. From now one you'll be traveling the road between who you think you are and who you can be. The key is to allow yourself to make the journey.

And make it with your heart, mind and soul," Greg said but if you were at each house or if this was a movie you could hear Vance telling his daughter the same thing as Gabriella and Sharpay listened carefully to their beloved fathers, the no matter what number one guys in their lives.

**TBC…**

_**Well, this chapter for sure SUCKED sorry bout that. If I have time or feel like it I'll tr

* * *

y to make it better, key word being try and feel like it. LOL! Well, anyway I hope you liked it and I wonder what's going to happen. You'll just have to wait and see. I love you all. Much love. Peace and tootles.**_

**Trivia: **Towards the end, I used a quote from a movie, which movie did I take it from?

A: Princess Dairies

B: Bruce Almighty

C: High School Musical

D. Scooby Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed

E. Buffy the Vampire Slayer Series

F. None of the above or I don't know.

_**With a new month comes a new saying, but I decided since these are going to be the last chapters, I'll use a different one each time (if I can find one) that goes with the chapter:**_

**(Eleanor Roosevelt, You Learn By Living. 1960) You gain strength, courage and confidence by every experience in which you really stop to look fear in the face. You are able to say to yourself. "I lived through this horror. I can take the next thing that comes along."**


	41. Thinking, a Lot of Thinking

**Chapter started: April 22, 2009.**

**Chapter finished: April 23, 2009.**

**Trivia Answer: A. Princess Diaries**

**Trivia Winner(s): There is none since I'm posting this right away after chapter 41.  
**

**Author's Note: **Hiya everyone! I'm back and I ONLY HAVE EIGHT CHAPTERS LEFT. So sad that its coming to an end and quick. Anyway, anywho, I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. And I hope you enjoy this one. Toodles.

* * *

**=HSM3: Senior Year=**

**-Chapter 42: Thinking, a Lot of Thinking-**

**(May 2009.)**

_Dearest Diary--_

_Well, I got into some of the colleges I applied for and I'm still waiting until after the musical to hear from Julliard which I hope I get in. _

_Diary, we as in the wildcats found out some shocking news from Gabriella and Sharpay today. They __**KNEW**__ they were going to be accepted into UCLA a long time ago because coaches and the head theatre director there contacted them when they went up to watch the Lakers play the Utah Jazz. They told us that, that night they had dinner with the director and coaches and the director, Ms. Adams, explained that UCLA would love to give Sharpay a __**full ride **__to UCLA on theatre. The coaches, the head coach for UCLA Girls Basketball (Coach Logue) and the head coach for UCLA Girls Volleyball (Coach Reynolds) told Gabriella that they would love to have her on their teams this coming fall and winter which meant that they would offer her a __**full ride for both sports**__. Of course both Sharpay and Gabriella were really excited because Gabriella told us that was her __**dream school **__as did Sharpay (at least for playing volleyball and with the added bonus of Gabriella being there). And of course like the loving and caring friends or better yet family we are, we told them to go for it we're so proud of them and they should defiantly be. _

_But the truth, the honest truth is, diary, that we don't want them to go. We all __**don't**__ want to go to the same college, __**I**__ want us all go to the same college because I don't want our group, the wildcats, to be separated to where we drift apart or resent each other or…or…or to where we never see each other again diary. _

_But I've learned that I can't be selfish…right? Please tell me I'm right. Gosh, its so hard to think about what this will do to us, to the musical, to graduation if we lose those girls. _

_My minds just so muddled right now with all this hard core thinking, I'm thinking a new thought and it's that I just have to learn to except that plans change and people change (as Gabriella once put it to Troy when they broke up during the Summer at Lava Springs). Diary, my head hurts and I still have a lot more thinking and talking to do with everyone, but I'm going to make this promise right here, right now that: I'll never let the wildcats go no matter what happens and how far apart we are. I'll just be happy for each and every one of them because true friends are never apart, maybe in distance, but not in heart. _

"_When you have __**CRAZY**__ friends you have __**CRAZY**__ times." _

_--Martha _

* * *

Well, to say I wasn't expecting what Sharpay and Gabriella had to say about their full rides to UCLA were an understatement. I mean I've never knew this till just a few days ago because I mean, come on, this is my twin younger by two minutes sister, Sharpay, the Gossip Queen. But surprise, surprise she didn't gossip or spill it sooner about hers and Gabriella Marie's little "perk" to their full rides to UCLA.

I mean when we all finally woke up and faced the truth about college and the chances of us being torn apart, I knew that it was clear as day that the wildcats along with my sister and I might really be in for a separation that could really break us and tear us and then eat us.

But if you want the truth, I'm scared and not because I'm probably not going to go the same school as Martha if I or just her get into Julliard or that the wildcats, the legendary wildcats, would be broken up probably for good and not for the better, but because of the girl I call my sister who is someone who is there for me through thick and thin no matter what. I was once told that the girl I call my sister is someone who is there through thick and thin, someone who always cares not matter what. The girl I call sister can make me smile when times are blue. The girl I call sister by choice, is my best of friend. The girl I call sister will be there till the end. The girl I call sister is the blessing from God above (so thank you) and the girl I call my sister is the sister that I'll always LOVE.

That's right ladies and gents for those of you who don't think I do because of all she's put me through, I DO love my sister, she's the most important person in life along with the wildcats, my family, and Martha.

You see from when I was little I always thought I wouldn't have to worry because my sister would always be there for me no matter what, but the realization came when Shar told us about the whole UCLA thing is that she won't always be my side, but she'll ALWAYS be in my heart.

So when I got home I told her to go for it because I love her more than anything and the world I want her to be happy no matter where it takes her, who its with, and when it happens. What can I say I love my sister?

And I know I just said that I want her to go as I want Gabriella to go because her face just light up, but I also fear that something bad is going to happen to our group after they leave because Gabriella's the glue that holds our group together along with the school and Troy, and Shar's the person that holds Gabriella together along with Troy, Zeke, and me.

And what about the musicale?! They can't leave us because they were the ones that told us ALL to do it because it would be our last chance to do something as a group.

But I, Ryan Joshua Evans, as much I want to be selfish, is going to put on a brave front and let my sister do what she thinks she wants because I love her and wants what's best for her.

I love ya, Shar, Gabriella Marie, just remember that wherever you go and are.

* * *

I was once told and once told my sister that true friends stick up for you when you're being put down, will always have your back, deserve all your trust and love, lend you their shoulders when your sad, can make you laugh whenever wherever, don't care if you're crazy or quiet, make you feel safe, will never judge you, will never put you down, don't care what others think about you, will love you forever, can never forget you, and are the most precious gift from God.

And I was right and as was the person who told me, the most precious gift from God are my true friends, the wildcats:

**-Troy, **Hoops man/singer man/gentleman

**-Gabriella**, the person who broke everyone free from the status quo

-**Sharpay**, the use to be ice queen

**-Zeke**, the baker of unbelievable culinary

**-Jason, **my boyfriend and the cluelessness

**-Chad, **the idiot yet funny guy with the fro

**-Taylor, **the advice giver and the person who is like our 'mother' and keeps her bf (Chad) under control

**-Martha, **the hip hop queen

**-Ryan, **another gentlemen and a hat lover just like me

**-And me, Kelsi Monique Nielsen, **the quiet one of the group. The one who wrote "Breaking Free", "You're the Music in Me", and "Everyday", the songs that brought our beloved Golden couple together and closer together.

But I'm also the person who is composing the music for the last spring musical that I will ever get to be involved with at East High School. But that's not what's important what's important is that **WE'RE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER**, or we use to be until we found out that Gabriella and Sharpay had a little "perk" about their free-ride to UCLA, they need to leave a week early which means no Graduation or Spring Musical…and to me that's just unacceptable because I need Gabriella's she brings my songs to magic and beauty when she sings with Troy and Sharpay is the one that makes everyone laugh when we're in the theatre.

The musical just wouldn't be the same without those girls, without all of us being in this together.

Alright, I'm going to get off this subject and move onto the next one, I talked with Jason earlier and we both chose a college that surprisingly we both want to go to, so even if I do get accepted into Juilliard I'll just have to say sorry, but I already have other plans with the guy I love so, that's why I'm here walking into the Post Office and mailing my reply to the college that I chose.

* * *

"So are you sure that's the college you want to go to son?" My dad, Jake, asked me.

"I'm sure dad, mom," I told them as I put my reply to the college of my choice in the enveloped and slipped my black and red VANS skate shoes on and grabbed my car keys, getting ready to go to the Post Office.

"Well, very proud of you Jason. It's a great school and we're going to miss you," My mom, Kelly, told me.

"Mom, I'm not leaving yet," I told her as I laughed softly.

"I know, I know. But hey I've got to start being sad know because the time has come that my little boy, my only child, has chosen a school to go too with the girl he's in love with," My mom replied with a soft smile as she reached across the coffee table and set her hand on top of mine.

I just smiled at my mom as she referred to Kelsi as the girl I'm in love with and I am in love with her, truly and deeply. "Well, I'm going to go mail this."

"Alright, drive safe sweetie," My mom told me before I walked out the door, waved to Chad who was sitting on his porch looking like he was…thinking, okay wow, I might be imagining things though.

I sighed as I pressed the key into the key whole and then hopped into my kiwi green clear coat 2009 Mercury Mariner. I let out another sigh as I got confortable in the black interior seats that matched the rest of the interior before I closed the door, buckled up, adjusted my mirrors, popped my iPod Chromatic into the stereo system before I started up the car. Carefully backing out of the driveway, I drove around the circular street that I lived on with the rest of the wildcats before I turned left towards East High and downtown Albuquerque; to the Post Office.

As I drove and watched the road carefully, I thought about all of the changes that would happen once the whole gang chose which colleges they wanted to go to which if we all chose the same college would keep our friendship strong and true and if we chose different ones then our friendships could possible break and be ruined, especially if Gabriella and Sharpay decided to take their full rides to UCLA which meant that they would leave early, miss the musical, and miss Graduation which I my book as well as my girlfriend's was unacceptable.

Well, I guess I'm just going to have to wait and see…and pray that we all stay true and close no matter what because hey we're the wildcats, we're all in this together and can overcome anything and everything.

* * *

"Are you absolutely sure that you want this baby?" My mom, Vanessa, asked me as we sat in the backyard talking about colleges and which one I chose.

"Yeah, I'm positive, I just don't know how I'm going to tell everyone, especially dad who really wanted me to go to his alma matter," I told my mom as I dunked my choco-chip cookie in my tall glass of milk.

"You just don't worry about your dad because it's NOT his dream, its YOUR dream, honey. Okay and if he's still a mean old Grinch let me take care of it by giving him a quick kick in the butt okay," My mom told me with a smile as she too dunked her choco-chip cookie in her milk.

"Alright. I'm just worried that…" I started after chuckling at what my mom said.

"That Taylor might not chose the same college or any of the other wildcats might not chose the same college. And if you all don't then you're friendships will be ruined and not fixable," My mom guessed with a knowing smile, she knew me so well, but hey she was my mother I guess she's suppose to know me after all she gave birth to me.

"Exactly."

"Now you listen and you listen good, Chad Nicholas Danforth," My mom said sternly before she started talking again, "No friendship as strong as the one you all have is breakable and if it was it is defiantly fixable because no matter what, where you are, or what you're doing or how you change it will always be there because you guys are friends forever. I've never seen such as stronger friendship…no, family as you guys. All you guys just got to do is be strong and take one thing at a time like first accepting that you might all be separated after all if Sharpay and Gabriella decided to leave early and accept that full ride at UCLA."

"Alright mom," I told her before I got up and took our plates and glasses in. Rising off the dishes and out the glasses I opened up the stainless steal dishwasher and set them gently and safely in the top shelf before pushing it back in and then shutting up the dishwasher.

"Just remember honey that friends, best friends are like stars, you don't always see them, but you know they're always there," My mom told me before she kissed my forehead and walked out of the kitchen leaving me to think.

Yes, I Chad Nicholas Danforth actually thinks….and it hurts my head. Ow! Ow! Ow! **OW!**

* * *

"I just don't know what to do, Monica!" I told my sister over my black Version Envy 2 as I sat by the pool in a white waterproof padded lavender and sea blue Billabong hailey bandeau bikini top and bottoms.

"I know it is, T, but that's life for you believe me. But listen little sis…choosing a college is like…choosing a life long partner, a husband," My sister's reply came.

"Huh?" I asked utterly confused.

"I mean is that you're going to be going to this place for what…four years and so you choose this college because you love it, would enjoy it, a new experience, a new education, and because it's what your heart and head are telling you to choose and do.

"Alright I get what you're saying, Monica. But hey that just makes it easier to narrow it down," I told her as I looked over each acceptance letter.

"So which ones have you narrowed it down too?" Monica asked me.

"UCLA, Berkley, Oxford, and Yale," I told her with a soft smile.

"Good choices. Well, I've got to get going because I'm going to dinner with Q and his parents. I love you and remember T that choose a college that bests suits YOU, not someone else, okay. I love you," Monica told me.

"Alright, thanks Mon. I love you too. Bye," I told her.

"Bye bye," Monica said before we hung up, her words sticking loud and clear in my head.

"Did you're sister help you out, sweetheart?" My mom, June, asked me.

"Yeah, Monica was really helpful one of the many reasons why I love her," I told my mom before I sat deep in thought, my iPod now blasting classical music through my ears, thoughts upon thoughts of life, loss, love, and college in my head.

* * *

"You alright Zekey?" My girlfriend's voice came through the receiving end of my Blackberry Storm, the first Blackberry touch.

"Yeah, honey I'm alright. Well, I have your answer about whether or not I think you should go to UCLA," I told her.

"Yeah, what is it? And be honest," came her reply, a shaky one with a little fear in it.

"I think you should go. I mean, this is like a dream come true for you and plus if Gabriella's accepts and I'm thinking she just might, then at least you'll be with someone. But all I'm trying to say is, Sharpay, is that you should go, live your dreams. And no matter what, wherever you are, or when you SHOULD follow your dreams. No matter where or when or who they take you too. Okay, and just remember that I love you, no matter what my love in unconditional," I told her.

"I…I just let me think. I'll…I'll call you tomorrow. I love you," Sharpay told me before hanging up not waiting for my love you and okay.

"I'm proud of you son," My dad, Ryan, told me as he leaned against my bedroom doorway, arms crossed over his chest a proud yet sincere smile on his face.

"For what?" I asked him confused as I plopped back on my bed, thoughts after thoughts following through my head.

"That you told her to go and because you got into some amazing colleges. But just remember son to choose the one that best suits you and will help you in the future," My dad told me before turning around and leaving me with thinking, a lot of thinking.

* * *

Well, I just informed my parents and my brother of my decision on what colleges and if whether or not I was accepting UCLA's offer and all I got to say is no matter what or what college I go to, I'm going to miss them.

And now it's finally time to inform my friends…no my family of my choice, but first I have a lot and I mean a lot of thinking to do because I Sharpay Anne Evans want to make the right choice for the fourth time in my life, the first being best friends with Brie-Ella, the second being best friends or more like family with the wildcats, the third dating Zeke, so yeah this would be the fourth so I want to make the right and BEST choice for me.

Because I, Sharpay Anne Evans…okay, note to self stop using the full name, is not going to make the wrong decision, especially on the college of my choice.

* * *

_**My beloved and darling fiancée, Brie, **_

_**I just writing to tell you no matter what or where you choose to go to college for however long you want that I will always be behind you 100 percent because I LOVE YOU. You're my life, as I have proved with the engagement ring on her left ring finger. But just remember wherever, whenever you are, no matter where your dreams take you, either away from me (I hope and pray not) or closer to me no matter how far apart we are, that I always think of you…**_

_**In my sleep**_

_**In my dreams**_

_**I always think of you….**_

_**All day**_

_**All night**_

_**Hoping that your alright**_

_**I always think of you, wishing that you're thinking of me too. Every minute, every second of the day, I think of you in every special way. **__**I ALWAYS THINK OF U, I really do, all because I love you. **_

_**I do love you Brie and just remember that no matter what. **_

_**Your forever love and Wildcat,**_

_**Troy Alexander Bolton**_

_**May 2009.**_

* * *

I've made my decision and I've mailed my reponse and it's a decision I will have to live with for the rest of my life…but after all this is my dream…my dream that is finally coming true.

"You alright baby girl?" My dad asked me as I laid out on the lounge chair by our pool in my white and black FOX wipe out triangle top and matching bottoms with black framed manx sunglasses over my eyes from Von Zipper, my iPhone playing music beside me.

"Yeah, it just breaks my heart to know that we all might be separated from each other this fall and that I might be separated from Troy this fall," I told my dad as he sat down in the other lounge chair to my right as my mom sat down to the one on my left, both with soft, loving and understanding smiles on their faces along with my brother who sat with my feet on his lap.

"I know mija, but just remember that no matter where you are or at what time and when that he'll always love you and that you'll friends are always there, even though they might not be their in body they're their in heart and soul," My mom told me.

"I know mommy," I replied sadly.

"Gabriella," my brother said causing me to turn my head to him before he continued on with what he was going to say, locking our eyes, the same eyes we shared. "As we grow up. We learn that even the one person that wasn't supposed to ever let us down probably will. You will have your heart broken probably more than once and it's harder ever time. You'll break hearts too, you little heart breaker, so remember how it felt when yours was broken. You'll fight with your best friends, you'll blame a new love for things an old one did. You'll cry because time is passing to fast. And you'll eventually lose someone you love which you might. So take to many pictures, laugh too much, and love like you've never been hurt because every sixty seconds you spend upset is a minute of happiness you'll never get back. Don't be afraid that your life will end, be afraid that it will never begin."

And before I could answer my brother my dad added as I turned to lock our eyes, "And it probably will break your heart when people you know; become the people you knew; when you can walk right past someone as if you were never a HUGE part of your life, you used to be able to talk for hours on the phone and now you can't even look each other in the damn eye, it'll completely break your heart to know good things change; and there's nothing that you can do about it."

"But there is something you can do about it. Just support your friends as they do you, love likes there's no tomorrow which you and Troy are doing, have fun, dance in the rain, cry, be upset, and DON'T let your friendship and love slip away and the best way to do that is to support each other no matter what and where their or your decisions take them or you and keep in contact with each other because you don't want those people just to be people you know by name at high school reunions or by a photo or memory," My mom told me before her, my dad, and my brother left me to my thoughts….

**TBC….**

* * *

_**Well, there you all go. I hope you enjoyed it or at least liked it and got where I was going with this. So what do you think the girls (Sharpay and Gabriella) decided? And what colleges did everyone chose. Um… I guess we'll just have to wait and find out. Only a half day tomorrow so I'll post a new chapter**__**up before I leave for school and when I get home I'll get stated on the next one if I don't after finishing this author's note.**_

_**Well, I love you all thanks for reading and reviewing. Much love. **_

**What we think we become--Author Unknown.**

**Next Chapter Title: It's Over.**

**Trivia: **When Ms. Darbus (Alyson Reed) asks the Wildcats what their future plans are how are they all standing? (sorry, I know its easy, but I couldn't think of anything else).


	42. It's Over

**Chapter started: April 23, 2009.**

**Chapter finished: April 27, 2009.**

**Trivia Answer:** the teens stand in a line.

**Trivia Winner(s): **girlpower8900, tessababy1, & (of course) Jeanette. Congrats all! :)

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the short chapter last time and the lousy trivia question last time. Really am! Alright, well here's the chapter I think some of you are waiting for, the final decision if Gabriella and Sharpay are going to accept their UCLA full rides and leave early and if the wildcats are going to let them go. I love you all. Thanks for all the reviews. Much love. Enjoy and tootles.

* * *

**=HSM3: Senior Year=**

**-Chapter 43: It's Over-**

**(May 2009.)**

Dressed in a black and white Natalie zebra dress from Lucy Love over her strapless white lace bra and matching thongs from Victoria's Secret, a pair of white thong open toe stacked mule 3 inch slide on high heels on her feet and black pearl jewelry, Gabriella finished looking around her newly packed up bedroom before she turned to her red customize Louis Vuitton suitcases and finished zipping and packing stuff up as she began to sing:

_**Four voices perfectly blending**_

_**Right from the start**_

_**Oooooh, I'm afraid that's ending**_

_**And my world is fallin' apart**_

She moved over to her laptop bag and made sure she had everything in it as she still sang:

_**It's over**_

_**And I feel so alone**_

_**This is a sadness I've never known**_

_**How did I let the sweetest of dreams slip away**_

_**And I'm afraid the hurt is here to stay**_

-----

Over at the Bolton's house Troy looked through his window in his living room as he watched the Montezes packing up Gabriella's things as he began to sing:

_**Promises made, not meant to be broken**_

_**From a long time ago**_

_**Oooooh, so many words still unspoken**_

_**Tell me how was I to know (it's over)**_

Troy and Gabriella both thought of each other and the sweetest moments they had together as they began to sing together:

_**How could I let**_

_**The sweetest of dreams slip away**_

Troy sighed and closed his eyes as he sang with a broken heart:

_**And I'm afraid that the hurt is here to stay**_

_**-------**_

_**I go round and round **_

_**And round in my head**_

Sharpay sang dressed in a pink spaghetti strap Billabong palisades dress, pink pearl jewelry, and a pair of pink patent ankle strap wedge high heels with a 4 ½ inch cutout wedge; as she moved around her newly packed room as the movers kept on taking boxes after boxes.

Over at the Baylors' household, Zeke was putting choco-chip cookies in plastic baggies for Gabriella and Sharpay to eat on their way to UCLA as he began to sing:

_**Wanting to take back**_

_**Whatever I said**_

-------

Gabriella put her bags by the door as she still sung:

_**No one was right**_

------

Troy closed his eyes as he flashbacked to the incident at Lava Springs as he sung:

_**We all made mistakes**_

----

They all sung together with their eyes closed thinking of each other as they leaned against a doorway, getting ready to go outside:

_**I'm ready to do whatever it takes**_

_**Please, Please, Please**_

-----

Troy looked at a picture of him and Gabriella as he still sung:

_**Don't let it be….**_

----

_**Over!**_

_**Now, this is not how it ends!**_

_**I need my**_

They all sung together.

_**Sisters,**_

_**My family,**_

_**My friends,**_

The girls sung together as they thought of all their times with the whole gang and just the girls.

'_**Cause if it's over**_

_**Then the hurt is here to stay**_

_**Don't let it be over**_

They all sung together as they threw open their front doors before they all sung together, still finished up their song:

_**Please…**_

_**Don't let it be over**_

_**Please, don't let it be over**_

* * *

"I'm going to miss you girls so much," Martha told Sharpay and Gabriella as she hugged the two with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Martha! We'll miss you too!" Gabriella told her as she hugged Martha tighter as did Sharpay while behind them the movers and Gabriella's parents continued packing up her stuff and Sharpay's stuff.

"We're going to miss all of you!" Sharpay told everyone else as they all joined in the hug, everyone shedding tears even the boys.

"We're going to miss you both too!" Taylor told them as they all hugged tighter, letting tears fall harder and faster, especially when they heard the bangs behind them which meant that all the packing was done and it was time for Sharpay and Gabriella to go.

"Um…here, me and Shar-Bear wrote each and everyone one you letters with a little gift," Gabriella said as she and Sharpay handed out the gifts and letters before they both turned to the two who had stepped away and were looking at the concrete sidewalk.

"So…ah, your ready to go?" Zeke asked them.

"Yeah," they mumbled, both girls know looking at the concrete sidewalk too.

"Well, um…good luck. We'll miss you," Troy finally mumbled to them, finally all of them connecting their eyes.

"Thanks," both girls mumbled back.

Zeke and Troy looked at each other before opening their arms wide with sad smiles as both girls launched themselves at them, wrapping their arms around their necks and their legs around their torsos.

"I'm going to miss you SO much," each girl whispered into her boyfriend's ear before they kissed the boys.

"Girls…it's time to go," Greg told them after him and his wife said goodbye to everyone.

"Coming," each girl mumbled before kissing the boy holding them on the lips before they got off of them. Gabriella and Sharpay then switched partners bidding their goodbye before running over to the Montezes.

"Wait!" Chad yelled before the girls got into their cars.

"Yeah?" they both replied.

"We…as in all of us…have these things for," Chad said before he handed them each HUGE gift bags.

"Aw, thanks. We'd…um…open them, but we have to get going. I love you all SO much and I'll miss you all SO much," Sharpay told them before she hopped into her Porsche.

"I love you all and I'll miss you SO much and remember no matter what I'm only a phone call and a flight away. I love you all SO much," Gabriella tearfully told them before hopping into her Audi.

* * *

Thirteen hours later, the Montezes, moving trucks, and Sharpay's Porsche along with Gabriella's Audi pulled up to one of the most expensive hotels in the world, the Beverly Hills Wilshire that was walking distance from Rodeo Drive.

"OH. MY. GOD!" Sharpay and Gabriella squealed as they got out of their convertibles and looked up at the magnificent building.

Greg and Inez just laughed at the girls' faces as they too looked up the building before Inez remained Gabriella of something, "Mija, you already know what this hotel looks like inside and out. Remember, because every time that we lived here in L.A. before we moved to New Mexico we use to spend every other weekend here with the Lakers as our little 'get away'."

"Oh yeah," Gabriella finally remembered, the memories finally clicking in her head.

"Not to be a pour sport, but um shouldn't Brie-Ella and I head to the UCLA campus to get were our housing is?" Sharpay asked.

"You don't have to find out what your housing is because for the next four or however many years, the Beverly Wilshire Hotel will be your home," Greg told both girls and laughed with his wife as the girls' jaws dropped all the way to the floor.

"No way!" They said together.

"Yes, way! It's all been cleared up with UCLA and we already have rooms for you girls so why don't we head inside so you guys can see your rooms which Sharpay's yours is a gift from your parents and Gabriella's yours is a gift from the Lakers and us," Inez told them as they all walked in and met with the manger, Mosey.

"Hello, Mr. Montez. It's great to see you again. So I take it this is your lovely wife, daughter, and the other young lady you were talking about?" Mosey asked Greg.

"Sure are. Mosey, this is my wife Inez. My daughter Gabriella and her best friend Sharpay Evans," Greg told Mosey as he pointed each person out with a bright smile.

"Well, I take it these lovely ladies would like to get moved into their rooms so they can go to bed. So why don't you all just follow me and I'll personally show you two to where you'll be staying for however long you need too," Mosey told them before he lead them to the elevator.

* * *

"Wow! Who's on the eight floor of the Wilshire Wing?" Sharpay asked as they got out of the elevator and walked towards a set of big white double doors.

"You do Ms. Evans. Ms. Evans, you're home for however long awaits you," Mosey said as he opened the doors to reveal an extravagant suite that was beautifully appointed and designed to resemble a Park Avenue penthouse with Roman columns, high ceilings, and antiques throughout. As they walked farther in and began to explore the room, Mosey explained about each room and about the suite itself, "As you can see the grand entrance foyer has skylights and magnificent views of the Hollywood Hills.

As you can see the living area features a comfortable den, large living room, separate library and elegant dining room with hardwood floors and stately antiques on display throughout.

There are two large king-bedded rooms that offer the utmost in luxury and comfort and this suite also has three lavish Italian marble bathrooms showcase views of the city.

So do you like it Ms. Evans?"

"I defiantly do! And please call me Sharpay," Sharpay told Mosey as she stood their in awe of the whole thing that was a gift from her parents.

"Well, I'm glad you like it…Sharpay. Now if you would you can follow me to Ms. Montez's room or you can just stay here or leave whichever you please," Mosey told them and they all followed them as the movers moved Sharpay's stuff into her suite for her which Sharpay making a mental note to unpack tomorrow to tired to do it know.

* * *

"OH. MY. GOD. BRIE-ELLA! I LOVE YOUR SUITE!" Sharpay squealed as they entered the room that would be Gabriella's home for the next however many years.

Gabriella just nodded to in shock to say anything and just listened to Mosey as he walked them around the suite and told them all about it, "Well, this suite, the Penthouse Suite, is beautifully positioned on the top floor, the fourteenth, of the Beverly Wing. The suite is a luxurious three-bedroom suite that offers 270-degree city views from its floor-to-ceiling windows and wraparound balcony.

As you can the see the living area features a living room and den with a 42-inch flat screen TV.

The dinning area is ideal for entertaining and can accommodate a party for 12.

There are three large bedrooms that offer the utmost in luxury and comfort. The master suite with high ceilings and a king-size canopy bed, a full Italian bathroom with a deep soaking whirlpool tub and his-and-hers showers with picture windows overlooking the city.

Besides the bathroom in the master suite there is also two other full Italian marble bathrooms and a guest powder room.

So do you like it Ms. Montez?"

"I love it VERY much," Gabriella told him before she ran and threw herself front first on her bed and squealed causing everyone to laugh at her.

-----

Finally, two hours left, at midnight Greg and Inez went to get themselves settled into their use to be home that they kept as a vacation home that would know be their permanate place of residence while the girls helped the movers bring in boxes.

"I guess it's really over huh Brie-Ella?" Sharpay asked quietly as she and Gabriella both in their pajamas, her in her pink and black plaid Victoria's Secret pajamas and Gabriella in her red and white plaid Victoria's Secret pajamas; both cuddling up in a sisterly cuddle on Gabriella's bed, both not wanting to be alone tonight.

"I don't know Shar-Bear. I really don't know. I hope not, I really do hope not," Gabriella told her as they both let a few tears slip and travel down their cheeks from their brown eyes, both knowing what they lost and what they'll probably never get back, two certain people who made their lives worth living.

**TBC….**

* * *

_**Well, there you go. I hope you all enjoyed it. Well, I'm off to start the next one, maybe. **_

_**I hope you enjoyed it toodles. **_

**Next Chapter Title: **Depression & Black 'n' Blue Hearts

**Trivia: **Can anyone guess the song and from what band and movie its from?

**If you really love something, set it free. If it comes back it's yours. If it doesn't, it was never meant to be. **


	43. Depression & Black 'n' Blue Hearts

_Chapter started: April 27, 2009._

_Chapter finished: April 30, 2009._

_Trivia Answer: __**Cheetah Girls from Cheetah Girls 2**_

_**Trivia Winner(s): Linnea212, PrincessCherokee01, 09teacher-n-training, tessababy1, xxClois-LuverXX, Rach-A-Bug  
**_

_**Author's Note: **__Well, here's a new chapter. Sorry the last was SO short, I think this one will be longer and better, but hey NO PROMISES! Toodles!_

_

* * *

_

_**=HSM3: Senior Year=**_

_**-Chapter 44: Depression & Black 'n' Blue Hearts-**_

_**Depression- **_**(noun) A mood disorder characterized by an inability to experience pleasure, difficulty in concentrating, disturbance of sleep and appetite, and feelings of sadness, guilt, and helplessness.**

_-------_

**(Albuquerque, New Mexico- Bolton Residence 6AM)**

"Morning sweetie. How'd you sleep?" Lucille asked her son as he plopped down on one of the island stools dressed in his grey Kelvin Kline boxers.

Troy just shrugged his shoulders while peeling his orange open causing Lucille to sigh gloomily because again, still after three full weeks, Troy had been silent and hasn't sleeping since the day that Gabriella left for UCLA with her parents and Sharpay.

Over in at the Baylor residence the same thing was happening as Molly tried to get her son to talk….

* * *

**(Los Angeles-9AM Gabriella's room)**

After getting out of the shower and doing her normal routine, Gabriella walked into her walk in closet only dressed in her fuzzy red slippers, white fluffy towel around her body and in her hair as she gazed at her cloths. Deciding on a black strapless lace bra with matching thongs she slipped them on before pulling a chocolate brown kona dress with thick straps from Rip Curl.

After slipping on her dress she decided on a pair of brown lizard embossed faux leather platform 4 ¾ inch high heels from AMICLUBWEAR along with a brown wooden o beaded charm necklace with matching earrings from AMICLUBWEAR.

Then after picking up a leather vixen tote from Billabong, a pair of brown framed sunglasses from Chanel, and a brown light double breasted trench coat jacket from AMICLUWEAR before she walked back into the bathroom to finish getting ready.

As she was getting ready she heard her suite door open and the clicking on highs and smiled brightly knowing who it was.

"Morning Shar-Bear," Gabriella sing songed as Sharpay walked into the bathroom and sat leaned against the counter.

"Morning Brie-Ella," Sharpay sing songed back before adding, "You look SO cute today."

"Why thank you so don't you," Gabriella said as she quickly glanced at Sharpay's outfit which consisted of a pink satin floral summer spaghetti strap dress with pink faux leather strappy wood platform slide on heels with a 4 ½ inch heel, pink wooden oval necklace with matching earrings, and a pink floral cut out stud grommet tote bag, all from AMICLUBWEAR.

"Why thank you. So you ready for classes upon more classes then conditioning afterwards?" Sharpay asked her.

"I guess," Gabriella sighed.

"I know Brie-Ella. I miss everyone too, but hey we're living our dream of playing for UCLA, we're just doing what everyone encouraged us to do," Sharpay told her as she set a comforting hand on Gabriella's shoulder and connected their eyes through the huge mirror above the sink.

"I know…I just can't help but miss everyone," Gabriella mumbled as Sharpay smiled knowing exactly what she meant…

* * *

**(East High School)**

At East High School you could tell that the school had changed when Gabriella (and Sharpay) left and for the bad. Nobody wanted to do the musicale (not even Ms. Darbus) or nobody talked or even spoke the names of the two girls.

But what really changed at East was not only the people, but a certain group of people, the wildcats who ever since Gabriella and Sharpay left have drifted farther and farther apart, even the couples.

See, you could say that the whole East High and the wildcats especially were depress with black and blue hearts, but that was THE understatement of the century because they were beyond that.

So instead of going to first period, Zeke sighed and walked into the gym, putting his backpack down before pulling his Envy 5 out of his pocket and dialing Sharpay's suite room number in L.A.

"Hey, you've reached Sharpay Evans. I'm not here right now cause I'm out with Brie-Ella at UCLA for classes and volleyball conditioning then lunch with her parents. I don't know when I'll be back so just leave your name, number, and brief message and I'll get back to you ASAP. Thanks, toodles," Was all Zeke heard before the beep, knowing that the answer machine was the only thing close to hearing her voice right now.

Sighing he began to leave a message, "Hi, Sharpay. Um, its me…Zeke, Zeke Baylor. I was…um…just calling to talk to you and see how you like L.A.. I also guess I was calling t see if…if you missed me just as much as I miss you, I do miss you. I…I love you. I hope you call back, but I'll totally and completely understand if you don't, but again I hope you do. Bye."

After leaving the message, Zeke sighed before pocketing his cell phone and getting up, going to the red base line, and running suicides to clear his mind from a certain blonde haired brown eyed, pink princess girl.

**---**

"Alright everyone, attention please. As some of you already know Ms. Montez and Ms. Evans are no longer available to us. However, as much as I would like to hold it and yes I did say that, the show must go on. So Tiara you'll play Sharpay and Jessica Spring you'll do Gabriella's duet with Troy seeing as you're the second understudy, Ms. Evans being first, but since she's not here you're up. Alright so to the piano please, its time to get this rehearsal on the road," Ms. Darbus said, but sighed as nobody moved. With a sigh she removed her glasses and set her clip board and classes down on the stage behind her before she started to talk to them caringly and softly, "Come on people let's rise to the occasion. We're all pros here. Let's do it for Sharpay and Gabriella after all they'll be disappointed to hear that they get a blank DVD up in L.A. with no Spring Musicale on it.

So if you can't do it for me or yourselves or your fans or anyone else, then do it for Sharpay…for Gabriella."

Everyone knowing that they would have Sharpay tearing off their heads if they didn't continue with this musicale and that Gabriella would be disappointed that they didn't do it even though none of them wanted to do it, not even Ms. Darbus, without the two girls, the drama Queen and the shining star. Everyone got up and went to their designated spots to begin practicing wanting to please both girls that the school missed.

Fifteen minutes later the bell rang signaling the end of practice/class, Troy sighed and just grabbed his bag and instead of going to his next class, even though the teacher dubbed it as free period yesterday, he went to the roof top garden dressed in his black VANS skate shoes, brown cargo shorts, and a purple Abercrombie & Fitch (A&F) polo.

Once on the rooftop garden Troy went to sit on the bench. Pulling out his cell phone he scrolled down his contacts list, found Gabriella, and hit the down arrow twice, then hit okay, making his phone automatically dial Gabriella's suite room phone number and waited for her to pick up as his left hand fingered two things in his pocket.

"Hey, you've reached Gabriella Montez. I'm not here right now because I'm with Sharpay at UCLA for classes and conditioning, then after lunch with the parents so, I don't know when I'll be back. So it's just best if you leave your name, number and reason for calling, please and thank you. I'll get back to you ASAP. Tootles," Troy heard her machine pick up with the message which caused him to smile because at the end her giggle was heard before the beep was heard.

Troy sadly smiled before leaving a message, "Hi, Brie. It's me. I was just calling to see how things are going. Well, if you get the chance call me back…if not then I know why. I…uh…love you. I miss you."

After leaving the message, Troy pocketed his phone before going out onto the rooftop and jumping on one of the skylight metal roofs as he gazed at the view of Albuquerque before he began to sing, not knowing that some where's else in the school Zeke was singing the same thing as him:

_**It's been too long and I'm lost without you**_

_**What am I gonna do**_

_**Said I been needin' you**_

_**I wantin' you **_

_**Wonderin' if you're the same and who's been with you**_

_**Is you're heart still mine**_

_**I want to cry sometimes**_

_**I miss you **_

_**Off to college**_

_**Straight from high school**_

_**You up and left me**_

In the gym, Chad not being able to make any baskets, frustrated he threw the ball hard on the backboard from half court, before he ran his hands through his fro, beginning to sing as Kelsi, Taylor, Jason, Ryan, and Martha joined in from some where's in the school:

_**We were close friends**_

Zeke and Troy both closed their eyes from where they were in the school and remembered the moments as they sang:

_**Also lovers**_

Ryan, Jason, Martha, Kelsi, Chad, and Taylor began to sing as they remembered all their moments with the girls:

_**Did everything for one another**_

_**And I'm lost without you here now**_

_**But I know I gotta live and make it somehow**_

And together, without knowing it, they all began to sing together:

_**Come back to me**_

_**Can you hear me (callin')**_

_**Hear me (callin' for you)**_

_**For you**_

_**It's been too long and I'm lost without you**_

_**What am I gonna do**_

_**Said I been needing you**_

_**Is you're heart still mine**_

_**I want to cry sometimes**_

_**I miss you**_

Taylor sighed as she sat in the chemistry lab where her and Gabriella shared so many memories as she sang:

_**Now I'm sittin' here**_

_**Thinking about you**_

_**And the days we used to share**_

Kelsi sighed from her spot in the auditorium at the piano as she set her pencil down and sang as she remembered all the times her and Gabriella drove each other crazy with nerves before each and every show they did for the musicales:

_**It's drivin' me crazy**_

They all sighed and began to sing:

_**I don't know what to do**_

_**I'm just wonderin' if you still care**_

Troy sighed and hopped down from his spot on the skylight before walking towards the edge of the school and looking down at the fountain where her, Gabriella, and friends shared so many memories as Zeke baked a batch of cookies, Sharpay's favorite cookies as he remembered the times they shared:

_**I don't want to let you know**_

_**That it's killin' me**_

_**I know you got another live**_

_**You got to concentrate**_

_**Baby **_

All with their voices finally cracking began to sing with each other, still not knowing it as they thought of the two girls missing from their group, their family:

_**Come back to me**_

_**Can you hear me (callin')**_

_**Hear me (callin' for you)**_

_**For you**_

_**It's been too long and I'm lost without you**_

_**It's been too long and I'm lost without you**_

_**What am I gonna do**_

_**I'm wantin' you**_

_**Wonderin' if you're still the same and who's been with you**_

_**Is your heart still mine**_

_**I want to cry sometimes**_

_**I miss you**_

_**I miss you**_

_**I-I-I-I-I-I**_

_**I-I-I-I-I-I**_

_**Miss you**_

_**I-I-I-I-I-I**_

Zeke and Troy both gathered up their stuff, getting ready for next period with their girls still on their minds as they sung, knowing that the next words that came from the heart was the whole truth and nothing but the whole truth:

_**I can't breathe no more (no more)**_

_**Since you went away I don't really feel like talking**_

_**I don't wanna hear you love me**_

_**Baby do you understand me**_

_**I can't do a thing without you**_

_**It's been too long and I'm lost without you**_

_**Tell me what I'm gonna do**_

_**Said I've been needing you, wanting you**_

_**Wondering if you're the same**_

_**And who's been with you**_

_**Is your heart still mine**_

_**I wanna cry sometimes **_

_**I miss you **_

Chad and Taylor, not knowing it, sung together as they both gathered up their stuff and got ready to leave the rooms they were in as did Ryan, Martha, Kelsi, and Jason:

_**It's been too long and I'm lost without you**_

_**Tell me what I'm gonna do**_

_**Said I've been needing you, wanting you**_

_**Wondering if you're the same**_

_**And who's been with you**_

_**Is your heart still mine**_

_**I wanna cry sometimes **_

_**I miss you **_

As they all shut off the lights in the room or area that they were in that reminded them of the two girls, they let a tear slide down their cheeks as the finished the song before they all went to their lockers, like nothing happened:

_**It's been too long and I'm lost without you**_

_**Tell me what I'm gonna do**_

_**Said I've been needing you, wanting you**_

_**Wondering if you're the same**_

_**And who's been with you**_

_**Is your heart still mine**_

_**I wanna cry sometimes **_

_**I miss you**_

* * *

"Mr. Bolton?" Ms. Darbus said, catching Troy after school before he walked out to his automobile.

Troy stopped and turned to look at her.

"If you….if you don't want to do the musicale just let me…um, let me know and I'll immediately get Jimmy ready to take your spot," Ms. Darbus told him softly.

Troy just nodded before she continued, "This may seem like a dumb question which is kinda of Mr. Danforth's department, but you really miss her don't you?"

Troy just closed his eyes, turned, and walked away, and then whispered (and talked for the first time since Gabriella as a tear slide down his cheek, "So much."

**TBC….**

* * *

_**Well, I hope you liked it. And I know, I know its SUPER SHORT, but I'll make the next on longer, PROMISE! I love you all and I'm deeply grateful for all of my faithful my FAITHFUL readers and reviewers that have stuck with me till the end. And I know, I know that some of you are probably wondering are Troyella and Zekepay really broken up…well, I'm just going to let you all find that out on your own by just keeping you reading my chapters to find it out. **_

**Next Chapter Title: **The Last Wildcat Musical

**Trivia: **Who said this-- _It's all of us. And all of us pretty muck know why. If it wasn't for Gabriella, this musicale would be just another "Sharpay Show". It'll be fine. _

**I miss you like the sun misses the flowers, like the sun misses the flowers in the depths of winter, instead of beauty to direct it's light to, the heart hardens like the frozen world which your absence has banished me to. **

**By-- William (Heath Ledger, R.I.P.) in "A Knight's Tale"**

_**(We miss ya Heath!) **_


	44. The Last Wildcat Musical

**Chapter started: April 30, 2009.**

**Chapter finished: May 1, 2009.**

**Trivia Answer:****Kelsi Nielsen**

**Trivia Winner(s): **Chantelle-Bestie, dwhite, Jeanette, ColoradoKiki2007, 09teacher-n-traning, PrincessCherokee01, Kro22, Rach-A-Bug, Sami, girlpower8900, Mrs. Zachary Efron, zacquishaLUVR20, and tessababy1.

**Author's Note: **Well, here's a longer and hopefully better chapter. I love you all and **WARNING:**there are some surprises. I love you all. Much love. Toodles.

* * *

**=HSM3: Senior Year=**

**-Chapter 45: The Last Wildcat Musical-**

**(May 2009.)**

The halls of East High were eerily quiet. No sound echoed in the cavernous cafeteria. In the gym, a lone janitor, Denny, mopped the floor. No one was rushing up the stairs, no one was running down the hall. In fact, the only sound that could be heard was Ms. Darbus talking to her homeroom class, the Senior class, along with the rest of the musical participants who were all nervous, but ready to make this a great musicale so, when they sent the recording to L.A. to the two girls they all missed, the girls would be very pleased and proud of them.

As Ms. Darbus talked, she glanced at all of the seniors, the wildcats, who were all spread out around the room, not talking or looking at anything or anyone, especially each other. She looked at Kelsi who was finishing writing down a couple of quick notes on her sheets of music before she fixed the black French beret on her head. Ms. Darbus' eyes then traveled to the rest of the seniors--Taylor who was trying to calm herself down, Chad who was fluffing his fro half heartily, Ryan who was going over chorography in his mind as his feet did the steps, Martha who was doing vocal exercises she learned from Gabriella and Sharpay, Zeke who was sitting at a desk with his head in his folded arms on the desktop was thinking about how things would be so much more exciting and RIGHT if the burnette and blonde girl everyone was missing were here, and then lastly to Troy who was sitting in Gabriella's old seat and leaning back in it with the black hood of his hoodie up along with headphones in his ears and his eyes closed; before she turned to one of the backstage helpers.

"Ms. Darbus, it's time.

"Alright, thank you Melvin," She told him before she turned to the cast and said, "Alright, everyone backstage now please and finish doing vocal exercises, stretching, and then get into your spots. And remember have fun…for Gabriella and Sharpay. Let's make them proud."

As Ms. Darbus left the classroom one by one each person left and the last person out, being Troy, shut off the lights before he stopped at his locker to look at the picture of Gabriella. He shut the locker door after a good twenty minutes and headed into the auditorium.

_Come on Troy, you can do this man. Do it for her, do it for Gabriella_, Troy thought as he got ready backstage as Mr. Matsui and Ms. Darbus finished giving their speeches.

* * *

The auditorium soon quieted down as the lights started to slowly turn off and everyone smiled and clapped as the big bright spotlight found Kelsi as she bowed before going to sit at the piano.

Smiling and after taking a deep breath Kelsi began playing the piano and began singing, her voice beautiful throughout the quieted auditorium:

_**It's our last chance to share the stage**_

Everyone kept their eyes on Kelsi and then on both her and Ryan as he quietly slid to sit on top of the piano as Kelsi still sung:

_**Before we go our separate ways**_

Everyone smiled as Ryan turned his upper body and began to sing along with her, their voices blending perfectly together:

_**High school wasn't meant to last forever**_

_**It's our last chance for us to shine**_

_**To bring you music one more time**_

Ryan smiled and started to motion to the other musical instrumental players to sing with them as he and Kelsi continued to sing:

_**So come on, come on, come on**_

_**Come on, come on, come on**_

_**Come on, come on, come on**_

Kelsi smiled and stopped playing the piano and pointed to a guy who blew the whistle. Everyone watched as the stage curtains opened fast and an upbeat tempo from the band began to play as the audience clapped as the scoreboard showed the actual score of the last boys basketball game, the championship score, as Martha joined by her cheer squad came out in their full uniform attire and pompoms and began to do their cheer from the game:

_**W-I-L-D, Wildcats, you know we are**_

_**W-I-L-D, Wildcats, come on, come on**_

_**East High boys, let's make some noise, oh yeah**_

_**W-I-L-D, Wildcats, now's the time**_

Everyone burst in cheer and stood up as Troy joined by Jason, Chad, and Zeke brought the basketball team out onto the stage and began to do a little dance with the basketballs as they sang, the cheerleaders in the background holding two girls up in a full extention while they cheered in the background:

_**This is the last time to get it right**_

_**This is the last chance to make it our night**_

_**We gotta show what we're all about**_

_**Team, work together**_

_**This is the last chance to make our mark**_

_**History will know who we are**_

_**This is the last time to make it count**_

_**It's now or never, yeah**_

* * *

"Ms. Darbus, your guests have arrived," Marvin told Ms. Darbus through the walkie talkie.

"Alright thank you Marvin, I'll be right there," Ms. Darbus said before she got up from her spot beside Mr. Matsui and walked towards the back exit's the emptied out to one of the halls and headed towards the lobby where Marvin and her guests were waiting.

* * *

Onstage everyone cheered as Ryan danced and sang with the girls dressed in black short like jumpers, knee high hot pink heeled boots and pink wigs as he thought of his twin who he should have been up onstage with:

_**I want it all, I want it, want it, want it**_

_**The fame and the fortune and more, I want it all**_

_**I want it, want it, want it**_

_**I gotta have my star on the door**_

_**I want the world, nothing less**_

_**All the glam and the press**_

_**Only giving me the best reviews**_

_**I want it all, want it all, want it all**_

_**Want it all, want it all**_

_**Kick the girls **_

_**I want it all, want it all, want it all**_

_**Want it all, want it all, we want it**_

_**My band, thank you, East High**_

_**You're amazing, good night!**_

* * *

"Ready?" Ms. Darbus asked her guests.

"Of course," they replied with smiles before they followed her into the auditorium and to a set of reserved seats.

* * *

Back in the auditorium everyone clapped for Troy as he came from the exit that connected to the halls with a dark and light blue stripped shirt, jeans, black shoes, and his hands in his pocket as he sang half heartily, not really into it because he wanted it to be Gabriella he sung it with not some other girl because it was the song Kelsi wrote for THEM, not him and some other girl who couldn't measure up to Gabriella:

_**You know how life can be, it changes overnight**_

_**It's sunny then raining, but its alright**_

Everyone along with Troy waited for Jessica, the girl who look Gabriella's spot, to come out, but were in total shock and surprise as they heard a voice that Troy thought he wouldn't ever hear again, only in his dreams. The owner of the voice came threw the 'balcony door' onstage dressed in blue multicolored paisley chiffon scarf tunic top and a pair of two inch blue patent heart rhinestone tong wedges, looking more beautiful than ever:

_**A friend like you always makes it easy**_

Backstage everyone who heard the voice, came running to the stage, but stayed hidden behind the curtain as they smiled at each other and cheered quietly as they looked at the pair on stage, Troy now singing the song whole heartily as he 'played' the piano with Kelsi with a bright smile on his face:

_**I know that you get me**_

_**Every time**_

_**Through every up, through every down**_

_**You know I'll always be around**_

_**Through anything, you can count on me**_

The boy sung to the girl as he climbed the 'tree' as she meet him at the corner of the 'balcony' both singing with bright smiles and whole heartily:

_**All I wanna do, is be with you, be with you**_

_**There's nothing we can do**_

_**I just wanna be with you, only you**_

Ryan was proud as they did the footwork with no mistakes as they continued to sing:

_**No matter where life takes us**_

_**Nothing can break us apart, you know it's true**_

The boy and the girl were now face to face and singing with their whole hearts and truth in their eyes:

_**I just wanna be with you, you, I just wanna be with you**_

Troy smiled and spun the girl around and away from him to the right as he went to the left, both singing as they leaned against the railing getting ready for the spin where Troy would catch the girl as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he spun her:

_**The sun will always shine, that's how you made me feel**_

_**We're gonna be alright, 'cause what we have is real**_

_**And will always be together**_

As the girl faced the audience and sung happily, Troy smiled and went to open the door to let all of his friends in, each greeting the girl in hugs, smiles, and squeals as the audience all stood and clapped their hands and swayed to the beautiful song:

_**All I wanna do, is be with you, be with you**_

_**There's nothing we can do**_

_**I just wanna be with you, only you**_

_**No matter where life takes us**_

_**Nothing can break us apart, you know it's true**_

_**I just wanna be with you, all I wanna do!**_

Troy smiled and gave the beautiful girl a bouquet of red roses that caused her to smile and close her eyes as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead, their eyes staying locked:

_**All that I wanna do is be with you**_

_**All that I wanna do is be with you**_

_**All that I wanna do, I just wanna be with you**_

_**All I wanna do, I just wanna be with you!**_

Everyone cheered loudly as the lights on the stage turned off and only blue lights light the stage and cast before the cast walked off, the boy and girl hand in hand.

----

_**Who's that girl? She's so fine**_

_**Who's that girl? I don't recognize**_

_**Who's that girl? She looks so good, yeah**_

_**I guess we've never really noticed**_

_**But we've probably should**_

The girl that took Sharpay's spot, Tiara sung, doing all the chorography:

_**Big fun on the night of nights**_

_**The night of nights, tonight**_

_**Let's dance on the night of nights**_

_**You know we're gonna do it right**_

_**It's gonna be our night**_

_**You know it, to remember for all time**_

Everyone, especially two people in the crowd and two people behind stage were surprised as a girl with bleach blonde hair that was down in cascading waves and dressed in a turquoise brown bubble shimmer lace prom dress with white slide on two inch heels began to sing and do the choreography she remembered after she got off a platform that came from ceiling and lowered the floor:

_**Surprise, big fun, it's gonna be the night**_

_**The best, to last forever, the rest of our lives**_

_**We'll never, ever, ever forget**_

Everyone laughed and cheered as a girl and Tiara started battling it onstage, making the musicale hilarious:

_**It's gonna be my night, oh yeah**_

_**All together, say it loud**_

_**Come on now, everyone, that's right!**_

_**It's gonna be a night**_

_**You can bet to remember**_

_**Hear the crowd**_

_**And never, ever, ever**_

_**Never, ever, ever, never, ever**_

_**Never, ever, ever forget!**_

* * *

The crowd cheered as the stage opened up to have three rows (ten five in each line-back and side-to-side) of kids dressed in white graduation gowns and caps swaying as they sung a slow version of their class song. Ms. Darbus walked up the podium and said with a proud tone (and smile) in her voice, "I was asked tonight by the seniors to givea little speech tonight about this whole school year. All I have to say is that these seniors along with their senior class East High has has com to lable as the "Breaking Free" class because these ten seniors with the help of a Mr. Troy Bolton and Ms. Gabriella Montez, broke free from the status quo and made the school a better place. Without further adu, ladies and gentlemen our seniors!"

Everyone cheered and stood as between the rows the ten seniors came dressed in red graduation gowns and caps.

"Congratulations, Ms. Kelsi Nielsen. New York University, Music," Ms. Darbus said.

Everyone cheered for Kelsi and some were disappointed that she didn't get the Julliard scholarship, but she was happy anyways because NYU was the choice she made instead of Julliard and she was happy about her choice.

"Mr. Jason Cross…you did it! You graduated! Congratulations, Jason. New York University, Educational Teaching," Ms. Darbus told Jason who cheered before he hugged his girlfriend before jumping on Zeke who smiled and just decided not to catch him which made Jason have to put his feet down before he hit the ground, the crowd laughing and clapping the whole time. "Congratulations Ms. Martha Cox, the Julliard School Recipient, Dance."

The girls hugged a crying Martha as people clapped for her and Ryan placed a soft kiss on the palm of her hand, being very proud of her.

"Congratulations Ms. Taylor McKessie, University of California-Los Angeles, Political Science," Ms. Darbus said and everyone cheered for her, her parents surprised, but happy about her choice even though she was given up Yale University, her dream school.

Taylor smiled and snapped her fingers with a slight attitude, but not a snobby one before she was engulfed in a tight hold by the girls.

"And I'm pleased to announce that due to the excellent displays here this evening, the Julliard school has made an extraordinary decision, another senior is being offered a Julliard scholarship…congratulations Mr. Ryan Evans, Choreography."

Everyone cheered and smiled at the shocked look on Ryan's face and the happy look on Martha's face while his dad shouted, "THAT'S MY BOY!"

Ryan hugged everyone and kissed Martha gently on the cheek before he stepped back in line.

"Congratulations Ms. Sharpay Evans, the University of California-Los Angeles, theater and volleyball," Ms. Darbus said and Sharpay, the girl that battled it out with Tiara onstage, strutted and tipped her hat to show off the pink rhinestoned 'SE' on her cap before she turned and hugged the girl next to her with a bright smile before her brother and Zeke engulfed her in tight hugs.

"Congratulations Mr. Zeke Baylor, the University of California, Culinary and a basketball scholarship," Ms. Darbus said and everyone laughed as a shocked Sharpay gasped before squealing and engulfing him a bone crushing hug before kissing him passionately on the lips as everyone cheered. Ms. Darbus smiled and moved onto the next senior, "Congratulations Mr. Chad Danforth, University of California-Los Angeles, Basketball scholarship."

Everyone cheered for Chad and then laughed as he picked his surprise girlfriend up from behind and kissed her cheek causing her to squeal and then playfully slap him on the arm.

"And now a senior who I believe has a decision to make, Mr. Troy Bolton. Troy," Ms. Darbus said with a smile.

Troy took a deep breath and step forward out of the line before looking at his parents and then everyone else as he spoke, but his eyes staying locked with his dad's, "I've chosen basketball, the University of California-Los Angeles offers me a full ride to it. But that's not the main reason I'm going, the main reason is because I chose the person who inspires my heart and who is the love of my life and very existence. Who and where I can see…." he turned to look at Gabriella who had glossy eyes on the verge of crying as he held out his hand with a loving smile and said, "you everyday, whenever I or you want." After taking Gabriella's hand he gently pulled her tightly into his side as he placed a soft loving kiss on her temple before saying, proudly with a bright smile, "Ms. Gabriella Marie Montez, the University of California-Los Angeles, volleyball, basketball, and law."

Everyone cheered, stood up, some wolf whistled, some awed, some got watery eyed, and some just smiled or laughed a little as Troy dipped a shock Gabriella and kissed her passionately on the lips before bringing her slowly back up, still in the lip lock, and picking her up off the ground and slowly twirling them as they kissed slowly and passionately.

**TBC….**

* * *

_**Well, there you all have it. Happy May, and I hope you liked the surprises and the college choices of the wildcats. Speaking of college choices, thanks Cloe I love you and you're ah-mazing help on how and what colleges they all chose! Much love sis! So this CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOU. Girly411 (Cloe)! **_

_**Well, I've got news to you all, I only have FIVE chapters left. OH. MY. GOD. I can't believe the end of this and my freshmen year is coming SO fast. Anyway, anywho, I love you all. Please R&R. Toodles.**_

**Next Chapter Title: **Promises & Memorial Day

**Trivia: **Troy Bolton's character was inspired by a great Pittsburgh Steelers football player, who was it?

**I cannot breath without you, because I love you. I only dream of you because I can only think of you, you are my reality. My only truth. I should tell the world you are my universe, my life, my everything.**


	45. Promises & Memorial Day

**Chapter started: May 2, 2009.**

**Chapter finished: May 4, 2009.**

**Trivia Answer: **Lynn Swan

**Trivia Winner(s): **kro22, Rach-A-Bug, tessababy1**  
**

**Author's Note: **Well, here's a new chapter. I hope you enjoy it and I hope to get this posted the week of the 25th so Happy Memorial Day and please do honor those who have fought to keep us free. And if you see a veteran walk up to them and thank them for serving our country and keeping us free even if you don't know them. Enjoy and toodles.

* * *

**=HSM3: Senior Year=**

**-Chapter 46: Promises & Memorial Day-**

**Promise- **(v) to assure, used in emphatic declarations.

**Memorial Day**- (n) Also called Decoration Day. a day, May 30, set aside in most states of the U.S. for observances in memory of dead members of the armed forces of all wars: now officially observed on the last Monday in May

-----------

**(With Jason & Kelsi.)**

"So did you have fun on our Senior Trip?" Jason asked Kelsi.

"It was amazing. The beach was so beautiful," Kelsi said as they walked through the beautiful park where they were going to listen to bands play under the stars.

"It was, but I think you're more beautiful and amazing," Jason told her with a blush.

And he was right she did, she was dressed in one of her favorite outfits: a pair of favorite boyfriend vintage indigo wash jeans, a white AE peace t-shirt, a white denim jacket, a pair of sky blue lace up sneakers, blue beaded jewelry, her hair was in her natural bouncy curls, her eyes popped due to her contacts, and a white hat sat on her head, all from American Eagle (AE).

"Aw, thanks and so do you," Kelsi replied as she gazed at her boyfriend who was dressed in a pair of dark jeans, a white polo, and his varsity letterman jacket with a pair of adidas skate shoes sat on his feet.

Jason just smiled and stopped underneath a willow tree and began to lay out the blanket he brought with them so, they could have privacy.

Kelsi smiled and slipped off her sneakers before she grabbed the two pillows out of the tote and put them up towards Jason as he grabbed the other blanket along with the fruit after he too took off his shoes.

Smiling they both began to feed each other the fruit before they put the empty containers away. After putting the containers away, Jason laid back and Kelsi laid next to him as they cuddled up on a blanket with another blanket over them as a local band called "Toy" began to play some soft romantic tunes.

"Jason?" Kelsi said after the five minutes of complete and yet comfortable silence.

"Yeah?" Jason softly replied as he plaid with a curl.

"Is…is going to NYU what you really want or are you just going because of me?" Kelsi asked him.

"Of course it's what I want…you AND to go to that college. What brought this on?" Jason softly replied.

"I…I don't know to tell you the truth…I guess I just wanted to know that it was what you really wanted."

"Kelsi," Jason softly said as he sat up, bringing her up with him. Jason smiled and locked their eyes as his right and left hand caressed her cheeks as he began to talk, their eyes locked "Of course its what I want, both things. And you know why, its because I want to be wherever you are, because I love you and you truly mean the world to me. And because I love you and because you mean the world to me, nothing will ever come between us, no matter what anybody says or does. You will always be in my heart, forever and ever. Your spot will never be replaced because you hold the key to my heart. And you've held that key since we first started going out. I will love you forever and no matter how much we fight, which we rarely do, things will be okay. Like I said I will love you forever, no matter what."

"Promise?" Kelsi asked him as he gently wiped the tears falling from her eyes.

"Promise," Jason replied before they pinky promised it and then lightly kissed each other. With bright smiles, they laid back down on the blanket, covered themselves up, and just listened to the soft music, underneath the beautiful blanket of night, stars, and the moon…

* * *

**(With Martha & Ryan.)**

"Are you glad to have your sister back for however long it is?" Martha asked Ryan as they laid on the floor of the Evans' living room, exhausted after playing DDR for five non-stop hours.

"Yeah, its nice to have her back," Ryan told her.

"How long is she and Gabriella staying do you know?" Martha asked him as they got up and grabbed their Aquafina before she sat down on the couch.

"Till the second week of August…I think," Ryan replied as he popped _Step Up_ into the DVD/VCR player, grabbing the remote he sat down by Martha after shutting off the lights.

"How'd they manage to come back here after they left early because their volleyball coach needed them for conditioning?" Martha asked as she grabbed the soft yellow blanket and draped it over them as they cuddled up together.

"I have no clue," Ryan said with a smile as he pressed the play button on the remote.

"So are the Montezes your house guests or the Boltons'?" Martha asked him.

"The Boltons', but once in a blue moon, Gabriella's our house guest," Ryan replied.

"So you excited?" Martha asked him.

"For what?" Ryan asked her confused.

"About winning the Julliard scholarship which means we're both going to it together."

"Yeah I am. When…when they said you won the scholarship my…my whole world seemed like it came crashing down on top of me," Ryan confessed to her.

"Because I won the scholarship?" Martha asked.

"No because I would then have to face the reality that we might not be together this coming fall," Ryan told her softly.

"I know the feeling because I was feeling that when we read off which colleges accepted us," Martha confessed to him softly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ryan asked her softly as he paused the movie and turned on the side table lamp.

"Because I was scared."

"Scared of what? Of me?"

"No! Never! I would never be scared of you because there's no reason to be. I just was scared that if I talked to you about it then it WOULD come true and I defiantly didn't want it too."

"I know and at least I know you're not scared of me," Ryan told her causing her to laugh and smile.

"At least four of us will be in The Big Apple this coming fall," Martha softly stated.

"That's true. I guess the wildcats really are going to be separated this coming fall," Ryan replied softly and sadly.

"At least we'll be together," Martha said with a soft loving smile.

"Yeah at least we'll be together and you know why?" Ryan replied.

"Why?"

"Because we're both god damn good dancers who got accepted into the best college and because I…I."

"You what?" Martha asked.

"I love you, Martha Lynn Cox. I love you," Ryan said as he thought _phew, finally I said it_.

"I…I love you to Ryan Joshua Evans," Martha told him before they leaned in and kissed softly, yet passionately.

But the kiss soon grew passionate before he lead her upstairs to make a promise of a life time of love…

* * *

**(With Chad and Taylor.)**

"So the four carbon molecule types are stable neutral molecule, carbanion, carbocation, and radical?" Chad asked his girlfriend as she helped him begin to extra prep him for his bio-chemistry final.

"Correct!" Taylor exclaimed and then happily awarded her boyfriend with a peck on the lips, a little award trick they picked up from Troy and Gabriella who they watched study and then reward each other with kisses per right question. Smiling Taylor moved onto the next question off the paper that the teacher gave her that would be exactly like the final, figuring it would help Chad better. "Alright so, what's DNA stand for? A, Double Nation Acceleration. B, Double Nucleotides Adenine. C, Deoxyribonucleic acid. Or D, none of the above."

"Um…D! NO, NO! I mean C…wait…no I mean…D… no I mean C, yeah I mean C," Chad replied.

"C is…correct!" Taylor told him with a proud smile before she kissed him again.

Chad getting a thought smiled into the kiss and turned it into a passionate one that turned into a full blown make out session.

"I…love…you," Chad said in between kisses down her neck.

"And I love you," Taylor replied breathlessly and before even getting her breath back Chad went back to kissing her.

They both groaned as they heard Chad's mom tell them that dinner was ready and that Taylor's parents along with her older sister arrived.

After dinner with the parents, Chad and Taylor returned to Chad's surprisingly clean room and laid on the bed to watch movies together.

As they laid and watched their first all-time choice _50 First Dates_ starring Adam Sandler and Drew Barrymore, and as it came to the penguin scene Chad paused it and got out of their cuddling position and walked over to his closet.

"What are you doing? It was getting to the cute part," Taylor asked him as she laid back on the red and white pillows that matched the rest of his be-true-to-your-school-colors bedroom.

"Did you know they say when penguins find their mate, they stay together for the rest of their lives?" Chad asked her as he sat on the bed with his hands behind his back.

"Yes, I did know that…we found that out the other day at the aquarium. What's all this penguin talk about?"

"All this penguin talk is about what I want to ask you," Chad softly replied.

"Ask me what?" Taylor asked as she got onto her knees and inched closer to him.

Chad smiled and pulled out a stuffed penguin from behind his back that held between its two flippers a 14K white gold diamond ring from Heavenly Treasures. He smiled as she gasped his name before he continued, "Now, don't go thinking this is an engagement ring cause its not. I'm not quite ready to make that commitment Troy and Gabriella made to each other. I just wanted to know if you would take this promise ring and promise to be my penguin?"

"Oh Chad! Yes, of course. It's so beautiful and so cute. But are you sure you want to promise to be penguins for life?" Taylor asked, laughing in her head to herself.

"Of course. And look I know we fight all of the time…but, the truth is I'd rather argue with you then kiss anybody else," Chad told her.

"Okay! Who are you and what have you done with Chad?" Taylor asked.

"Hey, don't! That's not fair! I'm trying to be honest, loving, and thoughtful here, but you're just thinking…you're thinking…you're thinking…" Chad started.

"That I love MY crazy, goofy, sometimes…okay, ninety-nine point nine percent of the time stupid but oh so amazing boyfriend," Taylor told him with a giggle before he tackled her and started to tickle her.

"Well, I love MY smart, sincere, sexy, and yet oh so amazing girlfriend and I will forever. And that's a promise," Chad told her and then sealed that promise with a kiss that she returned.

"Chad?" Taylor said that night before she left his house to head home.

"Yeah?" Chad replied softly as he wrapped his arms around her waist and resting his forehead on hers.

"I'd rather have bad times with you, than good times with someone else. I'd rather be beside you in a storm, than safe and warm by myself. I'd rather have hard times together, than to have it easy apart. Remember I'll ALWAYS love you baby, you ARE the one who holds my heart," Taylor told him before she pecked him softly and lovingly on the lips before she ran out the door and ran left heading two doors down to her home.

"Same here, Taylor. Same here," Chad whispered into the wind before he closed the door…

* * *

**(With Zeke and Sharpay.)**

"So…um…I'm sorry I just kissed you like that last night at the musical," Zeke told Sharpay as they sat at the Baylors' stainless steal kitchen island.

"You…you are?" Sharpay asked, shocked.

"No! Not for the kiss itself because that was amazing, that I just out of nowhere kissed you when…"Zeke started.

"When what?" Sharpay asked him.

"When I probably have no right to," Zeke replied.

"Why do you say that?! Of course you do!" Sharpay replied, shocked.

"Because I don't know where I stand with you and I don't know what I mean to you. All I know is every time I think of you, all I wanna do is be with you," Zeke confessed.

"Well, guess what." Sharpay said.

"What?" Zeke asked with a small smile.

_**//All I want to do **_

_**wo wo wo wo wo **_

_**wo wo wo wo wo **_

_**wo wo wooo **_

_**All I want to do **_

_**wo wo wo wo wo **_

_**wo wo wo wo wo **_

_**wo wo wooo **_

_**is love you wo woo **_

_**All I really want to do, **_

_**All I really want to do, **_

_**All I really want to do is love you,**_

_** love you, love you//**_

Zeke smiled and got up and walked over to Sharpay, wrapping his arms around her petite (yet toned) waist he pulled her to him and placed a kiss on her lips after she got done singing a part of Sugarland's _All I Wanna Do_. "Is that a promise?"

"I keep thinking of how much I love talking to you. How good you look when you smile. How much I love your laugh. I daydream abut you off and on, replaying pieces of our conversations, laughing at funny things that you said or did. I've memorized your face and the way that you look at me. I catch myself smiling again at what I imagine. I wonder what will happen the next time we are together and even though neither of us know what the future holds, I know one things for sure; you're THE best thing that ever happened to me and I love you. THAT'S a promise," Sharpay replied as she locked their eyes, brown on brown, and held each other tightly.

"Eight billion people in the world and you chose me. Why?"

"Because you're the only one that can see right through me, love me even with all of my moods, you loved me and thought I was sweet and cute even when I was East High's Ice Queen and even when I wanted Troy. You…you just saw me for who I am and not for who others thought of me as, you took the time to get to know me and so I guess I could ask you the same question. Out of eight billion people in the world and you chose me. Why?"

"Because I knew you were my soul mate and could love me like no other from the first time I set eyes on you in pre-k," Zeke told her.

"That long?!" Sharpay asked shocked.

"That long. I love you Sharpay Anne Evans. So, so, so much."

"Is that a promise because I love you Zeke Lake Baylor. So, so, so, so much."

"It's a promise….so does this mean we can…"

"We can get back together, you bet your sexy ass we can," Sharpay told him causing him to smile before they kissed each other passionately…

* * *

**(With Troy and Gabriella.)**

"He goes in for the lay-up…" Troy said as he dribbled the basketball and got ready to do a right handed lay up.

"But the ball is taken by Gabriella Montez who dribbles it and then passes it to her dad," Gabriella said with a giggle as she stole the ball and passed it to her dad.

"And he shoots…" Greg said.

"But gets stuffed by Jack Bolton who passes the ball to his son," Jack said.

"Who gets it…and then it gets stolen by Gabriella Montez again who shoots and… is not going to score," Troy said with a chuckle before he ran up to Gabriella. And before she could shoot and he grabbed her around the waist causing her to shriek and drop the ball as he spun her around.

The dads smiled and walked up across the lawn and up onto the deck of the Bolton house and took their respective seats by their wives.

Smiling Lucille kissed Jack lightly before pouring him a glass of ice tea as Inez did the same to her own husband. Giving him the glass she asked, "So who won?"

"I have no idea. Greg?" Jack said.

"Same here. Maybe we should ask the kids," Greg replied.

"I don't think you can honey," Inez told him as she smiled at her daughter who was now running around on the court while Troy chased her, both laughing and with that special spark back in their eyes.

"Those two act like such kids," Jack said as he went to the stainless steal Weber Summit S-560 Natural Gas Grill and opened it up.

"Well, I wonder where they get it from," Lucille stated, she and Inez both knowing that Troy and Gabriella get it from their dads.

Jack just scoffed it off (as did Greg) as he checked the vegetables that were grilling in the grill basket. After checking the vegetables he moved to another side of the girl and checked the hotdogs that sat on the hot dog grill roller before he checked the hamburgers and cheeseburgers.

"Don't forget to check Brie's and my chicken dad," Troy told his dad as he and Gabriella walked up onto the deck and sat down beside each other, in the two empty seats that were between their dads around the beautiful glass lawn table.

"I know I know, don't worry," Jack told his son as he moved to the area of the grill that the leg and wing chicken grill rack sat grilling chicken.

"And don't forget the kabobs cause god knows I'm hungry for them," Gabriella kindly reminded Jack who smiled at her before he moved his hands carefully behind the chicken rack and checked the kabobs that were cooking in the kabob baskets.

"So Gabriella how'd you and Sharpay get your coach and the school to let you guys come up and spend the rest of the summer here until you have to leave?" Lucille asked Gabriella as they all settled down to have their Memorial Day Barbecue.

"We just told her we weren't ready to stop being high school students yet even though we really loved playing and she told us it was okay and she understood that right now high school is important because we'll never have that part of our lives back. She also said that she saw herself in us," Gabriella replied softly and kindly as she gave a happy smile to Lucille who returned it.

"So I take it Ms. Darbus was in on the whole surprise during the night of the musical?" Jacked asked her.

"Yeah, she knew one week ahead of time because Sharpay and me called Dianne," Gabriella replied.

"Dianne?" Troy asked confused.

"Sorry, I mean Ms. Darbus," Gabriella said, correcting herself and calling Dianne by the name that all the students knew (minus her and Sharpay).

"Oh," Troy said his mouth forming into a big 'O' causing everyone to laugh at him.

"So are you glad you came back sweetie?" Lucille asked her.

"Yeah, I am. Especially on the senior trip and during the musical, they both made me glad that I came back to just spend the last of the few weeks I have with my senior class and everything," Gabriella replied, sneaking a quick glance at Troy as she said everything because he truly was her everything, even if he didn't believe it anymore.

The rest of the BBQ was filled with quiet and comforting talk with occasional jokes and laughter before they cleaned it up and just hung out.

------

"Hey. You alright?" Gabriella asked Troy as she came to sit beside him in his tree house.

"Hey. Yeah I'm fine," Troy told her with a soft smile.

"No, you're not. Come on talk to me, you know you can talk to me about anything, I'm ALWAYS there for you," Gabriella softly told him and took the chance to grab his hand and lace their fingers together. fitting perfectly like they always did and would.

"When I first saw you, I was afraid to meet you. When I first met you, I was afraid to hold you. When I first held you, I was afraid to kiss you. When I first kissed you, I was afraid to love you and now that I love you, I'm afraid to lose you. You're the only one who can leave me completely breathless, even when there's nothing but silence between us. It's like I can lay beside you and we don't have to say a single word, and still I have the best time. Never in a million years did I think I'd find someone so utterly and completely perfect; someone who'd make me happier than I ever dreamed I could be; someone that would touch my life so profoundly and just give me a whole new reason to breathe…until I looked between my fingers and remembered that that's where YOU'RE fingers belong. I then knew that all I wanted to do is fall asleep in your arms and wake up to the warmth of your body next to mine. I realized that in the three weeks being apart from each other, that I need you in my life more than ever before so, what I'm asking is…" Troy said.

"If you're asking if I need you like the way you need me, the answer's forever. If you're asking if I'll leave you again, the answer is never. If you're asking what I value, the answer is you. If you're asking if I love you still, the answer is I do, now more than ever," Gabriella replied softly.

Troy smiled at her before leaning his head down and giving her one of his earth shattering kisses before he broke it and then rested his head on top of hers after she laid it on his shoulder, both smiling widely.

"Wildcat?" Gabriella asked softly.

"Yeah, Brie?" Troy replied in a soft voice.

"Are you sure that you want to give up U of A, your DREAM, to go to UCLA and if you're just doing it because of me then please don't."

"Brie, Gabriella. I'm not giving up my dream because YOU'RE my dream and I'm not giving up U of A just because of you, I'm giving it up because it's my choice and I want to go to UCLA which is a school with BOTH great academics and athletics, you just going there is a plus. And another plus is hello, STAPLES CENTER, home of the Lakers!" Troy replied.

"But are you absolutely positive that you want to got to UCLA…and be with me?" Gabriella asked him.

Instead of answering her through words, Troy decided to answer her through song:

_**Can you imagine **_

_**What would happen if we could have any dream**_

_**I wish this moment was ours to own it and that it would never leave**_

_**Then I would thank that star that made our wish come true**_

Gabriella, even though confused, decided to sing back instead of just asking him, and plus she really missed singing with him since they haven't done it since the musical:

_**Come true**_

Troy smiled and looked at their laced fingers as he continued:

_**Cause he knows that where you are, is where I should be too**_

_**Right here, right now**_

_**I'm looking at you**_

_**And my heart loves the view**_

'_**Cause you mean everything**_

_**Right here, I promise you somehow**_

_**That tomorrow can wait**_

_**For some other day to be **_

Gabriella smiled and echoed to be before he began to sing again:

_**But right now, there's you and me**_

Gabriella smiled and began to sing to him:

_**If this were forever**_

_**What could be better**_

_**We've already proved it works**_

_**But in two thousand one hundred twenty-three hours**_

_**A bend in the universe**_

_**Is gonna make everything **_

Troy smiled and decided to echo Gabriella on everything before she began to sing:

_**In our whole world change**_

Troy smiled and sung in agreement to her:

_**It's all changing**_

Gabriella smiled at him and continued to sing:

_**And you know what that where we are **_

Troy smiled and agreed again:

_**Where we are**_

Gabriella smiled and told him as she sung:

_**Will never be the same **_

Troy smiled and agreed again as he helped her stand up as he sang back:

_**Oh no**_

Gabriella smiled and sang some more to her beloved fiancé:

_**Right here, right now**_

_**I'm looking at you**_

_**And my heart loves the view**_

'_**Cause you mean everything**_

_**Right here, I promise you somehow**_

_**That tomorrow can wait**_

_**For some other day to be**_

Troy smiled and echoed to be before Gabriella sang again:

_**But right now, there's you and me**_

_**We know it's coming **_

_**And it's coming fast**_

Troy smiled and decided to take over to just a short part:

_**So let's make every second last**_

_**Make it last**_

Smiling, Troy wrapped his arms around his fiancée from behind as they swayed and sung together the last of their song as they looked at each other with bright loving smiles, but also a look that said that together they would overcome all obstacles, even if those obstacles came with challenging destiny and fate because fate and destiny be damned, they love each other:

_**Right here, right now**_

_**I'm looking at you**_

_**And my heart loves the view**_

'_**Cause you mean everything**_

_**Right here, I promise you somehow**_

_**That tomorrow can wait**_

_**For some other day to be (to be)**_

_**But right now, there's you and me**_

_**You and me**_

_**You and me, but**_

_**Right now, there's you and me**_

"Promise?" They asked together before laughing lightly and then sealing that loving promise with a passionate kiss, but that kiss was soon broke off too soon for their liking as they were startled by the fireworks that went off in the air that were Albuquerque honoring the Armed Forces, but mainly the Armed Forces from their area, past and present, both dead and alive…..

_**TBC…**_

_**

* * *

Well, there you all go I hope you enjoyed it, I enjoyed writing this chapter especially when I added the song "Right Here, Right Now" and I hope you like how I added it in this chapter. Happy Memorial Day!**_

**Next Chapter Title: Shopping & Awards**

**Trivia: **How long did it take to film the movie? And was it the longest to film out of all the movies? _**No peaking! **_

**Eternal God,**

**Creator of years, of centuries,**

**Lord of whatever is beyond time,**

**Maker of all species and master of all history --**

**How shall we speak to youfrom our smallness and inconsequence?**

**Except that you have called us to worship you**

**in spirit and in truth;**

**You have dignified us with loves and loyalties;**

**You have lifted us up with your loving we are bold to come before you without groveling**

**[**_**though we sometimes feel that low**_**]**

**and without fear**

**[**_**though we are often anxious**_**].**

**We sing with spirit and pray with courage**

**because you have dignified us;**

**You have redeemed us from the aimlessness**

**of things' going meaninglessly , lift the hearts of those**

**for whom this holiday is not just diversion,**

**but painful memory and continued those whose dear ones have died **

**needlessly, wastefully [**_**as it seems**_**]**

**in accident or remember with compassion **

**those who have diedserving their countries**

**in the futility of is none of us but must come to **

**bereavement and separation,**

**when all the answers we are offered**

**fail the question death asks of each of believe that you will provide for us**

**as others have been provided with the fulfillment of**

**"Blessed are those who mourn, for they shall be comforted."**


	46. Shopping & Awards

**Chapter started: May 09, 2009.**

**Chapter finished: May 10, 2009.**

**Trivia Answer: **41

**Trivia Winner(s): **Kro22 & Jeanette

**Author's Note (May 31, 2009): **I'll be updating the last chapters this week. So keep looking for them.

**Author's Note: **Well, here's a new one which means there's only THREE chapters left. I think I'm gonna cry…enjoy…toodles.

* * *

**=HSM3: Senior Year=**

**-Chapter 47: Shopping & Awards-**

**(June 1 2009.)**

Martha, Jason, Kelsi, Taylor, Ryan, Chad, Zeke, and Troy all smiled brightly and laughed as Sharpay's Porsche pulled into the parking space next to Troy's car with a singing and hot looking Sharpay and Gabriella singing at the top of their beautiful lungs to Christina Aguilera's, Lil' Kim's, Mya's, Pink's, and Missy Elliot's _Lady Marmalade_:

_**Where's all my soul sistas**_

_**Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas**_

_**Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista**_

_**Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista**_

Gabriella and Sharpay smiled at each other as they unbuckled their seat belts before continuing to sing as they turned to look at Zeke and Troy with bright smiles and a week of their eyes:

_**He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge**_

Gabriella and Sharpay smiled as they picked up their matching black monogram totes from their favorite handbag designer, Louis Vuitton, and slipped on their matching Louis Vuitton black frame sunglasses before they got out of the Porsche. Sharpay smiled and rolled up the windows and put the top up after she unplugged her iPhone from the stereo, therefore making the music disappear.

After Sharpay put the top up to her Porsche, she and Gabriella looped arms after she locked the car and strutted off the mall as they sang with everyone else behind them, shaking their heads at the girls in disbelief, but happiness because their girls were back:

_**Struttin' her stuff on the street**_

_**She said, "Hello hey Joe, you wanna give it a go?"**_

_**Oh uh huh**_

As Zeke watched his girlfriend walk with Gabriella, he glared at the other guys checking out his "little sister" and girlfriend as they both swayed their hips, but then again, as he thought about it, he knew he couldn't blame them because his girl was looking hot today, not that she wasn't every day. Zeke's eyes traveled from her head down to her feet, taking in the sight of her as she and Gabriella turned around and began walking backwards, both being careful of the cars pulling in and out.

Her hair was down in her beautiful blonde goddess like waves, her eyes were covered by her sunglasses, her jewelry which was just a pair of earrings and a bracelet were both black beaded, her top that was a white faux buckle strap shimmer tank top with 'California Girl' written in black across the bust, a pair of vintage indigo wash favorite AE boyfriend jeans sat on her hips and down her legs, a pair of black pleated chain t-strap platform 5 inch slide on heels sat on her feet, and over her shoulder was her tote, her natural looking make up just topping her whole look off.

And as Troy watched his fiancée walk into the mall he watched closely as she and Sharpay still walked in backwards, singing at the top of their beautiful lungs, but he was also watching closely, carefully, and protectively to make sure that other guys didn't come on to her or check her out.

But while doing this he noticed how she was dressed like Sharpay's twin just in different colors, her top was in bright blue with 'California Girl' written across the bust in white and her jeans were a pair of super bleach wash favorite AE boyfriend jeans. She also wore the same beaded jewelry and shoes, just in white with her natural looking make up to top it off.

After Sharpay and Gabriella stopped singing the song, they posed together for a couple of pictures for the gang and for themselves before Kelsi commented with a bright smile, "It's damn good to have you girls back!"

"It damn sure is!" Martha said.

"Girls, language!" Gabriella said with a playful stern voice as she and Sharpay giggled, both also being happy (and thankful) to be back with their friends and their loves.

"They're right though, it's damn good to have you girls back!" Chad told them as he stood with his arm wrapped around Taylor's waist.

"Thanks," they replied together as they skipped over to their guys and laced their fingers together.

"So where to first on this god forsaken shopping trip?" Chad asked them and then owed as Taylor whacked him on the arm.

"Well, let's go get your guys ties and what not since those girls will probably take till closing," Sharpay said half joking and half serious.

"Don't you mean, you and Gabriella will take till closing time?" Taylor asked with a raised eyebrow knowing how long Sharpay and Gabriella took together shopping.

"Oh, we already got our dresses last week before we came," They replied together before they all walked off to the Men's Wearhouse to get the guys ties.

* * *

**(David's Bridal)**

"So what color dresses are you girls getting?" Gabriella asked Taylor, Martha, and Kelsi.

"White," Chad, Ryan, and Jason replied for their girls seeing as they already knew because they had to get white ties along with Zeke while Troy got a red one.

"Alrighty, then so go shop girls," Sharpay told them as she shooed them off.

"Gabriella," Kelsi said twenty minutes later as she poked her head out of her changing room.

"Yeah Kels?" Gabriella asked as she lifted her head off of her fiancé's shoulder.

"How does this look or is it to much?" Kelsi asked as she came out of the changing room dressed in a white dress.

"Oh Kels! It's beautiful and perfect on you," Gabriella told her with a bright truthful smile.

"Do you think I should get this one?" Kelsi asked her.

"Yeah," Gabriella, Sharpay, and Jason all said together.

"Alright, then I will," Kelsi told them with a positive smile, hugging them all before she walked back into her changing room to change into her jeans, t-shirt, and slip on adidas slides along with her hat.

Fifteen minutes later, Kelsi stood in line with Taylor, both going to check out while the other waited for them after not finding anything.

"Hello, did you find everything okay?" the lady behind the cash register asked Kelsi as she scanned each item, put them in a bag, and then put the dress in a dress bag.

"Yes, I did. Thank you," Kelsi softly replied as she removed her tote from Sharpay and Gabriella (that she got from them the day they left for Cally) by her favorite designer Dolce and Gabbana (D&G) and pulled out her matching wallet.

"Well, that's good dear. You're total is 275 dollars and seventy-five cents, cash or credit dear?"

"Credit," Kelsi said as she pulled out her unlimited gold Visa and handed it to the lady.

The lady smiled and swiped the card before handing Kelsi her card back along with a digital pad with numbers and a electronic pen, "sign on the line and press in your pin please."

Kelsi smile and nodded before she signed her full name in cursive on the line, pressed okay, and then used the pen to touch the digital keys to type in her pin. _1717_, Kelsi thought before she typed in her pin and hit enter.

"Thanks dear, now you'll free to go," the lady told Kelsi handing Kelsi her bags before she smiled at the next person which was Taylor and said, "Hello dear. Did you find everything okay?"

"Yes, thank you," Taylor said as she pulled her wallet out of her new purple Marc Jacobs (her favorite designer in handbags) handbag that she got from Sharpay and Gabriella.

"Well, that's good. You're total is fifteen dollars and ten cents. Cash or credit, dear?"

"Cash," Taylor said as she pulled out a ten, a five, and a one and handed it to the lady with a soft smile.

Smiling the lady kept the nine cents change after Taylor told her too and handed Taylor the small bag that contained the small handbag before Taylor walked off, waving goodbye.

"So where to next?" Troy asked the girls.

"Debs," Taylor and Martha said together, seeing as they were the only two girls left to find dresses for Graduation.

* * *

After Sharpay and Gabriella helped Taylor find a cute dress, they parted from everyone and headed over to Aeropostale to do some serious shopping while they talked about everything and anything.

As Troy and the rest of the gang walked in they smiled before Troy and Zeke along with the other three boys let out groans seeing that the two girls had billions upon billions of Aero clothing in their arms waiting to be bought as they continued to talk.

"Shar-Bear, I want to buy more, but my arms are tired. Everything's just SO cute, I want it all," Gabriella groaned to Sharpay.

Sharpay just giggled and then told her with a nod of her head, "Yeah, I know. So are the cloths at AE…rue21..."

"Forever21," Gabriella added.

"Juicy…"

"Louis Vuitton…"

"Charlotte Russe…"

"Marc Jacobs…"

"Celine…"

"Chanel…"

"Christian Dior…"

"Diesel…"

"Dolce and Gabbana…"

"Gucci…"

"Guess…"

"Burberry..."

"Miss Sixty…"

"Ralph Lauren…"

"Roberto Cavalli…"

"Stella McCartney…"

"Valentino…"

"Vera Wang…"

"Versace…"

"AMICLUBWEAR…"

"Hollister Co…"

"Lisa Kline…"

"Victoria's Secret…"

"Alfred Angelo…"

"Ed Hardy," the girls said together.

"OH. MY. LANTA. What are our guys going to do with us?" Sharpay asked with a giggle.

"Gonna love you," Zeke said as he came up and kissed Sharpay's cheek before taking some of the cloths off of her perfectly manicured hands.

"And find a job that pays billions an hour so we can feed your wicked shopping cravings," Troy added as he came up behind his fiancée and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her right cheek before resting his chin on her right shoulder.

"OH MY LANTA! Troy, you fucking scared me! You could have given me a fucking heart attack and then what would you have done?!" Gabriella scolded her fiancé as she covered her heart with her hand that wasn't holding the billions upon billions of clothing.

"Cried and then killed myself," Troy told her being brutally honest before he helped her as Zeke helped Sharpay, all walking over to the cash registers so Gabriella and Sharpay could check out while the others waited patiently and got comfortable knowing that it would take a long time to get all of their purchases scanned and bagged.

-------

Thirty minutes later with all the guys carrying Sharpay's, Gabriella's and the other girls' purchase who just out of nowhere decided they wanted to do some Aero shopping, all walked into Arby's for lunch.

"Brie-Ella ella ella, want to go order with me?" Sharpay asked Gabriella in a sing song voice as they all sat at a ten person table, all the girls on one side and their guy on the opposite side of them, directly across from their girl.

"Shar-bear ayer ayer ayer, sure let's go," Gabriella sing sung back before they got up, grabbed their totes, and looped arms skipping off to the counter.

"Hello, pretty girl. Welcome to Arby's, what can I get you?" A cute guy behind the counter asked Gabriella causing her to giggle.

"I'll have some popcorn chicken with BBQ sauce, a small chopped farmhouse chicken salad and a Pepsi with Pink Lemonade mixed into it please," Gabriella said as she pulled out her matching black monogram Louis Vuitton wallet from her tote.

"Coming right up pretty girl," the boy said with a bright smile.

"Thanks, how much do I owe you?" Gabriella asked him showing her pretty smile, but not the one that was reserved for Troy.

"It's on me pretty girl," the guy told Gabriella with a smile as he pulled out his wallet and paid for it before writing something down on a napkin without her noticing and putting it under her drink before handing her a the tray.

"Oh. My. Lanta. Did you see him? He was hot and he even bought my food for me!" the others heard Sharpay and Gabriella exclaim together as they came over with their trays, both having the same things, except Sharpay who had Honey Mustard instead of BBQ sauce.

"I know. All I was thinking was yum!" Sharpay told Gabriella as they both sat their trays down and continued to talk, oblivious to the others.

"I know! Just like the guys we met at orientation and then at Hollister back in Cally!" Gabriella replied as they both sat down, both opening their straws and sticking them in their Pepsi's mixed with Pink Lemonade.

"I know! God, that day I think I fell even more in love with Cally! Cuz girl Cally guys are fucking H…O…double T, HOTT!"

"I know!" Gabriella agreed before she took a sip of her drink.

"It's like yes please, I'll have some of that!" Sharpay said as she put her finger up as into say 'check please'.

"Exactly! But we're already taken!"

"Oh my Lanta. We should NOT be thinking these thoughts, we're taken for god sakes!" Sharpay said, Gabriella nodding her head in agreement.

"Oh my Lanta. I know!"

"What is with you two in oh my lanta?!" Chad asked before stuffing his face.

"It's a Cally thing!" They replied before turning back to each other, becoming completely oblivious to everyone else again as they continued to talk.

"So I was thinking after the Sports Award Dinner and Ceremony, we could ask the gang if they wanted to camping at the beach this week, what do ya think?" Sharpay asked her.

"I think yes please," Gabriella said before she picked up the napkin to find a name and a cell phone number on it. Turning to Sharpay she said, "Oh. My. Lanta. That guy gave me his name and cell phone number!"

"Oh. My. Lanta. The guy that served me did too. Wow, we must be hot," Sharpay said.

"I wonder maybe we should go back and tell them our names and see if they want to go out tonight?" Gabriella said.

Sharpay knowing that this was a joke, tried to suppress her giggle as she decided to play along while her and Gabriella both tried not to die of laughter with the looks on everyone's face, "You mean like we did the day before we came here?"

"Yeah and maybe we could do something like that night before we left to come here…" Gabriella said with one raised eyebrow.

"Yeah possibly, if they would be up to it? Do you think they could handle us?" Sharpay said.

"Up for what!? Handle what?! What did you do the day and night before you left?!" Zeke and Troy both asked, trying not to let the hurt, anger, betrayal, and the shock get the better of them.

"Gotcha ya!" The two girls exclaimed together before they burst out into fits of giggles.

Zeke and Troy just glared at them with a glare that told them that it was not a funny joke.

"Chad?" Gabriella asked the guy that she thought of as her brother…well, another brother who she had the strongest friendship/family bound with out of the rest of the wildcat boys.

"Yeah, Gabster?" Chad replied with a soft smile.

"Can you trade me spots?" Gabriella asked him.

"Sure thing," Chad said and together him and Gabriella traded spots as Sharpay traded spots with Ryan.

Finally, after fifteen minutes, Gabriella and Sharpay got through to Zeke and Troy who apologized for getting so upset at them before they all went back to eating and comfortable talk with the occasional jokes.

"So where to after this?" Chad asked as he dug is spoon into his forth sundae.

"Finding Martha's dress and then we have to get ready to leave for the Sports Award dinner and ceremony," Kelsi told him.

"And no falling asleep this time, Chad Nicholas Danforth," Taylor scolded him.

"You fell asleep and we missed it?!" Sharpay and Gabriella asked as they giggled.

"Yeah, he fell asleep while Taylor was trying on dresses and when she came out in the dress she wanted, she asked him she liked it and when he didn't answer she looked at his seat to see he wasn't in it. So she looked down at the floor by the chair, and there she found Chad sleeping like a baby," Martha told the story as everyone laughed around the table even Chad himself.

"What can I say I was tired," Chad said with a shrug of his shoulders.

If you were to ask the guys whether shopping with the girls was fun or not they would tell you…not, only lunch was.

* * *

**(East High Gym- Sports Ceremony)**

"Thanks for the dresses! They're SO cute," Taylor told Sharpay and Gabriella who had bought them dresses from the disbelievingly huge AMICLUBWEAR in L.A.

"You're welcome," Sharpay replied for both her and Gabriella.

They all soon quieted down once everyone was in the gym and sitting around their assigned tables after the huge (and delicious) dinner that was held in the cafeteria that was all decked out looking quite beautiful; as Mr. Matsui walked to the middle of the floor while the teachers and coaches sat in chairs on each base line, teachers and Sports Boosters on one and coaches on another. The same thing went with the parents and the sports players, sports players on one side of the gym on bleachers while the parents were on the other side of the gym on bleachers.

Even the wildcats themselves were separated. The girls sitting with the volleyball team. Troy, Jason, Chad, and Zeke with the basketball team; Ryan with the baseball team.

"Thank you and welcome to the 2008-2009 Sports Ceremony where we will honor all of our beloved teams who have done this school proud," Mr. Matsui started and when he said proud everyone knew that he was eyeing the girls and boys varsity basketball team and the girls varsity volleyball team before he continued, "Here at East High sports has been one of our most renowned things that we love and are proud of. So tonight, you who are all proud fans and supporters of East High Sports will you please help us give a warm round of applause to all of these young athletes who hopefully we will see more of in the future."

Everyone smiled and gave round of applauses as some sports boosters brought out the first trolley of medals and trophies for the first team that was going to be honored.

* * *

After the JV Football, Varsity Football, Track, Swimming, Tennis, Lacrosse, JV Soccer, Varsity Soccer, Hockey, and JV Volleyball (both boys and girls) teams were honored, it was time for the Varsity Volleyball and the other sports to be honored.

"Alright, now please give a warm round of applause to Coach Lucille Bolton," Mr. Matsui said before everyone clapped for Lucille who walked over to the podium where the microphone sat on a small stand dressed in her black dress pants, black peep toe high heels, and red and white floral shirt with gold jewelry.

"Thank you Mr. Matsui, guests and athletes.

Welcome, everyone to the East High Sports Awards Ceremony. I just have few things to BOUNCE off you before we get started. I think all the girls will agree they had a real BALL this year, and tonight we will reward a team that gave 110 percent which took us to the State Championship and won, these medals and trophies will also award not just hard work, but great efforts, real team sportsmanship, and real team players, a group of sisters. As the awards are getting presented please remember to keep in mind Volleyball is a lot easier to watch THAN play, just ask any one of these girls, but then again I guess you already can tell it's a lot easier to watch than play because you all came to the girls' games which I thank you for as does the team. Well, let's get this show bouncing.

Number 1, Casey Brian," Lucille said

"Yeah! Go Case!" All of the girls volleyball team both JV and Varsity cheered for Casey who smiled at them and jogged down the steps in her white CONVERSE that went awesomely with her red straight leg jeans, white shirt, and red beaded jewelry.

Casey smiled a bright smile as Lucille put the Volleyball Gold Medal with the red and gold ribbon around her neck. Smiling, Casey hugged Lucille before she moved to stand on the right side of the podium, waiting for the rest of her team to join her.

"Number 11, Martha Cox," Lucille said as she went to grab the Volleyball Medal that had Martha's name on it.

"You go girl!" Both volleyball girls and boys JV and Varsity volleyball teams cheered.

Martha smiled and carefully walked down the stairs dressed in a beautiful red smock tube strapless dress that feel to just above her knees, red rubber wedge flip flops, and white beaded jewelry. Martha smiled happily as Lucille placed the medal on around her neck and then pulled her into a hug and as she was in the hug with Lucille she whispered, "Thanks Lucille. You're the best coach ever. I'll never forget what you did for me."

Lucille smiled at Martha who moved to stand by Casey, both looping arms and waiting for the rest of their beloved team as Lucille introduced the next player, "Number 3, Whitney Crossing…number 0, Abigail Dickson…number 32, Sharpay Evans, Co-Captain."

"Strut your stuff Shar-Bear," Gabriella whispered in Sharpay's ear before Sharpay smile and did as Gabriella told her.

Everyone cheered around her as Sharpay strutted down the bleacher steps in her white three inch stilettos and her red strapless shimmer ribbed bandage mini dress that feel just tightly above her knees, the shimmering band around her bust shimmered as she walked down the bleachers and over to Lucille as her smokey make up made her eyes pop and as her blonde waves bounced, her head held high.

"Thanks Lucille," Sharpay whispered in Lucille's ear before she went to loop her arm with Martha as they awaited their team.

"Number 9, Cree Floor…number 4, Kayla Foster…number 10, Hilary Goss…number 30, Sonni Goss…number 15, Rayna Jackson…number 5, Jada Jenkins…number 8, Taylor McKessie," Lucille said.

Taylor smiled and walked down the stairs in her white flip flops, white beaded jewelry, and her red stretch smocked tub mini dress that fell just above her knees. "Thanks Lucille. You're the best."

After Taylor looped her arm with Sharpay's, Lucille continued on with honoring each girl, "Number 6, Ava Miller…number 17, Kelsi Nielsen."

Kelsi smiled and hugged Gabriella who was the last one of the wildcat girls left with the rest of the team before she walked down the bleacher steps in her white flats, red spaghetti strap smocked dress that feel just above her knees, and white beaded jewelry. "Thanks Lucille. You're awesome."

Kelsi smiled and looped her arm with Ava's after hugging each girl as Lucille continued on with the rest of the girls left on the bleachers, "Number 2, Melissa Ritz…number 31, Melissa Simon…number 12, Kelsey Valenti…and number 7, Emily Wayne. And don't worry we didn't forget someone, the team just begged me the other day if they could do this one. So take it away girls."

"Thank you Coach Bolton and fellow athletes, family members, board members, coaches for coming out tonight to honor all of these beloved East High Sports," Taylor said starting the speech, that the whole team agreed the four seniors would do for this special person.

"First of all, we all love everyone and thank everyone that came to our games during our 2008-2009 season, our best season ever," Martha added.

"It was special because of one person, the right person pushed and made us achieve more than we thought possible," Kelsi added.

"This person is Ms. Gabriella Marie Montez, number 14 and the captain of this seasons volleyball team. You see greatness is not always displayed openly on the court, but for her it is displayed both on and off the court. Gabriella, Captain, Brie-Ella, we all searched and searched for a quote the would describe you and we couldn't find one until we stumbled across one from Muhammad Ali: Champions aren't made in the gyms. Champions are made from something they have deep inside them--a desire, a dream, a vision," Sharpay said.

"That Gabriella, sweetheart, YOU HAVE," Lucille said.

"LADIES, GENTLEMAN, AND FELLOW ALTHELETS NUMBER 14, MVP, CAPTAIN GABRIELLA MARIE MONTEZ!" The team and Lucille yelled together.

Gabriella walked down the bleacher steps tears in her eyes as her brown waves bounced on her shoulders, her white spaghetti strap dress by Dave and Johnny hung off her body perfectly and made her skin glow as a T necklace sat around her neck, a pair of diamond and ruby drop earrings sat in her ears, and a ruby and diamond bracelet sat round her right wrist, making the piece of jewelry on her left arm or hand, her engagement ring.

Walking over to her 2008-2009 volleyball team, they engulfed her in a tight hug before Lucille slipped the medal on her head.

"I love you sweetheart. Thanks for joining the 2008-2009 team this year," Lucille whispered to Gabriella as they hugged.

"Thanks Lucy, I love you too. You sure are one amazing coach," Gabriella whispered back before she went to stand in line with the rest of the girl's, looping her arm with Melissa S..

"While everyone is taking pictures of these wonderful girls, I have trophies to present to some of these young ladies. So I'll give the school awards and then Coach Bolton can give the rest that she had to chose who got which one.

The first award I'm going to give from the school is Best Scholastic which is presented to those who had the highest grad point average on the team. So this year the award goes to….Ms. Gabriella Montez!" Everyone cheered and laughed at the shocked Gabriella who unlooped her arm from the team and went over to Mr. Matsui who handed her a beautiful and cool looking award. The award was the Lamp of Knowledge with a volleyball and 'Wildcats' engraved on the lamp figure, and it sat on a marble base with a little gold plaque that had and engravement engraved on it:

**Gabriella M. Montez**

**2008-2009**

**Best Scholastic **

"The next award I'm going to give is the Volleyball Coach of the Year Award which is given to the best volleyball coach here at East High whether they coach girls or boys. And like every year we have the two teams vote, and this year they voted to give the award to Ms. Lucille Bolton, the girls' Varsity Volleyball Coach. Congratulations Coach Bolton!" Mr. Matsui said handing a shocked Lucille her trophy that had a little female figurine holding a volleyball and clipboard, sitting a red and white star column that was mounted a marble base with a little gold plate that read:

**Lucille A. Bolton **

**2008-2009**

**Volleyball Coach of the Year**

After Lucille accepted her award she set it on the podium and started to present the next awards, "First of all I would like to thank both the girls and boys volleyball teams for giving this, it sure means a lot.

Alright so now I'm going to start giving out the rest of these awards. When the school came to me asking me to chose who was deserved these the most and I alone had to chose I'll tell you I was stumped because this year unlike any other year, this team was a one of a kind team, THE BEST I've seen in a long time.

So I hope I did alright in choosing which girl accepted which award. The first award that I'm going to give is the Most School Spirited and this award goes to…Martha Cox. Martha showed school spirit on and off the court. In the locker rooms she pumped us up, everyday at practice she came up with a new meaning of Wildcats, she taught most of us how to dance for the Winter Formal and other formal events. She is also a good setter. Congrats Martha, Ms. School Spirit!" Lucille said and as everyone cheered for Martha, she went and grabbed a trophy that had a big red and white Wildcat head with an engraved volleyball on it, that sat on a cherry wood base with a little gold plate that was engraved with:

**Martha L. Cox**

**Most School Spirited**

**2008-2009**

"The Most Improved Player Award goes to Abigail Dickson because she has improved greatly since our season opener and because she had a hard time playing the Labaro which is a very hard spot to play, but she stuck it out and she got it, making it look like it was easy and that it came naturally. Congrats Abigail.

These next awards are given by both the School and me.

So I have the honor of giving this Best Offensive Player Award to…Gabriella Montez. Congrats Gabriella," Lucille awarded proudly.

"Oh. My. Lanta." Gabriella whispered causing the girls around her to giggle as she unlooped her arm and walked over to Lucille who was holding her trophy. The trophy had a girl figurine of a female volleyball player serving sitting on top of a red with gold star column, and the column was sitting on a marble base that had a gold plate with an engraving on it:

**Gabriella M. Montez**

**2008-2009**

**Best Offensive Player **

"The next award is also given out by both the school and I and I'm proud to hand this award out also. So the Best Defensive Player Award goes to…Sharpay Evans. Congrats Sharpay!" Lucille awarded to a shock Sharpay.

Sharpay's mouth formed a big 'O' as she stood in the line with the girls and then turned into a bright smile as she unlooped her arm and went to accept her trophy. Her trophy was like Gabriella's except for the figurine and the engraving, the figurine was of two girls against the net, one blocking and one spiking, the girl blocking representing Sharpay, and the engraving read:

**Sharpay A. Evans**

**2008-2009**

**Best Defensive Player**

Once Sharpay was back in line Lucille announced the winner of her last award, "And the last awards I'm going to give out is the award for Outstanding Sportsmanship and the award for Outstanding Leadership. The Outstanding Sportsmanship Award goes to Kelsi Nielsen! And the Outstanding Leadership Award goes to Taylor McKessie!"

Taylor and Kelsi both looked shocked as they walked up to Lucille together, arms looped and accepted their award. Taylor's award had a funky looking Reach for the Stars figurine with a volleyball on it, that stood on a gold and red column which the column was mounted on a white marble base with a gold plate that was engraved:

**Taylor A. McKessie**

**2008-2009**

**Outstanding Leadership**

Kelsi's was the exact same way, except for the engraving. Her engraving read:

**Kelsi M. Nielsen**

**2008-2009**

**Outstanding Sportsmanship**

------

Once the volleyball team was done getting their pictures taken, everyone settled back down while the girls either sat in their same spot, went to sit with their parents, or went to sit with another team they were on.

"Hey girls!" Shannon said greeting Gabriella and Rayna as they sat with the girls' varsity basketball team.

"Hey Shannon!" The greeted back before they paid attention to the rest of the ceremony.

After the Softball, Baseball (where Chad and Ryan were awarded with medals and trophies), and Cheerleading (where Martha was awarded with a medal and trophy) teams were honored, it was time for the moment everyone had been waiting for, it was time to honor the basketball teams of the 2008-2009 season.

One by one each varsity basketball player was announced and honored with a medal, until Chad and Troy were the only two sitting in the guys' Varsity Basketball area.

"Number 8, Co-Captain, Chad Danforth," Jack said into the podium microphone stand and everyone cheered for him as he came down the bleachers. And before his feet came in contact with the floor, his face did seeing that he tripped face forward causing the whole gym to go into a uproar of laughter as Chad shuck it off with a blush and went over to Jack who was shaking his head with a smile on his face. "Congrats Chad."

"Thanks Coach," Chad replied after Jack put the medal over Chad's head. The medal had a red and gold ribbon with a 3D basketball gold metal with an engraved number eight on it with an engraving on the back. The engraving read:

**Chad N. Danforth**

**2008-2009**

**Co-Captain**

"And now, number 14, Captain, my son, Troy Bolton!" Jack exclaimed and the whole gym uproared in cheers again as Troy jogged down the stairs in his light was Diesel jeans, white HCO polo, and black VANS. "I'm proud of you son."

"Thanks dad," Troy told his dad as they shared a man hug after his dad placed an identical medal to Chad's around his neck, but the only thing that was the same was the engraving on the basketball that was a number 14 and the engraving on the back that read:

**Troy A. Bolton**

**2008-2009**

**Captain**

"Alright. Now, I'm going to give the award for the Best Scholastic and this award goes to…Troy Bolton!" Mr. Matsui said as he held an exact replica that Gabriella got for Best Scholastic as did the other Best Scholastic Award winners, but his had a basketball engraved on the lamp and his engraving on the gold plate read:

**Troy A. Bolton**

**2008-2009**

**Best Scholastic**

"Can I say something Mr. Matsui?" Troy quietly asked Mr. Matsui who smiled and nodded. Troy smiled a thank you and then pointed at a girl in the crowd and said, "I would like to dedicate this award to Ms. Gabriella Montez. Brie, I could HAVE NOT got this without you, my fiancée. Thanks baby, you're the best! I love you!"

All the females in the room awed at what Troy said to a madly blushing and embarrassed Gabriella who turned to hide her head in Rayna's shoulder as Rayna just giggled at her.

"Alright, well that was sure sweet. Now, the next and last award I'm going to give is the Basketball Coach of the Year award for either boys or girls. But you see we had quite a dilemma on which coach to give it to, both girls and the boys did also. So we all just decided to give one big awards, seeing as the coaches are husband and wife. So the Basketball Coach of the Year award goes to BOTH, Coach Jack and Coach Lucille Bolton. Congrats Jack and Lucille!" Mr. Matsui said and everyone cheered as the teams each hugged each coach before the husband and wife walked up to get their award.

Their award was a gold trophy that had a gold whistle mounted on a white marble base, the marble base mounted on two red with gold star columns, and the columns and basketball trim (that was in the middle of the columns) were mounted on a white marble base; a gold plate under it read:

**Jack and Lucille Bolton**

**2008-2009**

**Coaches of the Year**

"Lucille and I thank each and everyone of you for this award. It means so much to the both of us so thank you.

Alright, now I'll give out my awards. And I KNOW I gave these to the right people.

The first award is the Most School Spirited Award and this is going to go to number eight, the co-captain and a senior, Chad Danforth! Congrats Danforth!" Jack said as he handed a happy Chad his trophy.

Chad's trophy was just like Martha's except it had a basketball engraving and it read on the gold plate that was engraved:

**Chad N. Danforth**

**2008-2009**

**Most School Spirited**

"The Outstanding Sportsmanship Award is going to be awarded to number 17, a senior, Jason Cross. Congrats Cross!" Jack said as he handed Jason a trophy that was similar to his girlfriend's except it had a basketball and the engraving on the gold plate read:

**Jason A. Cross**

**2008-2008**

**Outstanding Sportsmanship**

"The next award is the award for Most Improved Player and this goes to Donny Dion who is a Junior and one of the most improved Juniors, Congratulations Donny.

"The next award I'm going to give out is the award for Best Leadership and this award goes to my son, Troy Bolton because he showed leadership on and off the court, in the locker room, at practices, and the team told me that he deserved this award more than any of them. So Congrats son!" Jack said as he handed Troy an award similar to Taylor's except instead of a volleyball it had a basketball and the engraving on the little gold plate read:

**Troy A. Bolton**

**2008-2009**

**Best Leadership**

"These next two awards are awarded by both the school and I. These awards are the Best Offensive and the Best Defensive Players Awards. How we figure out these awards are not by who we like better or who we think deserves this more, its by HOW these boys played and you can tell that by the scorebooks, the way the plays run, and by are games.

The Best Offensive Award goes to the captain, Troy Bolton, number 14; and the Best Defensive Award goes to Zeke Baylor, number 32," Jack said and everyone cheered as the two males walked up to accept their trophies.

Zeke's trophy was of a silver male figurine down in defense that was mounted on a black marble base and the little gold engraved plate read:

**Zeke L. Baylor**

**2008-2009**

**Best Defensive Player**

Troy's trophy was just the opposite, with a silver male figurine dribbling an orange ball, mounted on a black marble base with a gold engraved plate that read:

**Troy A. Bolton**

**2008-2009**

**Best Offensive Player**

**------**

Once the guys basketball team was done getting their stuff and getting their pictures taken, the girls Varsity basketball team was called up until two girls were left on the bench.

Smiling Lucille announced the next to girls, "Number 15, Co-Captain, Rayna Jackson. And number 14, Captain, Gabriella Montez."

Both girls went up to accept their medals that all the rest of their teammates had that were similar to the boys except (of course) it had their names and number on them.

"Alright so again. I'll give out the school awards before Coach Bolton does the girls' awards.

The Best Scholastic Award goes to Ms. Gabriella Montez! And as you already know the Coach of the Year is both Lucille here and Jack Bolton!" Mr. Matsui said before he handed Gabriella her award the same as Troy's except the gold plate had her name on it.

"Before we get started I'm letting you know that the girls that I chose for these awards HAVE PROVEN they deserve these awards.

The Most School Spirited Award goes to Amy Sullivan…the Best Sportsmanship Award goes to Jocelyn Dylan…the Most Improved Player Award goes to Hannah Grimm…the Best Leadership Award goes to Gabriella Montez," Lucille said.

Everyone cheered as Gabriella went up to the accept her trophy that was the exact same as her fiancé's just with her name on the gold engraved plate before she went to stand back with her teammates.

"These next two awards are awarded by both the school and I. These awards are the Best Offensive and the Best Defensive Players Awards. How we figure out these awards are not by who we like better or who we think deserves this more, its by HOW these boys played and you can tell that by the scorebooks, the way the plays run, and by are games, as my husband has pointed out. So all I got to say is congratulations Gabriella Montez for earning BOTH of these awards. You deserve them!" Lucille said and the whole team stood in cheers as Gabriella shocked face as she went up to accept them both before she went to stand back in line with her teammates.

----

Once the basketball was done, Mr. Matsui took the podium for the last time that night, "First of all I would like to thank everyone for coming and all the coaches for doing a wonderful job this year with the teams. I would also like to say from the bottom of my heart and speaking for the East High Board and Sports Boosters, that the seniors WILL BE missed deeply.

Before get the Pastor to close up tonight, I would like to give out a couple more awards. These next two awards are voted for by the school and the city of Albuquerque, these awards are the Favorite Female Athlete and Favorite Male Athlete. And this years winners are…Gabriella Montez and….Troy Bolton! Congratulations Ms. Montez and Mr. Bolton! You deserved them!"

Troy and Gabriella, both shocked, walked down the bleacher steps, fingers laced, as they walked over to Mr. Matsui once off the bleachers.

"Congratulations Mr. Bolton, Ms. Montez. You deserved it," Mr. Matsui told them handed them each a glass plague.

Each plague had their basketball pictures engraved in them and then engraved into the glass it had their numbers, name, year, and what the plaque was for.

Seeing that Troy and Gabriella were about to walk away Mr. Matsui said, "Not so fast you two. I have something more for you two and then I think everyone'll want pictures including the newspaper photographer."

Troy and Gabriella stopped and turned back around with a little sigh and gave Mr. Matsui a playful glare causing the ones in the gym who say it to laugh at their playfulness.

"I would also like to present these two seniors, with their MVP trophies. Troy, you get yours because of your amazing character on and off the court, the way you always keep you held high even in the worse scenarios, and because Mr. Troy Bolton you helped change this school for the better.

That is also why Ms. Montez is getting this award, but also because for the first time in 14 years she was the one that scored the winning point that brought that 2008-2009 Ladies Basketball State Championship home to East High. But you see this isn't the last MVP Award Ms. Montez is getting tonight, she is also getting one for Volleyball because she did the same thing with bringing the Ladies Volleyball State Championship home to East High," Mr. Matsui told them before handing them each a beautiful award.

Troy's award was similar to Gabriella's basketball MVP Award with its 3D rendition of a player dunking the ball in side of the beautiful optical crystal, then on top of it sat a solid glass basketball, and at the bottom on the glass base their was a black plate that read his name, years, what it was for, and his number.

Gabriella after gazing at her basketball MVP Award, she turned to look at the other MVP ward she was just handed for volleyball. It was very similar to her basketball one, it had a solid volleyball on the top of it, her number was inside of the optical crystal, and on the black plate it read:

**Gabriella M. Montez**

**2008-2009**

**Volleyball MVP**

"Whoa! Hold it! Did I say you two could leave yet?" Mr. Matsui told the pair who let out a sigh and turned back around before going to stand in their previous places by the podium. "Thank you. Now, if I could have Sharpay Evans, Chad Danforth, Ryan Evans, Zeke Baylor, Jason Cross, Martha Cox, Kelsi Nielsen, and Taylor McKessie up here please."

Sharpay, Chad, Ryan, Zeke, Jason, Martha, Kelsi, and Taylor all looked at each other confused, but did as they were told and went to join Troy and Gabriella, making it that all the wildcats stood up their together, all their arms looped--proudly and protectively.

"Thank you. Now, I have an announce, it was an animus decision NOT BY ME, BUT BY THE STUDENT BODY THAT WE RETIRE YOUR UNIFORM NUMBERS. After many meetings about it with the School Board and with the Sports Boosters…we have decided that we will retire your numbers. So from this day on nobody will ever wear the volleyball numbers 14, 17, 8, 11, and 32. And nobody will ever wear the girls basketball number 14 and the same will be said about the boys' basketball number 14, along with the guys' basketball numbers 8, 32, and 17. And nobody will ever wear the baseball number 11 ever again.

And seeing as we decided this we have made copies of all your jerseys which we will have you sign, so that way you guys will have the ORIGINAL jerseys and or uniforms while the ones that will be HUNG IN THE GYM will be the duplicates.

Again congratulations and I wish all the senior athletes the best of luck in the future. Thank you and goodnight." Mr. Matsui said closing the night as the gym went up in an uproar, all cheering loudly and agreeing with Mr. Matsui's, the student body's, the Sports Booster's, and the School Board's choice to retire the numbers of their all time favorite wildcats, two of them which were kissing and acting like they were the only two in the world…

**TBC…**

* * *

_**Well, there you all go. I hope you enjoyed it because it took FOR-EV-ER to write, 60 PAGES! Oh my Lanta! Speaking of 'oh my lanta' that saying belongs to me so if you don't like it I'm sorry I don't know what to tell ya. Anywho anyway, any people and names you don't recognize belong to me and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Toodles!**_

**"Be not afraid of greatness, some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon them." William Shakespeare **

**Next Chapter Title: G.N.O & B.N.O Turns Into W.N.O!****  
**

**Trivia: **During the first High School Musical, Troy and Gabriella never kissed, just like their predecessors. Who are/were their predecessors?

A. Danny & Sandy "Grease"

B. Romeo & Juliet "Romeo & Juliet''

C. Danny & Baby "Dirty Dancing"

D. None of the above.


	47. GNO & BNO Turns Into WNO!

**Chapter started: May 10, 2009.**

**Chapter finished: May 16, 2009.**

**Trivia Answer: **Danny & Sandy "Grease"

**Trivia Winner(s): **NONE!!!!**  
**

**Author's Note: **Well, here's a new chapter. I hope you enjoy it and there are ONLY TWO CHAPTERS LEFT! WARNING: There are some spoliers for _Hannah Montana: The Movie_ and _X-Mean Origins: Wolverine _(and possibly _Angels & Demons_). Enjoy and toodles.

* * *

**=HSM3: Senior Year=**

**-Chapter 48: G.N.O & B.N.O Turns Into W.N.O!-**

**(June 3, 2009.)**

"That is the cutest outfit EVER!" Sharpay told Gabriella as they got ready in Sharpay's room at her parents.

"Aw, thanks! So do you!" Gabriella told her adoptive older sister and favorite (second to Troy) bestie.

"You girls do look awfully cute," Derby told them as she stood in the doorway with Inez, both smiling widely at their beautiful girls.

And the moms were right they did, both dressed in their outfits from FOX. Sharpay was wearing a black tee with 'Fox Rider' written in pink with a silver FOX emblem, a pair of medium blue FOX legend denim short shorts, a pair of pink macramé jumbo surf thong platform sandals with a 3 inch heel to them, and pink beaded jewelry that all went perfectly with her natural wavy blonde hair that was down, her smokey make up and her pink and white tote.

Gabriella's shirt was a cute light pink Fox crush tee with 'Fox' written in metallic silver writing, the same shorts as Sharpay, a pair of silver knotted thong platforms with a 4 ½ wedge to them, silver jewelry, a white and silver Fox Golden Grade tote sat over her right shoulder, that all went perfectly with her naturally wavy chocolate brown hair that was cascading down her shoulders, and her brown eyes that popped due to her smokey eye make up.

"Thanks," the two girls replied as they both grabbed a leather jacket (Gabriella's silver and Sharpay's pink) encase it got cold.

"So where are you girls all going tonight on your G.N.O.?" Inez asked them.

"Century 14 to watch the _Hannah Montana: The Movie_ and then possibly _Angels & Demons_," Sharpay told the moms.

"Alright, well you girls have fun…but not to much or we or you won't hear the end of it from your dads and your boys," Derby told them before her and Inez kissed them on the foreheads softly and then left the girls alone.

* * *

**(Century 14- Downtown Albuquerque)**

"How many tickets and to what movie?" the clerk behind the glass screen and register asked.

"Five tickets to the _Hannah Montana: The Movie_ please," Sharpay said as each girl handed over a five dollar bill.

"Alright, thank you and here are your tickets. Enjoy the movie," the guy said handing them each their ticket.

"Thanks!" They all replied as they looped arms and skipped away and over to the refreshments stand to get drinks and sweets.

"What to get what to get?" Gabriella pondered out loud.

"I think…no, I know you'll get a large Pepsi, a large box of Gobstoppers, and a large roll of Sprees," Troy said as he walked over with the other four guys.

"What are you five doing here?" Kelsi asked them as all the girls turned around with their hands on their hips with a playful, yet questioning glare, on their faces.

"Coming to watch _X-Men Origins: Wolverine_ and then possibly _Angels & Demons_. You girls?" Chad asked as Troy went and paid for his and Gabriella's stuff much to Gabriella's huffing and puffing.

"_Hannah Montana: The Movie_ and then possibly _Angels & Demons_," Taylor answered before she and the rest of the girls turned around to buy their drinks and candy.

Smiling, girls all walked away with a sway of their hips as they walked to the guy who took their tickets and told them which screening room out of the fourteen they would be in; while their guys (along with some others in the theater) just looked at their hips hungrily. Before heading to screening room 3, the girls turned around and said with a small wave and wink, "Bye boys."

"Those girls are going to be the deaths of us," Jason stated to the other guys before they headed into screening room 12.

"They sure are man, they sure are," Chad replied as they walked into the movie.

-----

**(With the Girls)**

"Oh. My. Lanta! I totally could see you us doing that. Don't you?" Sharpay whispered to Gabriella as the movie started with Miley and Lily stealing a golf cart so they could get to Miley's/Hannah's dressing room in time to get Miley Hannah-fied; all the while running from security and passing Robby Ray (Miley's dad) who was in the corner on his cell phone trying to call Miley.

"I know! I so could see us doing it too!" Gabriella replied before they laughed again with everyone else in the screening room.

"Oh. My. Lanta! What I would kill to have a kit like that!" Sharpay quietly exclaimed causing the four girls around her to giggle, but also agree.

----

**(With the Guys) **

"Holy Shit!" The five wildcat boys exclaimed as while Wolverine was walking away with an explosion, that he caused, to blow up in back of him.

"That was awesome!" Chad exclaimed or as best as he could with a huge Hershey's Bar in his mouth causing the four around him to roll their eyes and laugh at him, but also agreeing.

"I wonder what the girls are doing," Jason wondered out loud and the other four wondered the same thing as they shrugged their shoulders.

----

_**Boom boom clap boom de clap de clap **_

_**Boom boom clap boom de clap de clap **_

_**Boom boom clap boom de clap de clap **_

_**Boom boom clap boom de clap de clap **_

_**Try it with me here we go**_

_**Boom boom clap boom de clap de clap (Whoa oh oh)**_

_**(That's right!)**_

_**Boom boom clap boom de clap de clap **_

_**(Whoa oh oh)**_

_**Boom boom clap boom de clap de clap **_

_**Boom boom clap boom de clap de clap **_

_**1, 2, 3!**_

_**Everybody come on, off your seat**_

_**I'm gonna tell you about a beat**_

_**That's gonna make you move your feet**_

_**I'll give the barbeque**_

_**Show and tell you how to move**_

_**If you're five or eighty-two**_

_**This is something you can do**_

_**Pop it, lock it, polka dot it**_

_**Country fivin', hip hop hip**_

_**Put your arms in the sky, move side to side**_

_**Jump to the left, stick it, glide**_

_**Zigzag 'cross the floor**_

_**Shuffle in diagonal**_

_**When the drum hits hands on your hips**_

_**One-footed one-eighty twist**_

_**And then a zigzag, step, slide**_

_**Lean in left, clap three times**_

_**Shake it out, head to toe**_

_**Throw it all together, that's how we roll**_

_**Do the hoedown**_

_**(Throwdown!)**_

_**Do the hoedown**_

_**(Throwdown!)**_

_**Throw it all together, that's how we roll**_

_**We get to four, five, six**_

_**And you're feelin' busted**_

_**But it's not time to quit**_

_**Practice makes you perfect**_

_**Pop it, lock it, polka dot it**_

_**County fivin', hip hop hip**_

_**Put your arms in the sky, move side to side**_

_**Jump to the left, stick it, glide**_

_**Zigzag 'cross the floor**_

_**Shuffle in diagonal**_

_**When the drum hits hands on your hips**_

_**One-footed one-eighty twist**_

_**And then a zigzag, step, slide**_

_**Lean in left, clap three times**_

_**Shake it out, head to toe**_

_**Throw it all together, that's how we roll**_

_**Do the hoedown**_

_**(Throwdown!)**_

_**Do the hoedown**_

_**(Throwdown!)**_

_**Do the hoedown**_

_**(Throwdown!)**_

_**Throw it all together, that's how we roll**_

_**Boom boom clap boom de clap de clap **_

_**Come on, here we go!**_

_**Boom boom clap boom de clap de clap**_

_**Boom boom clap, boom de clap**_

_**Pop it, lock it, polka dot it**_

_**County fivin', hip hop hip**_

_**Put your arms in the sky, move side to side**_

_**Jump to the left, stick it, glide**_

_**Zigzag 'cross to the floor**_

_**Shuffle in diagonal**_

_**When the drum hits hands on your hips**_

_**One-footed one-eighty twist**_

_**And then a zigzag, step, slide**_

_**Lean it left, clap three times**_

_**Shake it out, head to toe**_

_**Throw it all together, that's how we roll**_

_**Do the hoedown**_

_**(Throwdown!) **_

_**Do the hoedown**_

_**(Throwdown!)**_

_**Do the hoedown**_

_**(Throwdown!)**_

_**Throw it all together, that's how we roll**_

_**Do the hoedown**_

_**(Throwdown!) **_

_**Do the hoedown**_

_**(Throwdown!)**_

_**Do the hoedown**_

_**(Throwdown!)**_

_**Throw it all together, that's how we roll**_

_**Boom de clap, b-boom de clap clap clap**_

_**Boom dap clap, b-boom de clap clap**_

_**Boom de clap, boom de clap de clap**_

_**Throw it all together, that's how we roll**_

The whole screening room, that was girls and some guys and kids, sang with Miley as they all stood up and did the dance with Miley and the people on the screen, but some just doing it as best as they could with all the seats in the way.

After the song everyone sat down exhausted and settled in to watch the rest of the movie after cheering and giving everyone around of applause.

Soon later, all the females in the audience got teary eyed as Miley and her dad sung the most beautiful song from the movie, _Butterfly Fly Away_, their voices blending perfectly.

-----

"Well, that was sure something," Troy commented after they five got back from going to see what their girls were up to, only to find their whole screening room doing Miley's _Hoedown Throwdown_, all their girls knowing the steps and song perfectly.

"It sure was, but it was fun to watch," Ryan agreed before they went back to watching the movie.

Ten minutes later, Chad exclaimed, "Oh look, its Scott when he was younger!"

"Yes, oh knowing one. We can see that," Zeke replied causing the other three to laugh.

-----

"No Miley! Don't quit being Hannah!" The four girls along with some others yelled as Miley said this was the end of Hannah Montana.

All the females in the room were on the edge of their seats as they listened to what Miley had to say to the people in her hometown and we're glad when her hometown told her they wouldn't tell anyone, that her secret would be safe with them, they promise.

Everyone started cheering as the bad reporter became good and was reunited with his daughters. Then, knowing every lyric by heart, the four (along with some others) began to sing _The Climb _with Miley:

_**I can almost see it**_

_**That dream I'm dreaming**_

_**But there's a voice inside my head saying**_

"_**You'll never each it"**_

_**Every step I'm taking**_

_**Every move I make feels**_

_**Lost with no direction**_

_**My faith is shaking**_

_**But I gotta keep trying**_

_**Gotta keep my head held high**_

_**There's always gonna be another mountain**_

_**I'm always gonna make it move**_

_**Always gonna be an uphill battle**_

_**Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose**_

_**Ain't about how fast I get there**_

_**Ain't about what's waiting on the other side**_

_**It's the climb**_

_**The struggles I'm facing**_

_**The chances I'm taking**_

_**Sometimes might knock me down**_

_**But no, I'm not breaking**_

_**I may not know it**_

_**But these are the moments that**_

_**I'm gonna remember most, yeah**_

_**Just gotta keep going**_

_**And I, I got to be strong**_

_**Just keep pushing on **_

'_**Cause there's always gonna be another mountain**_

_**I'm always gonna wanna make it move**_

_**Always gonna be an uphill battle**_

_**Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose**_

_**Ain't about how fast I get there**_

_**Ain't about what's waiting on the other side**_

_**It's the climb, yeah!**_

_**There's always gonna be another mountain**_

_**I'm always gonna wanna make it move**_

_**Always gonna be an uphill battle**_

_**Somebody's gonna have to lose**_

_**Ain't about how fast I get there**_

_**Ain't about what's waiting on the other side**_

_**It's the climb, yeah!**_

_**Keep moving, keep climbing**_

_**Keep the faith, baby**_

_**It's all about, it's all abut the climb**_

_**Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa**_

"That was the most cutest video ever! Miley did such a wonderful job!" Sharpay said as they all gathered their stuff and started to walk out of the screening room.

"It totally was and she totally did," Martha agreed as she looped her arm with the rest of the girls after they threw their garbage away.

"And Lucas Till was SO hot in it!" Sharpay and Gabriella said together as the other girls nodded their heads in agreement, none of them noticing their loves behind them.

"We're glad to hear the movie was good. But to hear that you think another guy is hot besides your boyfriends...well," Zeke said, leaving off the rest of the sentence to the girls, letting their imaginations wander.

"Shame, shame,shame we know your name," Troy said, quoting one of his favorite lines from his favorite movie _The Goonies_.

"So what?! Sue us!" They exclaimed as they turned around and playfully glared at the guys with their hands on their hips.

"And I bet you thought that McKayla's sister who has those special crystal powers, was hot," Taylor said.

"Us?" Troy and Zeke said looking at the other three before all five of them said together, "Never!"

"Sure, sure," was the girls' only reply, but the boys knew the girls knew better because they had a knowing smirk on their faces.

"Anyway, I don't know about you, but I want to go watch another movie. Who wants to watch _Angels & Demons_?" Chad asked.

"Well, we do and you do. Now we've got a problem because it's suppose to be a G.N.O. and a B.N.O," Sharpay replied.

"G.N.O.? B.N.O?" Chad asked confused.

"Girls Night Out, Boys Night Out," Sharpay replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh, so why don't we just change it to W.N.O.?" Chad asked.

"Sure why not! We'll change it to W.N.O for Wildcats Night Out. Good thinking Danforth," Sharpay said after the girls discussed it over for ten minutes.

Smiling each girl went to their guy and together they all went and got tickets before they went to get their junk food and drinks. After using the bathroom and taking quick and funny pictures together in the photo booth and on their cameras, they headed into the movie, all happily talking and just having fun together…

**TBC….**

* * *

_**Well, I hope you liked it. I know it's short. And by the way, I went to watch the Hannah Movie Monday and it rocked, the guy was SO cute! My fave song from the movie is Butterfly Fly Away and The Climb. Anyway, anywho I got some news:**_

_**2009 MTV Movie Awards Nominees are up so vote for at MTV dot com:**_

Zac Efron **for** Best Male Performance

Vanessa Hudgens **for** Breakthrough Female Performance

High School Musical 3: Senior Year **for** Best Movie

Zanessa **for** BEST MOVIE KISS (and if they win they HAVE TO kiss on stage on LIVE TV)

_**Anyway, anywho, I hope and pray they win. Good luck guys! Well, please R&R and only TWO chapters left! Toodles.**_

**Next Chapter: **Wildcats, Class of 2009!

**Trivia:**Who made a guest appearance in HSM2? (Sorry, I know! Easy, but couldn't think of anything else)

**The girls need a break tonight we're gonna take**

**The chance to get out on the town**

**We don't need romance, we only wanna dance**

**We're gonna let out hair hang down**

**The best thing about bein' a woman**

**Is the prerogative to have a little fun and**

**Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy, forget I'm a lady**

**Men's shirts, short skirts,**

**Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style**

**Oh, oh, oh, get in the action, feel the attraction**

**Color my hair, do what I dare**

**Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel**

**Man! I feel like a woman**

**- **_**Man! I Feel Like a Woman by Shania Twain**_


	48. Wildcats, Class of 2009!

**Chapter started: May 16, 2009.**

**Chapter finished: May 23, 2009.**

**Trivia Answer: Miley Cyrus**

**Trivia Winner(s): **Jeanette, tessababy1, Kro22, Linnea212, & choirsinger **  
**

**Author's Note: **Well, here's the second to last chapter. I hope you all enjoy it and I'm getting teary eyed, oh my lanta! Well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and if you want to see what they wore, I have the links so just let me know. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE ON BOTTOM!

* * *

**=HSM3: Senior Year=**

**-Chapter 49: Wildcats, Class of 2009!-**

**(June 5, 2009.)**

"Morning momma, dad, Inez," Troy greeted his parents and Gabriella's mom as he came down the stairs and into the kitchen, sitting at the island beside Inez after kissing each mom on the cheek and giving his dad a man hug.

"Morning sweetie. Breakfast?" Lucille asked as she put a fresh cup of hot chocolate complete with mini marshmallows down in front of her only child, her beautiful baby.

"Yes please," Troy told his mom before he turned to Inez and asked, "Where's Brie at?"

"I told you. It would only take ten point five seconds for him to ask it. You do the dishes tonight, darling," Lucille told her husband as she gave him a victorious smile.

"She went away with her daddy for a little. Greg told me this morning that he needed a little alone time with her today and that way she's not here when her surprises come," Inez replied.

"Oh, so what was that about?" Troy asked referring to his parents earlier before taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

"Oh they just made a bet on how long it would take you to ask where Gabriella was once you woke up. You're mom said ten point five seconds and your dad said three seconds or as soon as you saw us," Inez replied with a smile.

"Oh," Troy said a his mouth made a big 'O'.

"Yep. So I was wondering would you like to come with me and your parents to the airport here in an hour?" Inez asked Troy as Lucille put a plate of sausage, bacon, fried eggs, and fried potatoes with pancakes in front of him.

"Sure, but why are we going to that airport?" Troy asked Inez before he turned his head to his mom and asked, "And what's with the big breakfast, my favorite one at the that, not that I'm complaining cause I'm not."

"Because we're going to pick up Gabriella's surprise and your mom cooked it because it's the day that her son and only child graduates from high school," Inez replied to both questions before she leaned over to Troy and whispered in her ear, "So take it easy on your mom she's been sad all dad, your dad and I just got done comforting her after Greg and Gabriella left at eight this morning."

Troy smiled a thank you and then started to his breakfast.

------

Thirty minutes later, Troy was showered and dressed in tan cargo shorts and a white shirt with slip on adidas men's slides and a pair of aviators; ready to go with his parents and Inez to the Albuquerque International Sunport to pick up Gabriella's surprises.

* * *

**(AIS)**

Finally, thirty minutes later, they all were standing at the entrance/exit of Tunnel 14, where the planes passengers were going to come from.

"Wow, I wonder who was all on the flight," Troy said to his parents and Inez as people huddled around the entrance of the tunnel screaming while cameras flashed.

"They did," Inez said with a smile before she waved them over with a "Hey Lakers. Looking for me?"

"Mrs. M! Coach!" The Lakers all yelled before they went and engulfed her in the tightest and biggest hug ever.

"Hey, hey. No killing my mom now. And I want some of that loving so don't go taking it all away," Came a voice Inez hadn't heard since Gabriella's senior night of basketball.

"Brett, honey. You made it!" Inez said before she hugged her oldest child.

"Hiya mom, I missed ya," Brett told her as he picked her up and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Um, Inez I think we have a problem," Lucille told Inez.

"Huh?" Inez asked before she turned around giggled at the look on her future son-in-law's face as all of the Lakers, his idols, stood in front of him; his dad wearing the same expression on his face.

"They're kinda in a trance," Lucille said before she burst out into giggles also. Locking eyes with Inez, they both let an evil thought pass through their eyes and head before they quickly pulled out their iPhones and started to take a couple of quick pictures.

Smirking Inez sent the picture to her husband's cell phone, seeing as he knew about the surprise because he arranged it; while Lucille, with the help of Brett, got Jack and Troy out of their trances.

* * *

**(The Bolton Household-3PM)**

"Wow, they've been gone an awful long time," Troy stated as he, the Lakers (with their families), the two Montezes, his parents, Chad with his parents, Zeke with his parents, Ryan with his parents, Martha's parents, Jason and his parents, Kelsi's parents and sister, Taylor's parents along with her older sister (and brother-in-law) all sat around the Bolton deck outback.

"What's the problem Bolton, going through Gabriella withdraw?" Chad asked half seriously and half jokingly.

"What about you Danforth?" Troy shot back at Chad before he added to the other three laughing teen boys, "What about you Cross? Baylor? Evans?"

"Now, boys behave," Lucille playfully scolded, but they also knew she was serious as all their moms PLUS their girlfriends' moms gave them death glares.

"They never are," Taylor said as she came walking in happily with her dad along with Kelsi and her dad, and Martha and her dad.

"Hey!" All the teen boys exclaimed shooting her a glare as the three girls just smiled and walked over to hug their moms. Each girl looked around surprised to see Gabriella's brother along with the Lakers and their families sitting spread out through the Bolton backyard.

"Shh, Gabriella doesn't know," Inez told the girls and the dads who all smiled and nodded, taking seats by their families.

"DADDY! DON'T!" Came two squeals that the wildcats, especially two of them, knew. Laughter was soon heard after along with more squealing and what sounded like a slight smack.

"Hey everyone," Greg said before he gave a bright smile to his wife, son, and the Lakers with family who all knew that smile meant that he was glad that his son and the Lakers with family could come out today.

"Hey honey. How was your day?" Inez asked before she changed it, "Wait, I got a better question…what are you doing with our youngest child?"

"Nothing," Greg said, acting innocently before he raised his hand and slapped it across as right shoulder, only it didn't hit his right shoulder it hit a white denim short clad butt.

"DADDY!" Gabriella squealed as did Sharpay when her dad did the same thing to her pink denim short clad butt. "PUT US DOWN!"

"Think we should, Greg?" Vance asked Greg with a playful smile and wink.

"Sure, why not and plus she's heavy," Greg replied playfully, but trying to act all serious, but really couldn't because he couldn't lie; a strong trait that his daughter and son inherited from him.

"So's she," Vance replied motioning to his daughter.

"Are you calling US FAT?!" The brunette and blonde asked shocked after they gasped.

"We're kidding," the dad's said together.

"Good! Now. Put. Us. Down. NOW!" The two girls said together.

"Alright, alright." The dads said before they put the girls down, Sharpay in Zeke's arms and Gabriella in her brother's arms.

"Hiya Princess!" Brett whispered in her ear seeing as she wasn't looking at him.

"Br…Br…BRETT!" Gabriella stuttered and then squealed before she threw her arms around his neck, kissed his cheek, and then hugged him tightly, never wanting to let go.

"I take it you're happy to see me?" Brett said as he kissed the top of her head with a smile as he hugged her tightly.

"I…I thought you wouldn't….be…able to make it," Gabriella said in between whimpers as she happily cried.

"And miss you graduating from high school?! No way in hell baby sis," Brett whispered his reply to her as he gently rubbed her back in soothing circles. He also caught a glance at Troy who was looking worried at his whimpering fiancee causing Brett to inwardly smile at how his beautiful and intelligent little sister picked a great guy, who came with the bonus of loving basketball which was always a GREAT thing in his and his dad's books.

* * *

**(Lava Springs-4PM)**

"Hello Mrs. Evans and ladies, and welcome back to Lava Springs County Club, your private spa session and changing room awaits you," Mr. Fulton said as he greeted the moms and daughters along with Kelsi's younger sister and Taylor's older sister.

"Thank you Mr. Fulton and nice tie," Sharpay replied for her mom before she led them all into the private changing area that was only for their use.

"Thank you Ms. Evans," Mr. Fulton said before he walked off to his office, whistling happily.

Once in the changing/locker room, the females changed out of their cloths they wore there and into robes and slippers before hanging up the zip up hoodies and shorts, setting their UGGS underneath them on the floor; they brought with them so they didn't ruin their hair or anything after it was done.

"So where to first mommy?" Sharpay asked her mom.

"To get a relaxing ten minute stone massage and then we need to go get our nails done, both finger and toenails," Derby replied and once in the area they were immediately waited on.

After each worker put a set of six hot rocks on each of their backs as they talked about anything and everything.

------

Thirty minutes later, they all put their robes back on and headed to the salon area that specialized in manicures/pedicures to waves.

"Mrs. Evans! What can I do for you today?" Julia, the head nail care lady, asked them with a smile.

"Manicure and Pedicures for Graduation please Julia," Derby told her.

After all the graduation females all got their French Manicures and Pedicures done with red glitter tips and a clearish looking pinkish color on the base of their nails, they along with Taylor's older sister, Kelsi's younger sister, and the moms all headed over to the hair and make up area to get their hair and make up down.

"So what kinda hairstyle can I give you ladies today?" Paul the head hair honcho asked the females.

"They would like their split ends cut," Derby said as she motioned to all of the teens, before she added as she placed a hand on Sharpay's shoulder and hand on Gabriella's shoulder, "These two just want their naturally and beautiful wavy hair to just have a little more volume to it.

And the rest of them want theirs slightly curled."

"So, Ms. Brie-Ella, ready to give your speech in front of BILLIONS of people?" Sharpay asked Gabriella as Paul worked on both of them while other stylists worked on everyone else.

"I think...I'm really nervous though," Gabriella replied to Sharpay and then turned her head to Taylor who's head was back as the stylist ran the warm water spray in her hair to rinse out the conditioner in her hair. "Nervous Tay-Tay?"

"A little," Came Taylor's replied while Paul put Superstar Volumizing Mousse from TIGI Bed Head Hair Care Products and massaged it into Sharpay's hair and then into Gabriella's.

"Well, you girls will do great. Don't worry," Inez told both Taylor and Gabriella before she went back to doing what the other moms were doing, taking pictures of the girls as they got their make up and hair done.

Finally after thirty minutes, all the girls had their hair and make up done. Martha's hair was in long big barrel curls, Taylor's hair was in small spiral curls, Kelsi's hair was in medium barrel curls, and Sharpay's and Gabriella's had their hair in their natural wavy style that had volume in it to make it have umpf. All of their make up was done in natural looking shades.

* * *

**(The Boltons' House- Troy's Room)**

Graduation was suppose to be a time for feeling proud of you accomplishments, for thinking about lots of lovely times with your friends and or your family, and saying them out loud. It's suppose to be a time for feeling love, sadness and joy, all at the same time. It's suppose to be time to cry and a time to laugh at all the stupid things you did with your friends when you look back at all the memories that you've made from being a kid to growing up. A time where a diploma qualifies the next stage in your life. Graduation was suppose to be the end, but also the beginning of your life….and these thoughts had just hit Gabriella who sat on the edge of Troy's bed, not even ready to leave to go to East High yet and graduate; and that's how Brett found his little sister as he walked into the room after getting no reply when he knocked.

"Princess, you okay… baby sis? Gabriella? Gabriella? GABRIELLA!" Brett said frantically as he sprinted towards his little sister.

After not getting a response after trying everything, he did the only thing he could think of and called 'Code G'.

Code G was set up by Inez, Greg, and the wildcats who all were worried when Gabriella hadn't broke down at the thought of graduation like the other ones did and because the next time she started to panic over it--like she did during her basketball senior night--they feared the worst would happen if they weren't there.

-----

Troy was busy talking with his parents, the Lakers and family, and Gabriella's parents when Brett came running into the living room, out of breath.

"Now, what'd you do to your sister?" Inez asked her son, hands on her hips.

All Brett did was playfully glare at his mom before saying quickly, "CODE G!"

The Montezes' eyes along with Lucille's and Jack's went wide at the words before Troy bolted towards his room which was off the kitchen while Lucille went to activate the rest of Code G.

Soon later, it seemed like a heard of wild animals came in as eight teens ran in threw the front door, threw the kitchen, and into Troy's room that was off the kitchen.

"GABRIELLA!" They all frantically yelled as they got on the bed next to a cationic Gabriella who Troy had moved so they were laying down, wrapped in each other's arms.

Slowly one by one the wildcats took turns, softly talking to Gabriella trying to bring her back.

"GM, come on. Come back to us we need you, sunshine," Jason said as he laid his head on her foot, to try to hide the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Come on Shining Star. You need to come back to us and talk to us, that's what we're here for. Come on Gabriella I love you and I need you back. And you can't leave me hanging when I wrote that song for you and Troy to sing," Kelsi softly told her, also laying her head down on Gabriella's other foot and wrapping her arms around her boyfriend who did the same.

"Come on Gabriella Marie, come back to us. You need to make sure I say no to Sharpay when I'm suppose to. You're suppose to come back so we can have a blast just dancing after grad," Ryan said, laying down so his head was on Gabriella's upper left leg, just a little above her knee; his arms going to wrap tightly around both her legs.

"Angel. Come on my Angel. We need you to party with us after graduation. Come on my sweet little angel," Martha said as she laid down on the other side of Gabriella's legs, and hugged them tightly; wrapping her arms next to Ryan's.

"Gabster, come on girl. You need to pull through this little sister and come back to us. If you don't, then who are me and Troy suppose to pick on our team so we can kick Jason's and Zeke's along with everyone else's asses?" Chad said as put his hand on Gabriella's knee and rubbed it in soothing brotherly way.

"Chad, it's Troy and I," Taylor softly informed her boyfriend, fixing his English causing everyone (besides Gabriella) to quietly laugh.

"See, don't you want to be here and help Taylor correct me on my oh so bad English?" Chad asked Gabriella softly causing eight to laugh gently and this time he moved so he could lay his head down on Gabriella's knee and wrap his arms around her waist.

"Yeah, I can't do it 24/7 so, I'm going to need your help, Marie….Gabriella Marie Montez, I love you little sis. We all love you so you have to come back to us, honey. We need you SO much," Taylor informed Gabriella with tears in her eyes as she laid down so her head was on Gabriella's knee and her arms were wrapped already around her crowded (with hands) waist.

"Rie, you better come back to us. You CAN'T leave us here with Chad because that's just mean and not even you are that mean. I'm not saying your mean cause as hard as you try and believe me you do, your not mean, AT ALL. So you NEED to come back, because I need you, you're my personal taste tester. Now, come on Rie. You know you want to come back," Zeke said as he laid beside Sharpay and wrapped his arms around Sharpay, and to where his fingers could lightly brush Gabriella's side, who was still nestled safe, warm, and protectively in both Troy's and Sharpay's arms.

"Brie-Ella, little sis, come on DON'T leave us, especially now. We need you, I need you. I need you to keep me in line so, I don't turn into the Ice Queen Witch Bitch again. Come on sis, come back. I WILL NOT and I repeat WILL NOT go shopping ever again without you. No way, no how," Sharpay said as she gently rubbed Gabriella's back and held her a little tightly as did Troy.

"Baby Brie, you need to come back to us, baby. We need you, I need you. Come on baby, come back to us. All of us are here and you can talk to us, we're your best friends, YOUR FAMILY. Come on baby, come home," Troy said kissing her forehead as he let tears slip from his eyes before he whispered into her ear, "I can't live without you. I love you and you defiantly can't leave me hanging because we have to sing at graduation and then I hope in the near future, we're going to get married. So come home baby, come back to me…please."

And slowly by slowly each wildcat started letting their tears out as they held her tightly wanting her to come back and be her bubbly self again.

"Guys…too….tight…can't…breathe…" Came a soft voice belonging to the girl who was getting loved to death.

"Gabriella!" They all exclaimed happily before they all looked at each other and then pounced on top of her causing theme all to go tumbling from the bed to the ground with a thud, with them laughing the whole way down. As this happened they didn't know or see that the parents of each teenager was standing in the doorway along with Kelsi's younger sister and Taylor's older sister, all taking pictures of the whole thing, and smiling at how they all had a great group of friends that they could rely and depend on for anything and everything; and knowing no matter what they weren't going to let these friendships or loves go anytime soon.

-----

After they all explained to Gabriella what happened and she told and talked with them about what had caused it, they all understood and just said that they would always be here for her like she was for them; before they all left the Bolton house to finish getting ready for Graduation…well, except for Sharpay who wanted to stay and refused to leave.

"I can not believe that we just kicked my fiancé out of his own room," Gabriella told Sharpay as they laid their outfits out on the bed.

Sharpay just giggled before she unzipped her hoodie revealing her strapless white silk push up bra as did Gabriella revealing her red strapless lace push up bra.

After unzipping their hoodies and throwing them into their duffeles, they took off their shorts to reveal their matching thongs, so they stood at the edge of the bed in their lingerie and chestnut UGG boots.

"Do you want me to help you put on your dress and then you can help me?" Gabriella asked Sharpay.

"Yes please," Sharpay said before they both kicked off their UGGs and Sharpay unzipped her black dress bag that had the dress designer's name, Sherri Hill, written across it.

Smiling Sharpay pulled out a beautiful and adorable white short dress that had a strapless sweetheart neckline and gold sequin embellishments on the bodice with a shirred empire waist that was accented with a large white bow. The A-line short skirt with a tulle petticoat and was dotted with gold sequins.

Sharpay smiled and turned her iPhone onto the music portion of her phone while she held her dress up with one hand across her bust as Gabriella zipped it up in behind.

After Sharpay found the song _Boom Boom Pow_, she played it while she and Gabriella finished getting ready.

Gabriella smiled and grabbed her black dress bag that had the designer's name, Jovani, and unzipped the bag. Once the bag was unzipped, she pulled out a beautiful and stunning dress that would give off a soft and elegant look. The dress was a short strapless white dress with a high waist, red ombre sequins, and a red silk thin ribbon belt under her bust.

After putting their dresses on, they pulled out two shoe boxes, one box each. Out of Sharpay's box she pulled out a pair of gold strappy 3 inch high heels with cascading rhinestones; and out of Gabriella's box she pulled a pair of silver 3 inch high heels that featured a delicate band across the toes and a glamorous ankle wrap, all accented with mirror sequins that shimmer and shine.

"Here's your Tiffany & Co. jewelry we bought, Shar-Bear," Gabriella said as she handed Sharpay two light blue boxes with little white ribbons on the top, Tiffany & Co.'s signature trademark.

"Thank ya," Sharpay said as she opened up the small box to reveal a pair of Elsa Peretti Diamonds by the Yard dangling earrings in 18K gold with diamonds; and then opening up the large box to reveal a necklace that matched the earrings.

Gabriella opened up her two boxes while Sharpay did to reveal a beautiful set of Tiffany Hearts drop earrings that had brilliant round diamonds in platinum silver which was in a small box, and in the medium sized box to reveal a Tiffany Metro bangle with round brilliant diamonds in 18K platinum silver. And lastly to top Gabriella's outfit off she put her T necklace on around her necklace and her engagement ring on her left ring finger.

* * *

"Aw, now don't all of you look so cute standing there," the moms gushed as they took pictures of the ten teens who stood under a Willow Tree in the Boltons' backyard.

And the moms were right, the boys all looked handsome in their black dress shoes, black dress pants, white shirts with white (all except Troy who had a red one) ties; and the girls all stood in their outfits.

Taylor was in her beautiful white dress that was knee length and had spaghetti straps with a smooth bodice and a thin satin bow that ties at the waist and an exposed crinoline skirt with satin trim, a pair of 3 ½ inch white allover pleated satin heels with satin bow and organza ruffles sat on her feet, and white beaded jewelry to help accent her outfit.

Martha's outfit consisted of her strapless silk taffeta tea length dress that had a bubble hem combined with flirty front bow, a pair of gold hoops sat in her ears, and a pair of beautiful white 2 ¾ inch high heels with a double heart rhinestone detail on the strap that went across your toes and a buckled ankle strap along with a beautiful pleating on the toe strap.

Kelsi's outfit consisted of a short white dainty daisy print organza dress with a figure flattering silhouette featuring an empire waist and strapless sweetheart neckline, a three row white pearl collar chocker necklace sat around her neck, white pearl drop earrings in her ears, two strands of pearl bracelets sat on her left wrist (a clear one and a solid one), and a pair of satin 1 ½ inch high heels with a dazzling rhinestone anklet with ribbon tie on the back, sat on her feet.

After all the pictures were taken, alone and in couples and in groups and with parents and any other kind of photos, they all got into the white HUMMER stretch limo that Derby and Vance had pick them up in and together they all rode in the limo towards East High, the Lakers and family meeting them there.

* * *

**(East High-Gym 6:30 PM)**

In the gym, all the seniors were getting dressed in their own personal red or white caps and gowns.

"Alright, I have an announcement so listen up. The top fifteen honor students of the class along with the class officers will come up here and get their stoles of honor when I call your name," Ms. Darbus said before she turned she started calling each person, "Alright first class officers. Class President, Taylor McKessie."

Taylor smiled and walked up dressed in her red cap and gown and went to accept her stole of honor which was white with 'Taylor Annabelle McKessie' written on it above '2009 Class President', both in red silk thread with 'Honor Student' written underneath them both in gold satin thread and put the sash looking stole around her neck.

"Class Vice President, Troy Bolton," Ms. Darbus read off before giving Troy a white satin stole and put it around his neck. His stole read 'Troy Alexander Bolton' and '2009 Class Vice President' in red satin thread with 'Honor Student' written in gold satin thread underneath them.

"Gabriella Montez, Class Secretary," Ms. Darbus said before she put Gabriella's white satin stole evenly around her neck. Her stole read 'Gabriella Marie Montez' and '2009 Class Secretary' in red satin thread with 'Honor Student' written in gold thread underneath them.

"And Martha Lynn Cox, Class Treasure," Ms. Darbus said before she put the white satin stole that had her full name on it along with her position of class officer and along with the words 'Honor Student' in gold satin thread.

Ten minutes later, each and every senior found out that all of the ten wildcats had made it to being one of the top twenty honor students of the class…along with (surprisingly) Chad.

"Alright, now remember your tassels stay to the right until your told to change it to the left. Alright, now in line and remember everything you learned at rehearsal about walking toe-heel-toe-heel," Ms. Darbus told them.

"Ms. Darbus, it's time," a helper told her before he walked way.

"Alright, it's time. Now, remember count to fourteen Mississippi before following Rayna out to the football field. And remember to smile," Ms. Darbus said before they all headed to outside towards the football field.

-----

All of the parents who sat up in the stands stood up and clapped as the class flower girl, Rayna, a junior in the junior class; walked entered the football standing walking toe-heel-toe-heel with one white and red long stemmed roses in her hand while people took pictures. Rayna was dressed in a gold metallic short dress by Lenovia, a pair of gold 2 ¾ inch slide on high heels, single diamond jewelry, her hair was straightened all except for the ends which were curled and then pulled half back, and her make up was done in gold sparkles.

After Rayna reached her seat on the stage beside a basket of red and white long stemmed roses so she could give on to each and every senior when they got their diplomas, the seniors started entering the football field walking toe-heel-toe-heel as the band softly played the cords to their class song, the same chords from the musical.

Once every senior was seated comfortably (and in the correct seat) so, that if you we're in an airplane in the sky (or if you were sitting high enough in the football stadium), over the seniors you would see on the left side, seniors in white gowns and caps surrounding a red letter 'E' made out of seniors in red caps and gowns; and then on the right side you would see seniors in red caps and gowns surrounding a white 'H' made out of seniors dressed in white caps and gowns.

Mr. Matsui dressed in his special faculty and board robes as were the rest of the board and faculty members, he walked up to the podium to give his speech. "Good evening, members of the board, faculty, families, and friends and thank you for coming to the class of 2009's graduation ceremony. Will you please stand and join Pastor John Baney in the invocation graduation prayer. Thank you."

"Will you please bow your heads and join me and prayer," Pastor John Baney, or PJ as the students liked to call him, said before he continued, "Father, I have knowledge, so will You show me now. How to use it wisely and find a way somehow to make the world I live in a little better place. And make life with its problems a little bit easier to face. Grant me faith and courage and put purpose in my days. And show me how to serve Thee in effective ways. So my education, my knowledge and my skill; may find their true fulfillment as I learn to do Thy will. And may I ever be aware in everything I do. That knowledge comes from learning, and wisdom comes from You. Amen."

"Thank you. Now, will you all please turn you attention and give a big round of applause for the class valedictorian, Ms. Gabriella Montez," Mr. Matsui said before he sat back down.

Gabriella stood up shakily and walked up on stage. She cast her smile towards the audience, then to the people on stage, and then lastly the senior class before she locked her eyes with Troy, who was wishing her good luck and giving her silent courage.

"Thank you Mr. Matsui; honored board, faculty, family, friends and the class of 2009.

Change your stars. This was said by a character in a favorite movie of mine called 'A Knight's Tale'. The main character, Will Thatcher, is born a peasant, is sold to a knight, and grows up to be a knight himself. Will changes who he is because of three small words that his father told him when he was a boy. Will soon became a very strong person. He took something he believed in and acted on it. He made something of himself. Despite that Will is a fictional character, who is brought to life onscreen by the amazing Heath Ledger who may he rest in peace; he is still someone who I strive to be like. A huge part of what has helped me to be better, try harder, and achieve this in life, is East High School. During my two wonderful years and sometimes rocky times at East, I have learned more than I ever could have hoped for. It has helped me to become a stronger, more independent person. All of the things that I learned at East High, I will take with me to college at UCLA. Using all of my resources around me, I have become a person I never thought or dreamed I could be.

So join me as I tell you a little story.

Two years ago, a young girl walked into East High School here in Albuquerque, New Mexico. Right away she felt at home. The past two years have been the best years of her life. Over the course of those years, she grew into the young woman who stands before you today. She's older, wiser, and stronger in more ways than one.

I am going to miss everyone that has stood by me and supported me these past years. They have all contributed to each and every step I have taken from that young girl to this young woman. Every life at East that has touched mine has made a difference. No one here will ever understand how much I love them and their friendships. Just as I am sad to leave, I am happy to find a new place where I can learn and grow more into a woman," Gabriella said before she turned to look at her teachers as she said the next part, "However, I would not have made it this far without the help of a few people. All my teachers, especially Ms. Darbus, have all helped me grow in so many different ways, I could not have picked better teachers. Ms. Darbus, you are more than a teacher to me, you're my role-model. It says so on all of my college applications. Pastor Baney, you have helped me to discover who I am spiritually, mentally, and emotionally."

PJ smiled at her and she smiled back before she turned to her friends and took the time to look each and everyone one of them dead in the eyes as she said their names, "All of my friends, the TRUE wildcats--Sharpay Anne Evans, Ryan Joshua Evans, Chad Nicholas Danforth, Taylor Annabelle McKessie, Kelsi Monique Nielsen, Jason Allen Cross, Martha Lynn Cox, Zeke Lake Baylor and my boyfriend now fiancé, Troy Alexander Bolton, you have all supported me and given me that extra umpf when I needed it.

Kelsi, Kels, you have inspired me to be the best I can be. You're my musical sister.

Jason, Jas Allen, you have taught me how to be a deeper sleeper than I already am," and as Gabriella said that about her and Jason the whole football stadium burst into laughter before quieting down so she could continue, "Ryan, Ry-Ry, and Martha, Dancing Babe, you guys taught me how to let loose and dance. You guys are my dance partners.

Taylor, Tay-Tay, you have taught me how to work harder than I already do, and to be there for my friends even more than I need to be. You're my decathlon sister.

Chad...Chadster!"

"Gabster!" Chad yelled out causing everyone to laugh at the two.

"Chad, Chadster, you taught me a bunch of things, but most importantly you have taught me how to have a great time, I love you big brother, keep up the fro, it's working for you. You're my personal joke machine, all I have to do is say something or somebody else does and 99.9 percent of the time you come back with jokes, especially when trying to make us laugh or get happy again.

Zeke, Laker, you have helped me make the best foods ever! You're my baking partner.

Sharpay, Shar-Bear, when I first came here we were down right enemies from the very beginning, but look at us now, best friends, even better SISTERS. I'm so proud to say that we have the closest relationship in the whole gang, you are my drama stage sister and I love you so much!

And lastly, but certainly not least in my eyes, Troy Alexander Bolton or Wildcat as I like to call him and I also like to call him the love of my life, my fiancé; I would say 'I love him more than anything in the world, but he IS my world," Gabriella said as she looked towards each person before she looked Troy directly in the eyes and let a bright smile appear on her face.

"I love you too," Troy mouthed to her as he smiled at her.

"Troy, you were the main reason why I fell in love with performing onstage and singing whenever I could get the chance. You're always there for me like I am for you, you say I make you a better person, when in reality you make ME a better person. You make me strive harder to reach my dreams and to make everyone proud no matter what. I hope we're always together forever, no matter what. Isn't forever the whole point? I love you, Troy Alexander Bolton, my Wildcat, my superstar," Gabriella said finishing talking about Troy with happy tears in her eyes before she smiled and looked for her family in the audience. Smiling she eyed all the Lakers and family, her mom, her dad, and her big brother before she spoke, "Lakers and family, you have given me another sport to love more, basketball, and for that I'm truly grateful. And I also want to thank you for always being there for me, letting me practice and be with you guys on the court, and for winning the NBA 2008 Championship. I love you guys, especially you Kobs, Big S, and MJ.

Brett Andrew Montez, Bretty, what to say, what to say….those three words kept running through my head and what it all it really comes down to is that I love you, big brother. You're my hero, you're my confidence and you're my best friend. Brett, you and me have been through SO much, it would take forever just to say and explain how much. But I'm going to let you in on a little fact, when you left for Harvard…I felt like my world come crashing down and all I kept thinking and knew then was that…that was it, you were done with me, you had you're fun and now you'll never want anything to do with me. So I thought you wouldn't come back for my birthday and I was in shell shock when you came back for my birthday and then again and again or whenever I needed you, but most importantly if I think back to all the highlights of my high school life, you've been in almost every single one and if you couldn't you make it up somehow and in someway that always made me smile and bubbly. I'm eternally grateful and still surprised that you've taken time out of earning that big time law degree from Harvard just to come back to see me and to be there for me whenever I needed you and no matter how I needed you. Brett, Bretty, big brother…I love you and thank you for always being there for me, for I am eternally grateful.

Mommy and daddy, you've helped me with my homework, even if I yelled at you or if it got too hard for all of us. You've supported me in every way you could possibly imagine, even if it meant taking me to L.A. every summer just to visit my godfathers and to watch the Lakers kick butt! You've done so much for me that it would take me forever to list, and I don't know how to pay you back, unfortunately. All I know is that I couldn't have asked for better parents, I love you guys. You're my heroes.

By coming to East High, I have changed my stars and become a person who wants to make a mark in everything that I do. One person can make a difference, so remember that you too can change your stars. Congrats, Class of 2009, we made it! We changed our high school stars! And good luck! Thank you," Gabriella said as she finished her speech before walking off stage with tears in her eyes as she sat back down, each wildcat hugged her and complemented her on her speech.

"Thank you Ms. Montez and now if you all turn your heads to the screen and watch a wonderful slide show that Seniors made to show you what Senior year at East High and with their friends and family consisted of," Mr. Matsui said, the audience in the stands turned their heads towards the projection screen that was rolled in front of them after the end of Gabriella's speech, and the graduating class and the people on stage looked at a different projection screen that was rolled out onto the stage after Gabriella's speech.

Everyone cheered as the red and white with gold lettering title slide appeared on the screen and read as _I'm Not Gonna Cry _played followed by, _Say Goodbye_, _Lose Yourself_, and then their class song:

**Memories of the Class of 2009**

"**The 'Breaking Free' Class!" **

After all the seniors had their little part of the slideshow done, and each couple (only if the seniors were dating another senior) had their own little section, and after Sharpay's and Zeke's, Chad's and Taylor's, Ryan's and Martha's, and Jason's and Kelsi's couple section pasted, everyone cheered as a black slide with red cursive writing with a flashing neon heart border, came up that read:

**~THE GREATEST COUPLE EVER~**

**TROY BOLTON**

**&**

**GABRIELLA MONTEZ**

Everyone cheered and then quickly quieted down as pictures of them from Junior year showed before a video of their audition for Twinkle Towne where they performed "Breaking Free'' popped up on screen, before other random pictures of them popped up, before a video of the Boys' Basketball Senior Night popped up and everyone watched it as Troy and Gabriella with their friends remembered it like it was yesterday:

_**Jack smiled and began to talk, "And now, please help us honor our last by certainly not least senior who is EAST HIGH SCHOOL'S BOYS' BASKETBALL MOST TREASURED SENIOR. This guy is THE HEART, THE SPIRIT, THE SOUL, and THE GLUE that holds our team together and pulls our team through. This is what the team had to say about him: This young man and athlete is an amazing all around American and world basketball player because we've seen it with our own eyes and so have you. He's the most amazing young man playing this sport and this all has to do with who his father is, our Coach, Coach Bolton, because they both share the love and dedication for the game, they BOTH love. It's like watching a god do his work in ancient Greece!**_

_**He is always kind, considerate, helpful, funny and a good spirited player which is why he has been the captain of this team since his freshman year.**_

_**He's an amazing offensive player and he gives amazing defense. This young guy, can take anything you throw at him, literally! When Coach asks for a 100 percent he gives his dad a million and more percent because he knows that even though his dad's coach at practice, Coach is still his dad. He is defiantly the best All American Men's High School Basketball player the world has ever and WILL EVER see. He is defiantly the heart, the spirit, the glue that holds the team together, and the down right amazingness of this team.**_

_**And we the team and the Coach thank this Senior for everything he has done and we wish him the best of luck.**_

_**We and East High will never ever forget him and neither will many others to come, because he will go down as a legend tonight at East High because he's one of the best players E.H has ever seen, whether we win or lose tonight, we will party because he's the best guys' player East High School has EVER SEEN and WILL EVER SEE!" Coach Bolton said before he handed the microphone over to team.**_

_**Together they all screamed into the microphone like the girls did on their senior night, "PLEASE WELCOME OUR CAPTAIN, THIS YEAR'S MVP, NUMBER 14, BOYFRIEND OF GABRIELLA MONTEZ, TROY BOLTON!"**_

_**Everyone that had been at the girls' senior night, all watched on as Troy received the same things that Gabriella did. And they all watched as Gabriella handed Troy a large teddy bear that had 'I love you my Wildcat' on its tummy that was in the shape of a heart along with a bunch of balloons and gift bags.**_

_**After receiving everything, Troy smiled and took the microphone from Chad who smiled encouragingly at him.**_

"_**Hey, how are you all doing tonight?!" Troy asked everyone in the stands as he spoke into the microphone.**_

_**Everyone cheered causing Troy to laugh before he started to speak again, "So tonight is a very special night here at East High and not just because I'm about to do something that will hopefully change mine and this lovely ladies life for the better."**_

"_**What are you doing, Troy?" Gabriella asked him with confusion in her eyes.**_

"_**This," Troy said into the microphone as he locked his eyes with hers before he got down on one knee causing everyone to gasp minus the guys basketball team, the wildcat dads, Gabriella's godfathers and brother.**_

"_**Wh…what are you doing?" Gabriella stuttered, shocked and confused, really hoping she wasn't dreaming.**_

"_**Gabriella, Baby Brie, Baby, Brie, something brought us both to karaoke at the lodge in Colorado. It wasn't just by coincidence that we met at East High afterwards or that we got the parts in Twinkle Towne and broke free.**_

_**Someone somewhere knew that we are meant to be. Even though our friends saw that, they tried to break us up, and they did for a little bit until they apologized and told us the truth, making us stand even stronger. And then with everything that happened at Lava Springs this summer, I lost you because I lost myself because I was blinded by what Sharpay was offering. And that night that you came back to Lava Springs to sing in the talent show to surprise sing with me, I was not ready for it to be your voice I heard instead of Sharpay's, but I was SO happy that it was your voice and you that I got to share the summer moment with. And I was ecstatic when you forgave me after we talked everything through and after we talked to Sharpay and she then instantly became like a littler sister to me and the others, but a really close adoptive big sister to YOU, which was surprising for all of us.**_

_**And then later, our friends especially Chad and Sharpay, tried to get us to tell each other to say I love you and because of that, they brought us even closer together and because of them we started something new.**_

_**I don't know if there is really such a thing as soul-mates or star crossed lovers, but I think there is something or someone big up there that helps you find out who you are meant to be with. But I DO I think there is some higher power that helps you find like, your match, the person who just fits with you because brought me to you. And for me, that's you Gabriella Marie Montez. So on this day in front of a billion people, our fans, our number one supporters, our families and our friends I ask you. Will you make me the happiest man in the world and become Mrs. Gabriella Marie BOLTON. Will you marry me and spend the rest of our lives together?"**_

_**Gabrielle smiled brightly through the waterfall of tears and got on her knees in front of him despite her dress and passionately kissed him.**_

"_**Is that a yes?" Troy asked her in a whisper with hope in his voice.**_

"_**It's a hell yes!" Gabriella whispered back to him before Troy smiled brightly back and then opened up a box that you could clearly see that was from Tiffany & Co. and watched as he pulled out the ring of any girls DREAMS. The ring was a ring that any girl anywhere around the world would know, it was Tiffany & Co.'s legendary The Tiffany Setting ring that has been the world's favorite engagement ring since its creation over a century ago. The ring of rings, as people liked to call it (especially girls), was the most brilliant ring ever and it was the most beautiful, everyone knew it.**_

_**Smiling after slipping the ring on her left ring finger, he leaned his head down and passionately kissed her as he raised to his feet, he kept her tightly in his arms as he picked her up and spun her around slowly as the cheering E.H. fans, some W.H. fans, and everyone else (minus the haters from West High) cheered for the couple and as Lucille and Inez held each other crying happily as did the girls as Zeke, Jason, Ryan, and Chad just rolled their eyes, but with bright happy smiles for the couple.**_

**(End of Video Clip & Flashback)**

Everyone then again, cheered as another clip of them started playing, a clip from the musical causing Troy and Gabriella to remember yet another happy moment, one of the best ones of their lives:

"_**And now a senior who I believe has a decision to make, Mr. Troy Bolton. Troy," Ms. Darbus said with a smile.**_

_**Troy took a deep breath and step forward out of the line before looking at his parents and then everyone else as he spoke, but his eyes staying locked with his dad's, "I've chosen basketball, the University of California-Los Angeles offers me a full ride to it. But that's not the main reason I'm going, the main reason is because I chose the person who inspires my heart and who is the love of my life and very existence. Who and where I can see…." he turned to look at Gabriella who had glossy eyes on the verge of crying as he held out his hand with a loving smile and said, "you everyday, whenever I or you want." After taking Gabriella's hand he gently pulled her tightly into his side as he placed a soft loving kiss on her temple before saying, proudly with a bright smile, "Ms. Gabriella Marie Montez, the University of California-Los Angeles, volleyball, basketball, and law."**_

_**Everyone cheered, stood up, some wolf whistled, some awed, some got watery eyed, and some just smiled or laughed a little as Troy dipped a shock Gabriella and kissed her passionately on the lips before bringing her slowly back up, still in the lip lock, and picking her up off the ground and slowly twirling them as they kissed slowly and passionately.**_

**(End of Video Clip & Flashback)**

Everyone cheered as another slide came up with a graduation cap and diploma in the background as big black italic sized writing read:

_**There is a good reason they call these ceremonies "commencement exercises." Graduation is not the end; it's the beginning. ~Orrin Hatch **_

After the quote slide, the slides that read where each senior was going to college or if not going to college what were they planning to do popped up and after the slides that the teachers each had something to say about a senior or the class popped up followed by more pictures until the very last slide popped up and it read in big black writing with a bunch of pictures faded in the background:

**To the East High Class of 2009, congratulations! YOU MADE IT, YOU GRADUATED!**

**--------**

"Now, wasn't that something, it was truly wonderful. Now will you please turn and give a big round of applause for the salutatorian, Ms. Taylor McKessie," Mr. Matsui said as the screens were quickly and quietly rolled away. Thank you, Gabriella, Mr. Matsui, faculty, students, board members, family and friends!

Good evening all, family, friends, faculty and welcome to East High School and more importantly to the graduation of the Class of 2009!

Congratulations are certainly in order: to our parents for their endless support of our efforts; to our teachers for their tireless commitment to our success and for putting up with Chad," Taylor started.

"Thank you!" Chad yelled at her and to the teachers causing the whole football stadium to erupt in laughter at him not getting it. And they laughed even harder when he did get it and shout out to his girlfriend, "HEY! I RESENT THAT!"

Taylor just rolled her eyes with a giggle before she continued where she left off, "and, of course, to ourselves, for the many sleepless nights spent at the mercy of the seemingly unbolting tides of one grueling assignment after the next. It kinda makes me being up here and us graduating to make up for those nights of endless homework and sleep deprivation ALMOST seem worth it.

Nevertheless, these years of our lives have become indelible memories, memories we will undoubtedly cherish, memories always present forever reassuring, and memories that need to be forgotten, forgotten.

We have come to know each other as you have come to know us, some more than others, and during this limited and in limited yet huge space, we, all of us, have forged unshakeable bonds with one another that even in our darkest nights have proved the most comforting solace. We are the intertwining threads that form the fabric of our city. We have thus come to define ourselves by the singularity of heart and mind we find with those who have touched us so profoundly with their presence and that will NEVER be forgotten."

And as Taylor said the last couple of lines, all of the senior class smiled and some of the adults along with the teachers, all knowing that she was talking about how Gabriella, the new girl, came in and changed the whole school (along with the basketball captain, the Golden Boy) upside down and for the better.

"Now, on that note, I'd just like to say thank you to all the people that I would have perished without. The wildcats, Troy Bolton, Gabriella Montez, Chad Danforth, Zeke Baylor, Sharpay Evans, Ryan Evans, Martha Cox, Kelsi Nielsen, and Jason Cross: you guys are all awesome, you're my heart and my soul, I love you guys forever and ever. I hope we stay friends…no, sorry FAMILY forever, no matter WHERE we are or WHERE life might take us. Chad Nicolas Danforth: a lunkhead basketball player was all I thought of up until junior year…okay, I also thought of you as zoo animal too…you along all of your friends, sorry guys just being honest. But out of all the things in the world, I would have NEVER EVER thought of you as my boyfriend. Chad, you may be wacky, stupid and clueless all at the same time ALL of the time, but I DO love you, NEVER EVER doubt that and I'm looking forward to spending the summer, my college years, and however long more by your side," Taylor said as she looked at her boyfriend who was shocked at what she said, but also loved it and knew right there and then he wasn't going to let her go.

"I love you too nerd," Chad mouthed back to her causing her to playfully glare and then smile.

With a turn of her head and her eyes moved to lock with a pair of brilliant bright blue set of eyes, she continued, locking eyes with each person she thanked "Troy Alexander Bolton: I always thought of you as a lunkhead basketball guy too, one that was egotistic, stuck up, and just a…well, a jerk and for that I am truly sorry. But I think what I'm most sorry for is that time Chad, our friends, and I tried to rip you and Gabriella apart in junior year, and for that I'm truly sorry. Troy, you're my best friend's, my LITTLE SISTER'S fiancé who talks sense into Chad when Gabriella or I or anyone else can't, but most importantly Troy I would like to thank you for being there for me, just like a big brother. You're the big brother I never had, and I'm glad to say I have someone like you as a big brother. Ryan Joshua Evans: You, Mr. Evans, have never been one that I would have seen to have a soft and manly side. And I would have never have seen you as my friend…or another big brother. Ryan, I owe my thanks to you for helping teach Chad how to dance so he wouldn't step on my toes at all the dances we went to. Martha Lynn Cox: I want to thank you for the same thing as I thanked Ryan, but also for helping me to learn how to let loose. And I'm glad we're friends, big sister/little sister to each other. Kelsi Monique Nielsen: I've noticed you a lot before the first time we we're introduced, but I never came up to you personally and got to know you because I thought you were just another one of those drama people who all you could talk, think or speak was drama or I thought because you were possibly an Evans' clone and for that I'm truly sorry and happy to call you one of my best friends, a little sister. Zeke Lake Baylor: I also thought of you as a lunkhead basketball guy therefore I never took the time to know you, and for that I'm truly sorry. Zeke, thanks for all the amazing foods you cooked for us and for me when I was down. Sharpay Anne Evans: I know we haven't been friends or even remotely close, heck we weren't even friends when we were in pre-K, but I like to think of us as best friends or big/little sisters. But lastly, a big thank you goes out to Gabriella Marie Montez. You Gabriella Marie, have changed East High School and for the better, NOT FOR THE WORST. You were the one that brought out a new and better side out to Troy and along with that you two made everyone break free from the status quo when you two, from totally different cliques, him from the jocks, you from the brianiacs; chose to audition and beat the Evans' twins for a role in one of our high school musicales when nobody has beaten them out since kindergarten. You have made all of these amazing nine friends that I talked about walk into my life. YOU, my little sister, I love more than anything and I always will no matter what. But the main reason I love you is because you're always there for me no matter what time or whatever it is, but that's not the only main reason, the very main reason is that you brought the most funniest, clueless-ness, and yet amazing guy and basketball player into my life, he might not be as great as your guy, but I still love him and hope we last forever."

Gabriella started to get tears in her eyes again and let a few of them slip before Sharpay pulled her into her arms, before Troy could, and started to calm her down while Taylor moved back over to Chad to finish up, "I love you Chad, even though you drive me up and down a wall all the time and when you make me so mad."

"Thank you…hey!" Chad replied causing the whole stadium to erupt in fits of laughter again.

Taylor just rolled her eyes and giggled before finishing up her speech, "So after these words of thank I would like to say.

This is the time of our life, quite literally, for now we are fully equipped to experience life for what it truly is: the ebbs and flows on this winding rapid that is the stream of time. We know that, like many before us, and those soon to come after, that our experiences are universal, yet individual in the truest sense.

And as we come to realized that these tears gently or rapidly rolling down our cheeks mean NOT fear or pain, but the joy in finally understanding that this time of our lives constitute not an end, but a new beginning, one free of the confines we once formerly faced in our naïve immaturity, we will then be able to appreciate the true significance of our graduation.

We KNOW the past, we LOVE the present, and we ARE the future.

Congratulations, again, to all. With the deepest love and sincerest gratitude, I say, thank you, God bless, and may we realize AND reach our grandest and greatest dreams."

"Thank you Ms. McKessie. Now, it's time for our guest speaker to give his speech. Ladies and Gentlemen, Jack Bolton. He's the current basketball boys coach, physical education teacher, health teacher and athletic director, but MOST IMPORTANTLY he's the father of one of the seniors." Mr. Matsui said before he sat down and let Jack give his speech.

Jack smiled at his wife and his son before giving his speech, "Dear graduates--For the past 13 years, you've come to school five days a week, eight hours a day, forty weeks a year. And some of you were crazy enough to come during the summer. From the moment you entered kindergarten until this day, you've been told how to behave, what to think, how to express yourself. You've been inundated with textbooks, syllabi, assignments, research projects, some by teachers you respect, some by those you didn't like, right Mr. Danforth?"

"Right….wait! No, I mean that's SO not true and what is this pick on Chad day?!" Chad replied causing the whole stadium to burst into laughter, again, again.

Jack just laughed before continuing, "You learned to adjust to this assault by becoming grinds and sweet talkers and sometimes slipping under the radar.

And all the years, the moment you walked in the door at home, the daily interrogation by your parents began, believe me I know us parents do it because my wife, Lucille, and I, always do it with our son, Troy.

'What did you learn today' 'Who're you hanging out with' 'Do you have homework?'

He learned to respond to this assault by removing the cell phone from his ear and mumbling, 'It's all good,' as he sprinted to his room and slammed the door.

With all these adults looming over you--observing, encouraging, lecturing, questioning-- it is amazing that your mind ever was quiet enough to learn anything at all, right Mr. Danforth, son?"

"Nice try dad," Troy replied knowing what his dad was trying to do.

And, of course, Chad didn't so he replied with, "Right Coach!…Wait, I mean no coach!"

The whole stadium again laughed for what was probably the hundredth time due to Chad before Jack continued, "My guess, though, is the most valuable lessons you learned in school were not always those delivered by teachers or parents, and not those learned from books, but lessons you learned before school and after standing in the cafeteria lines, hanging out on the quad, sitting in the gym to watch the basketball and volleyball teams win championships, riding on the bus to school and games or driving there with friends or shopping and having fun with friends.

You learned whom to befriend. Whom to avoid. Who was loyal. Who would repeat your secret the moment you walked way. You learned whom to go to when you needed someone to talk to, someone to lean on, someone to borrow lunch money from.

You learned the democracy of the schoolyard. You learned that not all African-Americans play dominos. Not all Persians gel their hair into rigor mortis positions. Not all Latinos play handball at lunch. Not all Asians study 12 hours a day. Not all Brentwood kids drive Priuses to school. Not all Topangans hike to campus sharing a joint along the way. And not everyone who's gay is dying to have sex with you.

Between classes you probably learned that a lot of the lessons from home and school, and a lot of those observed on TV, didn't make sense or apply to you, and from now on you'd probably be better off figuring out things for yourself.

I'll tell you what else you learned between classes.

You learned how to enroll in courses YOU wanted.

You learned how to avoid the teachers who weirded you out.

You learned how to deal honestly or not so honestly with the attendance and counseling offices, with community service, library fines, and the principal's office.

Whatever you learned or didn't learn in the classroom, the fact that you're graduating is proof that in those 13 years you learned at least one valuable life skill-- you learned from this mandatory schooling how to survive a bureaucracy that sometimes seemed indifferent, that sometimes made you feel you were only a number, or invisible, or that you didn't count.

And wherever life leads you, come tomorrow morning I promise YOU WILL BE confronted time and time again by more bureaucracies like this one that you're about to leave. Whether it's college or a corporation, the military, the NBA or the NFL or the MLB, the DMV or the IRS, bureaucracies are awaiting YOU.

And because you've successfully maneuvered your way through this institutional maze, you have, whether you know it or not, learned to accomplish your goals, keeping intact you sanity and wit and I hope, your feelings of self-worth.

That accomplishment is what assures me that most of you or all of you, as soon as you leave this place, are going to do just fine, some more than others.

But remember this: every step along the way, you will encounter roadblocks. These roadblocks will take form of people who don't wish you well, people who don't want you to succeed. And when you come across these folks, and you will, remember that you survived the pettiness of high school, so you can survive just about anything else that comes your way.

I hope when you leave here you'll find something you care passionately about, if you haven't found that already, and that you will pursue those passions for the rest of your lives. I hope you experience a lot of joy, and I hope that when your days are just about done, you'll look back and honestly say to yourself that you did some good in this world. But always remember your family here at East High and the colors red, white, and gold.

Now, after you receive your diploma, please leave, especially YOU CHAD."

Everyone laughed as Jack finished his speech and applauded and then laughed harder as Chad exclaimed what must be his favorite word, "Hey!"

"Brava for that wonderful speech Coach Bolton! And Mr. Danforth please do listen to Coach Bolton and leave!" Ms. Darbus said causing Chad to say his favorite word yet again and people to laugh yet again before she continued, "Now, we will have a piano solo from an amazing play writer and composer from our past and hopefully future musicals, our very own senior, Ms. Kelsi Nielsen."

Kelsi smiled at Ms. Darbus before walking over to the baby grand piano on the stage and getting ready to play it. Five minutes later, she finished playing of the songs she wrote only cords for and then went back to her seat after bowing at the clapping and cheering audience.

"Now, it's my pleasure to present the awards to our seniors," Mr. Matsui said with a smile before he started speaking again. "First off, I'll start with the Highest Honor Awards which is awardered to the Top Fifteen Students in the class based on academics and extracurricular along with school and community activities. Jonathan Anderson…Louis Austin…Jessica Ayers…Zeke Baylor…Troy Bolton…Martha Cox…Jason Cross…Chad Danforth…Ryan Evans…Sharpay Evans…Sonni Gordnier…Mercedes Kay…Ashlee Kio…Taylor McKessie…Gabriella Montez…Brady Nicholas…Kelsi Nielsen…Kathryn Sanders…and Melissa Snow. Congratulations!"

The ones who got the Top Fifteen Honor Student Awards had gotten plaques. Each plaque was white marble with a silver engraving plate that read their full names, what the plaque was for, graduation year, the date, and from what school.

"The next awards are the Bank of America Certificates of Achievement which is given by the Bank of America honoring those for their achievement in every subject and each teacher will give out the certificates to the students who got them in that subject," Mr. Matsui said before Ms. Darbus took over.

"I'm happy to award a Bank of America Certificates in Music to…Kelsi Nielsen…Sharpay Evans…Ryan Evans…Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez. They will also all receive one for Drama," Ms. Darbus said happily as she handed each of the them two different certificates.

"A Bank of America Certificate in American Sign Language goes to Ms. Kathryn Sanders and Mr. Riley Wilson," the American Sing Language teacher, Mrs. McGee, awarded to the two seniors.

"A Bank of America Certificate Award in Dance goes to Ms. Martha Cox and Mr. Ryan Evans," the dance teacher, Ms. Shay, awarded to couple.

"A Bank of America Certificate in English go to Gabriella Montez, Taylor McKessie, Melissa Snow, and Sonni Gordnier," Mrs. McIssac awarded the four surprised senior girls who accepted them happily.

"The Bank of America Certificate in French goes to Gabriella Montez, Taylor McKessie, Ryan Evans, Kelsi Nielsen, Sharpay Evans, and Martha Cox," Ms. Ayers awarded to her most prized French students with a proud tone in her voice and a proud smile on her face.

"A Bank of America Certificate in Life Science goes to Gabriella Montez…Taylor McKessie…Martha Cox…Ryan Evans…Jonathan Anderson…and Louis Austin," Mrs. Brewer announced as everyone clapped for each senior.

"A Bank of America Certificate in Mathematics goes to…Gabriella Montez…Taylor McKessie…Martha Cox…Kelsi Nielsen…Sharpay Evans…Ryan Evans…Zeke Baylor…and Marjorie Ramos," Ms. Wiltrout awarded the above seniors.

"A Bank of America Certificate in Religion goes to Riley Wilson," the religion teacher, Mr. Bay, awarded Riley who smiled and happily excepted it.

"And the last Bank of America Certificates that will be given are the ones for Social Studies and these go to…Troy Bolton…Gabriella Montez…Taylor McKessie…Chad Danforth…Sharpay Evans…Ryan Evans…Zeke Baylor…Martha Cox…Jason Cross…and Kelsi Nielsen," Mr. Harrier awarded each wildcat as people clapped happily.

"Congratulations to the seniors who were awarded A Bank of America Certificates of Achievement. And now if you'll all please give a round of applause as each senior who was given a scholarship is recognized and given a special congratulations award from the school board," Mr. Matsui said as a cart of Reach For the Stars All Star silver figurine with a black base and silver engraving plate was rolled out onstage along with a pile of certificates and the scholarships. After each senior was recognized and given an award from the school along with scholarships, Mr. Matsui started talking again, "These next awards are given by the Bank of America who also gives out Plaques for Excellence. So these Bank of America Plaques for Excellence goes to…Gabriella Montez who gets the Bank of America Plaque of Excellence in the field of law. A Bank of America Plaque of Excellence in the Field of Fine Arts go to Gabriella Montez. A Bank of America Plaque of Liberal Arts go to Gabriella Montez…Troy Bolton…Sharpay Evans…Ryan Evans…and Kelsi Nielsen. And a Bank of America Plaque of Excellence in the Field of Science and Mathematics go to Martha Cox…Taylor McKessie…Gabriella Montez…Jonathan Anderson…Sonni Gordnier…Brandy Nicholas…Riley Wilson…and Ashlee Kio.

I am also proud and very pleased to award the Class of 2009 a Plaque with all their names on it for getting the Highest Honors in all of New Mexico. Congratulations Class of 2009 on a job very well done!

And now come the highest awards a Senior can get. The Mary Gabriel Award for Excellence in Sportsmanship is an award that honors a senior girl who exemplifies outstanding sportsmanship by her faithfulness to the team spirit and by her undaunted loyalty to her team members at all times. And I am very proud to award this award to Ms. Gabriella Montez, who in BOTH basketball and volleyball has done all of the mentioned to get this award. Congratulations Ms. Montez!" Mr. Matsui said as everyone clapped for her and cheered for Gabriella…well, okay the Lakers with family, her family, the wildcats and parents, but most importantly her team members that were either on the basketball or volleyball team that were either graduating or came to watch and congratulate their graduating team mates were the loudest heard in the stadium.

Gabriella, shell shocked, walked up on stage and shook Mr. Matsui's hand before she excepted a beautiful crystal award that had a shooting star on it with an engraving on it that read:

**The Mary Gabriel Award for Excellence in Sportsmanship **

**Presented to Gabriella Montez for Excellent Sportsmanship in Volleyball and Basketball. **

**East High School **

**Class of 2009**

**June 5, 2009 **

Everyone or some took pictures as Gabriella excepted it before they all listened to Mr. Matsui again, "There is a similar award that is awarded to a Senior graduating boy, and it's The Joe Diamond Award for Excellence in Sportsmanship. And this award is awarded to Mr. Troy Bolton who has showed dedication, loyalty, and outstanding sportsmanship to his teammates. Congratulations Mr. Bolton!"

Troy, also shell shocked, went up and excepted an almost look alike to Gabriella but it read:

**The Joe Diamond Award for Excellence in Sportsmanship Award**

**Presented to Troy Bolton for Excellent Sportsmanship in Basketball**

**East High School**

**Class of 2009**

**June 5, 2009**

"The next award is the M. Russell Service Award which honors a senior who shows consistent commitment in serving those in need. She or he carries on the spirit of East High, God, and all of Albuquerque by responding to people in need was immediate and practical. And this award is going to be awarded to…Ms. Taylor McKessie! Congratulations Ms. McKessie!"

Taylor, shell shocked and proud of herself, walked up onstage and accepted a beautiful square glass award with a star holder that read:

**M. Russell Service Award**

**Presented to Taylor McKessie**

**East High School**

**Class of 2009**

**June 5, 2009. **

"The next award, The Bailey Leadership Award, honors a senior whose actions and examples encourage and inspire her or his fellow students to strive together to achieve those goals which promote the growth and well being of the Albuquerque District. I'm proud to present this award to Mr…Troy Bolton. Congratulations Mr. Bolton!" Mr. Matsui said and gave a shell shocked Troy a beautiful crystal diamond shape award with a crystal base with an engraving that read:

**Bailey Leadership Award**

**Presented to Troy Bolton**

**East High School**

**Class of 2009**

**June 5, 2009**

After Mr. Matsui awarded the Board of Directors Award for Academic Excellence to Martha, he awarded the last award, "This last award, the highest award, the East High School Principal's Award for General Excellence is conferred upon a graduating senior who exemplifies the spirit of East High by putting the welfare of others above her or his own interests. He or she his chosen for his or her generous service, dedication to the East High Spirit, and for general achievement in curricular and co-curricular aspects of school life. With much happiness I am proud to present this award to…Ms. Gabriella Montez. Even though she's only been at East High School for two years, she has done so much for this and she has changed the school and for the better. Congratulations Ms. Montez, you deserve it!"

Gabriella, even more shell shocked, walked up onstage with tears glistening in her eyes, and accepted the beautiful gem-cut circle crystal award on a solid crystal base that had an engraving on it that read:

**East High School Principal's Award for General Excellence**

**Presented to Gabriella Montez**

**Presented by Principal Matsui**

**East High School**

**Class of 2009**

**June 5, 2009**

Finally it was the time every senior was waiting for and the time that every parent was dreading even though they were proud, it was time to give the diplomas out.

Mr. Matsui smiled and started to read down the list in alphabetical order by last names of the Senior class, "…Zeke Lake Baylor…Troy Alexander Bolton who will be given his diploma by his father Coach Jack Bolton, fellow faculty member here at East."

"Congrats son, I'm proud of you!" Jack said as him and Troy shared a manly hug.

"Thanks Dad. I love you," Troy whispered back before he walked off to the stage, but not before waving to his mom who was shedding tears, the other moms surrounding her in comfort, them to ready to shed tears as soon as their teen (or teens) was name's were announced.

"Martha Lynn Cox…Jason Allen Cross…Chad Nicholas Danforth," Mr. Matsui said.

Chad smiled and jumped on stage to accept his diploma before he "stole" the microphone from Mr. Matsui and yelled, "This is the last chance I get to do this so make it a good one. And WHAT TEAM?!"

"WILDCATS!" The seniors yelled back.

"WHAT TEAM?!"

"WILDCATS!"

"WHAT TEAM?!"

"WILDCATS!"

"WILDCATS?!"

"GET'CHA HEAD IN THE GAME!" The Seniors yelled back as they stood up and clapped loudly.

"Now after that excitement the rest of our seniors, Ryan Joshua Evans…Sharpay Anne Evans…Taylor Annabelle McKessie…Gabriella Marie Montez…Kelsi Nielsen," Mr. Matsui said and each and everyone cheered as each Senior was given their diploma.

After each senior sat back down, the cheering quieted down after a good thirty minutes before Mr. Matsui spoke again, "And now please give a warm round of applause to Mr. Troy Bolton who was asked to give a final farewell speech tonight."

Troy smiled and walked up onstage and to gain courage he locked his eyes with those of this fiancée's before he began to give his speech, "Thank you Mr. Matsui, teachers, board members, faculty, family, honored guests and the class of 2009.

When, I was asked to give the farewell remarks, I freaked because I didn't know what to say until a month ago when I was sitting with my fiancée, Gabriella Montez, and my friends, no sorry, FAMILY: Chad Danforth, Jason Cross, Taylor McKessie, Kelsi Nielsen, Ryan Evans, Martha Cox, Sharpay Evans, and Zeke Baylor; and we started talking about memories of the last two years and bout the future.

They helped me realize this isn't farewell, it's just an ending to a chapter and a starting of a new chapter in your life. It is the beginning of something new.

It was right then that I started thinking about Thomas Jefferson on the Declaration of Independence and the part about our right to life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness. And I remember thinking how did he know to put the pursuit part in there? That maybe happiness is something that we can only pursue and maybe we can actually never have it. No matter what. How did he know that?

So I will leave you with this: East High is a place where teachers encouraged us to break the status quo and define ourselves as we choose. Where a jock can cook up a mean Crème Brulee…" Troy's eyes traveled to Zeke who smiled as if to say 'you know it' before he looked at Martha who got up and did a little dance move as Troy talked about her, "and a brainiac can BREAK DOWN on the dance floor." And as Troy said the next part, each wildcat hugged Gabriella as Troy's eyes stayed locked with hers as he spoke, "It's a place where one person, if it's the right person, changes us ALL. East High is having friends we'll keep for the rest of our lives, and that means we REALLY are 'all in this together'. Cause once a Wildcat, ALWAYS a Wildcat!

And with that all I have to say is just remember, the unexamined life may not be worth living, but the unlived life is not worth examining. Make sure your life is worth examining. Happiness is temporary and fleeting…Joy is the right goal. Pursue Happiness.

Congratulations class of 2009! We made it ! So keep your head in the game! Thank you!"

"Thank you for those wonderful farewell words, Mr. Bolton. And now to honor America, two most prized senior girls, Gabriella Montez and Sharpay Evans, singing for one final time here at East High the National Anthem. And before they sing I would just like to ask that you all stand and remove your hats and then please stay standing after they're done for the singing of the Alma Mater. Thank you," Mr. Matsui said as Gabriella and Sharpay without their gowns and caps on walked up on stage showing off their beautiful outfits.

Smiling Sharpay and Gabriella linked arms and locked their eyes with their guys' before they began to sing as the band started to play the chords to the song:

_**Oh, say can you see by the dawn's early light,**_

_**What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming**_

_**Whose broad stripes and bright stars thru the perilous flight,**_

_**O'er the ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming**_

_**And the rocket's glare, the bombs bursting in air,**_

_**Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there.**_

_**Oh, say does that star-spangled banner yet wave**_

_**O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave//**_

After Sharpay and Gabriella were done everyone cheered loudly and some woof whistled before they curtsied and then waited for the seniors to join them up on stage as they all got ready to sing the Alma Mater. Together, all the seniors (ten rows across and behind) linked arms and got ready to sing as the band began to play the chords to the alma mater:

_**Oh, happy days at East High!**_

_**How swiftly you are passing by.**_

_**You're gliding by like birds that fly,**_

_**Across the sky at East High.**_

_**But these fair days at East High,**_

_**Will never from our lives pass by.**_

_**They'll shine as bright as stars on high,**_

_**That shed their light on East High.**_

_**Then may God bless you, East High.**_

_**Help you to give as days go by,**_

_**A new desire to still aspire,**_

_**To things yet higher, oh East High!//**_

"Thank you for that wonderful performance Class of 2009! And now if you'll all please bow your heads as Pastor Baney gives the benediction, thank you," Mr. Matsui said, everyone clapped for both Mr. Matsui and the Pastor before they bowed their heads.

"Until we meet again…may the kindness of God precede you. May the wisdom of God be with you. May the light of God follow you.

May the Lord walk beside you to comfort you. May the Lord walk above you to watch over you. May the Lord walk behind you to keep you safe. May the Lord walk before you to show you the way.

May God hold you in the palm of His hand. May you allow Him to mold you into what He wants you to be. May you joyfully fill the role he has given to you and feel peace in your soul.

May you live as long as you want, and never want as long as you live. Amen," Pastor Baney said and everyone said 'Amen' with him.

"Thank you Pastor. And now I would like to end the night with a song sung from two of our prized students or the Golden Couple as the students have started calling them, Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez who will be singing a song called, 'Everyday' which was composed by another senior, Ms. Kelsi Nielsen," Mr. Matsui said and everyone clapped and cheered as Kelsi not in her gown or cap sat down at the piano began to play as Troy and Gabriella (both not in their gown and cap) as they held hands with a microphone in their other hand as they began to sing, just like that night at Lava Springs.

**(Troy in ****Bold****, Gabriella in **_**Italics**_**, Both in **_**Bold Italics**_**, Troyella & all in **_**Bold Italics Underlined**_**)**

**Once in a lifetime**

**Means there's no second chance**

**So I believe that you and me**

**Should grab it while we can**

_Make it last forever_

_And never give it back_

**It's our turn, and I'm loving where we're at**

_**Because this moment's really all we have**_

**Everyday**

**Of our lives**

_Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight_

**Gonna run**

_**While we're young**_

_**And keep the faith**_

**Everyday**

_**From right now,**_

_**Gonna use our voices and scream out loud**_

_Take my hand_

**Together we will celebrate**

_Celebrate_

_**Oh, everyday**_

_They say that you should follow_

**And chase down what you dream,**

_But if you get lost and lose yourself_

**What does it really mean?**

_Oooooohhhhhh_

_No matter where we're going_

**Oh yeah! It starts from where we are**

_There's more to life _

_**When we listen to our hearts**_

_**And because of you, **_

_**I've got the strength to start**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**Everyday**_

_**Of our lives**_

_**Wanna find you there**_

_Wanna hold on tight_

_**Gonna run**_

_**While we're young**_

_**And keep the faith**_

_Ooooooo_

_Everyday_

**From right now**

_**Gonna use our voices and scream out loud**_

_**Take my hand**_

_**Together we **_

_**Will celebrate**_

_Oh, everyday_

**We're taking it back,**

**We're doing it here**

**Together!**

_It's better like that,_

_And stronger now_

_Than ever_

**We're not gonna lose**

'_**Cause we get to choose**_

_**That's how it's gonna be!**_

**Everyday**

**Of our lives,**

_Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight_

**Gonna run**

**While we're young**

_**And keep the faith**_

_**Keep the faith!**_

The audience made up of friends and family of the Senior Class along with the faculty and board members clapped and cheered as the senior class, that worked and sang with them at Lava Springs began to sing with them:

_**Everyday**_

_**Of our lives**_

_**Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight**_

_**Gonna run**_

_**While we're young**_

_**And keep the faaaaaaaiiiiiiiitttttthhhhhhh**_

**Woahhhhhhhh Yeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaahhhhh**

**Woahhhhhhhh Yeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaahhhhh**

**Woahhhhhhhh Yeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaahhhhh**

_Everyday_

**Everyday**

_From right now,_

**Right now**

_Gonna use our voice and scream out loud_

**Take my hand**

_Take my hand_

**Together we**

**Will celebrate,**

**Everyday!**

_**Live everyday!**_

_Ooh everyday!_

_**Love everyday!**_

**Whoooaaahhh, whoooaaahhh**

_Ooh everyday!_

_**Live everyday!**_

**Nah, nah everyday!**

_**Love everyday!**_

**Ooooo Yeahhhh**

**Ooooo Yeahhhh**

_I say everyday!_

_**Everyday!**_

**Everyday!**

_**Everyday!**_

_Everyday!_

_**Everyday**_

**Everyday**

_**Everyday**_

_**Everyday**_

_**Everyday**_

**Everyday**

_**Everyday**_

_Everyday_

**Every**

_**Day**_

**Everydayyyyyyyyyy**

_Everyday_

**Yeahhhh**

_Yeah_

**Yeah**

"SENIORS YOU MAY TURN YOUR TASSELS! AND LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, OUR EAST HIGH SCHOOL OF ALBURQUERQUE, NEW MEXICO WILDCATS' CLASS OF 2009! CONGRATULATIONS!" Mr. Matsui yelled into the microphone and everyone cheered and threw their hats up in the air but not before they all got together and two HUGE Wildcat head before they all started to celebrate by singing Queen's _We Are the Champions! _

**TBC....**

* * *

_**Well, this has been a super long 111 page chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it and I though I would go all out for this one. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. And I'm sad to say that there's only ONE (1) CHAPTER LEFT! I'm going to cry….**_

_**Final Chapter Title: High School Musical!**_

**Trivia: **If you look closely you can see all the leads wearing matching what?

A. Necklaces

B. Bracelets

C. Rings

D. Don't Know/None of The Above

_**I decided to add a quote and a couple of poems, hope you like them, toodles:**_

**You have brains in your head. You have feet in your shoes. You can steer yourself in any direction you choose. You're on your own. And you know what you know. You are the guy who'll decide where to go.-Dr. Seuss **

**Goodbye, dear friend and graduate!**

**Our golden time is over now,**

**Our time of nothing more than time,**

**Days of simply being I will always treasure how**

**Your love for me slipped into mine,**

**Embracing me where courage ends.**

----------------

Graduation Day is the climax of a dream. A parental dream that began when a child is born, and their hope come true it would seem. A triumph held after periods of forlorn, A feeling of pride and euphoria years awayFor a daughter or son - Graduation is a peak of success for the graduate, Not only for the graduate but parents too.A joyful event after many years they had to wait, Realizing the glorious thrill of a dream come true, A genuine smile accompanied by a deep sigh, Often a handkerchief in hand as the class goes is a deserving, hard earned goalWith mortarboard and gown as foretold, A gratifying service of the mind and soulIn a simple and beautiful sheepskin toldThat the graduate fulfilled the educational rule. At last, for the mother and father, a dream come Day! **Joseph T. Renaldi**

-------------

Graduation

Exciting, Emotional

Saying final goodbyes

Tears welling in eyes

Commencement 

**Katie O'Connell**

------------

Graduation; the door you

Go through to leave high

School to go find something new,

Even though it's hard to say's a time to move on,

Let the years of being a teen

Become foregone

And transition onto the adulthood you go through the doorway,

And out into the hall of many

Possibilities; the choices are like a buffet

Where you can choose what you like or any.[2007] **Alyssa Scheidemann**


End file.
